Une seconde vie
by Elise477
Summary: Danielle est une fille qui n'aime pas son monde et sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle ne tient à rien. Rien ? Non. Deux choses ont le pouvoir de la faire sourire : Le basket et Kuroko Basket. Et si, elle reprenait véritablement goût à la vie, mais pas dans son monde d'origine ? Réécriture (je la finirai celle-là, même si je dois en mourir). Rating M pour certains passages.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Introduction (nécessaire)

Cette histoire (re)commence au nord-est de la France en campagne dans un petit village du nom de Cohye. Dans ce village, vivait une adolescente de 16 ans qui se nommait Daniel Yegunn. Cette jeune fille n'était pas pas particulièrement jolie, ni très féminine, ni très forte scolairement. Cependant, il y a un domaine où elle était l'une des meilleurs : Le basket. L'une de ses rares fiertés personnelles.

Le basket était le seul et unique plaisir dans la vie de Daniel en dehors de son ordinateur et internet, pour elle, c'était son seul réconfort dans la vie qu'elle définissait maintenant comme ennuyante et triste. Le destin ne fut pas vraiment de son côté durant son enfance, ses parents et son grand frère étaient tous les trois mort, l'un de maladie quand elle avait neuf ans et l'autre autre dans un incendie qui avait lui avait aussi pris son frère et son chat quand elle en avait treize. Bizarrement, elle avait versé des flots de larmes au décès de sa mère mais pour son père et son double masculin en plus âgé, ses yeux ne purent laisser couler aucune trace de goutte d'eau. Sa mère était d'origine asiatique, c'est pour cela qu'elle a un nom venant de son père, Daniel et un autre qui venait de sa mère, Kei, qui sont très étrangement tous les deux des prénoms mixtes.

Elle vivait désormais chez sa tante et chez son oncle du côté maternelle, qui eux-mêmes avaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer ses parents et son frère disparus, jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir de l'amour venant de ses proches, juste de la pitié…et cela la rendit à la fois infiniment triste et infiniment en colère, mais toujours, ses yeux et sa bouche refusaient obstinément de laisser couler tout ce que Daniel avait sur le cœur, et elle ne le supportait pas, c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi indifférente et agressive avec certains d'entre eux.

En dehors de sa passion pour le basket, elle aimait les mangas et les animes. Cependant, elle arrivait sans mal à retenir tout un tas d'informations compliquées alors que la jeune fille ne pouvaient même pas se souvenir du nom de ses camarades qu'elle côtoie pourtant tous les jours, à part ceux qui l'intéressaient un minimum, c'est-à-dire… aucun.

Un jour, et pour plus grand bonheur, elle découvrit par hasard le nom d'un manga qui prit sans peine la place de numéro 1 dans sa liste de ses mangas préférés. Sur le site où elle allait, un épisode sortait chaque semaine le dimanche et à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini un épisode, elle était tout excitée à l'idée de voir le suivant.

Son nom était Kuroko Basket.

Le manga raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent de première année qui aime profondément le basket. Ce personnage s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, ses capacités en basket ne sont pas très bonnes mais la catégorie où il se distingue avec honneur était l'interception et les passes. En effet, Kuroko Tetsuya, qui n'avait quasiment aucune présence, utilisait cette capacité pour surgir de nulle part et voler la balle pour la lancer à ses coéquipiers et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il fut appelé "Le Joueur Phantom" et fut mis dans la catégorie des "ombres", qui ont besoin de lumière pour exister. Au collège, il faisait partie de la célèbre équipe de Teiko, cette équipe se faisait appelée "La Génération des Miracles". Chaque membre était le meilleur dans son domaine :

Kise Ryouta, il a la capacité de copier les techniques de ses adversaires et de les refaire avec beaucoup plus de puissance. C'est aussi un top model, il ajoute toujours –cchi à ceux qu'il respecte. Kuroko était son entraîneur quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe et depuis, il ne le lâche plus.

Midorima Shintaro, c'est le meilleur tireur de l'équipe, il est froid mais quand on regarde d'un petit peu plus près, on peut voir qu'il cache la plupart de ses sentiments. Il est accro aux horoscopes et les laisse mener sa vie, il les suit à la lettre et prend toujours son objet porte-bonheur du jour partout où il va, ce qui lui fait croire que sans eux, il est malchanceux et ne peut pas jouer. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'apprécie pas forcement Kuroko, puisqu'il est poisson et que lui est cancer et qu'apparemment, ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

Murasakibara Atsushi, le pivot de l'équipe, il mesure un peu plus de 2 mètres et c'est le plus grand de l'équipe. Sa défense est quasi imparable mais il affirme ne pas aimer le basket et ceux qui le crie sur tous les toits, à part ceux qui lui donne de la nourriture, car oui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre à manger partout où il va. Il aime bien Kuroko, du moment qu'il ne parle pas de basket et adore lui caresser les cheveux, ce que n'apprécie pas forcément le petit joueur.

Aomine Daiki, est l'as de la génération des miracles, et aussi la lumière de Kuroko Tetsuya. Il se considère comme le plus fort et sa devise, qu'il ne cesse de répéter est "Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi". Il n'était pas comme ça avant mais à force de ne trouver aucun adversaire sur qui il peut se lâcher complètement sur le terrain, il en ait venus à ne plus aimer le basket.

Akashi Seijuro, dans le manga, c'est le personnage le plus mystérieux. On ne sait pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet, juste qu'il est le capitaine de la génération des miracles et qu'il possède "les yeux de l'empereur", qui lui permet apparemment d'analyser ses adversaires, de prévoir leurs attaques et grâce à sa grande intelligence de les contrer. C'est lui qui a recruté Kuroko, c'est lui aussi qui a mené l'équipe à la victoire de la Winter Cup trois fois de suite. Mais étrangement, dans deux épisodes différents, on le voit à la fois avec deux yeux rouge et une fois avec seulement un et un autre jaune. On peut aussi affirmer sans contestation, que c'est l'antagoniste le plus attendu et le plus étrange.

Avant, ses coéquipiers aimaient autant que lui le basket, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils en faisaient et qu'ils gagnaient, la génération des miracles à finit par soit détester le basket, soit l'utiliser pour écraser les autres et briser leurs rêves et cela, Kuroko ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors il est partit juste après leur victoire au championnat sans rien dire à personne.

Après le collège, la génération des miracles s'est divisée et ils sont tous aller dans des lycées différents :

Tetsuya Kuroko est allé à Seirin

Kise Ryouta est allé à Kaijo

Aomine Daiki est allé à Touhou

Murasakibara Atsushi est allé à Yosen

Midoraima Shintaro est allé à Shutokou

Akashi Seijuro est allé à Rakuzan

Cependant, quand Daniel avait terminé l'anime, elle ne savait absolument pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Mais un autre bon côté de ce manga était qu'elle s'inspirait de leurs techniques qu'un humain normal pouvait faire, mais sa spécialité, était les dribles, les tirs, qu'elle ne manquait que rarement et l'analyse de ses adversaires et des tactiques pour la mener à la victoire, mais habituellement, elle était si forte qu'elle pouvait se payer le luxe de foncer dans le tas et de jouer perso.

* * *

 **NDA : Enfin le premier chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre patiente scandaleuse, je suis vraiment hyper contente et ça m'a permis de beaucoup avancer ! Ce chapitre est certes un peu barbant, mais il est nécessaire comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. J'ai changé quelques trucs alors j'espère que vous avez bien tout lu, y aura peut-être une interrogation ! ;)**

 **J'espère que j'ai pas trop fait de faute non plus...  
**

 **Le chapitre 2 va arriver dans pas longtemps, juste le temps de le recopier sur le site, et... aussi retrouver mon brouillon ? Mais bref, il devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il va y avoir un GROS GROS changement dans ma OC. UN GROS ! O_O**

 **Je ne dirais rien évidemment et vous laisserais profiter de la surprise qui va arriver cette semaine, je pense, c'est très probable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la changer dans son état présent ! :)**


	2. Un petit changement ?

Chapitre 2 : Un « petit » changement ?

Daniel ouvrit lentement ses yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, elle découvrit qu'il était 7h20 sur son réveil.

« - _Hm… trop tôt »_ _S_ e dit la jeune fille pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Elle décida de se rendormir pour quelques minutes. Elle poussa jusqu'à quinze minutes avant de finalement se lever avec un long soupir fatigué. La jeune fille retira lentement la chaleur qui la recouvrait, tel un yeux mi-clos, elle mit un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat bleu aussi lentement qu'un zombie et alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci terminé, elle regarda son téléphone qui indiquait 7h39. Elle alla alors se brosser les dents et les cheveux avant d'aller mettre ses baskets. Daniel se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'aller sur son ordinateur pour regarder un de ses épisodes préférés de Kuroko Basket. Après ce dernier terminé, elle alla prendre son sac, ses écouteurs, et enfin, prit ses clés. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, une brise d'un matin du printemps vint l'envahir et elle frissonna avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Mettant ses écouteurs sur son portable, l'adolescente fit passer l'une de ses musiques préférées, en l'occurrence l'ending 2 de son manga favori.

Au lycée, personne ne lui parlait, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. La journée se passa aussi tranquillement qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand la sonnerie des cours et parallèlement de la journée retentit, tout le monde alla dans la cour pour attendre les bus. Daniel, en attendant le sien, ralluma son portable et mis ses écouteurs. Quand le véhicule arriva enfin, elle monta dedans et s'installa sans dire le moindre mot, ignorant totalement les autres.

Le moment dans le bus pour rentrer chez elle était de son point de vue le meilleur moment de la journée, le son et les vibrations du moteur la berçaient en plus de sa musique, et à chaque fois que la jeune fille devait descendre du bus, elle poussait un soupir.

Daniel prit le même chemin que le matin en sens inverse. Quand elle arriva dans un virage, une voiture fonçait droit sur elle. Daniel ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide pour réagir et le véhicule la percuta de plein fouet. La scène ne dura que quelques secondes, une minute ou deux tout au plus. Elle n'arriva plus à penser à rien, sa vie ne défilait pas devant ses yeux, alors elle pensa pendant ses quelques secondes qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle ne meurt pas, mais quand elle retomba sur le sol après le choc, tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut plus que du noir.

* * *

La conscience de Kei se réveilla lentement, relevant les paupières doucement, elle grimaça en sentant une douleur aiguë derrière la tête. Inconsciemment, elle toucha la partie où elle avait mal et vit qu'il y avait du sang sur son doigt… Encore très étourdie et confuse, elle ne se demanda pas tout de suite qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivée et contenta d'essayer de reprendre ses esprit. Elle releva la tête de se lever pour examiner son environnement. A première vue, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle, elle se frotta les yeux et gémit en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur à la tête… Celle-ci battait, quelques ombres apparaissaient dans sa vision quand elle se leva finalement pour sortir de la ruelle et la jeune fille dut s'appuyer contre la vitrine d'un magasin à proximité pour soutenir son poids afin de ne pas tomber.

Puis, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba en arrière et vit un homme au-dessus d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda intérieurement si elle avait toujours été si petite. L'homme commença à lui crier dessus mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Grommelant, l'homme partit sans un autre regard sur la jeune fille.

Encore plus confuse qu'avant, Daniel eut enfin l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda tout d'abord et une nouvelle fois sa main encore couverte d'un peu de son sang.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état de sa main et du reste de son corps maintenant qu'elle s'observait plus attentivement. Son attention dériva vers la vitrine sur laquelle elle était appuyée. Son expression confuse et demi-calme se transforma en stupéfaction, horreur et panique. Daniel ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson. Ses mains se collèrent à la vitre quand elle retrouva sa voix quelques secondes après, même si elle ne parlait à personne en particulier :

« -Qu… Qu… Qu'est-ce… que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! »

Elle pointa du doigt la fille devant elle... qui le lui rendit.

Sa réflexion.

Juste un problème : Elle se voyait effectivement son reflet dans la glace, seulement… elle se voyait quand elle avait l'air d'avoir cinq, voir six ans tout au plus ! (NDA : L'image en plus jeune d'en haut)

Même ses vêtements étaient redevenu à sa taille miniature !

Daniel commença à paniquer et se regarda sous toutes les angles. Elle avait effectivement rajeuni !

« -Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Puis, une autre évidence sauta aux yeux de la, dorénavant, fillette : Elle était en 3D.

Comme dans les animes japonais.

Daniel ne tint pas le choc et elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois dans la journée, Daniel-Kei Yegunn se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait encore plus mal à la tête qu'avant et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle avait rajeunit pour avoir un corps de cinq ans. Elle était en manga. Et elle présumait qu'elle était dans un manga, comme dans les fanfictions plus ou moins boiteuses qu'elle lisait (NDA : Je ne vise personne). C'était sans doute bizarre, mais c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle due employer toute sa volonté pour ne pas retomber dans les pommes, une fois suffisait largement.

Son choc se transforma en tristesse, mais comme elle s'y attendait, aucune larme ne vint. Personne ne viendrait à son secours si elle pleurait, tout comme personne ne l'a aidé quand elle s'était évanouie. Cette tristesse se transforma bien vite en désespoir : Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait personne, la nuit était tombée et qui sait ce qui rôde à travers elle ? Elle commençait à avoir froid, et faim… et son mal de tête était encore là. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette situation ?

Mille questions envahirent son esprit mais rien ne pouvait y répondre. Pour ne pas laisser son corps se refroidir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle commença à marcher pour essayer de le réchauffer.

Sans savoir comment, Daniel se retrouva dans un parc et la peur se transforma en terreur. Le bruissement des buissons à cause du vent, la légère lumière qui illuminait le parc, les branches des arbres qui bougeaient, le noir l'entourant totalement. Sa solitude.

Fillette de 5, adolescente de 16 ans, adulte, vieillard, il était tout à fait impossible dans cette terrifiante situation de ne pas sentir une main rampante qui vous prenait le cœur et qui vous le serrait sans pitié pour vous faire ressentir l'angoisse de ce qui pourrait surgir dans l'obscurité. La fillette faisait sans aucun doute une cible facile… De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée du manga dans lequel elle était tombée. Ce qui aggrava son état mental.

Daniel frissonna quand un vent vint lui fouetter le visage et elle se frotta les bras en essayant elle-même de se rassurer. Le paysage la rendait mal à l'aise.

Puis, son regard dériva sur une lumière au loin. Elle fut attirée.

La lumière éclairait entièrement un terrain de basket. Daniel s'approcha de quelques pas, mais elle commença à courir vers le lieu familier en entendant un craquement derrière elle. Retenant un cri de terreur, elle se précipita dans la cage, ferma la porte et se mit au centre du terrain. Elle ferma les yeux et se frotta une nouvelle fois les bras en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, toute tremblante.

« -Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? C'est même pas censé exister ce genre de truc ! »

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la toucher et fit un saut d'au moins un mètre dans la direction opposée. Ses yeux s'étaient rouverts et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui l'avait touché.

Elle poussa un très long soupir de soulagement en voyant ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« -Non mais tu sais que tu m'as fichu la trouille toi ? »

Le petite fille sourit très légèrement et prit l'objet rond orange dans ses mains. Elle le serra contre elle en se demandant qui avait bien pu oublier son ballon et ne pas revenir le chercher. Se sentant plus rassurée avec l'objet familier contre sa poitrine, elle vit alors un banc à une distance respectable du terrain, mais toujours dans la cage. Elle alla s'y asseoir et comble du comble, elle y vit un journal. Revisionnant plusieurs films dans sa tête, elle soupira, sentant une irréversible envie de pleurer. Daniel s'allongea alors sur le journal et rabattu le peu qu'il lui restait sur son petit corps, toujours en serrant le ballon, tel un doudou réconfortant. Le bois du banc lui fit mal et elle avait encore froid, mais la fatigue et le stress accumulés la rattrapèrent d'un seul coup et elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée… tremblante, à jeûne, et avec pour seul confort un morceau de cuir orange.

* * *

Au petit matin, non loin de là, le terrain remuait sous les pied d'un joggeur qui faisait sa course matinale. Son parcourt : Faire le tour du parc à l'extérieur, puis à l'intérieur. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il courait et il avait déjà fait la moitié de sa course, ne lui restait donc plus que l'intérieur.

Il arriva près du terrain de basket, courrait jusqu'à lui, mais s'arrêta en voyant une petite forme frissonnante sur le banc à quelques mètres de lui. Fronçant ses sourcils, il s'arrêta dans sa course et s'approcha de quelques pas, curieux. C'était trop gros pour être un homme et un animal du parc. Un du zoo à proximité peut-être ?

Sa surprise fut complète quand, s'approchant au maximum presque en touchant le grillage, il vit la forme toute tremblante de ce qui semblait être un petit garçon qui ne devait même pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Horrifié par la couleur pâle du petit et celle anormale de ses lèvres, il se précipita vers l'entrée de la cage, y pénétra et vérifia le poux et la température du garçon. Son souffle se coupa et son cœur tendre rata un battement quand il sentit la froideur horrifiante de sa peau et de son faible poux. Paniqué au premier abord, il se força à se calmer en respirant et expirant lentement. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, espérant voir un signe de vie qui serait lié à l'enfant. N'en voyant aucun, une tendresse paternel vint en lui et il prit doucement le petit corps frissonnant dans ses bras. L'homme vit le nez du garçon se plisser, un signe qu'il ne devait pas sentir très bon. Néanmoins, les petites mains toutes rouges vinrent s'accrocher à son t-shirt et le reste vint se blottir inconsciemment contre lui, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de chaleur… pendant un instant, l'homme s'en voulu de ne pas avoir prit une veste avec lui.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se remit à courir, en direction de chez lui cette fois-ci et ne s'arrêta que quand il était sur le pas de sa porte.

Il entra rapidement et sans se déchausser, il mit le petit garçon dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec au moins quatre couvertures et partit préparer deux bouillottes.

Tout cela fait, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que son invité avait reprit quelques couleurs. Mais il recommença à paniquer quand ses oreilles perçurent des gémissements de la part de l'autre. L'homme vit alors que l'enfant commençait à devenir rouge, à transpirer et à respirer difficilement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et il courut encore une fois pour aller dans son salon, prendre le téléphone et appeler un vrai médecin.

En entendant le cas de l'homme, le docteur se mit immédiatement en route pour faire une consultation. Le verdict : Il avait souffert d'une hypothermie aiguë, de déshydratation et en le réchauffant trop soudainement avec les quatre couvertures et les deux bouillottes, cela avait conduit à un rhume plutôt grave. Le patient avait quelques petites chances de mourir.

Après deux heures, le médecin rapporta au sauveur, que le plus grave était passé… mais que le cas n'était pas encore complètement terminé. Le plus jeune ne devait pas bouger, rester sous les couvertures, prendre des médicaments et être sous la surveillance constante d'un adulte. Tout cela bien sûr, pendant environs une semaine et demi. Poussant un très long soupir de soulagement, l'homme remercia le docteur qui partit en souriant. Ensuite, le sauveur commença alors à se poser des questions sur son jeune invité. Pourquoi était-il dehors dans ce froid glacial ? Où était ses parents ? S'était-il enfuit ? Lui avait-on fait du mal ? Forcé ?

A cette réflexion, ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Si oui, alors il se promit de s'occuper personnellement de leur cas.

* * *

 **NDA : Chapitre 2 ! Comme promis, je le poste cette semaine. Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce "petit" changement chez Daniel ?  
**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Zeriame :** Merci pour ton soutien, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois "à donf' " derrière moi, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Tu as été mon premier commentaire et j'espère continuer à te faire aimer ma fic. J'espère aussi que tu as aimé ma "surprise" ! :)

 **Torima Kenro : ** Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir merci ! Ta compréhension me va droit au coeur. Pour toi (ou d'autres, mais ça m'étonnerais que quelqu'un d'autre à part toi lise cette réponse), je vais te répondre : D'après le sondage que j'ai mis, la plupart d'entre vous veulent que je fasse garder ses capacités à Daniel, donc oui, elle va les garder (cependant, je pense que tu l'avais deviné non ?). Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

 **131115** : Ouh là... bah je pense que je vais éviter de me confronter à toi dans l'avenir si tu es aussi dangereusement armé(e) ! Mais attention, toi qui a des armes blanches, je suis aussi rapide et discrète qu'un ninja... (enfin, presque... bon on va dire que oui), donc ce ne sera pas facile de m'atteindre, MOUAHA ! Enfin -tousse tousse-, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir. Surtout que tu es la première à répondre à mon allusion dans l'annonce du dernier chapitre alors j'étais contente et tu m'as fait bien rire ! x)

 **Yukino Ibuki** : Voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette version 2-0, ou du moins pour l'instant ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la première, parce que c'est pas de la rigolade ! TTwTT

 **Ayui-Ayone** : Ah, bah... j'espère que je t'ai redonné le sourire avec ce chapitre ! Je sais je sais, la feinte du dernier chapitre... :) Mouaha ! Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic après tout ce temps, ça me fait vraiment plaisir... ah j'en pleurerais moi aussi. J'espère que je te ferais toujours aimer ma fic dans l'avenir, parce que j'avoue que perdre une fan comme toi me fendrait le coeur en deux (parce que je crois que tu étais l'une des premières "vraies" lectrices régulières que j'ai eu je crois... en plus du fait que tu as mis beaucoup de gros commentaire pour beaucoup de chapitres et ça... a n'a pas de prix ! x)) Les CDM de Daniel vont arriver bientôt, bientôt... et certain(s) v(a)(ont) sans doute en souffrir. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, comme tout ceux que tu as rédigé pour ma fic jusqu'à présent, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

 **laura** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors pour l'ange gardien et le fait que t'aimerais bien que ça t'arrive, moi je dis, perd pas espoir ! Regarde Supernatural (je suis devenue fan récemment et j'arrête pas d'y penser à la moindre occasion, j'ai dévoré les saisons 1-2-3 en trois semaines et je vais passer à la 4 ce week end, enfin bref on s'en fout... désolé), tout peut arriver et ça se passe dans la "réalité" ;). Y a même des anges et un antichrist dans cette série en plus. En fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, ça a rien à voir... je crois que j'ai été possédée pendant un petit instant... bah on s'en fout... Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! N'hésite pas à me faire par de tes remarques à l'avenir ! (oui, oui, je sais je pousse le bouchon à fond) :)

 **lanora** : Contente que tu apprécies ma fic et que les limites pas très clair de mon ancienne fic ne t'ai pas dérangées ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'ai pris note de tes remarques. :)

 **Guest** (le seul et l'unique) : Hellooooooo ! Oui, j'étais en vie, et presque en parfaite santé ! (Ca irait mieux si ma prof d'allemand ARRÊTAIS de nous mettre un contrôle A CHAQUE UN DE SES PUTAINS DE COURS, mais bon !). J'ai pris bonne note de ce que tu m'as dit et je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de tes remarques (oui oui, j'ai attrapé le gène des L). J'espère que tu as aimé ma surprise et peut-être à la prochaine !

 **Isop** : Bonjour ! Merci pour ton looooooooooooong commentaire, il m'a fait très très très plaisir ! (J'aime les commentaires, mais j'adore les GROS commentaire, alors double merci !). Je suis contente que ma fic soit ta première expérience de fanfiction (les premières impressions restent plus généralement dans l'esprit, et en plus puisque tu dis que tu l'aimes alors ça veux dire que je me suis en quelque sorte introduit fans ton esprit, MOUHAHAHA ! \è0é/ Répète après moi : Gloire à Daniel ! Gloire à sa déesse Elise477 ! Gloire aux chatons crop mignoooon ! Vive les brocoliiiis !) -tousse tousse- Je crois que mes penses explosent, attends un petit instant... ça y est ça va mieux. Ha ha... tu souhaites un Akashi x Daniel ? Peut-être que ça se fera, peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait et qui ne sait pas, être ou ne pas être, telle est la question. (non non, je ne dérive absolument pas pour éviter la question... :)) Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic (je me rends pas vraiment compte moi même vu que c'est MA fic). Aussi, je te fais la RE-VE-LA-TIOOOOOOOON : Miki était effectivement dans l'histoire précédente, le frère décédé de Daniel. Mais ça ne se fera pas dans celle-ci, donc ne te fais pas de fausse idées :). Je vais également te faire une autre RE-VE-LA-TIOOOOOOOON : Ren était en fait un garçon. Oui, un garçon. JE RÉPÉTÈ, REN ETAIT UN GARCON dans la fic. Il aimait juste s'habiller un peu avec féminité et il avait une musculation de fille, mais c'était un garçon. Je ne sais pas si je vais le refaire dans cette fic, je ne suis pas allé aussi loin vu que j'ai transformé Daniel en enfant. Mais à la base, il devait être le côté "mauvais" de Daniel, lui faire faire des trucs mauvais, et être ami avec elle en même temps. Quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse dire des trucs de son monde.  
Ah ? Tu aimais mon écriture ? Quand j'ai relu ma fic, je l'ai trouvé un peu trop enfantin moi. Mais je suis quand même contente que tu l'aimais. J'ai pris en note tes remarques et j'espère que tu en auras d'autres à me donner à l'avenir ! Encore merci et à la prochaine !

 **Neko** : Salut à toi lecteur (lectrice) de cette fic qu'apparemment, tu apprécies beaucoup. Alors alors que dire x). Ha ha, tu as reconnu ? ;). Mais plus sérieusement (ok j'arrête) je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que tu as apprécié ma "surprise" ! J'ai pris en compte tes remarques et j'espère te relire bientôt, à la prochaine !

 **Yoshi** : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai prévu un truc pour les CDM, mais comme tu avais fait la remarque qu'elle devrait disparaître, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. A la prochaine.

 **Akuroku Jenkins** : Alors alors... en premier lieu, tu dois savoir que c'est ton loooooong commentaire qui m'a décidé à enfin poster le premier chapitre et en parallèle celui-ci. J'avoue et j'espère que tu ne me jetteras pas la pierre, que rien que ta première phrase m'a fait sourire x). Mes actions n'avaient pas d'objectifs sournois, mais en voyant ton commentaire, j'ai également remarqué que c'était très vicieux de ma part pour ceux qui utilisait la version mobile du site... MOUHAHA x). Je sais je sais, je suis d'un genre un peu sadique, même si ce n'était pas dans mes intentions... :).  
Je te remercie pour ton avis, j'ai pris en compte tes arguments et tes remarques (comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce sont elle qui m'ont décidé) et je suis hyper contente que tu apprécies Daniel, même si ce n'était pas tout de suite gagné (le "nécessaire" dans le chapitre 1 était pour toi, je l'avoue). Je suis désolée d'avoir fait des OOC, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais le fait est que j'ai commencé cette fic à la saison 2 de Kuroko basket et les producteurs n'avaient encore rien révélé du passé de Teiko, alors j'ai dû improviser leur personnalité à partir de leur version lycéenne en plus... "mignonne" ou plus "puérile" plutôt. J'ai vraiment noté tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la GDM, ça va m'être énormément utile pour la suite ! Tu as ma reconnaissante ÉTERNELLE !Ren quant à lui... ah j'ai utilisé "lui" OUPS ! Mais oui, c'était bien un GARÇON dans l'ancienne histoire, je devais le révéler au chapitre suivant en fait, mais comme j'ai commencé la réécriture, bah du coup, c'est resté une fille. Il aimait juste s'habiller un peu avec féminité et il avait une musculation de fille, mais c'était un garçon. Je ne sais pas si je vais le refaire dans cette fic, je ne suis pas allée aussi loin vu que j'ai transformé Daniel en enfant. Mais à la base, il devait être le côté "mauvais" de Daniel, lui faire faire des trucs mauvais, et être ami avec elle en même temps. Quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse dire des trucs de son monde. AH et aussi casser le nez de Mika ! Je me souviens, les fans ne l'aimaient pas et je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir. :)

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style, perso je le trouve un peu trop enfantin mais bon... je ne suis pas très objective avec moi-même. Ha ha, je me souviens de l'affaire du toit, j'avais volontairement laissé traîné. J'ai aussi pris en compte tes remarques sur les CDM et je te remercie pour le passage, je te ferais un petit clin d'oeil quand le moment sera venu et si tu lis encore ma fic. Merci encore et encore pour ton très loooooooong commentaire (j'aime les commentaires mais les looooongs, je les adores alors double merci !), j'espère te revoir bientôt dans les commentaires et donc... Sayonara ! ;)


	3. Une première arme

Chapitre 2 : Une première arme

Deux semaines étaient maintenant passées depuis que la fillette avait été recueillie après avoir failli mourir d'hypothermie.

Le jeune sauveur avait eu le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et il fut très inquiet en voyant que, malgré la chute de la fièvre, ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés. Il avait consulté le médecin à ce sujet mais celui-ci lui avait répondu que c'était tout à fait normal.

A présent, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il aurait bien aimé rester jusqu'au réveil de la petite pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dehors sur un banc la nuit glaciale d'un soir d'automne. Cependant, il avait pris tous ses congés et bien qu'il est réussi à pousser jusqu'à deux semaines, ses supérieurs s'impatientaient et lui avait ordonné de revenir aujourd'hui, l'obligeant à laisser la belle aux bois dormant sans surveillance. Après avoir bien vérifié les entrées et sorties de la maison, il enclencha l'alarme dans un dernier « au cas-où » et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il espérait juste que rien ne se passerait de mal durant son absence.

* * *

Du noir de sa conscience, Daniel passa au gris foncé d'un plafond. Ses yeux piquaient, sa gorge brûlaient, son ventre se tordaient et... Oh mon dieu, combien de personnes étaient couchées sur elle pour peser aussi lourd ?

Son regard dériva vers les quatre couches de couverture sur son corps. Bien qu'elle aimait être entouré de la chaleur d'un lit, ce fut beaucoup trop. Le doux coton étaient en ce moment une fournaise sur le gaz. Sans faire attention aux quelques pigments de douleur qui traversaient son corps, elle retira les couvertures et enleva dans le même temps les deux bouillottes sous ses aisselles.

Daniel s'assit sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils, son esprit était vide pour quelques instants avant qu'une évidence morbide ne se fasse dans son esprit : Ses vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avant. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Où était-elle ? Comment ? Non ! Le plus important, qui. L'avait. Changé ?

La petit fille commença à paniquer et sans faire de bruits, elle se glissa hors de couchette après avoir remplacé sa forme par les deux bouillottes, les recouvrant avec les couvertures. Sortant prudemment de la chambre, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de détecter le moindre bruit. N'en entendant aucun, elle se mit à explorer la maison mais non sans baisser sa garde, fouillant partout dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile ou un indice afin de savoir dans quelle situation on l'avait mise.

* * *

La fillette ne fut pas trop rassurée en fouillant la maison. Elle avait découvert quelques photos d'identité de son « sauveur » et il ne semblait pas du tout commode...

Il avait un visage neutre, normal sur une photo, mais il fronçait quasiment toujours les sourcils sur les autres photos. Ses yeux possédaient la même couleur que Daniel, il avait un regard aiguë, les cheveux noir repliés en arrière, et devait avoir environs la trentaine. Sur les photos, il est principalement vu avec soit un costume cravate noir avec une chemise blanche, soit en t-shirt banc avec veste en cuir et jean foncé. ( **NDA : Imaginez Tadaomi Karasuma d'"Assassination Classroom", seulement pour l'apparence parce que sa personnalité ne sera absolument pas la même... ah et on va dire qu'Assassination Classroom n'existe pas dans le "vrai" monde de Daniel, comme ça, pas de confusion.** )

« _Il a fait de l'armée..._ » Pensa la brune en observant une photo sur laquelle il était avec son bataillon.

Mais pour Daniel...

« - _Donc il peut se servir d'une arme. Donc il est dangereux._ »

La petite essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il l'avait sauvé de la mort, mais étant dans une dimension qui ne devait même pas exister, elle se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde. Elle était seule et tant qu'elle ne saurait pas dans quelle situation, autrement dit, manga dans lequel elle était, Daniel ne baisserait pas sa garde et essaierait de rester la plus prudente possible.

Reposant le cadre avec les hommes en uniforme de l'armée, elle chercha un peu partout mais ne trouva rien de trop suspect.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fouille le salon et qu'elle regarde sous la table.

Une arme.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'automatique scotché en dessous de la table. La main tremblante, elle décolla l'objet le posa sur la table. Elle le regarda et le toucha avec une curiosité et une fascination morbide et elle se demanda un instant ce que ça faisait de tirer sur quelqu'un. Cependant, la petite secoua la tête à ses pensées. Ses mains soulevèrent l'arme et elle fut surprise de son poids. Daniel s'y attendait évidemment, mais c'était toujours une surprise due à une première fois.

Mais quand elle reprit ses esprit, la fillette lâcha l'arme et commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse :

« - _Un flic, un flic corrompu, un fana des armes ou un mec qui attends l'apocalypse des zombies... ? C'est ridicule, mais de toute façon, dans chaque cas, c'est pas rassurant, je vais pas traîner dans le coin !_ »

La jeune fille n'avait pas tardé à prendre un sac dans le grenier, une couverture ainsi qu'une petite partie des provisions de son hôte sans que ce ne soit flagrant. Elle regarda ensuite ses nouveaux vêtements pour la première fois : un jogging noir avec un sweet blanc un peu trop grands pour elle. Hochant tout de même la tête à elle-même et ses chaussures retrouvées, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre après avoir pris son ballon.

Cependant, juste avant de partir, un sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité s'insurgèrent soudainement dans son pauvre cœur : Homme potentiellement dangereux ou pas, elle lui devait la vie. Cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait la soulager, elle vit finalement du papier et un stylo. Puis, la petite réfléchit quelques minutes... une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes...

Daniel soupira avant de simplement marquer un mot : « MERCI ». En faisant bien attention à séparer suffisamment les cinq lettres. Au moins, s'il ne comprenait pas, il pourra au moins traduire quelque chose d'aussi petit et simple, non ? Daniel n'en était pas sûre, mais elle ne voulait pas partir comme une voleuse sans rien laisser pour montrer sa gratitude... même si l'homme avait l'air totalement suspect.

Ensuite, la jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre en prenant son sac bien remplit, sans oublier son ballon, et sauta dans le jardin puis sortit de celui-ci.

* * *

Les pas de Daniel l'amenèrent sur le terrain de basket qui l'avait accueilli la première fois. Elle fixa longuement le béton dans lequel il était construit avant de commencer lentement à dribbler. Un long sourire espiègle se dessina immédiatement sur son visage d'enfant, remplaçant son air triste et calme. Le son du ballon rebondissant était la plus douce des musiques dans son oreille et elle commença à courir vers un des deux paniers.

D'anciens souvenirs ressurgirent alors dans son esprit : L'école primaire, où elle s'était à ce moment pris de passion pour le basket après avoir vu un match à la télé, sans tout de même commencer à pratiquer, ses premières gaffes ses entraînement quotidien et plus intenses par la suite les résultats spectaculaires qu'elle avait obtenu après des années d'entraînement ses démonstrations auprès de ses camarades de classe au collège ses premières victoires : elle qui était tout le temps choisie dans les derniers, était alors parfois le prix de bagarres vocales entre les équipes ses matchs gagnés ses paniers en compétition les acclamations de ses amis sa propre satisfaction les rires les cris, les chants et les réunions pour célébrer leur victoire à coup de jus de pomme et de crêpe au nutella...

Sans s'en apercevoir, dix minutes étaient passées et Daniel fut un peu surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas tellement fatiguée, juste essoufflée, à cause de son petit corps censé être moins résistant que l'ancien.

Étonnée, mais surtout intéressée par les limites de ce corps d'enfant, la fillette se remit en mouvement...

* * *

Quelques minutes après sa course, elle entendit la porte e la cage s'ouvrir avec un fracas particulièrement bruyant.

Daniel examina rapidement les trois nouveaux qui étaient entré : Trois adolescents, vêtements sombres avec pantalon et veste sciemment déchirés, cheveux teintés, piercings et le visage mauvais... bref les parfaits exemples des petits délinquants utilisés dans les mangas. La fillette fronça les sourcils, sentant les problèmes venir. Dans son ancien corps, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de grands problèmes, mais ici... Tout cela lui faisait se demander si un dieu malicieux ne jouait pas avec elle en lui faisant endosser le rôle du personnage principal.

"- _Naaan, impossible..._ "

Sans attendre, Daniel marcha rapidement jusqu'à son sac, le pris et essaya de se glisser vers la sortie sans et avant que les trois puissent l'apercevoir.

Malheureusement, cela aurait été trop facile, et pas assez drôle...

L'un d'eux, visiblement le chef s'était retourné presque pile au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

* * *

Daniel grimaça en sentant son corps être rudement poussé contre le grillage. Quand les trois l'avaient vu, ils avaient tout d'abord partagé un long regard avant de s'avancer et elle n'avait été trop paniquée pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que de les regarder. Ils étaient venus vers elle avec des sourires mauvais et l'avaient violemment poussé contre le grillage.

Pendant que le chef la tenait en lui lançant elle-ne-savait quelles insultes, les deux autres en avaient profité pour lui voler son sac.

La petite fille avait bien essayé de se reprendre mais son esprit était trop occupé avec la peur irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait en ce moment et le mal de tête qui la reprenait. Les deux voyous fouillaient avidement son sac en espérant trouver quelque chose à lui prendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, quand ils ne virent rien d'intéressant, l'un balança son sac tandis que l'autre revint près de son aîné. Pendant que le troisième les rejoignaient, le chef la regarda en se frottant le menton, sans doute pour essayer de trouver quoi faire avec elle.

Finalement, il la leva du sol par le col et commença à lui crier dessus à quelques millimètres de son visage... pour entrer en contact avec une surface lisse, froide et métallique.

« -AH ! »

Daniel sentit le sol sous ses fesses et grimaça sous l'impact. Le cri du plus âgé qui avait attiré l'attention des deux autres, les fit bouger sur les côtés pour voir ce qui se passait. La fillette en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner le plus vite possible sans jamais tourner le dos à ses adversaires. Elle pointa ensuite ce qu'elle avait dans les mains vers les trois punks.

Daniel tenait une arme dans sa main.

Ces derniers la regardèrent avec stupéfaction et terreur, reculant pour user de la sortie, seul le chef resta sur ses positions. Daniel alla ensuite elle-même chercher son sac. Cependant, il ne suffit que d'une seconde d'inattention, au moment où elle détourna les yeux d'eux pour attraper une des sangles de sa propriété, pour que le chef se jette sur la plus petite. Ils se débattirent pour prendre l'arme des mains de l'autre... le chef lui mit un coup dans la jambe, ce qui la fit chanceler. Seulement, dans sa chute, la fillette arriva à mettre le côté de son poing (celui du petit doigt) sur le visage du plus grand... l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du terrain.

Les yeux de ses deux amis s'écarquillèrent mais ils se plissèrent quand ils virent la plus jeune tomber et ne se relevant pas.

Les deux restant se regardèrent, incertains. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la forme au sol pour voir la fillette en sueur et respirant difficilement.

Les deux sourirent simultanément. Par une cruauté inhumaine, le plus grand des deux s'approcha de Daniel et lui porta un coup au ventre avec son pied.

La plus jeune gémit et ne put que rester clouer au sol en entendant les deux lui crier dessus.

Puis, tout d'un coup, sans avertissement, le poids sur son abdomen s'enleva et elle put enfin respirer correctement.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la fillette ne put entendre que des bruits étouffés, des gémissements et une voix grave.

Ensuite, elle sentit qu'on la prenait, l'élevant du sol.

Grimaçant, Daniel ouvrit les yeux... et découvrit la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pu attendre.

* * *

 **NDA : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais même si c'est une scène nécessaire, elle ne devait pas traîner en longueur. Avez-vous reconnu les CDM ? :)  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **lys0212** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je dois avoir quelque chose avec les enfants de 5 ans, je les trouve pas encore tout à fait intelligent, mais tout de même assez pour conserver la plus pure des innocence et pour pouvoir comprendre les adultes ! Heu... j'espère que je ne donne pas l'image d'une pédophile, hein ? J'en suis pas une ! J'aime juste les chibis moi ! x')  
Effectivement, je pense que ça va changer pas mal de trucs, et comme je me sens de très bonne humeur en cette belle soirée (j'ai détruis une fille que j'aimais pas au badminton (15-5 JE L'AI EXPLOSE CETTE CONNASSE ! xD) et j'ai pas allemand alors que j'avais un contrôle (HALLE-FUCKING-JAH ! \é0è/)), je vais t'en donner une information dans le déluge de lignes de ce commentaire pour pas que quelqu'un le lise à ta place ou quelqu'un autre que toi parce que ça ne le concernera pas ! Alors, juste pour te spoiler LEGEREMENT : Daniel va, durant sa première année dans l'école maternelle, rencontrer... un membre de la GDM. Je sais c'est fou que ce soit aussi tôt ! O_O. Par contre, je te dirais pas lequel donc tu peux arrêter de parcourir des yeux le commentaire en espérant tomber sur un nom... ;3  
Aussi, moi j'adore les histoires un peu mimi avec des chibis personnages comme je te l'ai dit plus haut et je vais faire quelques scènes (que j'espère toute mignonnes) dans un ou deux chapitres ! :)  
Ah et pour "Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire est un crime", JUSTE pour toi, je vais pas oublier de le mettre quelque part. Tu y verras un petit clin d'oeil de ma part (enfin j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras). Me viens une idée pour cette réplique qui j'espère te plaira... x)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira également, et que je te reverrais dans les commentaires pour savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! (oui oui je sais, je sers la corde jusqu'au bout désolé). A la prochaine ! ;)

 **JURIIGOTHIC (la seule et l'unique !)** : HELLOOOOOO chère lady ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé ! Ca va ? Moi ça va pas fort, tu sais que tu m'as fait pleurer quand j'ai vu que ton commentaire était si court, je pensais que tu allais te défouler snif... x'c  
M'enfin, c'est pas grave, il m'a quand même fait plaisir parce que c'est toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira si tu la lis... donc bisous tout plein et à la prochaine ! ;)

 **Nanaelle Jenkins :** Hellooo ! (oui, je dis hello au lieu de bonjour, ça commence BIEN). Ouaip, je suis un peu sadique, j'avoue que Seijuro a un peu déteint sur moi quand j'ai regardé l'anime. Je te remercie encore et encore... et encore... et encore... (bon si je continue comme ça, on y est encore demain !) pour ton commentaire ! Je suis (pas DU TOUT, mais alors pas DU TOUT ;)) triste -tousse tousse- (bon ok j'arrête, ça doit devenir chiant pour toi) de t'avoir fait souffrir/râler. Merci encore pour tes encouragements et ta compréhension, ils me font très plaisir.  
Ah par contre, faudra m'expliquer ce que tu aimais dans Mika, j'avoue que j'avais tout fait pour la rendre chiante, un peu débile dans son genre et plus tard, manipulatrice. Donc faudra VRAIMENT m'expliquer ce que tu aimais chez elle... O_O. Quant à Ren, il était pas vraiment fait pour être aimé ou haï, je l'avais juste fait pour être le confident et le côté sombre de Daniel, alors... ha ha ah oui je me rappelle du coup à Daiki, c'était pas mon idée à la base mais j'avais un peu la haine vu que c'était dans la période où je regardais Teiko (et donc où j'ai assisté à l'ABANDON SCANDALEUX d'Ahomine envers mon chouchou Tetsuya 'w') et donc quand une amie m'a proposé l'idée, j'ai... disons... "sauté" dessus ? J'AVOUE, je ne regrette pas. Il le méritait. Et mon amie (je ne citerais pas son nom pour éviter toute représailles de ta part et de ton katana) était TOUT A FAIT d'accord avec moi. x)  
Je te JURE, que je vais pas abandonner cette fic, JUSTE, comme je suis méga ultra giga occupé par le lycée et le fait que JE N'AI PAS CE PUTAIN DE CODE QUI DEVEROUILLE **MON** PRECIEUX, c'est un peu compliqué pour écrire, continuer la fic et la poster sans grande période entre chaque chapitre (crois bien que je suis tout autant **frustrée** (purée c'est un euphémisme, je rage tout les soirs dans mon lit) que toi de ne pas pouvoir me consacrer à ma fic mais c'est compliqué... ET RANGE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE KATANA (de ton père mais ce n'est pas la question) DANS SON FOURREAU, PUIS DANS LE COIN LE PLUS SOMBRE DE LA CAVE ! O_O  
Je suis également très heureuse que ma surprise ait attisé ta curiosité et ta faim. Merci pour tout tes compliments, j'espère que tu as aimé et que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres ! Je suis contente de ta considération !  
Sayonara ;)

Elise477.


	4. Retour à un nouveau point de départ

-parole normal-

- _pensées_ -

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Retour à un nouveau point de départ

Daniel raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes en enfonçant d'avantage sa tête dans ses genoux. Les bruits de la cuisine avaient cessé et elle pouvaient clairement entendre les bruits de pas revenant dans la pièce.

Sur le moment, la fillette souhaita qu'elle put devenir plus petite qu'une souris afin de pouvoir échapper à cette horrible situation. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de regret pour ce qui s'était passé dans la dernière heure, mais elle sentait une certaine gêne après avoir été attrapé...

 _Flash Back : Une heure plus tôt_

Daniel reconnu immédiatement le visage de son porteur comme son sauveur de la première fois. Celui à qui elle avait "emprunté" son sac. Daniel sauta avec ses maigres forces des bras de son sauveur et atterrit durement sur le sol. Elle commença à ramper rapidement en arrière et se releva en ne quittant jamais des yeux son adversaire. L'homme non plus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux mais il n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction en dehors de la regarder. Cependant, quand il vit du sang qui s'échappait de son pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas...

Immédiatement, Daniel plissa les yeux, recula du même pas et sortit l'arme qu'elle avait, par miracle, réussi à garder. Seulement, le revolver était bien trop lourd pour ses petits bras et elle devait le tenir à deux mains, et même avec, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, fatiguée comme elle était.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il leva les mains dans un geste pacifique en reculant à son tour.

Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et aucun d'eux ne fit un geste vers l'autre. Surtout que l'adulte voyait la plus petite comme un animal effrayé et traqué, il devait faire attention. Et surtout, il devait vite régler cette affaire avant que quelqu'un ne la voit avec une arme pointée vers lui.

La mine renfrogné de Daniel se transforma en une mine surprise et légèrement choquée quand le brun commença à parler... en français :

"-Veux... rien... pas... mal... toi."

... ok, du français très maladroit mais du français.

La petite fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu, l'homme parlait tellement bas...

"-Moi... toi... maison... non... heu... non guérie ?"

L'adulte semblait tout aussi perdu et il espérait intérieurement qu'il ne disait pas de bêtise qui l'effrayerait encore plus. Il fit une dernière tentative en voyant que la brune avait légèrement baissé son arme.

"-Guérie toi... moi... rien mal. Partir toi guérie toi et... partir... moi... laissez... toi... guérie... sécurité..."

Daniel grimaça au très mauvais français qu'elle entendait, mais elle fut en quelque sorte touchée par l'homme qui essayait de communiquer... même s'il avait un visage carrément flippant. Évaluant ses options, la jeune fille réalisa que l'homme devant elle était en fait la meilleure. Si elle refusait de le suivre, il était fort possible qu'elle ne trouve pas d'autre abris chaud, ou de nourriture après celle dans son sac.

La mine toujours méfiante, elle laissa néanmoins tomber son arme sur son côté et accepta que le brun s'avance pour se tenir en face d'elle. Sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire, elle sentit ses jambes quitter le sol pour reposer sur de fermes épaules. Celles de son logeur. La petite poussa un cri et essaya de descendre mais la poignée de fer sur ses mollets l'empêcha de faire toute tentative d'évasion.

Une fois oui, mais pas deux.

L'homme ramassa l'arme qu'elle avait fait tomber et la rangea dans le côté arrière de son pantalon avant de se mettre à marcher vers la direction de sa maison.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Daniel leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre en face d'elle. Une assiette avait été déposée devant elle, telle une offrande de paix, et contenait un croque-madame qui avait l'air absolument délicieux. Cependant, à la fois trop têtue, trop gênée et trop timide pour en prendre une bouchée, elle laissa sa tête reposer dans ses jambes.

"- _J'ai trop faim... quel gâchis ! Je suis trop bête ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide Daniel, stupide !_ "

L'homme qui la regardait calmement et fronça les sourcils en ne la voyant pas manger. Soupirant, il se leva et alla chercher tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Pendant qu'il s'absenta, la petite fille en profita pour relever la tête, regarder fixement le sandwich, le prendre et mordre une grande bouchée, puis une autre, puis une troisième et une quatrième. A la cinquième, elle avait englouti le tout et se léchait les doigts. Elle s'essuya la bouche et les mains sur son haut et remit sa tête contre ses jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit distinctement un petit rire venant de derrière elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, gênée. Le rire s'arrêta vite et la jeune fille sentit une autre présence sur le siège en face d'elle.

Daniel ne releva la tête que quand elle entendit une voix robotique lui dire :

"-Bonjour petite, quel est ton nom ?"

Ses yeux virent l'homme devant un ordinateur avec un grand sourire. Hésitante, elle répondit devant le micro sur la table :

"-Daniel."

L'homme ne s'attendait pas à une si petite réponse.

"-Quel est ton nom complet ?"

La petite cligna des yeux, gênée de n'avoir pas répondu complètement à une si simple question.

"-Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

-Oh ! Ton deuxième prénom, c'est japonais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Quel âge as-tu ?"

La petite hésita une poignée de secondes avant de répondre en essayant de paraître aussi impassible que possible.

"-J'ai cinq ans. - _Enfin je crois-_ "

L'homme hocha la tête gravement. Il se remit bien droit avant de poser sa question suivante :

"-Où son tes parents ?"

Daniel se raidit imperceptiblement, elle-même ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais la douleur encore fraîche, malgré les nombreuses années passées, lui serrait le cœur et les entrailles. Elle répondit d'une voix bourrue :

"-J'en ai pas."

Un silence assez lourd s'installa à partir de là.

"-Je suis désolé." Fit le brun d'une voix mi-gênée mi-froide.

La petite se contenta de hausser les épaules... même si elle était tout autant gênée par l'atmosphère qui s'était créée.

"-Où loges-tu ?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"-Où logeais-tu ?"

Là encore, Daniel ne pouvait lui répondre. Mais pour d'autres raisons.

"-Qui s'occupait de toi ?"

Encore du silence.

"-Que t'est-il arrivé, avant ta nuit au parc ?"

La petite fille fronçaient les sourcils et serraient très violemment les mains sur ses jambes, incapable de lui répondre sans passer pour quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas être. L'adulte restait malgré tout calme et émettait une aura apaisante, qui ne voulait pas se montrer critique. Il souhaitait simplement savoir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une, puis deux minutes s'étaient écoulées et Daniel l'interrompit avec une petite voix :

"-Comment vous vous appelez monsieur ?"

L'homme cligna des yeux et sourit légèrement en répondant.

"-Nakamura Tatsuma.

-C'est lequel votre prénom ?

-Tatsuma.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu sais de quelle origine tu es petite ?"

Daniel mit un petit instant à répondre.

"-Je sais que ma mère était asiatique et mon père français, mais je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus.

-Je vois, d'où ton nom à deux origines.

-Oui."

Les deux continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment, quand il fut l'heure de manger, Daniel ne savait pas vraiment à quelle place elle devait se placer ou même si elle avait le droit de manger à la grande table de celui qu'elle avait volé. Cependant, Tatsuma apaisa toutes ses craintes en lui disant qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer les absences et qu'il préférait qu'elle le vole pour pouvoir être en bonne santé que ne rien lui avoir pris et être coincé juste après. Cela ne consola pas la petite mais ça l'aida tout de même à s'assoir à la table de l'adulte.

Le soir, encore une fois, elle ne sut quoi faire mais le jeune homme lui montra la chambre d'amis et elle put y passer la nuit sans problème.

La chambre était belle et le lit était très très grand par rapport à sa petite taille.

Daniel s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **QUESTION QUI INFLUENCERA PEUT-ÊTRE BIEN LA SUITE : EST-CE QUE TATSUMA, EST LIÉ À L'UNE DES FAMILLES DE LA GDM ? OUI OU NON ?  
Je vous laisse choisir ;) A la prochaine (qui sera pas aussi longue que celle-ci, moi-même, je l'espère) **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Shirayuki Yukine : Et oui ! Pas de Kana pour le moment ! Daniel est mis avec Tatsuma dans cette histoire ! Et pour l'âge de la GDM eh bien... tu verras bien ASSEZ TÔT ! Peut-être bien dans le prochain chapitre qui sait ? QUI SAIT HEIN ? HEIIIN ? O_O

Guest : MOUAHHAHAHAHA -rire diabolique-

Kitsune: MOUAHAHA -rire diabolique- j'adore faire ça mais je suis heureuse d'avoir fait rager quelqu'un, ça prouve que l'histoire est bonne ;)

lys0212 : "I'm awesome. No you're not, don't lie. I awesome." Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te permettre de te détendre après une journée pourrie ;) surtout par ce putain de brevet blanc (je connais mais dittoi que moi, c'est l'oral de FR que je passe). Oui, normalement oui, moi aussi je serais rester dans lit chaud mais Daniel a plutôt écouté sa prudence que sa flemmardise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Daniel est seulement (enfin oui on va dire que oui) humaine, elle aura bien des occasions de montrer son côté obscur, qui inclue la flemmardise ! Yep la force inhumaine de Kei est de retour mais j'ai juste un peu peur de savoir comment fixer les limites et quoi montrer en fait donc je vais tâter ça à coup de... de... enfin bref, je vais le tâter ! Seulement as-tu été un peu déçue en voyant que ce n'était pas l'un des membre de la GDM mais le pseudo Karasuma ? Tu dis que ça ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux mais imagine, ça aurait pu être Seijuro avec ces gardes du corps et tout gentleman qu'il est, il aura voulu porter la demoiselle en détresse, pareil pour Daiki, j'imagine qu'avec son tempérament, il doit avoir un papa fort et joyeux pour prendre comme modèle (d'ailleurs qui lui a enseigné le basket ? A mon avis, l'homme qu'on voit jouer au basket avec notre Ahomine dans l'un de ses rares flash backs de sa petite enfance est son père !). Oui, je vois bien tes yeux de chiots qui se disent "Oh mon dieu mais elle a raison, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de le penser moi-même ? Heureusement que la merveilleuse et la très intelligente Elise477 est là !" (La modestie ? Hein non qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est bon ? x) ) Oui, je le vois bien, mais ne T'INQUIÈTE pas ! Un des membres (voire peut-être plus qui sait ? Oui, qui sait ?) de la GDM va apparaître bientôt, oui TRÈS TRÈS BIENTÔT ! Je ne dis pas qu'il sera dans le prochain chapitre, noooooooooooooon je n'ai rien dit de la sorte, non je n'ai jamais dit cela, ce sera un trop gros spoil de ma part et je n'aurais pas le droit en tant qu'auteur MAIS attends-toi y très très très très très bientôt :). Et non, la GDM n'est pas à vendre, je l'ai garde pour moi mais dans ma grande bonté d'âme (on est duc ou on ne l'es pas hein ;)) je t'autoriserais à leur rendre visite et même à les toucher mais ne les étouffe pas, ce serait dommage que l'un d'eux meurt avant la fin de leur histoire ! x)

Voilà voilà ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire long, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir et à la prochaine ! N'oublie pas de répondre à la question en haut, ça influencera mes décisions pour l'avenir de notre petite Daniel.


	5. Une agression ? Nooon

-parole normal-

- _pensées_ -

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une agression ? Nooon, de la légitime défense... contre l'ennui

Quand Daniel se leva, midi était déjà passé. Elle se frotta doucement l'œil sans même s'en rendre compte, bien que ce geste était très mignon aux yeux de Tatsuma qui se retint de sourire bêtement quand il la vit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur après tout... La petite avait essayé de se cacher dans sa chambre mais le brun avait entendu le crissement du parquet quand elle s'était levée pour la première fois et il n'avait pas hésité à l'appeler. Il était parfaitement conscient que son invité était très gênée et timide autour de lui, sans doute à cause de leurs mésaventures de la veille et le fait qu'elle avait affaire à un total étranger. Qui plus est, possédait une arme.

De son côté, Daniel était effectivement comme le pensait l'homme. Sauf qu'elle avait le sentiment désagréable de s'incruster dans la maison de l'homme et cela lui était était désagréable. De plus, bien qu'il lui ait offert toit, nourriture et chaleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier encore un peu de son hôte. Après tout, tant qu'elle ne saurait dans quelle manga elle se trouvait, sa garde ne se baisserait pas.

La petite se dirigea à pas lent vers la table est s'assit avec la même timidité que la veille. L'homme lui servit du riz et du poulet avec du jus de pomme.

"-J'ai pensé qu'un déjeuné plus français te ferais plaisir." Sourit-il.

Daniel le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Depuis quand pouvait-il parler français aussi bien ? Hier encore, il ne pouvait pas former une phrase correctement... Le brun vit son étonnement et sourit en lui montrant le petit micro sous sa chemise et le mini haut-parleur dans sa manche qui faisait également office de micro pour elle.

"-Wow, vous êtes bien équipé...

-Je suis policier, j'ai un peu l'habitude de ce genre d'équipement." Dit-il en s'asseyant en face de son invité.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et commença à manger.

Après le déjeuné, Tatsuma débuta avec elle ses premières leçons de japonais. Ayant déjà l'oreille branchée au japonais, Daniel s'habitua très vite à l'assonance de la langue et sa curiosité pris bien vite sur sa timidité, et elle ne se gênait pas pour poser des questions.

Ils faisaient ça toute la journée, heureusement, c'était le week-end, Tatsuma n'avait pas à aller au travail et il put passer la journée avec la plus petite.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher vers 21h, le corps de Daniel ne pouvant assumer plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils firent la même chose. Déjeuné, leçons, dîner et dodo.

* * *

Lundi arriva très vite et Daniel fut surprise de n'entendre que le silence dans la maison. Elle fit le tour mais ne trouva personne. Mi-angoissée mi-perplexe, elle chercha dans sa mémoire où pourrait être l'homme. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'il devait être allé à son travail. Le petit papier sur le frigo le lui confirma :

"TRAVAIL - RENTRE TRÈS VITE - DÉJEUNÉ DANS FRIGO - POUR RÉCHAUFFER..."

S'en suit diverses directives pour pouvoir réchauffer les aliments.

"- _C'est dangereux de laisser un enfant de cinq ans à la maison tout seul... C'est pas illégal d'ailleurs ?"_

Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle se réchauffa son déjeuné et mangea dans le silence. Ensuite, elle essaya de travaille seule son japonais.

"- _C'est plus dur sans monsieur Tatsuma..._ "

Vite ennuyée, elle baissa les bras après une énième tentative à comprendre et flâna dans la maison sans vraiment d'objectif. Elle essaya bien d'allumer l'ordinateur mais il lui fallait un mot de passe. Daniel soupira une fois de plus en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Soudain, il lui vint une idée.

Bien que Tatsuma lui ait permit de rester dans sa maison, il lui avait fortement demandé de ne pas entrer dans son bureau. Elle se rappelle exactement de ses paroles : "-Tu peux gambader, flâner et fouiller la maison tant que tu veux, mais je te demanderais de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau, d'accord ?". La petite s'était contentée de hocher la tête.

Seulement, Daniel s'ennuyait. Et tant qu'à faire, puisqu'elle était dans un corps de tout petit, elle avait bien le droit de faire des bêtises non ? Oui.

* * *

Doucement, Kei entra dans la salle. Composée à 70% de livre, le reste de la pièce était remplie par les meubles. Déçue, la petite s'avança et se mit à fouiller un peu la pièce. Elle chercha quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant et avec quoi elle pourrait jouer ou au moins s'occuper. Elle tâta tout... et finalement...

Le Saint Graal s'ouvrit devant elle.

En bougeant un des livres, Daniel entendit un petit clic et devant ses yeux ébahis, un espace s'ouvrit devant elle...

Il était rempli d'armes en tout genres.

"- _Oh mon... Putain, il attend vraiment l'apocalypse des zombies ou quoi ?!"_ Haleta la petite.

Ayant peur d'y toucher, Daniel se contenta de regarder les objets, comme dans un musée. Seulement, une en particulière attira son attention : Elle avait la forme d'un automatique mais la détente était jaune fluo. La fillette, curieuse, la pris en main et sentit l'anormalité.

"- _Mais... elle est en plastique celle-ci. C'est un jouet ? Pourquoi il a ça ?"_

Kei appuya sur le bouton sur la poignée et le chargeur tomba sur le sol. Elle se pencha et vit que les "balles" étaient en fait des billes fluo. Ils devaient y en avoir une trentaine. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en ramassant le chargeur.

"- _C'est un pistolet à bille ? Quelle utilité quand on est policier et qu'il nous faut de vrais armes à feu ?_ "

La petite vit qu'il y en avait plusieurs à l'arrière. Soudain, un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage. Elle sortit du bureau en faisant attention à tout ranger mis à part l'arme et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La vue était parfaite. Kei vit un chien dans le jardin des voisins. Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle essaya de le viser et tira.

Le chien ne bougea pas.

"- _Mince, j'ai dû le rater. Bon on réessaye."_

Avec plus de concentration, Daniel mit plusieurs minutes à calculer son tir et suivit les directives qu'elle avait vu dans plusieurs documentaires et films d'actions. Elle tira une seconde fois et une troisième fois.

Cette fois, le chien glapit de douleur et s'agita dans tout les sens en aboyant de tous les côtés.

La fillette éclata de rire et commença à tirer encore et encore sur le pauvre chien.

Quand finalement, le maître sortit pour voir pourquoi son chien faisait autant de bruit, Daniel ferma la fenêtre et arrêta. Non sans un dernier ricanement.

* * *

"-Je suis rentré." Fit Tatsuma en enlevant ses chaussures et en regardant autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la plus jeune.

Celle-ci apparut un peu cachée derrière le canapé.

"-Bon retour ?" Dit-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait le dire ou pas.

Le brun sourit et déposa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers elle. Seulement, la petite ne put s'empêcher de faire reculer un peu. L'homme se stoppa immédiatement et s'accroupit en tendant la main. L'invitant à approcher. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se rapproche. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Tatsuma vit les feuilles et les crayons sur la table basse du salon.

"-Tu as travaillé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. J'ai essayé, mais c'était plus dur sans vous.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas essayer de me tutoyer ?"

Daniel ne répondit pas. Mais Tatsuma, compréhensif, repartit ailleurs :

"-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je devais aller travailler.

-C'est pas grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?"

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de sourire méchamment. Mais elle arrêta dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la nature de son sourire.

"-Oh euh... bah, j'ai un peu travaillé, et puis, j'ai voulu regarder la télé, mais je ne comprenais pas. J'ai finis par dormir toute la journée."

Tatsuma ne fut pas convaincu. Il était même absolument sûr qu'elle mentait. Ou du moins en partie.

"-Bon. Je vais préparer le dîner."

Il se leva et en passant, il lui tapota légèrement la tête. Pas à l'aise, Daniel se pencha à l'opposé de la main en essayant de faire comme si elle voulait se coucher sur le canapé.

Ils dînèrent et allèrent se coucher peu de temps après. Daniel, impatiente d'être le lendemain et Tatsuma, perplexe.

* * *

Daniel se leva de bonne heure, si on peut dire que 11h est une bonne heure. Tatsuma était déjà partit. Daniel sourit et s'habilla rapidement. Elle mangea, mis ses chaussures et sortit en veillant à laisser une fenêtre ouverte qui était camouflée elle-même. La porte se referma automatiquement et la jeune fille se mit à courir de tout son saoul.

Elle inspira et expira de tous ses poumons.

"- _Oh purée qu'est-ce que ça fait du bieeeen !"_

Daniel ouvrit la porte du parc et s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à marcher, courir, danser et sauter avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Être enfermée dans une maison n'était pas vraiment bon pour un enfant de bas-âge, son corps demandait à bouger.

La fillette courut pendant un moment. Mais elle vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua : Trois gosses, environs dix ans, sans doute, se tenaient en cercle autour d'un arbre avec des pierres à la main. Daniel vit qu'il y avait du sang sur l'une d'elles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Peut-être qu'ils chassaient un chat et que celui-ci s'était réfugié dans un arbre ?

Quoi que ce soit, Kei ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'un animal était en danger. (Même si elle s'amusait elle-même à en maltraiter un en mode sniper hyper fourbe la veille.). Elle s'approcha lentement et sortit l'arme à bille de derrière son pantalon. A environs un mètre d'eux, la petite commença à tirer une rafale de billes sur les trois, mais surtout sur celui qui avait la pierre en sang.

Il y eut des cris, des pleurs, etc... etc... mais la fillette n'y fit pas attention et les regarda se défiler avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Son regard dériva vers l'arbre. Elle pencha la tête pour tenter de voir ce qui aurait pu attirer les trois tyrans. Seulement, les feuilles cachaient un peu près tout et Daniel avait dû mal à distinguer quelque chose.  
Et puis, quelque chose bougea, ainsi, Kei put apercevoir quelques poils roux.

"- _Oooh ! Un écureuil peut-être ?_ "

Daniel aimait les écureuils. Ils étaient si doux. Et si mignons. Une fois, elle avait même réussit à en attraper un. Elle avait sept ans.

Un petit instant, elle fut tenter de mitrailler l'arbre pour que l'animal s'enfuit pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Mais elle abandonna vite cette idée, ce serait trop méchant.

Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues lorsque deux pieds tombèrent de l'arbre. Le reste du corps était caché par les feuilles.

"- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ?! Il va effrayer l'écureuil !_ "

L'enfant s'agita et finalement, il finit par lâcher prise.

Les yeux de Daniel s'écarquillèrent. Et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

"- _Oh putain c'était pas un écureuil."_

* * *

L'enfant devant la fillette était à terre et ne semblait pas pouvoir se lever.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais c'était effectivement difficile de rater la couleur de ses cheveux : rouge. Mais c'était pas rouge-orange, c'était vraiment rouge rouge, rouge éclatant.

"- _Oh purée, comment j'ai fais pour penser que c'était un écureuil avec cette couleur ?"_

Soudain, un gémissement vint de la forme à terre et Daniel sortit de sa stupeur. Elle courut vivement jusqu'au petit et le retourna.

"- _Rien de grave, seulement une égratignure sur la tête._ "

Ses jambes par contre... Daniel tâta un peu et vit une grosse tâche rouge virant au bleu sur la cheville du garçon. La fillette grimaça.

"- _S'il a pas une entorse, c'est qu'il est superman."_

Soupirant profondément, la petite prit délicatement le petit et le porta sur son dos.

"- _Purée il est aussi léger qu'une plume c'est terrifiant !_ "

En effet, Daniel n'avait aucun mal à porter l'autre et elle put vite l'emmener à l'hôpital. Merci beaucoup aux panneaux avec une croix rouge qui l'avaient guidé.

Les adultes avaient déposé l'enfant sur une table et Daniel resta à ses côtés pour le moment. Les égratignures avaient été prises en charges et les médecins allaient faire une radio pour la cheville.

Quand le rouquin commença à remuer, la jeune fille se leva pour l'empêcher de se relever de la table.

"-Non... marcher... arriver... doc..." Dit-elle maladroitement.

Le petit comprit et hocha faiblement la tête. Daniel put observer ses yeux aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et elle reprit le temps de le détailler. Il était beau...

"- _... et même carrément mignon. Oh purée est-ce que je viens de penser ça ? C'est un gosse putain ! J'ai seize ans merde ! Oh làlà bon..."_

La petite inspira et soupira profondément en essayant de calmer ses pensées. Mais c'était en fait tout à fait normal : elle avait peut-être 16 ans à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur, elle n'en avait guère plus de cinq donc c'était normal que ses "goûts" changent.

"- _Putain c'est dégoûtant._ "

Même si elle ne l'assumait pas. Normal.

"-Nom ?" Demanda Daniel en penchant la tête.

Immédiatement, elle fronça les sourcils. La petite avait remarqué qu'elle le faisait souvent et ça lui déplaisait. Les tiques s'étaient jamais bon et elle avait tout le temps essayé de ne pas en avoir lors de sa vie antérieur. En vain malheureusement.

Le petit rouquin la regarda pendant une bonne minute avant de répondre.

"-Akashi Seijuro"

Les yeux de Daniel s'ouvrirent en grand.

"-Oh putain. Tu déconnes."

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :  
**

lys0212 : Voilà, bon je sais que tu aurais aimé que ce soit Akashi qui sauve Daniel, mais que veux-tu ? Daniel sait parfaitement se défendre contre des petits n'enfants ! Elle a le mental pour ça. J'ai écouté tes conseils et ils sont pas cons, donc je vais les suivre. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir !

Yukine Shirayuki : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait rire, oui Daniel a un côté tsundere mais ça c'est parce qu'elle vient d'arriver. Elle va se raffermir après ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et à la prochaine ! ;)


	6. Visite

**NDA : PARDOOOOOOOOOON, pardon pardon ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit quelque chose, mais j'avais des examens et des révisions importantes à faire pour le bac de français et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (je vous rassure quand même que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à 2nd vie). C'est le chapitre 6 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie ceux qui ont mis un commentaire à la fin et ceux qui ont suivit la fic pendant que j'étais pas là, c'est gentil :).**

 **P-S : Ah oui, je m'en étais rendu compte il y a longtemps mais je me disais que comme personne ne me l'avait dit avant, ça n'avait pas d'importance, Daniel est au masculin, or ma OC est une fille, donc pendant ce chapitre, j'avais pas trop la flemme donc j'ai décidé de changer l'écriture pour l'appeler DANIELLE.**

 **Désolé, y en a qui ont dû me trouver débile ;D.**

 **Enfin voilà, soyez pas surpris (même si je sais que 98,99% vont ignorer cette note, je le sais, je le fais tout le temps... même moi je trouve ma note un peu chiante à lire alors...). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Je suis rentré ! »

Tatsuma rangea soigneusement ses chaussures et enleva son manteau.

Puis, il prit la direction du salon en s'attendant à trouver Danielle sur le canapé.

Mais elle n'y était pas.

Un peu surpris, il alla voir dans la cuisine pour constater que la petite n'était pas là non plus.

Il l'appela, une fois, deux fois, mais le silence fut le seul à lui répondre.

Le policier monta les escaliers en continuant à appeler sa protégée, mais rien. Il alla voir dans sa chambre, dans les autres pièces de l'étage, et même dans son bureau.

Mais personne.

Sa maison était vide.

Maintenant inquiet, Tatsuma retourna en bas après avoir une nouvelle fois fouillé le premier étage et chercha partout dans le reste de la maison.

Sans la trouver, il se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait être.

...

Le seul qu'il pouvait penser était le parc, elle ne pouvait être allée que là -bas puisque c'est le seul endroit qu'elle connaît.

Il espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas parce que sinon, elle serait alors perdue et... qui sait ce qui pourrait ou aurait pu lui arriver.

L'homme se précipita vers l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et sortit en trombe de la maison.

Arrivé au parc, il chercha désespérément la silhouette de Danielle, mais il ne la trouva pas. Le dernier endroit qu'il fouilla fut l'espace sportif.

Et enfin, il la trouva… Il se précipita mais s'arrêta quand il la vit clairement.

Ses yeux étaient flous, la posture molles, les bras pendant le long de son corps sans bouger, elle sembler dans un état de transe.

Plus doucement, Tatsuma se rapprocha.

Quand il se trouva juste derrière elle, il s'accroupit et plaça une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

Danielle sursauta en sentant le contact et repoussa la main en se retournant. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut l'adulte mais se détendit quand elle le reconnu… les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta, elle ne protesta pas et se blottit dans sa poitrine. Resserrant sa prise sur elle, il commença à faire le chemin du retour pour rentrer.

* * *

Arrivés à la maison, Tatsuma ouvrit difficilement la porte avec l'aide de ses pieds et une de ses mains. Danielle ne s'en souciait pas, s'il voulait la poser, il aurait à le faire par lui-même.

Après être entré dans la maison, l'homme alla déposer Danielle sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il attendit patiemment la suite en la regardant. L'interrogeant silencieusement du regard sur ce qui a pu se passer.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Danielle ne supportaient plus ce silence. Distraitement, elle se demanda si Tatsuma faisait la même chose pendant ses interrogatoires.

"-Je suis sortie aujourd'hui." dit-elle comme rien de mal ne s'était passé.

"-J'ai vu oui."

"-Je suis allée me promener au parc... et j'en ai profité pour le visiter un peu. J'ai vu trois gamins, six ans, en train de lancer des pierres dans les feuillages d'un arbre. J'ai cru que c'était un écureuil qui subissait ça alors j'ai fais fuir les trois pour l'aider."

Danielle marqua une petite pause.

"-Mais c'était pas un écureuil."

Tatsuma devina par le ton grave qu'avait pris la petite que ça ne pourrait effectivement pas être un simple écureuil.

"-C'était un autre gamin. Sans doute de mon âge, cheveux roux. Il avait une blessure à la tête et un hématome à la jambe, peut-être une entorse. Je l'ai ramené à l'hôpital et ensuite, je suis partie."

Tatsuma regarda Danielle avec fierté et perplexité. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas et il trouvait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un courage que peu avaient à son âge. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange l'attitude à la fois calme et tendu de sa protégée et d'après les seules paroles de la plus petite, il ne pouvait pas trouver ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi dans toute son histoire. Lentement, et aussi doucement qu'il put, il se rapprocha de Danielle et la prit dans ses bras.

Tous deux n'étaient pas très câlins, voire même pas du tout, mais Tatsuma sentait que sa protégée en avait clairement besoin.

La petite fille se laissa faire, mais son corps était tendu. Cependant, elle essaya de faire un effort et leva lentement et avec hésitation ses bras. Elle les déposa timidement autour de Tatsuma et enterra sa tête dans son épaule, montant sur ses genoux.

Danielle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il la prenait comme cela, mais elle n'allait pas repousser le geste affectueux.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Un silence confortable régnait et la brune avait fini par se détendre dans l'étreinte. Fermant les yeux, son corps laissa échapper la pression sans s'en rendre compte et elle se blottit plus profondément dans la chaleur agréable des bras du plus âgé.

Tatsuma continua de regarder sa protégée et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur son visage sans que l'autre ne le vit.

* * *

Lorsque Danielle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le gris du plafond de la chambre que Tatsuma lui avait attribué.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, détendue, elle profita du silence pour ne rien faire et savoura cette sensation de ne pas avoir de poids sur ses épaules devenues petites.

Cependant, sa conscience revint vite au gallo et son esprit commença à intégrer ce qui s'était passé durant la journée.

"-Je suis dans Kuroko Basket."

Cette simple phrase la faisait frissonner et un sentiment brûlant était né au sein de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Danielle ne savait pas si c'était de la peur, ou bien l'excitation. Son visage était toujours plat, comme si elle n'avait pas complètement assimilé le fait qui s'était présenté devant elle.

"-Je suis dans Kuroko Basket."

Cela impliquait de grandes choses. Des choses que la petite redoutait et attendait avec anticipation. Son visage et le langage de son corps trahissaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

« -Je suis vraiment dans Kuroko Basket… ? »

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de douter quand même un petit peu. Juste un petit peu.

« - _Et s'il m'avait juste fait une blague ? Non quand même pas… en plus, il avait les cheveux et les yeux rouges, et c'était ni une couleur, ni des faux. Mais ça peut pas être la réalité… Mon Dieu. Mais qui m'a mis dans ce gâchis ?_ »

La petite avait beau avoir été changée en 3D, savoir qu'elle vivait dans l'univers des mangas et maintenant dans Kuroko Basket, elle gardait l'espoir que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas vrai. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux, puis ses bras et laissa échapper un soupire fragile.

« - _Comment je peux rentrer chez moi ? Kuroko Basket est un univers assez réaliste, en dehors des capacités limites surnaturelles des joueurs… il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer avec seulement ça…_ »

La petite se retint d'ouvrir les vannes et de pleurer.

« -Ça _sert à rien. Ça sert à rien. Ça sert à rien._ » Se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra.

Elle essaya de calmer complètement ses émotions mais avec la faible résistance de ce corps, elle avait beaucoup de mal.

« - _Les enfants sont si émotifs…_ »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps de se calmer complètement et de respirer de nouveau correctement, Danielle était à moitié endormie. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières avaient commencé à se fermer toutes seules.

La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa était Akashi.

« - _J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop blessé..._ »

Puis, elle s'endormit.

66666666666666666

Tatsuma non plus ne dormait pas.

Il réfléchissait à une mystérieuse petite fille qu'il avait recueilli il y a peu.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait immédiatement sentit certains d ses instincts se réveiller…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ses instincts, seulement actifs à son travail se réveilleraient-ils alors qu'il avait une petite fille en face de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Alors il avait attendu et observé sans vraiment écouter ce que ses instincts lui disaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant son absence et ce « quelque chose » avait chamboulé les émotions de Danielle… et il avait clairement sentit le changement de son attitude.

Mais Tatsuma n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Et il détestait ne pas comprendre. C'était l'un des rares trait de son caractère qui pouvait souvent le gêner… la vie privée, l'intimité, tout ça… tout ça…

L'adulte sentait qu'il devait y aller doucement avec la petite. Ne pas refaire comme ce soir. Bien que ça ce soit bien passé, il ne pouvait pas recommencer à utiliser ses petites techniques de pression sur une enfant de cinq ans.

Il avait également remarqué l'absence d'une de ses armes à billes…

Tatsuma laissa échapper un très long soupir.

* * *

Danielle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. C'était léger mais elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se leva lentement pour se mettre dans une position assise, se frottant ensuite le visage et les yeux.

Quand la petite se décida enfin à se lever, elle s'habilla pour sortir.

« - _10:45_. _Monsieur Tatsuma doit être partit depuis longtemps maintenant. »_

Les cheveux maintenant en ordre, elle avait mis un t-shirt noir avec écrit « FRANCE » dessus avec le drapeau tricolore bleu, blanc, rouge une veste noire et un short dans le style camouflage.

Souriant à sa réflexion dans le miroir, elle prit l'arme qu'elle avait cachée dans les coussins du canapé hier soir, ouvrit une fenêtre et sortit de la maison par la porte d'entrée, non sans oublier d'emporter son fidèle ballon de basket avec elle.

* * *

Danielle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus. Le ballon entre les mains, elle le serrait comme un doudou.

Pourtant, elle devait et allait rentrer, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'intimidation.

« - _Pourquoi je suis nerveuse ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Y'a AKASHI SEIJURO de l'autre côté de la porte !_ »

Bien qu'il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, ou un peu près, elle était intimidé à l'idée de parler avec lui... néanmoins, si son visage était celui d'un enfant et qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, Danielle avait toujours l'image du Akashi Seijuro imposant, intimidant, beau, viril et (NDA : sexy aussi, clin d'œil pour lys0212)… enfin voilà. Donc c'était un peu bizarre pour elle.

« - _Je crois me souvenir qu'il est encore innocent à cet âge-là, alors pourquoi je flippe ?! Bon, Danielle Kei Yegunn, tu vas entrer, tu vas voir comment il va et ensuite, tu t'en vas, c'est pas sorcier, je dois pas attraper les étoiles non plus, c'est facile, c'est facile._ »

La petite inspira et expira une grande quantité d'air pour se calmer. Après quelques secondes d'auto-encouragement, elle se décida enfin d'entrer dans la chambre et poussa la manivelle.

« - _Ah mais attends… et s'il me parle ?!_ »

Danielle resta immobile pendant à peine deux secondes mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus quand la porte s'ouvrit, arrachant sa main de la poignée de porte qu'elle tenait toujours.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la panique et elle prit ses jambes à son cou en oubliant totalement ce qu'elle s'était dit plus tôt.

La petite slaloma entre les couloirs et lorsqu'elle se sentait suffisamment loin, elle s'appuya contre le premier mur qui lui tomba sous la main et glissa sur le sol.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et son corps était en sueur. Inspirant profondément, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration en se réprimant sévèrement d'être partie comme ça.

« -Ca va, ça va… tout va bien, tout va bien... Putain pourquoi je suis partie comme ça ?! »

Grommelant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva.

Danielle soupira d'agacement et tourna dans le précédent couloir qu'elle avait empruntée, décidée à partir maintenant qu'elle était découragée.

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde fois et elle recroquevilla ses doigts sur le ballon qu'elle tenait. La bouche bée, elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la brune ne se rende compte qu'elle était plantée là depuis un peu trop longtemps. Baissant légèrement la tête, elle continua rapidement son chemin et passa rapidement l'obstacle devant elle en marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent.

Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule, la poussant doucement pour se retourner et faire face au propriétaire de la main….

Et Danielle resserra sa prise sur son ballon en relevant la tête pour répondre directement au regard qu'on lui lançait.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, la suite... prochainement.  
**

 **QUESTION : AURIEZ-VOUS DES PETITES ANECDOTES A ME RACONTER DE VOTRE PETITE ENFANCE ? (Amusantes si possible, mais je prends tout.)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **akira hanara** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! :)  


 **lys0212** : Oui c'est arrivée vite ! Mais je compte sur toi, tu me dis si je fais avancer l'histoire trop rapidement (perso j'ai un peu de mal à voir). J'adore les écureuil perso, ils sont trop chou même si j'en vois rarement en vrai. Moi j'adore les deux Akashi, il sont aussi mignon l'un que l'autre. Voilà, merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère que tu pourras répondre à ma question d'en haut, même un petit truc pourrait me donner des idées ! Kissous ;)

 **Shirayuki Yupine :** Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas pris ton nom de Love Mission ? J'adore ce manga mais j'avais pas remarqué (Bien que ce soit Yupina je crois). Bref, OUI, AKASHI ! \\(**)/. Et j'en ai d'autres des petites surprises comme ça, j'espère que tu continueras à avoir ce gendre de réactions, ça fait toujours plaisir !C'est vrai que Danielle n'a que cinq ans, mais elle a une mentalité plus âgée donc même si c'est... bon on va dire "normal" pour son âge, ça ne l'est pas pour sa mentalité, mais ça rendra, je l'espère des scènes plus drôles niark niark. Oui, c'est en partie pour le japonais que je l'ai fais rajeunir ! :) Ah et moi j'adore les chats c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un chien comme victime (désolé pour les fan de chiens ;)). Voilà, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **Yui :** Merci beaucoup ! x3. Je sais c'est cruel mais si tu as lu ce chapitre, on va dire que c'était qu'un aperçu ! A ton avis, qui est le personnage qui interpelle Danielle ? Xp. Et oui, Akashi sauvé par une fille ! Mais comme t'as dit, c'est juste un petit alors que Danielle est une adolescente impitoyable ! Mouaha, mais j'espère le rendre encore plus mignon avec les anecdotes de votre enfance (enfin si on me répond quoi... non c'est pas une incitation Non ! x)). Merci pour ton m'avoir donné ton avis, ça me fais très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ! A la prochaine !

 **Ayui-Ayone** : OUAIS, OUAIS, OUAIS ! Akashi, DIRECT ! Je sais pas encore ce qu'il faisait là, il devait se balader ou il avait eu une dispute, je verrais dans le chapitre prochain ! ;) (petit clin d'œil pour te rappeler la mini-bombe que j'ai laissé en fin de chapitre). Ah mais j'adore les commentaires exclamatifs et expressifs donc tu as le droit de ne pas être calme ! Ha ha, non Kei n'est pas devenu un sniper, c'est juste ses premiers CDM qui commencent doucement à se manifester! Mais Kei est une fille flippante x). Tant mieux si je t'ai fais rire, c'était un peu le but mais j'arrive pas à rire de ma propre fic alors je ne sais jamais si ce que je fais est (ou est assez) humoristique. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'idées ! Et comment j'imagine ? Avec quelques éléments extérieurs ! D'où la question des anecdotes de petites enfances ! Akashi sera encore plus mignon si j'arrive à bien écrire mes idées... Voilà, c'était une incitation/pub pour la question d'en haut, merci pour le commentaire, ça me fait, comme toujours, super plaisir ! (Comme tu l'as vu, je n'ai pas répondu à la question de l'avenir de Kei, tu verras par toi-même, j'ai pas envie de spoiler ;))


	7. Décisions

**NDA : "WOW ! Un deuxième chapitre en si peu de temps alors que ça faisait des mois qu'elle avait rien écrit ? Est-ce un miracle ?". Je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous vous dîtes. Mais non ! Mais non ! C'est juste mes tuteurs qui sont partit en week-end sans savoir que j'avais le code de mon Précieux et en plus de n'avoir aucun devoir (vu que j'arrête les cours la semaine prochaine) j'ai pu me concentrer pleinement sur 2nd vie.**

 **J'ESSAIERAIS de poster un autre chapitre demain (en essayant de garder un maximum de qualité bien sûr, je ne bâcle jamais ce que j'aime faire) mais je ne promets rien :).**

 **J'apprécie la rapidité des commentaires de lys0212 et de Shirayuki Yukine ! Merci beaucoup ! x) **

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Bon… Boooonjour…? »

Danielle sentait tout son corps tendu au maximum. Elle avait pris la parole en première parce qu'elle trouvait ce silence insupportable et le regard sur elle la déstabilisait au plus au point… Et elle détestait ça. Cependant, elle eut la lucidité de commencer à parler en japonais.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé de mot.

La personne devant elle continua à l'observer pendant quelques instants. Quelques instants qui semblèrent des heures pour Danielle. Elle se tortilla sous ce regard bien qu'elle le retournait sans détourner les yeux.

Finalement, la personne sourit et lâcha son épaule, sentant son inconfort à travers les muscles tendus.

Sans s'arrêter de sourire, elle commença à parler très vite, et Danielle plissa les yeux en signe d'incompréhension en penchant la tête.

Soupirant, la petite se promit d'étudier plus sérieusement le japonais. Ne pas comprendre la principale langue du pays où tu habites peut devenir très vite gênant, et surtout très agaçant.

Soudain, Danielle eut une idée, on pouvait presque voir une ampoule apparaître au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle essaya doucement de faire taire l'autre et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Ensuite, elle désigna du doigt son t-shirt et demanda :

« -Vous parlez français madame ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et parut se concentrer.

Danielle réinterpréta le geste, en répétant.

« -Français ? Vous parlez français ? »

La femme leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« -Oui. »

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire éclatant en entendant sa langue maternelle dans la bouche d'une autre personne qu'elle ou Tatsuma. La tension entre les deux disparut petit à petit et le silence devint bien plus confortable quand l'une ne se tendait pas comme une corde et l'autre ne regardait pas la première comme si on était un étranger venu d'ailleurs… ce qui n'était pas forcément faux.

La plus jeune se sentait bien plus à l'aise. Tellement à l'aise qu'elle voulait commencer la discussion.

« - _Je suppose que je devrais donner mon nom d'abord… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si elle trouve le nom de « Danielle » bizarre ? On est au japon, et je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver ça bizarre si je donne un nom français… alors je lui donne Kei ? Ou j'invente ? Non ce serait impoli, alors, je..._ »

La jeune femme interrompit ses pensées quand elle entama elle-même la conversation en s'accroupissant devant la plus petite.

« -Mon nom est Akashi Shiori. Le tien ? »

L'adulte avait prononcé son nom d'une façon très lisse.

« _-Sa voix est tellement douce… »_

Danielle se fit cette réflexion sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais elle répondit très vite quand elle vit que plusieurs secondes étaient passées alors qu'elle fixait toujours la belle jeune femme.

« -Kri… Keei… Kei ! Kei Yegunn madame ! »

Danielle était de retour dans un certain état de nervosité. Elle avait immédiatement deviné le lien de parenté entre Seijuro et elle. Ses longs cheveux rouge cramoisi étaient plus foncés que son fils mais leurs yeux étaient les mêmes, d'un rouge écarlates, même si on pouvait distinguer une légère touche de rose.

Danielle n'était pas experte dans les couleurs…

La première fois que ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de la brune, elle avait su d'où Seijuro tenait l'insistance de son regard lorsqu'il analysait les gens. La petite avait d'abord pensé au père puisqu'il était un homme montré comme sévère et important. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Ou pire, Seijuro avait hérité des deux ?

« - _Quelle famille… »_

Bien que toujours anxieuse, Danielle ne détournait pas les yeux. Chose dont elle était fière.

« -Kei Yegunn. Cela signifie « Heureux » (NDA : C'est approximatif, il y a plusieurs significations mais j'ai choisi celle-là). Nom japonais mais langue française ?

-Je suis demi-asiatique. »

La femme fonça les sourcils.

« - _Elle ne doit pas bien me comprendre.-_ Oui, je dois être à moitié japonaise. _»_

Un silence confortable s'installa.

« -Tu veux voir Seijuro ? »

Danielle sursauta quand elle posa la question.

« -Heu non non ! Enfin, c'est… je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… C'est juste que… »

Kei se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Seijuro m'a tout raconté. C'était très courageux. »

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de plisser un peu les yeux.

« -Si vous savez, alors qui vous dit que je n'étais pas un de ses tyrans ? »

Shiori sourit en lui prenant la main. Danielle faillit la repousser mais elle s'en empêcha elle-même.

« -Parce qu'il m'a dit que « trois garçons » s'en étaient pris à lui. Et tu es une très belle petite fille. »

Les yeux de Kei s'ouvrirent légèrement et la mère rit.

Normal vu qu'on prenait Danielle quasiment tout le temps pour un garçon.

Un petit sourire timide germa sur le visage de la petite.

La jeune femme se leva, toujours la main dans celle de Danielle et se redirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Bien que la petite se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise, elle suivit docilement.

« -Il a quel âge votre fils ?

-Cinq ans.

-Et pourquoi il était tout seul hier ?

-Pourquoi tu étais toute seule hier ? »

Danielle se retint de froncer les sourcils.

« -Vous répondez à ma question par une autre question. »

Kei attendit patiemment la réponse, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa politesse. Et puis, elle était une enfant, elle avait bien le droit de poser des questions embêtantes et mettre ça sur le compte de son jeune âge…

« -Seijuro et son père se sont disputés et il s'est enfuit de la maison. Il a couru jusqu'au parc et a bousculé l'un des trois garçons. Quand il s'est excusé, ils ont commencé à se moquer de lui. Il a couru dans tous le parc et a finalement décidé de monter dans un arbre. La suite, tu la connais. »

Danielle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par l'aisance de Shiori lorsqu'elle parlait français.

« -D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour faire fuir trois garçons à toi seule ? »

-Seijuro ne vous a pas raconté ?

-Non. »

Kei haussa les épaules, préférant se taire.

* * *

Tout à coup, Danielle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Shiori lui avait donné la force d'entrer dans la chambre sans vraiment de problèmes de confiance, mais maintenant…

La rousse avait lâché sa main pour aller s'installer à côté du lit de son fils et ils avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Se tenant à bonne distance, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je suis pas une enfant de cinq ans ! Enfin si, mais... Pourquoi je suis aussi timide… non même à ce point-là, c'est même plus de la timidité, c'est de l'épouvante… »_

Kei fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait déçue et agacée par elle-même.

« -Bon… bonjour ? » Dit-elle avec son japonais fragile.

Les deux Akashi continuait de la regarder fixement.

« - _C'est une manie chez eux… et avec ma voix en bégaiement, je suis pas aidée…_ »

Soupirant imperceptiblement pour ne pas paraître impolie, Danielle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et lent lorsque Shiori lui demanda de s'avancer d'un geste silencieux de la main.

Elle s'approcha, s'approcha, s'approcha et les deux Akashi ne purent s'empêcher de la comparer à un petit animal sauvage en train d'approcher de grands humains.

Quand elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée, Seijuro fit quelque chose que la brune n'aurait jamais pu croire voir un jour : Le petit roux, malgré ses blessures, s'était mis à genoux avec le front sur les mains (NDA : J'espère que vous voyez de quoi je parle…).

Il commença à parler en japonais et Danielle dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire une mine bizarre. Elle essaya d'écouter attentivement ce que disait l'autre qui parlait en japonais. Comprenant toute la signification du geste, elle ne lui demanda pas de se relever tout de suite.

« -Merci, je-…- remercie-..-aide…-pour-...-jour. »

Il fallut environs deux minutes pour que les informations montent au cerveau de la petite fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son jeune âge la poussa à être plutôt gênée par les mots reconnaissant de l'autre. Le geste accentuant le côté sincère de la scène.

« - _Wow, il me dit merci ? C'est ça ?! »_

Danielle ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais sentant comme si elle devait le faire, elle baissa légèrement la tête pour répondre au geste de Seijuro, même si cela la gênait énormément. S'abaisser devant quelqu'un comme ça, ce n'était pas commun.

« - _Mais après tout, je suis dans un manga, le contexte même est déjà anormal. »_

Kei jeta un coup d'œil sur Shiomi et vit qu'elle souriait.

La petite ne savait pas comment interpréter ce sourire.

Lorsque Seijuro se releva, Danielle fut tentée de l'aider à se remettre au lit, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait, alors elle resta à sa place, immobile.

Sa mère l'aida à se recoucher et Kei en profita pour demander ce qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis le début :

« -Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Shiomi se tourna vers elle, toujours souriante. Seijuro, lui, était confus.

« -Oui, grâce à toi. Sans ton aide, il aurait pu se blesser plus gravement. »

Danielle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« -Vous savez madame, ce n'était que trois petits tyrans, sa vie n'était pas en danger…

-Oui, mais ses blessures auraient pu s'aggraver si tu n'étais pas intervenue immédiatement pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- _Il avait seulement une égratignure à la tête et une entorse n'allait pas le tuer…_ _Mais bon on va mettre sa sur le compte de l'instinct maternelle._ \- Si vous le dîtes madame. Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider. »

Sans vraiment d'enthousiasme et toujours avec un peu de gêne, Kei s'inclina légèrement en recommençant à parler :

« -J'ai pris plaisir à vous rencontrer, mais maintenant, je dois rentrer. »

Avant que l'un des deux ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la petite sortit en trombe de la pièce et courut dans le couloir. Arrivée à l'ascenseur, elle se glissa sur le sol. Fatiguée.

« - _Eh ben, c'était intense._ »

Le chemin du retour fut très pénible, et surtout, très fatiguant.

* * *

De retour à la maison, Danielle s'écroula sur le canapé après avoir rangé à la hâte ses chaussures.

Elle glissa la couverture sur son petit corps et apprécia la chaleur et le confort dans lesquels elle s'était enveloppée.

Avoir le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans peut vraiment être pénible parfois.

* * *

Lorsque Tatsuma entra dans la maison et qu'il vit toutes les lumières éteintes, il fut pris de panique et s'imagina une nouvelle fois les pires scénarios dans sa tête et qui pourrait/aurait pu arriver à sa protégée.

Cependant, sa respiration se coupa quand il la vit simplement endormie sur le canapé. Soupirant de soulagement, il enleva ses chaussures et retira son manteau le plus discrètement possible.

En voyant la silhouette endormie, détendue et vulnérable de la petite fille, le jeune policier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tenait sur le côté droit, les cheveux en désordre, le corps enveloppé dans une grosse couverture et la bouche qui était légèrement ouverte laissait entrer le petit pouce de la brune. Sournoisement, il prit son téléphone et le tout premier dossier sur Danielle Kei Yegunn fut né.

Bien que la photo soit prise sans aucune mauvaise intention, en premier lieu, Tatsuma imagina les taquineries futures qu'il pourrait lui faire lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée.

« - _Plus âgée… »_

Tatsuma s'étonna de cette réflexion. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il pensait à elle de cette façon. La première fois qu'il imaginait sérieusement un futur avec elle.

Ses yeux devinrent plus doux qu'auparavant et il se mit à rêver…

Les anniversaires, les noëls, les fêtes du Nouvel An, ses congés qu'il n'utilisait jamais, l'argent et les compétences qu'il avait acquis peu à peu à travers les années et qui lui permettait de vivre confortablement. Tout cela… Depuis le début, il était seul et avançait toujours seul.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de se poser et de vivre avec une personne qui avait besoin de lui ?

L'adulte repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Danielle.

Elle était frigorifiée, déshydratée, elle était mourante…

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en la voyant dans cet état. Il avait ressenti le besoin de l'aider et lui qui avait l'habitude de ne pas conserver longtemps une relation amicale, principalement à cause de son caractère et de son travail, il s'était surpris à s'inquiéter, vouloir la réconforter quand elle était triste ou tendue, la soigner.

Il la chérissait. Il voulait rester avec elle et il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui.

Tatsuma caressa doucement les cheveux de sa protégée et bien qu'au premier abord elle se tendit inconsciemment à ce contact, elle s'appuya contre la main après quelques instants.

Les sourcils du jeune policier se froncèrent.

Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

 **NDA : QUESTION QUI POURRAIT INFLUENCER L'HISTOIRE : Danielle et Kagami ? (Je vous laisse interpréter cela comme vous le voulez : Amis, BF, petits-amis, je-sais-pas-quoi-dire-d'autre-à-vous-de-voir, mais je vous rappelle le tempérament de feu et la "densité" de son cerveau de Kagami pour CERTAINES CHOSES).**

 **A la prochaine ! ;)**


	8. Arrivée

« - _C'est ridicule, je SUIS ridicule ! Toute cette situation EST ridicule ! »_ Pensa Danielle en grommelant.

La petite se retint d'arracher sa main de celle de Tatsuma tandis qu'il discutait avec la femme âgée devant lui et bien qu'elle arrivait à afficher un visage neutre, la rage, la frustration et la honte qu'elle ressentaient, brûlaient à l'intérieur. Le SEUL détail qui pourrait montrer son ressentiment, était la contraction à peine visible de son œil droit.

C'était le chaos autour d'eux. Des cris, des rires exaspérants, des cris, des pleurs, et encore des cris, des cris, des cris, des cris, du bruit, et toujours des cris.

« - _Dieu, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je DÉTESTE les jeunes enfants !_ »

Danielle ne faisait attention à rien, préférant essayer de calmer le feu à l'intérieur, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie. Plus les cris autour d'elle parvenait à ses oreilles, plus le niveau de son agacement augmentait. Pour ne rien arranger, Tatsuma avait obligé Kei à mettre une jupe.

Une JUPE.

L'uniforme de cette école maternelle comportait une chemise bleu clair avec un col et des boutons blancs et un bas noir. Des chaussures et de longues chaussettes noires. Une JUPE pour les filles et un short long pour les garçons.

Inutile de le dire, mais Danielle était outrée, indignée et mal à l'aise.

« - _POURQUOI ILS NE LAISSENT PAS LE CHOIX ?! C'EST SEXISTE BORDEL !_ _ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE… !_ _»_

Danielle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose toucher sa chaussure.

Son visage se détendit instantanément en voyant le coupable. Lâchant la main de Tatsuma, Kei se pencha pour ramasser le ballon de basket à ses pieds.

« - _Je suis vraiment une folle du ballon moi… »_

Seulement, son visage devint un peu triste en repensant à son propre ballon qu'elle avait perdu depuis quelques temps.

Trois visages chibis vinrent devant elle pour lui demander leur balle et quelques minutes après leur avoir rendu, une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans l'école.

Les yeux de Danielle s'ouvrirent en grand et ses mains allèrent directement à ses oreilles pour tenter de bloquer le son horrible qui lui rentrait littéralement dans la tête.

Tatsuma s'accroupit devant elle en lui demandant si tout allait bien tandis que la directrice la regarda avec inquiétude.

Le bruit s'arrêta après quelques secondes et après une dernière vérification du policier sur sa protégée, il partit avec un dernier câlin.

La directrice s'attendait à des pleurs et des cris en voyant l'autre adulte partir mais elle fut surprise de voir que la petite ne versa pas une seule larme, et se contentait de dire au revoir d'un geste de la main. C'était la première fois qu'un enfant n'était pas triste en voyant son parent partir et le laisser dans son école.

Danielle suivit la femme jusqu'à sa classe et fut tentée de rouler les yeux à la théâtralité lorsqu'elle la présenta.

« -Les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillions une nouvelle personne. »

Elle désigna la brune.

« -Elle s'appelle Nakamura Kei. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être patients et gentils avec elle. Elle vient de France et n'est pas encore habituée à nos manières. De plus, bien que Nakamura-san m'ait dit qu'elle savait parfaitement parler le japonais, exprimez-vous lentement pour elle. »

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident Seijuro, et Danielle avait été le voir quelques fois pendant les après-midi, sachant que les enfants de cet âge, et surtout un en convalescence, avait besoin de sommeil et donc une heure spéciale consacrée à la sieste.

Elle avait discuté un peu avec Shiomi, en français et un peu en japonais et elles s'étaient vite très bien entendues.

Tatsuma l'avait également adopté après vérification de son identité, c'est-à-dire rien : pas de certificat de naissance, pas de dossier concernant sa famille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle n'était enregistrée nulle part.

Afin de mieux s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie, elle avait prit son deuxième prénom : Kei. Elle s'appelait dorénavant Kei, Danielle, Nakamura. Il n'y avait plus que Tatsuma qui pouvait utiliser son prénom d'origine.

Après son adoption, Tatsuma lui avait dit qu'elle irait dans une école maternelle dans deux semaines. Danielle avait grimacé. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'école à seize ans, elle sentait que revenir en maternelle allait être très pénible.

Le seul point positif à cette nouvelle était que Tatsuma voulait absolument qu'elle arrive au moins à comprendre le japonais vocal. Il avait pris un congé de deux semaines pour lui faire travailler son oreille. Ils travaillaient jour et nuit, se reposant seulement à base de sandwich, d'eau et de sommeil. Les seules pauses accordées étaient le temps d'aller-retour pour les toilettes et dix heures de sommeil.

Tatsuma fut surpris qu'elle ait pu suivre son régime d'entraînement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus au bout de deux ou trois jours. S'il avait exprimé cette surprise à haute voix, Danielle aurait sûrement été d'accord avec lui, si et seulement si elle avait réellement cinq ans. Mais la brune n'avait cinq ans que par rapport à son corps. Sa résistance en ce qui concernait les études étaient bien plus importante que n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Danielle pouvait presque parfaitement comprendre le japonais vocal. Elle pouvait entendre et comprendre ce que disait les gens autour d'elle.

Tatsuma ne fut pas le seul à être fier, Kei l'était aussi. Ainsi, maintenant qu'elle pouvait entendre la langue, la parler était devenu un jeu d'enfant.

La partie écrite cependant…

La petite n'arrivait tout simplement pas à retenir tout les caractères calligraphique. De plus, ses mains étaient peut-être vierge de toute écriture que ce soit, mais sa mémoire ne laissait pas une autre langue prendre la place sur la première et résultat, la fillette n'arrivait pas à écrire le japonais. Elle ne savait jamais quel caractère écrire et s'il fallait écrire de droite à gauche ou de gauche à droite, ou de bas en haut ou inversement. Sur ce point-là, elle était complètement perdue.

Tatsuma était un peu soulagé ne plus avoir à être le seul à lui apprendre la calligraphie.

Pour revenir à la présentation, Danielle observait passivement la classe qui lui rendait ses regards.

« -Salut. »

Un silence gêné régna. La maîtresse l'invita à développer.

« -Heu… J'ai cinq ans, je suis française et… »

Kei marqua une pause, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Mais alors…

« -Ah ! J'adore le basket ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme en leur donnant un sourire.

Puis, un autre silence. L'institutrice lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir. Il y avait deux coussins libres, Danielle prit celui à côté du radiateur.

* * *

La récréation arriva rapidement. Mais trop lentement au goût de Kei. Comme attendu, elle s'ennuyait profondément, jouant avec des boîtes à formes, des coloriages ou ce genre de chose, et la sieste.

La brune détestait l'heure de la sieste. Il faisait trop chaud, elle était rarement fatiguée étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas autant d'exercice que ses autres camarades et leurs gardiens les collaient les uns aux autres… Et Danielle n'arrivait à supporter que le contact de Tatsuma.

« - _En plus, on apprend rien ! J'espérais qu'ils commenceraient à nous apprendre à écrire, mais PAS DU TOUT en fait !_ »

Kei s'ennuyait. Les jours et les heures se ressemblaient et les autres ne l'approchaient pas vraiment à cause de son tempérament calme, timide et certaines fois cassant. De plus, comme elle avait réussi à battre les tyrans de la classe (ils n'ont que cinq ans et c'est déjà des monstres, Danielle avait peur pour l'avenir), elle était en quelque sorte devenue L'élève à ne pas énerver.

La petite avait essayé de s'approcher de ceux qui jouaient au ballon mais aucun ne savait ce qu'était réellement le basket. Ils jouaient juste à se lancer la balle. Elle s'était très vite lassée de ce petit jeu. En plus, ils avaient un peu peur d'elle. Résultat, Danielle qui avait nourrit de grands espoir en cette rentrée, se retrouvait complètement déçue.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et Kei s'ennuyait toujours autant que le premier jour. Elle avait cependant réussi à éviter chaque heure de sieste en se faufilant hors de la salle, prendre un livre pour petit et s'installer sous un arbre à l'abri des regard pour essayer de lire. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa réputation à Tatsuma, même s'il finirait par l'apprendre un jour, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le lui dire.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient réunis dans la « salle de classe » à faire de la peinture. La petite avait utilisé un pinceau en faisant attention à ne pas se tâcher tandis que les autres utilisaient leurs doigts.

« -Les enfants ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'adulte qui avait un sourire sur son visage et les mains jointes en pyramides. Les autres enfants impatients demandaient ce qu'était cette nouvelle, mais Danielle s'interrogeait surtout de pourquoi leur institutrice avait un faux sourire sur son visage alors que c'était censé être une bonne nouvelle.

La seule à ne pas crier gardait passivement le regard sur son environnement dans un petit coin de la pièce.

« -Seijuro-kun revient aujourd'hui ! »

Les autres enfants firent silence immédiatement. Puis quelques gémissement purent se faire entendre.

« -QUOI ?! »

Danielle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier en français. Par chance, personne ne comprit, enfin peut-être les gardiens mais bon, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tous les regards dérivèrent vers elle. Le visage blanc, les mains devenues moites, les yeux exorbités et le corps tendu, l'adulte se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas Kei-chan ? »

La petite cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits et arracha sa main par réflexe. On la regarda avec stupeur mais la brune s'empressa de présenter ses excuses avant de partir en direction des toilettes.

S'enfermant, malgré le fait que cela soit interdit, Kei s'assit sur le siège des toilettes et prit sa tête dans les mains. Soupirant longuement en passant sa main sur son visage, elle se mit à réfléchir :

« - _Bon, ce n'est pas si grave si Akashi est dans mon école. Dans ma classe… Putain avec ma chance je suis sûre que la place vide à côté de moi c'est la sienne._ »

Kei soupira.

« - _Visiblement, Akashi n'est pas l'élève le plus populaire ici. J'aurais cru pourtant… Il est mignon et plus intelligent que la plupart des enfants. Et poli en plus. »_ Se dit-elle en se rappelant l'épisode de l'hôpital lorsque le roux lui avait dit merci. « - _Mais pourquoi les autres enfants ont réagi comme ça rien qu'à la simple mention de son nom ? Il aurait déjà son caractère dominant ? Noon… s'il l'avait, ça aurait été lui qui aurait coursé les trois garçons. Alors sa famille ? Shiori a déjà montré un caractère assez excessif quand il s'agissait d'Akashi._ »

TOC TOC

« -Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? »

Le cœur de Danielle battit tout d'un coup. Réfléchissant très vite, elle se pinça le bras très fort et des larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et fit face à un autre de leur gardien.

« - _Kam_ … _Kai… Kan… Kasane, je crois._

-Kei-chan, tu sais que c'est interdit de s'enfermer. »

L'air de la jeune femme était sévère mais il s'adoucit quand elle vit le visage bouffi et les yeux rouges de la brune.

« -Je… je suis désolée, mais… un garçon m'a pincé et je… ne voulais pas pleurer… devant lui. Ni qu'on… me surprenne. » Pleura la petite en montrant son bras encore un peu rouge.

La grande dame lui prit le bras et souffla sur la zone rouge.

« -Qui t'as pincé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns. - _Autant dire le 98,99 % de la classe quoi… dont moi-_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, il est partit juste après. Je… je crois que c'était un pari. »

Pour faire un peu plus vrai, Kei renifla plusieurs fois et Kasane lui donna un mouchoir avec quelques tapes sur l'épaule. C'était un peu bête comme excuse vu que Danielle était devenu la caïd de la classe. Heureusement, personne n'était au courant, sauf les élèves.

Quand elle revint en classe, Danielle se rendit compte que vingt minutes étaient passées. La femme qui leur servait d'institutrice était absente mais le silence le plus complet régnait dans la salle.

 _« -_ _Wow, première fois que je vois ça !_ »

La porte qu'elle referma semblait réveiller tout le monde. Tous les regards dérivèrent dans sa direction et les élèves reprirent leur diverses activités.

 _« -_ _J'ai l'impression d'être la terreur de la classe quand ils font ça. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, je le suis déjà. »_ Sourit-elle _.  
_

Les propre yeux noisettes de la brune parcoururent la salle à la recherche de ce qui avait produit ce silence. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut une touffe rouge dans un coin de la salle. _Son_ coin de la salle.

« - _Oh_ … _ok, j'ai compris. »_

Seijuro Akashi, dans toute sa splendeur, était assis sur _son_ coussin, dans _son_ coin, avec ce qu'elle reconnaît comme _son_ ballon qu'elle avait perdu.

Confuse, Kei resta plantée au milieu de la classe pendant quelques minutes.

Avançant prudemment, la brune entra dans la vision du rouquin et elle sembla voir le fantôme d'un sourire traverser son visage mais, secouant la tête, elle crut avoir rêvé quand elle vérifia et qu'il n'y avait rien. Il se leva.

« -Yegunn-san, bonjour.

-Akashi-san. Au plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? - _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon ballon ?- »_

Intérieurement, Danielle avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Signe de politesse. Il avait cependant utilisé son nom de famille d'origine. La petite se fit une note mentale de lui dire plus tard.

« - _Bon, comme je le pensais, il n'est pas encore fou furieux de pouvoir. Je m'y attendais mais une vérification ça soulage toujours._

 _-_ Bien grâce à toi, merci. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette école.

-Moi non plus. Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a très peu de temps. »

Danielle et Seijuro laissèrent passer une minute de silence. Détendus, à la surprise générale. Cependant, la brune reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante mais polie.

« -Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon ballon ?

-Tu l'as laissé à l'hôpital la dernière fois que tu es venu. Pendant que j'étais _endormi_. »

Il y avait une légère intensité dans sa voix. Danielle pensa qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ou de bizarre.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Tu aurais pu. »

Danielle fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête. Confuse de pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait être volontairement réveillé d'un paisible sommeil.

« -Tiens, ton ballon. » Dit Akashi en lui tendant l'objet rond orange.

Kei la prit lentement, savourant ce moment de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire en sentant la sensation familière de son ballon à elle.

Un cœur rata un battement.

« -Comment tu savais que c'était ton ballon ? »

Doucement, Danielle retourna l'objet pour lui faire voir des lettres. Il les lut avec attention :

« -D.Y ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Mes initiales.

-Mais tu t'appelles Kei… » Fit le roux, confus.

« -A la base, je suis française. Mon nom d'origine est Danielle Yegunn, d'où le D et le Y. Kei est mon deuxième prénom japonais. Maintenant, je m'appelle  
Kei, Danielle, Nakamura. Mon tuteur a pensé que ce serait plus facile pour m'intégrer si je prenais ce nom. »

Seijuro hocha la tête avec compréhension avant de reprendre la parole :

« -C'est un joli nom. Que signifie-t-il ? »

La petite fronça les sourcils.

« -Hum… je crois me souvenir que ça veut dire « Dieu est mon juge » en hébreu. Avec Dan, "juge" et El, "Dieu".

 _-_ Alors ça veut dire que Dieu te regarde ?

- _S'il me regarde, il doit bien se marrer.-_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

Kei en eut bientôt marre d'être debout comme ça. Elle s'assit sur le coussin vide en face de celui de Seijuro qui fit de même en la voyant faire.

« -Donc c'est avec cette langue que tu parlais avec ma mère ?

-L'hébreu ? Bien sûr que non ! C'était du français.

-Français ?

-Oui, c'est ma langue maternelle.

-Ta langue maternelle ? »

Oups, Danielle oubliait parfois qu'elle parlait avec des petits de cinq ans.

« -La première langue que j'ai pratiqué, celle que mes parents m'ont transmise, la langue de mon pays na-euh, du pays dans lequel je suis née. Pour toi, ta langue maternelle est le japonais, car tu vis au japon. Tu comprends ? »

Le roux hocha la tête et Kei sourit.

Un coeur rata un battement.

Akashi mit la main sur son coeur et fronça les sourcils.

« -Hm… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Danielle en voyant son camarade changer d'expression.

« -Rien, j'ai juste quelque chose à la poitrine. Je demanderais à Mère de regarder.

-T'es sûr que tout vas bien ? _-Je me souvenais pas qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques, ils en ont pas parlé dans l'anime… Oh ! Mais peut-être que dans le manga c'est le cas !_ »

La brune n'avait pas lu le manga, elle avait été tellement subjuguée par l'animé qu'elle n'avait pas pris grand intérêt pour le manga sur papier.

« -Oui, oui, tout va bien. Et quand tu parles français, tu ne parles pas japonais ? »

Kei plissa des yeux à la question, ne comprenant pas.

« -Bah forcément.

-Tu peux dire un mot en français ?

- **Bonjour**.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Bonjour.

-Oh ... **Bonoiur!** »

La brune secoua la tête en riant. Akashi, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ris aussi.

« -Non non, **bon-jour. Bon-jour**.

- **Bon-joour.**

- **Bonjour.**

- **Bonjour.**

 **-** Oui voilà, c'est ça. » Félicita Kei.

Le petit roux, fier de sa prouesse, commença à crier « Bonjour » en français.

Danielle ne put que rire en face de lui.

Seijuro cligna des yeux en face d'elle et se mit à rire lui aussi.

Les autres enfants les regardaient avec incrédulité.

* * *

 **lanora : ** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était prévu, ça prendra un peu de temps mais ça arrivera!


	9. Exercice A

Danielle regarda platement les objets en face d'elle.

« - _Sérieusement ?! »_

La petite fille regarda avec agacement le plateau en face d'elle.

Une étoile, un carré et un rectangle. Trois trous pour chaque figure.

La consigne : Trouver quelle forme allait dans quel trou.

« - _C'est ridicule. »_

La maîtresse lui tourna autour. Soupirant imperceptiblement, elle haussa les épaules et mis sans problème les jouets dans leurs places respectives. L'adulte la félicita joyeusement mais Danielle ne put partager cette joie tellement elle trouvait cette situation stupide.

Seijuro, cependant était encore en train d'apprivoiser les jouets. Il touchait et observait et Kei vit presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la boîte à forme. La brune était tentée de l'aider, mais elle s'en empêcha.

« - _Il serait sûrement vexé._ »

Après quelques tentatives ratées, Danielle vit que Seijuro n'abandonnait cependant pas.

Après _d'autres_ tentatives ratées, elle vit que le roux n'y arrivait vraiment pas…

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Akashi fit la chose la plus simple du monde pour réussir cette exercice : Doucement, lentement, habilement, il souleva le tout, mit chaque forme à la place qu'il pensait être la bonne et remis le plateau comme il était.

Ensuite, il regarda l'institutrice et Danielle avec l'air le plus satisfait du monde.

Kei éclata de rire à la seconde où elle vit son visage tandis que leur professeur notait son action dans un petit carnet.

« -Wow, ça sent les dossiers pour plus tard… » sourit Danielle en essuyant une larme de son œil.

Akashi se contenta de pencher la tête, toujours souriant.

Sa camarade ne pouvait que saluer sa prouesse.

* * *

 **NDA : Petite anecdote d'une amie, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire (pour ma part, j'étais pliée).  
**


	10. Exercice B

EXERCICE 2

POV Danielle/Kei

Je faisais rebondir la balle.

La balle au prisonnier. L'un de les jeux qui ont bercé ma tendre enfance. Je souriais et les autres devant moi reculaient le plus possible.

« - _Haha, je ne suis pas sadique, que je sache, mais je sens que je vais m'amuser… »_

Je regardais mes autres coéquipiers qui me regardaient eux-même avec appréhension. Sauf évidemment Akashi qui souriait, lui aussi, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

Je faisais rebondir la balle un couple de fois avant de l'arrêter. Mon regard d'acier fixant mes cibles.

Enfin, la bouch- le jeu commença. Je visais tout d'abord les petites filles, faisant rebondir le ballon sur elle afin de pouvoir le récupérer et pouvoir relancer.

Elles allèrent dans notre prison et c'était très facile d'esquiver leurs tirs. Je n'arrêtais pas de rire, et je ne m'étais jamais sentit comme ça depuis que j'étais venu ici.

Seulement, je n'étais pas infaillible et je laissais passer des balles. Plusieurs de mes camarades sont allés en prison. Ils étaient encore petits et c'était normal qu'ils se fassent avoir facilement mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être agacée par les erreurs stupides qu'ils faisaient bêtement.

Au final, mes coéquipiers se firent avoir un par un quand je n'étais pas derrière eux.

Je soupirais mais au moins, ils ne me pouvaient plus me gêner.

Je fixais les derniers adversaires que j'avais devant moi : Une petite fille qui avait réussi à sortir, un garçon avec des lunettes, le plus petit de la classe et un autre qui tenait la balle.

De notre côté, il n'y avait plus que moi, Akashi, un garçon et une fille.

Les deux chibis se firent attraper mais Akashi a pu éliminer le plus petit et moi, la fille.

Nous n'étions plus que deux contre deux.

Puis un contre deux. Je souriais, sentant la victoire approcher. Le petit à lunettes qui restait était blanc comme un linge.

Seulement, il commença à cracher sa mauvaise foi :

« -Vous trichez ! C'est pas possible de jouer sans se faire éliminer au moins une fois ! Je suis sûr que vous trichez ! »

Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

« -Comment voudrais-tu qu'on triche à une balle aux prisonniers idiot ?

-Je sais pas mais c'est sûr ! »

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. De plus en plus contre moi et Akashi. Je sentis un certain agacement commencer à me reprendre.

« -En plus, avec Akashi, c'est sûr ! Sa famille fait toujours des coups en douce ! C'est qu'une famille de fous et lui, c'est qu'un… »

Le petit binoclard n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui lançais le ballon sur sa petite gueule de mauvais joueur. Il se le prit en pleine face et je le regardais d'un air EXTRÊMEMENT SATISFAIT en croisant les bras… et le sourire que je lui servis suffit à le rendre muet.

Le plaisir que j'avais de le voir à terre fut brutalement interrompu quand je sentis une main se poser lourdement sur mes épaules. Zut, cinq minutes, c'était pas assez !

« -Na-ka-mu-ra ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! »

Je tournais mes yeux vers le prof de sport qui me regardait d'un air mi-incrédule mi-amusé. Même si ce dernier, il le cachait super bien. Mais pas à moi, noooon, pas à moi.

« -Je lui ai accidentellement touché la tête quand j'ai lancé la balle. »

Ce prof ne me crut pas évidemment et je sentais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une gaffe aussi grosse alors que tous les élèves m'avaient clairement vu faire.

Seulement, l'engueulade que je me suis pris juste après valait largement le visage larmoyant de l'autre binoclard, qui d'ailleurs avait maintenant ses lunettes cassées, et le visage rayonnant d'Akashi en arrière plan avec le…

« -VICTOIRE ! »

… qu'il avait crié en sautant le poing en l'air.

Ouais, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

J'espérais seulement que le visage que j'affichais était le plus innocent possible… et que Tatsuma tomberait dans le panneau quand il verra la facture…

« - _Aucune chance, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. »_ Je me dis en souriant.

« -ET AIE AU MOINS LA DÉCENCE DE TE MONTRER HONTEUSE ! »

Aïe, j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer plus sur mon jeu.

* * *

 **NDA : Dédicace à lys0212 ! Merci pour ton anecdote, même si je l'ai un peu modifié ;) !  
**


	11. Réunions

Un peu plus d'un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée miraculeuse de Danielle et ils étaient maintenant en novembre.

Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à cette nouvelle vie et s'était même parfois surprise à considérer de rester et d'arrêter de réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer ou de penser à son ancien monde… La petite fille avait un toit, quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle et avec qui elle était bien, allait à l'école, avait une intelligence supérieure, pouvait parler deux langues et avait des amis.

Enfin, « des », « un » ami. Akashi Seijuro. Danielle trouvait encore inenvisageable qu'ils se soient bien entendu et ce, dès le premier jour. Elle trouvait inenvisageable de le trouver mignon et tellement adorable à certains moments où son innocence ressortait particulièrement. Elle trouvait inenvisageable qu'il se tenait devant elle, les mains derrière le dos et une légère rougeur naissante sur ses joues alors qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix toute mignonne :

«-Kei ...»

Ah oui, les deux amis avaient passés le capte des appellatifs après l'incident de la balle au prisonnier et ils s'appelaient désormais par leur prénom. Si Danielle n'avait aucun problème avec ça, le roux était toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Hm ? » Fit la brune sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait, même s'il avait toute son attention.

« -Je me demandais si… tu voudrais bien venir chez moi ce week-end ? »

Danielle releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« -Le week-end ?

-Oui ! Vendredi… Semadi… Daminche ! »

La fillette passa sur le massacre du nom des jours de la semaine et le fait que cela rendait Akashi trop mignon.

« -Heu… Ben… C'est que j'ai… déjà un truc à faire. »

Rien ne l'attendait pour ce week-end mais la petite avait été prise au dépourvue et sa bouche avait répondu trop rapidement par rapport à son cerveau qui était toujours en train de digérer l'information.

« -Désolé Seijuro mais je… »

A ce moment, Akashi ne dit rien, mais son visage prit une teinte délicate et rose, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mit ses mains derrière son dos, se tortilla légèrement, inclina la tête sur le côté et regarda la brune à travers ses cils avec un petit regard de chaton abandonné par une froide et humide journée de décembre sous un banc avec seulement un carton pour se protéger. Puis il finit par dire doucement d'une petite voix :

« -S'il te plaît. »

Une sacrée flèche vint se loger directement dans le cœur de la fillette et elle laissa tomber son livre sous l'effet du choc émotionnel.

Sans réfléchir, elle hocha faiblement la tête et le rouquin abandonna sa mine tristounette pour mettre un sourire rayonnant à la place. Ensuite, il retourna à ses cubes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Danielle était encore figée.

« - _QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !? Où est-ce qu'il a apprit à faire ces yeux de chien battu ?!_ »

La fillette ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était fourrée, ni à quoi précisément à quoi elle s'était engagée mais elle était sûre qu'il y aurait des conséquences.

Seulement, ses yeux s'adoucirent quand ils passèrent par le petit roux qui jouait tranquillement aux cubes en fredonnant un air joyeux. Un grand sourire sur son visage.

Bon, Danielle n'avait que cinq ans ici présent… qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver ?

* * *

Kei revint dans la salle après être partie prendre son déjeuné dans son sac et se tourna vers le coin A-N (Akashi-Nakamura) pour voir que son jeune compagnon n'était plus là.

« - _Bah ?_ »

La brune aurait pensé que son ami avait été au toilette si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence ô combien surprenante et sans doute l'œuvre du hasard complet, des ex-tyrans de la classe.

Au cas-où, Danielle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil pour tenter de trouver son ami ou l'un de ceux qu'elle soupçonnait mais elle ne trouva personne.

« -Sérieux mais que fait l'école ?! » Cria-t-elle en français en passant une main sur son visage.

La petite se mit à chercher dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver Akashi ou l'un des surveillants, mais elle doutait qu'elle arriverait à trouver facilement ces derniers étant donné que c'était la pause déjeuné et qu'elle ne savait pas où ils mangeaient.

Après dix minutes de recherche, la fillette soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit les voix des gamins qu'elle cherchait.

Décidant d'observer avant d'intervenir, ce qu'elle vit la fit souffler d'exaspération.

Deux petits garçons tenaient Akashi sur le sol et le troisième remuait un tube de peinture noire au-dessus de son visage.

« -J'aime pas la couleur rouge, en plus, c'est trop moche sur quelqu'un. Je peux rien faire pour tes yeux, mais je peux changer ta couleur de cheveux non ? »

Danielle vit son ami se tortiller en essayant de se dégager mais les deux le tenaient fermement.

La petite sortit de sa cachette (ils lui tournaient le dos). Son arme en plastique à la main, elle visa les pattes de celui qui tenait la peinture et tira trois fois de suite. L'autre cria et la brune lui donna un regard glacial quand il se retourna vers elle.

Les deux autres lâchèrent son ami et elle leur fit signe de partir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon. Ils partirent en courant, ne voulant pas se frotter au monstre de la classe qui en plus, avait une arme entre les mains.

La petite s'agenouilla près de Seijuro qui était toujours à terre. Elle inspecta son corps pour voir s'il avait tout type de blessure et vit qu'il avait une légère entaille à la main. Un peu paniquée, elle le fit se lever et l'emmena au lavabo qui se trouvait dans la cour. La petite lava avec soin la blessure en observant le visage d'Akashi pour voir si elle lui faisait mal ou non. Voyant qu'il avait un visage vierge, elle le tira ensuite vers le couloir où se trouvait son sac. Elle l'ouvrit, en sortit un pansement avec des chats et le mit sur l'égratignure de son ami.

Danielle releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du rouquin, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui demander quelque chose, elle se retrouva prise dans une féroce étreinte.

La petite eut le souffle coupé mais elle tapota quand même le dos de son ami pour lui donner du réconfort et elle put entendre de faibles reniflement au niveau de son épaule. Elle ne fit aucun geste autre que lui tapoter le dos en lui retournant l'étreinte. Mal à l'aise, elle se retint cependant de se dégager en voyant la détresse de son jeune ami.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants, appréciant la simple présence de l'autre.

Puis ils se dégagèrent et Seijuro se détourna d'elle pour s'essuyer le visage.

La brune sourit en voyant la légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami mais elle ne dit rien, même si elle trouvait tentant de le taquiner pour l'embarrasser encore plus. Malheureusement, les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à la plaisanteries alors elle se tut.

Quand Danielle n'entendit plus de reniflements, elle prit cela comme un encouragement et s'avança pour attraper la main de Seijuro, apportant un supplément de chaleur pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. La brune vit le roux passer une dernière fois sa main sur son visage avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la classe avec elle.

* * *

La façon dont ils fut accueillis ne plut à aucun d'entre eux. Les trois tyrans se tenaient derrière leur institutrice avec un air effrayé sur le visage et l'adulte rayonnait de colère : les mains sur les hanches et le visage crispé… même si elle essayait néanmoins de garder un air… posé.

Immédiatement, Danielle s'arrêta pendant une seconde, la peur s'insinuant dans son cœur… mais décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider, elle reprit la marche vers les quatre. Si elle laissait voir quelque chose comme ça, les trois n'arrêteraient jamais de venir embêter son ami. Akashi ressentait la même chose. Leurs mains se serrèrent plus solidement et ils partagèrent un regard pour se donner implicitement du courage entre eux.

* * *

Au final, Danielle et Seijuro n'avaient pas pu prononcer un mot pour se justifier. L'arme trouvée, les marques rouges sur les jambes du chef et les réprimandes de leur maîtresse ne laissaient aucune place pour leurs explications. La brune soupira bruyamment à la vue des adultes qui ne leur laissaient même pas une chance. Ils avaient décidé des coupables et tout le monde devaient s'y conformer. La frustration lui fit serrer son poing libre et elle ragea encore une fois pour être dans le corps d'un enfant. Les deux amis soutinrent le regard furieux que lui envoyait leur instit' et le renvoyaient sans peur.

Cela leur valut de se prendre une claque. Chacun.

« - _NON MAIS SÉRIEUX ! On a le droit de frapper les enfants ici ?!_ »

La fillette se sentait de plus en plus dégoûtée par cette école et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la main avait frappé son visage. Sous le coup de la colère, Danielle lâcha la main de Seijuro pour la mettre devant elle et pousser de toutes ses forces l'adulte qui leur faisait face.

La petite entendit un bruit sourd et elle ouvrit ses yeux.

« - _Quand est-ce que je les ai fermés ? »_

Choc et surprise, la brune vit que la tête de sa maîtresse avait frappé le mur d'en face. Elle regarda brièvement Akashi qui avait la même expression qu'elle avant de poser son regard sur ses mains. Un flash la ramena à son combat contre les trois adolescents lors de sa première fuite de l'appartement de Tatsuma.

A partir d'ici, les yeux de Danielle se firent brumeux et elle ne dit plus rien. On la transporta dans le bureau de la directrice quand elle ne bougea pas et on appela son tuteur quand elle ne répondit pas.

La fillette crut rapidement entendre la voix de Seijuro qui criait mais son attention n'était pas sur la conversation autour d'elle.

Ce fut quand elle sentit une main familière se poser lourdement sur son épaule qu'elle sembla se réveiller. Le propriétaire de la main la regardait et elle lui rendit son regard. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à sa place et elle ne résista pas.

Sur les genoux de Tatsuma, Danielle vit que Shiori était également présente avec Seijuro dans ses bras, dans la même position qu'elle. Intérieurement, la petite fille se réprimanda pour se laisser aller… elle vit le petit rouquin serrer ses poings sur ses genoux en baissant les yeux et elle ressentit l'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne.

Seulement, la directrice devant eux parla avant qu'elle eut la chance de faire un mouvement.

« -Nous vous remercions d'être venus aussi rapidement. »

Elle fit une pause et Danielle se retint de lui crier dessus pour être aussi dramatique.

« -Nous vous avons convoqué ici pour parler de l'attitude de Akashi-kun et Kei-chan.

-Leur attitude ? » Demanda Tatsuma.

« -Oui. Il a été dit que votre enfant avait apporté une arme dans l'enceinte de l'école… et qu'elle l'avait utilisé contre un de ses camarades.

- _POUR FAIRE_ _ **VOTRE**_ _BOULOT ! Et c'est une arme en plastique ! »_ Pensa avec exaspération la petite.

Sa colère intérieure était néanmoins mêlée à la terreur : la réaction de son protecteur l'effrayait, et le silence qu'il lui donnait était pire que s'il s'était mis à crier.

« -On m'a également informé que Kei-chan imposait une certaine… domination sur ses camarades de classe.

- _QUOI ?! Alors maintenant c'est moi la fautive ?! »_

Tatsuma fronça ses sourcils et Danielle se crispa dans ses bras.

« - Ses camarades ont peur d'elle. Elle se montre agressive avec presque tout le monde en dehors des gardiens et cela fait plusieurs fois que nous retrouvons des bleus sur les autres enfants.

- _Parce que, bon dieu de merde, la classe_ _ **entière**_ _semble s'être liguée contre Seijuro et moi ! S'ils avaient arrêté de nous embêter, si vous aviez fait votre putain de boulot correctement, j'aurais pas eu à me « montrer agressive » !_

-De plus, lorsque sa maîtresse l'a confronté au sujet de son comportement aujourd'hui, elle s'est montrée violente et insolente.

- _QUOI ?! J'aurais pas répliqué si l'autre nous avait pas frappé !_ »

Danielle essaya par tous les moyens de montrer un visage et une attitude calme. Na pas serrer les dents, ni les poings, pas de tiques, rien… et elle semblait bien y arriver.

Ensuite, la directrice se tourna vers Shiori.

« -Votre fis…

- _EST SUJET AUX MOQUERIES DE SES CAMARADES SE FAIT HARCELER, VIOLENTER, PEINDRE A LA PEINTURE NOIRE, INSULTER… Je continue bordel ?!_

-… est sans aucun doute une autre victime de Kei-chan. Que ce soit par son influence ou par une quelconque pression, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Le cœur de la brune sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Un froid parcourut ses veines tandis qu'elle restait avec un visage vierge à l'extérieur. Ses yeux convergèrent vers la silhouette de son ami qui la regardait de la même façon qu'elle.

« - _Ils comptent me mettre tout sur le dos ?_ »

Les deux se comprenaient très bien et la brune en fut surprise vu leur très jeune âge.

Seulement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était « normal ». Ils possédaient tous deux une certaine intelligence qui les rendaient beaucoup plus mature aux yeux du monde extérieur.

Danielle fut tentée d'appeler ça, le « destin ». Seulement elle ne croyait pas en ce mot, alors elle supposait que c'était dut à son éducation et au caractère de ses parents.

Ainsi, ils pouvaient en venir à la conclusion suivante : La femme devant eux était soit très stupide, soit mauvaise jusqu'à la moelle.

A cette touche de finalité, Kei se sentit bien plus apaisée qu'avant. L'éclair d'un espoir l'avait frappé.

« - _Si Seijuro et moi avons compris, Tatsuma et Shiori pourrait aussi l'avoir vu… Aucun des deux ne sont stupides. Shiori ne va pas faire confiance à une inconnue sur sa propre progéniture et Tatsuma… il est intelligent, il comprendra, même s'il me connaît depuis peu si ? Il est policier, il a fait l'armée, ça doit pratiquement être une seconde nature de détecter se genre de truc non ? Non ? Non ?_ »

Un silence prit place après les révélations de la directrice.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Tatsuma n'agisse finalement. Il entoura ses bras autour de la plus jeune afin de pouvoir la porter et se leva.

Souriant légèrement, malgré le fait que Kei détecta une humeur noire flottant dans la pièce et qui provenait de son tuteur, il prit la parole :

« -Je vous remercie de votre accueil Usahi-san. Cette entrevue m'a ouvert les yeux, je vais immédiatement prendre des mesures. »

A ce constat, Danielle prit peur et essaya de se détacher de l'étreinte tandis que Tatsuma se dirigea vers la porte. Seijuro allait parler mais sa mère le fit taire.

« -Je suis heureuse de l'entendre et si je puis me permettre, qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda la directrice dans le dos du jeune homme.

Le brun se retourna et lança brièvement un regard glacial à la femme avant de le faire disparaître pour donner un sourire.

« -Eh bien quand je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais immédiatement confisquer l'arme…

-Très bien.

-… je vais peut-être également la punir pour l'avoir pris dans mon bureau.

-Trè… attendez quoi ?

-Et pour finir, je passerais quelques coups de fil afin de sortir ma fille de cette école incompétente. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous permettriez à votre personnel de négliger ainsi des enfants qui sont sous votre responsabilité ! »

Danielle arrêta de se débattre dans les bras de Tatsuma. Elle leva la tête et regarda comment le langage corporel et le visage de son protecteur se tenaient.

« - _Il est furieux, mais…_ »

Ses bras autour de sa petite forme la serraient avec force, mais c'était chaleureux, pas violent.

« -… _pas contre moi. »_

Une vague de soulagement déferla en elle et ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de la veste de Tatsuma.

Ensuite, ils partirent.

Kei eut juste le temps de voir le sourire de Seijuro au-dessus de l'épaule du brun avant que la porte claqua.

* * *

Quand Danielle et Tatsuma rentrèrent dans la maison, il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et celle de la petite avant de se diriger vers la pièce interdite : le bureau.

La brune se crispa et elle donna le petit pistolet quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle. L'homme le lui prit et le remit à sa place.

Il fit mine de regarder autour avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie.

« - _C'est pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas censée venir ici._ »

Kei se retint d'enfouir son visage dans la veste de l'autre.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon et Tatsuma s'assit sur le canapé, toujours la fillette dans ses bras. Il la posa sur ses genoux et ils se firent face à face.

« -Je crois que tu me dois une explication. »

Danielle ne répondit pas tout de suite, intimidée par le regard perçant de l'adulte.

Cependant, elle reprit son sang-froid quand elle se rappela l'entrevue avec la directrice.

« -C'était au déjeuné. J'étais parti chercher mon repas dans mon sac comme d'habitude. Seijuro et moi, on devait manger ensemble… mais quand je suis revenue dans la classe, il était plus là. J'ai remarqué que les garçons avec lesquels c'était le plus tendu avaient également disparus. J'ai vite fais la liaison. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« -Je les ai trouvés derrière l'école. Deux tenaient Seijuro et l'un voulait lui verser de la peinture dans les cheveux. »

La petite fit une pause et reprit pour éclaircir certains points.

« -Faut que tu saches que ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Ça fait des semaines que je les repousse, en parlant ou par la violence. Ils ne comprennent souvent que par la violence alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer de parler avec eux. »

Elle reprit son souffle pour continuer juste après.

« -Ils n'avaient jamais directement attaqué Seijuro, juste des petits coups dans le dos mais jamais ça. « Ça », ça m'était plutôt réservée. Seulement j'arrivais toujours à les battre. »

Tatsuma sentit une pointe de fierté dans le ton de la plus petite.

« -Mais quand je les ai vu derrière l'école… J'ai… pris l'arme à bille et j'ai tiré dans les jambes d'un d'eux. C'est tout. Je l'ai voulu. Ensuite, on est allés nettoyer la main de Seijuro et puis… l'institutrice nous attendait. Les trois étaient partis pleurer et ils nous avaient désigné comme les méchants. C'était plus fort que moi, je l'ai poussé quand… je l'ai poussé quand elle nous a mis une claque à Seijuro et à moi. »

C'était sans doute de la peur qui tiraillait les entrailles de Danielle mais la petite ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que ce soit son estomac qui grogne de faim.

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, mais… elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une main vint se poser sur sa tête et la poussa légèrement vers l'arrière pour que les yeux des deux se rencontrent.

« -Tu étais à quelle distance quand tu as tiré ? »

La question interloqua la petite mais elle sembla avoir le pouvoir de dissiper immédiatement la tension dans la pièce.

« -Heu… ? Je sais pas…

-Réfléchis.

-Heu… quelques mètres ? Je sais pas.

-Montre-moi. »

Tatsuma poussa doucement la fillette sur le sol. Elle pencha légèrement la tête avant de comprendre et de reculer lentement. A bonne distance, elle s'arrêta.

Tatsuma souriait et le lui rendit avec un regard confus.

« -Impressionnant. »

Kei était plus que confuse.

« -La prochaine fois que tu voudras emprunter mon pistolet à bille, tu me demanderas _avant._ Ok ?

-Heu… ok ?

-Et tu ne touches à aucune autre chose de mon bureau, compris ? »

Danielle se contenta de hocher la tête, pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait.

« - _Il passe réellement l'éponge sur tout le reste ? C'est une blague ! Y a un bug quelque part !_

 _-_ Bien. Tu as faim ? » Sourit le brun.

Il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Vu qu'il relevait ses manches, Danielle devina qu'il allait préparer le déjeuné qu'elle avait manqué. Elle fut extrêmement tentée de lui dire « C'est tout ? ». Seulement, elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre de ne pas recevoir de réprimande.

Toujours hésitante cependant, elle recula lentement dans le but de monter dans sa chambre.

Juste avant de disparaître de la vue de Tatsuma, elle demanda rapidement :

« -Je pourrais aller chez Seijuro ce week-end ? De vendredi à dimanche. »

Elle s'attendit réellement à un « non ».

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

Ok… vivement vendredi !


	12. Une partie ?

Danielle n'était généralement pas d'un naturel timide. Généralement pas. Généralement… pas. Bon, Danielle était une personne timide sans se rendre réellement compte à quel point. Sortir et aller quelque part en dehors de son chemin habituel : Maison et parc (et école), n'était pas aisé et c'était une véritable épreuve pour Tatsuma de la faire sortir.

Lorsqu'il devait aller faire des courses, il prenait la petite avec lui et celle-ci, qui rechignait généralement à l'idée des contacts physiques, refusait alors de lui lâcher la main et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle avec des regards angoissés, même si elle le cachait.

Maintenant devenu une toute petite fille, les adultes l'intimidaient et lui faisait un peu peur. Aussi, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir éviter de leur parler. Dans ces moments-là, son corps se tend au maximum, son visage devient calme et sa mâchoire crispée. Tatsuma trouvait cette attitude mignonne mais il préférait garder ses opinions pour lui… la fillette avait l'air assez gênée de réagir de cette façon sans quelqu'un pour la taquiner.

Bref, encore une fois, le jeune policier regarda avec un amusement caché le corps de sa protégée se tendre en voyant la maison de son ami roux. Enfin, surtout les gens qui en sortaient. Danielle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur la main de l'adulte et recula imperceptiblement derrière le brun. Toujours avec un visage calme et brave cependant.

Tatsuma toussa pour camoufler le rire qui montait et Kei plissa les yeux vers lui.

Oups. Encore une fois, l'adulte devint perplexe au regard trop mature de sa protégée. Fier certes, mais perplexe.

« -Kei ! »

Danielle fixa son jeune ami se précipiter vers eux, ses parents le suivant.

« -Nakamura-san, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci. Vous… »

Kei n'en entendit pas plus. Seijuro lui avait pris la main et l'avait tiré avec lui pour entrer dans la maison. Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement avant que le rouquin ne lui reprennent la main pour parcourir le gigantesque manoir. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs membres du personnel que Danielle salua poliment d'un signe de tête. L'autre enfant au contraire, semblait les ignorer comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

« -Eh Seij… »

Danielle s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. Le petit roux l'ouvrit et tira son amie avec lui dans la pièce.

« -Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, bouge pas hein ! »

Et la porte claqua. Kei en profita pour observer la chambre de son ami roux. Déjà, la première chose qui surprit la brune était l'immensité de l'espace. Ensuite, les meubles et les murs attirèrent particulièrement son attention : Les murs étaient blancs mais peint avec des dessins tout aussi énormes. Le plafond était recouvert avec un gigantesque dragon rouge aux yeux turquoises s'enroulant autour du lustre qui pendait et se tenait en position offensive. Les autres murs abritaient quatre autres dragons de couleurs différentes : Un bleu nuit aux yeux noirs pour le mur Est, un vert émeraude aux yeux violet pour le Nord, un violet améthyste aux yeux bleu royal pour le Sud et qui encadrait l'entrée, et un dernier couleur noir ébène aux yeux d'or à l'Ouest qui au contraire était dans une position défensive entourant la fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet en bois de couleur sombre et Danielle put voir qu'il y avait plusieurs espaces. D'un côté, il y avait un lit double collé au mur : Les couvertures étaient noires, les coussins rouges et l'armature du lit était argenté. A son pied était posé deux meubles ressemblant à de très petites commodes. A côté du lit, il y en avait une de taille moyenne qui faisait également office de table de nuit, une lampe de chevet, quelques livres et un cadre de photo représentant la famille Akashi au complet, étaient rangés dessus.

Quelques pieds plus loin se trouvait un autre espace composé d'un canapé couleur crème et d'un fauteuil gris avec une table en vert au centre et un tapis avec trois couleurs disposées à la manière d'un échiquier : noir, ensuite blanc et pour terminer, gris. Les coussins étaient rouges et sur les murs étaient accrochés une carte du monde, un panneau de circulation STOP et une fausse vue d'un gratte-ciel. Derrière le canapé, il y avait une bibliothèque en forme de yin-yang et des livres de plusieurs niveaux et types y étaient installés : livres d'Histoire, conte pour enfants, manga, livre pour apprendre divers sports ou jeux et principalement le shogi.

« -Ouah… _alors il s'est pris de passion à un si jeune âge? »_

Près de la fenêtre se tenait un bureau sombre à l'image de la chambre entière qui était impeccablement organisée.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense tapis rouge et doré dont la décoration était aussi belle que complexe.

Kei préféra ne toucher à rien et alla s'installer sur le lit. Hésitante, elle se mit à regarder ses mains et attendit patiemment le retour de son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une tignasse rouge. Le propriétaire se dirigea vers le lit avec une démarche maladroite, il y déposa délicatement le plateau où reposaient deux verres de ce que Danielle supposait être du jus d'orange et… une boule toute blanche.

Kei en prit une et la mit devant son visage pour l'observer plus attentivement. Les yeux ronds, elle regarda avec une grande curiosité la petite boule dans ses doigts.

« -C'est un mochi, c'est moi qui l'a fait ! »

La brune se rappela vaguement de quelque chose de similaire qu'on lui avait fait manger dans son ancienne vie. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir très précis, alors c'était une épreuve pour la fillette de ne pas plisser les yeux en signe de méfiance à la nouveauté qu'on lui présentait. Après tout, son ami avait l'air de s'être donné du mal dans la préparation de sa venue.

Sans une autre seconde d'hésitation, Kei ouvrit la bouche et plaça la pâtisserie. C'est avec une lenteur calculée qu'elle referma la bouche et une pincée de peur qu'elle perça la couche de la pâte. Immédiatement, un goût sec envahi son palet et Danielle reconnut la saveur familière des haricots. Elle n'en avait jamais mangé de cette façon mais la petite devait avouer que ce n'était pas si mal. Pas extraordinaire mais pas si mal. Les haricots étaient bons mais asséchèrent sa bouche et elle avala assez rapidement pour pouvoir boire le contenu de son verre.

Danielle vit le roux la regarder avec appréhension et elle se demanda vaguement à l'arrière de son esprit si Shiori l'avait aidée ou s'il l'avait fait tout seul. Ce qui serait alors extraordinaire pour un enfant de cet âge, mais une fois encore, on parlait d'Akashi Seijuro…

« -C'est… la première fois que je goûte quelque chose comme ça. »

Seijuro pencha adorablement la tête, ne sachant pas si c'était un compliment ou bien une réprimande.

Kei détourna le regard pour éviter de faire une bêtise face au visage mignon de son ami.

« -Ce n'est pas mauvais. »

Un sourire naquit de ces paroles et Danielle sourit à son tour en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas blessé son camarade. L'autre mangea également son goûter et ils se mirent à discuter et à rire ensemble.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux enfants entendirent de petits bruits venant de la porte. Shiori apparut avec un sourire sur le visage en voyant les deux enfants et entra.

« -Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui ! » Cria le petit garçon.

La maman sortit un paquet de carte de sa poche et le pointa vers eux.

« -Vous voulez jouer ? »

Seijuro regarda son amie qui, lorsqu'elle ne montra aucun signe de gêne ou de réponse négative, hocha vivement la tête à la proposition de sa mère.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le lit et ils jouèrent à quelques jeux qui étaient familiers à la brune : Le menteur, le pouilleux, la bataille…

Danielle fut légèrement surprise lors des parties où elle avait gagnées contre Seijuro, mais ce dernier n'avait fait qu'une légère moue.

« - _Je suppose que tout enfant n'aime pas perdre. C'est une attitude normale, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont se transformer en maniaque de la victoire dans le futur._ _Haha…_ »

Au grand malaise de Kei, elle avait remarqué que Shiori ne la quittait pas des yeux et par moment fronçait les sourcils pour des raisons qui échappaient à la petite.

Au bout d'un moment, Danielle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement. Après autant de parties, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer un peu. Shiori le vit cependant et décida de commencer une conversation :

« -Tu sais dans quelle école tu vas aller Kei-chan ?

-Euh… Non.

-Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

- _J'ai que cinq ans qu'est-ce que j'en sais au juste ?-_ Je sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de se demander et de se méfier du pourquoi la jeune femme devant elle se mettait soudainement à lui poser ce genre de question. Habituellement, elle ne parle que de son fils.

« -J'aime tout ce qui est amusant. »

Le sourire de la rousse se crispa un peu mais il resta en place. Kei elle, resta imperturbable.

« -D'accord.

-J'ai gagné. »

Les deux Akashi gémirent de frustration et la brune leur sourit.

« -On joue à un autre jeu ? » Demanda Seijuro.

« -A quoi ? » Fit Danielle.

« -Cache-cache ! »

Danielle fixa son ami en entendant la réponse. Elle se demanda s'il avait attendu longtemps afin de proposer le jeu.

Shiori fut désignée pour trouver les deux autres, le rouquin parce qu'il préférait se cacher et la brune parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez le manoir.

La porte de la chambre du plus jeune Akashi se referma et immédiatement, Danielle sentit la main de son ami envelopper la sienne.

« -Viens ! On va se cacher ! »

La petite haussa les épaules et le suivit sans résistance. Seijuro les amena dans une autre pièce très éloignée de leur départ. Ils entrèrent et le petit roux se dirigea vers une armoire.

« - _Mais une armoire c'est trop facile à trouver comme cachette ! »_

Kei allait ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de raisonner son ami quand elle le vit appuyer sur le fond de l'armoire. Une autre porte cachée s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« -Tu viens ? »

Danielle grimaça légèrement car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était une très grande fan de l'obscurité.

« -Bon ok… »

Avec un pas hésitant, elle enjamba le pas de l'armoire en fermant la porte derrière elle, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Ensuite, Danielle sentit que son ami refermait la porte cachée et chercha sa main. Elle la lui donna et se blottit légèrement contre lui pour plus de confort et surtout pour se rassurer de sa présence.

La brune soupira et ne put s'empêcher de se chuchoter à elle-même :

« -On va pas atterrir à Narnia, hein ? »

Sa voix était à peine perceptible.

« -Quoi ? » Fit Seijuro.

« -Rien rien. »

* * *

Le silence régna dans cette grande armoire. Danielle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils attendaient mais elle commençait réellement à s'ennuyer.

Soupirant imperceptiblement, elle se mit à chuchoter à son ami au cas où Shiori était dans le coin.

« -Hey… Seijuro, tu veux pas qu'on change de cachette ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas et Danielle le secoua un peu.

Elle ne reçut qu'un petit gémissement.

« - _Oh non… vous allez pas me dire qu'il s'est endormi ? »_

La brune soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fond de l'armoire.

Erreur car elle finit par tomber en arrière complètement en se frappant la tête contre la paroi, ayant mal jugée la distance.

Danielle grimaça et se frotta la tête en faisant de son mieux pour rester silencieuse. Le petit roux rampa néanmoins jusqu'à atteindre son épaule en faisant des petits bruits d'endormi et ne bougea plus.

Et Kei fut coincée.

« - _Et merde. »_

* * *

Shiori Akashi était une femme intelligente, elle était l'une des plus brillante de sa génération et était également une femme et une mère aimante… et c'était non seulement son instinct de mère, mais aussi son instinct de chasseuse de l'inconnu qui s'étaient allumés lorsqu'elle rencontra Kei Yegunn. Quelque chose à son propos l'avait titillée depuis qu'elles s'étaient parlées pour la première fois, et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil du temps. La rousse ne savait pas exactement se qu'elle cherchait à travers la petite, mais tout comme le prédateur qui chassait sa proie, certains sentiments s'étaient réveillés, et Shiori ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Elle sentait que la petite brune cachait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, ni comment elle le savait, mais elle le savait.

Bon, en vérité, Shiori avait eu quelques indices… Déjà, Shiori savait, oui, elle savait que l'enfant était constamment sur ses gardes, sauf quand elle était seule avec son tuteur ou avec Seijuro. Ensuite, la petite était ridiculement sage, polie et calme. Il existait bien évidemment des enfants de bas-âge étant calmes et polis mais jamais entièrement, ils avaient toujours leurs propres caprices qui explosaient à un moment ou à un autre dans la journée. Mais Danielle, non jamais. Elle ne réclamait jamais rien sauf pour la nourriture et demandait à ce moment toujours l'avis de Tatsuma. Ce qui était également une surprise car les petits n'avaient généralement pas cet esprit envers les adultes qui s'occupent d'eux. Ils étaient plus inconscients et plus égoïstes. Même Seijuro avait ces moments.

La petite brune était également très intelligente pour son très jeune âge. Seijuro avait raconté ses exploits en classe. Elle montrait une grande habilité et une avance par rapport aux autres de ses camarades, puis le fait qu'elle ait appris le japonais aussi vite étaient surprenant. De plus, Danielle, toujours selon Seijuro, n'hésitait jamais à se battre ou à défendre quelqu'un et montrait une grande compétence dans la manipulation des armes à billes, ce qui était incroyable… Seulement Shiori n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu atteindre ce niveau et en quoi être un as dans ces domaines pouvait avoir de l'intérêt pour un si petit enfant.

Et enfin, Shiori savait que Danielle était une sacrée menteuse.

* * *

Shiori ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir fouillé dans la vie d'une si petite fille si c'était pour protéger son précieux fils.

Seulement, pour l'instant, elle avait deux mini-génies à trouver dans cet immense manoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Seijuro…

* * *

Shiori réussi enfin à les trouver.

Enfin.

Après trois heures de recherches.

Enfin.

La jeune femme avait failli appeler la police.

Elle avait cherché dans tous les endroits disponibles sans arriver à mettre la main sur les deux petits garnements. Puis, elle avait arrêté de chercher à l'aveuglette et à commencer à réfléchir.

« - _Seijuro a beaucoup d'affection pour Danielle, alors le connaissant, même pour une partie de cache-cache, il ne l'aurait pas laissé se cacher dans un endroit inconnu toute seule. J'ai cherché dans tous les endroits où ils auraient pu se cacher et où j'aurais pu avoir du mal à les retrouver. Réfléchit Shiori… Mon petit Seijuro est malin, il aurait cherché une cachette dès le début pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien. C'est pour ça qu'il a proposé le jeu quand Danielle a voulu arrêter._ »

…

« - _Je ne veux pas sous-estimer Seijuro, mais là… Peut-être est-ce moi qui vais un peu trop loin. Bon, mais imaginons que Seijuro ait pensé directement à une cachette bien précise. Où aurait-il pu aller ? Une cachette qui pourrait abriter deux enfants… et que je ne trouverais pas après deux heures de recherches…_ »

Shiori se mit à réfléchir très profondément.

« - _Un endroit… où je n'aurais même pas pensé à chercher ? Pourtant j'ai fais toutes les pièces…_ »

…

« -LE BUREAU ! »

Shiori n'avait pas pensé à chercher dans le bureau de son mari. L'accès y était strictement interdite pour les enfants.

Seulement, le père de Seijuro était absent pour la journée, il était partit dès qu'il avait salué Tatsuma et ne rentrerait pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit… et le plus jeune le savait.

La jeune femme s'était précipité dans le bureau et s'était mis à fouiller dans tous les endroits possibles. Sans succès…

Pourtant, elle était absolument sûre ! De plus, elle ne se trompait que rarement.

Elle se remit à chercher, encore et encore.

Enfin, au bout d'une heure, elle trouva le fond secret de l'armoire et le poussa. Qu'est-ce que son mari faisait avec ça ?

Seulement, la vue des deux enfants fit naître un sourire sur son visage et lui fit oublier ce détail. Les deux enfants étaient recroquevillés en boule, Seijuro avait la tête sur l'épaule de Danielle et entourait sa taille de ses bras tandis que la brune avait une main sur la tête et l'autre sur la hanche. Les deux dormaient paisiblement au fond du petit compartiment, et la mère pouvait presque entendre son fils ronronner au contact de la fillette.

« - _Après trois heures dans le noir à ne rien faire, je m'étonne qu'aucun des deux n'aient pleuré._ »

Sans doute la présence et la chaleur de l'autre les avaient rendu somnolents puis les avait endormis. Shiori soupira et repartit pour leur trouver une couverture. Elle revint et la déposa sur leur corps.

« - _Ils vont avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit, il est à peine 18 heures._ »

Shiori décida de rester auprès d'eux et alla se faire un thé. Malgré ses soupçons contre la plus petite, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment, les deux étaient bien trop mignons...

* * *

 **QUESTION QUI POURRAIT INFLUENCER LA SUITE** **: Prochainement, Danielle (Kei) va enfin rencontrer la source de son voyage à travers les dimensions et quelques-unes de ses questions pourront sans doute être éclaircies, préférez-vous que cette rencontre soit PRÉMÉDITÉE ou ACCIDENTELLE ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Shirayuki Yukine: ** Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait subir toi à ces trois-là... ! Haha... je préfère pas savoir en fait... Oui en effet, Danielle est doucement en train d'acquérir ces CDM et oui, Danielle est tellement chanceuse ^w^ haha... je ne sais pas peut-être je ne pense pas ça compliquerait tellement de chose si elle rencontrait un autre membre de Kuroko basket, cela inclut Kagami et Tatsuya mais je verrais par la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir (le premier commentaire me fait toujours un peu plus plaisir que les autres, je l'avoue). Je suis désolée si cette réponse est un peu molle mais là... je viens de faire nuit blanche pour faire ce chapitre et je suis crevée et il est 6:38 du mat' quand je t'écris alors tu m'excuseras... -_-zzz Merci encore pour ton commentaire en tout cas et surtout ton soutien !

 **lys0212 :** Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir. Haha, je suis contente que tu les trouves mignons, je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais je ne me rend pas bien compte. Oui c'est une école de connard et je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu exagéré vu qu'ils N'ONT QUE 5 ANS ! Je me le suis demandé pendant quelques temps mais je sais pas pourquoi il me faut toujours une période où les héros sont embêtés par des connards, désolé... Haha, tu lui transmettra mes amitiés -tousse tousse-. Oui, Tatsuma et Shiori sont bien plus intelligent qu'ils n'en ont l'air. On le voit un peu dans ce chapitre. Encore merci et à la prochaine !

 **Moon-nee-chan :** J'adore les lecteurs qui me disent ça, c'est très plaisant ^w^~. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir ! (On se rend pas compte à quel point les premières impressions sont importantes)

 **Guest** : Merci merci, et voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé !

 **Chlo** :Helloooooo, merci pour ton commentaire, ta passion me va directement droit dans le coeur et ton soutien le fait chavirer (j'essaie d'être poétique mais là, je viens de passer une nuit blanche donc c'est un peu difficile désolé... -_-). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette fic presque aussi longtemps que moi haha xD. Désolé je suis pas mal occupée avec le lycée et tout le reste, j'essaie et j'essaierais de poster des chapitres plus souvent (crois-moi je préfère travailler sur une seconde vie plutôt que sur mes devoirs tu t'en doutes x)) et je loue avec un infinie respect ton impatience légendaire qui a fait naître une certaine patience pour faire taire l'impatience (je sais c'est pas logique mais là, je suis à moitié-morte, et pourtant je veux finir avant de m'effondrer, tête la première sur le parquet de l'appart'). Oui oui, je sais je sais je suis cruelle mais que veux-tu, Sei-chan a dû déteindre sur moi mouhahaha ! Et je sens mon côté sadique se réveiller de plus en plus. Et ce côté aime étouffe très souvent mon côté gentil et laisse traîner des bombes (AKA RÉVÉLATIOOOOOON) en fin de chapitre pour vous mettre en haleine, puis vous stopper avec un énorme mur et évidemment certain d'entre-vous crache et hurle leur haine sur mon côté dark ;) et il n'attend que ça pour pouvoir rire de vous en mangeant du pop-corn... Hehehe...! Encore pardon pardon pardon pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas accès à l'ordi pendant les vacances et là, ce chapitre je l'ai fait pendant un petit temps de répit où je l'ai donc... désolé. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter un chapitre mais j'espère moi-même pouvoir le faire vite, et en tout cas, encore merci pour ton long commentaire ! Kiss et à la prochaine ! x)

 **Ezer ** : Bonjour/Bonsoir Ezer (déjà j'adore ton pseudo, ça me fait penser à Esther, le film d'horreur, je te le conseille, il est... très intéressant x) pas trop gore, juste un peu glauque avec juste ce qu'il faut de scrimer). Je te remercie pour porter une telle passion à ma fic, sincèrement, moi je la trouve un peu enfantine mais tes compliments m'ont fait plaisir :) Haha, oui je sais, j'essaie de le faire assez mignon ! Oula... Conan, ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis pas mise, tu vas trop loin pour moi là... Faudra que je m'y remette d'ailleurs mais je me souviens que les têtes dans le noirs (celles des tueurs qui ont pas encore été découverts mais Conan dit ce qu'ils ont fait, on voit généralement seulement leurs yeux perçants et leur bouches qui sourit avec plein de dents pointues, tu vois ?) me faisaient un peu peur... Ah non non, c'est jamais trop tard pour me donner ton avis, je pourrais effectivement faire de Kagami (OU MIDORIMA OU KUROKO, perso je n'apprécie pas trop notre joueur vert mais bon, pk pas ?) le rival de Seijuro, peut-être, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas encore. Nous verrons si je reçois d'autres messages qui ne sont évidemment PAS subliminale ;) A la prochaine. PS : A PRIORI, je SUPPOSE que Danielle va PEUT-ÊTRE aller à Seirin.

 **Moi :** Je te remercie :) Je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic, juste je n'ai plus autant de temps que je le voudrais (à cause de la vie, des études, du travail, etc, etc, tout ce qui rend la vie pas drôle) et donc mes chapitres sont plus ou moins espacés entre eux. Je suis désolée... mais merci pour ton commentaire !


	13. Juste ok non

Lorsque Danielle s'était réveillée dans l'armoire avec une petite chose dans les bras et les yeux perçants d'une maman sur ses gardes -bien qu'attendrie par le spectacle-, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement menacée et se plaisait à comparer sa situation avec une maman ours qui veillait sur son bébé et était prête à attaquer pour le protéger.

Kei regardait nerveusement la jeune femme devant elle et fit de son mieux pour rester calme afin de ne pas réveiller son ami dormant encore paisiblement.

Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. De longues minutes si on demandait l'avis de la Danielle. Shiori lui demanda alors calmement :

« -Quel âge as-tu Kei-chan ?

-Cinq ans. »

Danielle avait mis tout ses efforts afin de pouvoir parler à voix basse mais confiante et solide. La rousse ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« -Et où sont tes parents ? »

Le cœur de la petite se serra et ses yeux s'humidifièrent pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne réussit à reprendre son calme.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Danielle ne s'en rendait pas complètement compte, mais elle veillait à utiliser une semi-vérité pour ne pas la dire complètement. Cela suffisait à faire taire la chaleur désagréable qui montait en elle lorsqu'elle mentait réellement... ET SURTOUT, à s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

« -Comment as-tu connus Tatsuma-san ? »

Kei fut tentée de répondre par une vérité vraie cette fois-ci, mais elle se retint au dernier moment.

« -Je ne me rappelle pas, vous devriez lui demander… »

Shiori fredonna, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Cela laissa une certaine irritation au sein de la petite.

« -Il est quelle heure ? »

Sans que l'adulte puisse répondre, un grognement bruyant se fit entendre.

« -Il va bientôt être huit heures, vous avez dormi quelques heures.

-Hm... »

Danielle et Seijuro se levèrent et commencèrent simultanément à se frotter les yeux ensembles avec leurs petits poings. Aussi, sans que l'un des deux ne s'y attendent, un flash les aveugla et ils clignèrent les yeux.

Shiori souriait avec son appareil photo dans les mains.

« - _Elle l'avait déjà quand je me suis réveillée ? »_

A la mine douloureuse et surprise des deux petits, la jeune femme rit doucement :

« -Désolé, mais vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux. »

Les deux sortirent de l'armoire en ayant complètement oublié le jeu et leur estomacs grondèrent bruyamment, faisant rire la plus âgée.

« -Peut-être allons-nous passer à table maintenant. »

Danielle ne se questionna pas du temps que Shiori avait passé auprès d'eux à les regarder dormir, ni à celui du dîner qui devait être à elle ne savait quelle heure. La fillette s'interrogeait surtout sur le pourquoi la mère de son ami semblait si intriguée, si curieuse et si suspicieuse envers elle. De ce qu'elle savait, Shiori ne voulait de mal à personne tant qu'aucun n'était fait à son fils bien-aimé et toujours de ce qu'elle savait, Danielle avait toujours pris soin de son ami, veillant à ne jamais lui faire de la peine et de le faire rire, surtout qu'il était très mignon alors comment pourrait-elle faire du mal à cette petite bouille… elle avait déjà du mal à lui résister avec ses yeux tous larmoyants. Non la petite fille ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaineté…

« - _Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle me veut… Je ne sens pas d'animosité venant d'elle, alors pourquoi ?_ »

Intérieurement, Kei se remémora tous les instants qu'elle avait passé avec la famille Akashi et à sa plus grande irritation, elle ne trouva rien qui aurait pu attirer les regards perçants de la maîtresse de maison.

Seijuro ne lui lâcha toujours pas la main alors qu'il la guida à travers le manoir pour s'installer dans la salle à manger où se trouvait une très grande table, sachant où se trouvait sa place, le petit alla s'y asseoir et traîna par la même occasion son amie qui était toujours absorbée par ses pensées.

Le dîner fut servi rapidement.

Shiori essayait toujours de commencer une conversation avec Danielle, mais avec son caractère et la présence de Seijuro qui veillait, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler longtemps.

Après cela, les deux enfants se retirèrent dans la chambre du petit roux et la maman alla les coucher. Elle borda son fils et fit savoir à Kei que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle devait l'appeler.

Seulement, la fillette était toujours perdue dans ses pensées et cela avait néanmoins un côté positif : Elle était _beaucoup_ trop étourdie pour se rendre compte de la situation. Seijuro était, certes un enfant, mais cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de se sentir très mal à l'aise dans le noir, dans un lit, avec son ami à ses côtés et en train de ramper vers elle.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir peu de temps après la sortie de Shiori.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kei se réveilla une fois de plus dans la pénombre. Elle se dégagea à cause de la trop forte chaleur dans le lit, et ce fut non sans mal à cause de la poignée de mort que Seijuro avait sur elle -c'est qu'il était costaud le bougre pour son âge et elle pas assez- et ouvrit légèrement les rideaux. Le soleil l'aveugla quelques instants avant qu'elle ne puisse voir le paysage devant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la fillette était encore en train de réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre, la s'ouvrit doucement et par réflexe, la brune tourna vivement la tête vers l'intrus. Ces yeux perçaient l'obscurité et pendant un instant, Shiori vit quelque chose dans son regard. La rousse n'avait cependant pas eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet car cette chose avait disparu. La petite se dirigea vers le lit et observa brièvement son ami dormir.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent, déjeunèrent et passèrent la journée comme hier.

Le dimanche -le dernier jour- en revanche avait été moins monotone.

Le chef de la famille, le père de Seijuro, Akashi Masaomi, était présent au petit-déjeuné. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi perçants que ceux de sa femme, ils ne contenaient pas la lueur maligne et sombre de Shiori, ils semblaient néanmoins très durs et sévères. Cependant, bien que ces yeux ne soit pas à la même hauteur que sa femme, sa présence et son aura lui donnait envie d'aller se cacher dans un endroit très éloigné de lui. Au moins maintenant, Danielle savait d'où venait les atouts intimidants que possédait Akashi Seijuro dans l'anime.

« -Qui es-tu ? » Avait-il demandé en la voyant.

Danielle ne s'était pas vexée qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle.

« -Ke- Nakamura Kei, monsieur.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis une amie de Seijuro, monsieur.

-Et combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ?

- _Eh ben,_ _c'est fou ce qu'on se sent à l'aise avec lui.-_ Je reste pour le week-end. Votre fils m'a invité.

-Je vois. »

Un silence aussi lourd que le plomb s'installa et Shiori se retint de passer une main sur son visage. Inutile d'attirer plus de tensions dès le matin.

Seijuro, lui, continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, seul signe qu'il écoutait était la main qu'il avait silencieusement glissé dans celle de Kei pour lui apporter un certain soutien.

Danielle se retenait de grimacer et heureusement, Shiori prit les choses en mains avant que cela dégénère.

« -Et si nous allions nous promener ? Il fait un temps magnifique, tout le monde est présent et Kei-chan n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer notre terrain. »

La proposition fut accueillie par un long silence. Sincèrement, la brune s'en fichait un peu de cette sortie et si elle devait choisir, elle préférait ne pas y aller.

Seijuro gardait un visage plus ou moins neutre.

Et Masaomi…

« -Pourquoi pas ? Cela nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. » Avait-il dit en prenant une gorgée de son café, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

Ils finirent rapidement de déjeuner et allèrent se préparer.

* * *

La nature autour du manoir Akashi était l'exacte contraire de l'ambiance autour de la petite troupe. La promenade n'avait en rien détendue le chef de la famille qui paraissait toujours aussi sévère et dangereux comme s'il était sur le point de frapper quelqu'un au visage.

Danielle n'avait pas parlé depuis leur départ et les deux autres Akashi, habitués à la tension, compatissaient.

Tout à coup, Seijuro poussa Kei et courut hors de sa portée.

La petite fille haussa un sourcil… avant de finalement saisir l'occasion et poursuivre son ami en lui criant des menaces de représailles. Elle se retint de pleurer de façon comique au soulagement qu'elle ressentait en s'éloignant du père.

Les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient hors de portée des yeux des deux adultes.

Danielle finit par sauter sur son ami -au sens propre- et le cloua à terre. Bloquant ses deux mains avec ses genoux, elle finit à cheval sur la taille du roux et commença à lui chatouiller les côtes.

L'autre riait et essayait de se dégager… le mot clé étant « essayer ».

La fillette finit par se lasser un peu de ce petit jeu et laissa son ami se libérer de sa portée.

Seulement, le petit garçon n'avait que moyennement apprécié le fait d'avoir été battu de cette manière. Sans réfléchir, il poussa Kei avec un sourire espiègle avec l'intention de lui faire subir la torture de tantôt… il ne sauta cependant pas assez vite et étant légèrement en pente, la petite glissa.

Oups.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le chapitre court mais cela va me permettre d'introduire plus facilement la suite :). Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et désolé pour les fautes !**

 **Réponse aux reviews : **

**Chlo** : Hola... Chlo (je fais pas espagnol dsl haha). ALORS, déjà, rien que la première phrase de ton commentaire m'a fait rire. Tu sais quoi, j'adore les lectrices comme toi qui sont totalement hysté -tousse tousse- passionnées. Passionnées. J'adore votre genre parce que... juste parce que vous êtes les meilleurs commentaires. Vous êtes toujours si enthousiastes et impatientes et ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir cette impatience pour quelque chose de si modeste que... 1547 mots et quelques... Je sais j'aime pas trop les choses un peu sentimentales mais bon je tenais à te remercier sincèrement (que tu penses pas que je te réponde juste automatiquement je cherche toujours à mettre un peu d'originalité dans mes réponses). Quant à ton commentaire de ma réponse du commentaire, oui oui t'inquiète j'ai compris j'ai compris tikiète pô. HAha merci pour ta fidélité, rien que parce que c'est toi, t'as le droit à un bon pour intégrer quelque chose de ton choix dans l'histoire (TANT QUE CA RESTE... DISONS PROBABLE ET PAS TROP COMPLIQUÉ... ET PAS TROP CHELOU stp !), ça peut être un nom pour un futur animal de compagnie PEUT-être, un nom pour quelque chose d'autre, une petite scénète ou peut-être une réplique ou une petite partie de réplique. COMME TU LE SENS mais pas trop quand même. (ET PAS DE BAISER, ILS ONT CINQ ANS MERDE). Voilà voilà, je te dis peut-être à bientôt si tu veux utiliser ton coupon. (Et comme dirais Amixem : ) OVER ! P-s : Amixem est un youtuber trop génial.

 **Ayui-Ayone** : Haha merci pour ton commentaire et surtout ton avis ! Il y a peu de chance qu'elle arrive à deviner la véritable nature de Danielle. Shiori est une personne trop terre-à-terre, trop logique pour ne serait-ce que penser à cette possibilité. La seule façon qui pourrait lui faire savoir la vérité est Kei elle-même en lui avouant. Ce que je déciderais peut-être de lui faire faire :3. Merci encore et à la prochaine !

 **Shirayuki Yukine** : Merchi x3 ! Oui merci, j'essaie vraiment de le faire mignon alors ça me rassure que tu me dises ça (Mais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un Ryouta précoce !) Haha oui c'est le rêve de tout parent mais je vais faire faire un caprice à Danielle au moins une fois. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et à la prochaine !

 **MissUchiwa19** : Hello ! Merci ;) Je crois avoir déjà expliqué les raisons qui m'ont poussé à réécrire l'histoire mais savoir que tu t'es intéressée à ma première version me fait extrêmement plaisir sachant que j'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs et que mon style était beaucoup plus maladroit. Le fait qu'effectivement j'ai rajeuni Danielle me procure plus d'avantage que d'inconvénients et je suis heureuse que ce changement ne dérange pas les lecteurs. Je fais également de mon mieux pour donner une autre image de Seijuro alors si tu le trouves adorable, à croquer et super kawaii, mon objectif premier est rempli ! Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec Tatsuma, comme l'histoire ne va pas se concentrer sur lui, il va être assez peu présent dans l'histoire, sauf pour jouer le rôle du père un peu protecteur (surtout quand les choses vont se développer entre Sei et Kei ;)). Je sais je déteste également les gens tels que je les ai créés ils me mettent en colère. Seulement, il doit y avoir des "méchants" sinon j'ai peur que ce soit trop tout rose et tout choupinou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, juste quelques-uns pour faire avancer l'histoire !

 **lys2012** : "Uhu" est le bruit que j'ai fais quand j'ai vu ton message avec un sourire relativement béat. x) Oui je trouve Seijuro très mignon également, il l'est toujours :D. ALORS pour Shiori, c'est en effet compliqué car elle n'est effectivement pas très développé et c'est difficile de la faire sans faire de cliché ou de stéréotype typique de l'anime (tel que la fille jalouse à CHEVEUX ROSE qu'on trouve souvent dans les harem). Donc, c'est vrai, à part sa silhouette et le fait qu'elle ait appris à Seijuro le basket, on ne SAIT RIEN. C'est frustrant dsl. Encore merci et à la prochaine !

 **Ezer** : HELLO ! Rhoooooooo dommage ! Mais oui mais aussi, si tu commences par les plus hards c'est sûr que tu vas dormir la nuit ! Commence par les plus softs ! Genre... Sinister 2, c'est trop bien et ça fait pas peur, ils ont juste mis une touche de gore et un peu de fantôme (mais on les voit parler normalement alors ça fait pas peur DU TOUT). oui oui, j'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis. ALORS Là... JE SAIS PAS... ENCORE... ! Elle jouera sans doute mais elle fera aussi d'autres jobs. sans doute. Pour Shiori, oui tu as tout à fait raison, elle est trop logique et terre-à-terre. Par contre, ton idée d'être au crépuscule de sa vie n'est pas DU TOUT conne ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! P-s Tikiète tikiète, j'adore les hyst- tousse tousse- les passionnées !

 **OsakiRen** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, c'est vrai que tu pouvais attendre longtemps ;D. Merci d'être fidèle à, non seulement la première, mais aussi à la deuxième péripétie de Danielle-Kei Yegunn ! x) Je suis contente de t'avoir attiré mais en même temps j'avais un très bon steak (aka nouvelle idée) pour attirer les plus tord -tousse tousse -passionnées et fan (je veux dire, deux gosses et tout... enfin bref, je ne juge pas x)). OUIIIIIIII ! Je m'en suis rendue compte après mais je les avais trop éloigné, trop rivalisés pour qu'ils deviennent petits-amis,ou pas avant des années ! Une autre erreur de ma part pour laquelle j'ai changé... Merci encore pour ton commentaire et je te dis à plus tard, OVER (Comme dirais un youtuber)


	14. Un nouvel arrivant

Danielle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé après que Seijuro l'ait poussé. Seulement une grosse pression sur sa poitrine quand il l'avait fait basculer, puis évidemment le sentiment immédiat qu'une main s'était glissée autour de notre cœur et l'avait serrée au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

La peur.

Aucun des deux enfants n'avaient vu le gouffre à côté duquel ils étaient si près.

Et Danielle était tombée en plein dedans.

Dès lors, Kei ne se souvenait de rien après avoir violemment fermé les yeux, attendant la douleur de l'impact entre la surface du sol et son dos.

…

Seulement, rien ne vint.

…

Après que les secondes les plus effrayantes de la vie de Danielle soient passées, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un œil après l'autre.

La seconde d'après, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent.

Kei fut trop choquée pour pouvoir prononcer une parole, ou ne serait-ce que laisser une penser envahir son esprit à ce moment.

La raison pour laquelle son corps n'avait pas touché, même effleuré le sol est parce que son cors flottait.

IL FLOTTAIT.

Seulement, la fillette n'eut pas le temps de bien apercevoir le phénomène que la magie s'évapora et elle sentit la surface dure contre son dos.

Son visage devint blanc. Danielle n'y comprenait plus rien. Une seconde, elle tombait. Une autre, elle se tenait à un centimètre du sol, les habits débraillés et avec quelques feuilles dans les cheveux, mais _aucune_ blessure, pas même une égratignure.

C'était plus qu'étrange, c'était extrêmement bizarre. Trop bizarre pour que Danielle l'accepte comme si de rien n'était sur le moment.

Aussi, elle était encore sonnée par le fait qu'elle était encore en vie et ce, sans même une coupure, Kei resta là un moment sans parler ni bouger ou même cligner des yeux.

Enfin, une pensée passa dans son esprit :

« -What. The. Fuck… ? »

Elle avait prononcée ces trois mots d'un ton tellement bas qu'il aurait fallu être juste à côté de sa bouche pour l'entendre.

Elle restalà encore un moment sans bouger.

* * *

Kei ne reprit entièrement ses esprit que lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer d'une étreinte forte et chaude.

Ses yeux voyagèrent vers le visage de son meilleur (et seul) ami Seijuro après de longues minutes à lui tapoter distraitement le dos. Ses yeux et ses joues, étaient rouges, sa mâchoire tremblait et son visage était un gâchis de morve, de larmes et de saletés. Lorsque il voulut bien, enfin, la relâcher, elle pencha inconsciemment la tête sur un côté en lui portant un regard confus. Elle se demanda depuis quand il était ici mais pour le moment, le cerveau de la jeune fille était encore trop éteint pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement.

Les mains de son ami parcouraient son corps pour trouver la moindre trace d'une lésion. Si Danielle avait été apte à réfléchir, elle s'étonnerait de sa prévenance à un si jeune âge et peut-être serait-elle gênée. Lorsqu'il constata que la brune n'avait aucune blessure, grave tout du moins, il se jeta sur elle pour lui donner une seconde étreinte. Seulement, sa force était tellement vive qu'elle les fit tomber par terre.

Dans la minute suivante, Kei ne comprit pas tout.

Tatsuma était arrivé aussi vite qu'il avait pu, avait sans doute enfreint une dizaine de lois/règles en apprenant que sa protégée avait eu un problème… et quand il vit le jeune Akashi sur le corps de la fillette en train de pleurer et celle-ci avec les yeux ouverts mais vide, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se précipita vers les deux enfants avec les parents suivant derrière et se pencha. Lui aussi vérifia l'état physique de Danielle.

Enfin, il éloigna fermement Seijuro loin de Kei et la prit dans ses bras. Le jeune enfant fut récupéré par ses parents et bien qu'il les repoussa avec ferveur, Shiori et Masaomi le tenaient avec fermeté.

Le brun porta la petite et se détourna d'un pas rapide de la famille. La brune put voir les yeux surpris de la famille Akashi. Le plus jeune avait les yeux humides et la bouche entrouverte… Ses yeux étaient directement sur elle et la brune se rappela alors de l'incident. Elle fronça inconsciemment les sourcils et allait poser une question mais Tatsuma la coupa :

« -Bien, je vais l'emmener à présent. Au revoir. »

Il s'inclina et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, ils partirent. Seijuro voulut protester mais son père le fit taire. Danielle put voir son regard peiné, sa tristesse et sa culpabilité de derrière l'épaule de son tuteur mais son visage était enterré et étouffé, elle garda donc le silence pour le moment.

* * *

Malgré ses faibles protestations, Tatsuma les emmena dans un hôpital pour que la fillette se fasse consulter au plus vite.

Seulement, comme l'avait prévu Danielle, il s'est avéré qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Tatsuma s'en fichait éperdument et se battit bec et ongles pour lui faire passer tous les examens possibles.

La petite ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais elle y passa toute la journée et elle resta même le soir. Son tuteur resta à ses côtés toute la nuit.

Elle trouva tout cela inutile mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à son protecteur et le rassurer, alors Danielle pouvait bien se laisser faire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, pendant les heures de visite, elle eut la surprise de recevoir Masaomi Akashi dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, Kei regarda derrière lui, mais ne trouva ni Shiori, ni Seijuro.

« -Je suis venu seul. »

Il avait dit cela dans une voix tout aussi froide que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Cependant, Danielle pouvait presque entendre une touche de nervosité dans son ton. Mais elle devait rêver…

« -Je suis venue m'excuser. Mon fils nous a raconté l'incident. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Kei et Tatsuma hochèrent la tête, bien que l'adulte l'avait fait avec plus de raideur.

« -Bien. »

Puis, les yeux du chef Akashi se tourna vers elle… avant de se détourner à nouveau vers son protecteur.

« -Puis-je avoir un moment seul avec elle ?

-No-

-Oui. »

Tatsuma regarda avec surprise la fillette dans le lit. Ils « s'affrontèrent » pendant un instant puis il hocha lentement la tête avec un message explicite pour les deux : « Attention. » et «Je reviens. ».

Dès que la porte fut fermée, les yeux de Danielle et de Masaomi se verrouillèrent et la brune devait se faire violence pour ne pas les détourner et se conduire bravement -bien qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle n'avait techniquement que cinq ans-.

Déjà plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Masaomi décida enfin de prendre la parole.

« -Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« -Bien. » Répondit Kei en détournant les yeux avec une fausse nonchalance.

« -… C'est bien alors. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et la fillette se mit à regretter de lui permettre de rester si c'était pour qu'il ne dise pas un mot.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

L'homme mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« -Je suis venu présenter mes excuses. C'était de notre responsabilité à Shiori et à moi de vous surveiller et nous avons agis avec imprudence.

-Hm. Disons alors que nous avons tous agis avec imprudence. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Seijuro, il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner autant et vous et votre femme n'auriez pas dû nous laisser courir dans la forêt seuls. »

Danielle essaya de se détendre en fermant les yeux, sans se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle avait causé avec ses paroles. Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Masaomi et il s'étonna de cette nonchalance de la part d'un si jeune enfant qui n'était en vie que par un miracle inexpliqué.

« -Et puis, je suis indemne c'est le principal.

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Pendant un petit instant, Danielle _crut_ voir l'ombre d'un sourire venant de son interlocuteur et dirigée vers elle. Seulement, il était apparu aussi vite qu'il était partis et la petite n'en était pas sûr.

« -Comment va Seijuro ?

-Assez bien. »

Le regard sur le visage de Danielle lui fit comprendre qu'il mentait d'une façon assez horrible… et l'adulte sentit à ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la honte au fond de son cœur. Seulement, était-ce la honte de mentir sur un sujet aussi sérieux ou d'avoir été pris, on ne pouvait vraiment le dire.

« -… Assez mal en fait. Je présume qu'il se sent coupable. »

La fillette baissa les yeux.

« -Je comprends. Seulement, je vais bien alors ça va.

-Je peux le voir. »

Danielle soupira et se laissa aller durant ces quelques secondes pour essayer de se détendre et de se reposer, car bien qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure, elle avait été très tourmentée au niveau mental et elle était encore un peu fatiguée et Kei sentait l'envie de se frotter les yeux devenir de plus en plus puissante à mesure que les minutes passaient. Bien que ce soit impoli, elle avait très envie de finir cette conversation au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en le père de son ami au point d'être à l'aise autour de lui pendant plus de dix - quinze minutes.

L'homme cependant, ne semblait pas le remarquer et parla, la pincée de nervosité dans sa voix ayant disparue. Si la brune n'était pas encore bien en présence de cet Akashi, lui au contraire était impressionné par l'attitude et la maturité de cet enfant et avait quelque peu baissé sa garde. Il l'avait sentit dès leur première rencontre mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir.

« -Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

-Hm ? » Fit-elle en regardant vers lui.

« -Seijuro. Il t'aime beaucoup. Il nous a raconté les moments que vous avez passé ensemble. Ce que tu as fait pour lui. Enfin, il l'a raconté à Shiori…

Sa dernière phrase, attira très vite l'attention de la petite.

« -Et pas à vous ? »

Le silence lui répondit durant quelques instants.

« -Seijuro et moi… disons que… nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. »

La brune sentit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible… et étant la sale gosse qu'elle était, elle avait bien l'intention de la remuer. Après tout, il fallait bien que la possession d'un corps aussi jeune lui serve quelques fois.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Une autre pause.

« -Je… Je suis le chef des entreprises Akashi. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilité et très peu de temps.

-Vous êtes le patron, pourquoi vous ne laissez pas le travail de côté de temps en temps pour parler avec Seijuro ? » Demanda Kei en essayant de prendre une voix aussi enfantine et innocente que possible.

« -Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Mais vous en avez envie non ?»

Masaomi fronça les sourcils, et bien que Kei ne sache pas d'où lui venait cette bravoure, elle continua.

« -Selon comment vous m'avez dit ces choses, vous regrettez de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec Seijuro…

-Bien évidemment !

-Alors pourquoi vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre ? Je suis sûre que si vous le vouliez vraiment, vous pourriez vous rapprocher de votre fils. D'ailleurs, ça ne devrais même pas être à moi de vous dire ça.

-Non en effet.

-Mais avouez, que vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre avec Seijuro alors vous maintenez votre façade. » Dit-elle en ignorant le commentaire de l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, un très long moment passa. Les paroles de la fillette firent écho avec les sentiments du père désemparé et encore une fois, il put constater que son cœur ne suivait plus les ordres du cerveau et germait alors une graine de honte en lui… Et encore une fois, il s'agissait de savoir s'il avait honte de lui même ou bien honte de savoir qu'un aussi petit enfant avait pu voir en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, personne, pas même l'adulte n'en était sûr.

C'était aussi frustrant que plaisant d'enfin faire face au problème qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de son fils. Frustrant parce qu'un enfant avec qui il avait passé seulement quelques heures avait pu le voir et pas lui. Même les gens qu'ils avaient consulté n'avait pas pu lui résoudre son problème.

Seulement, Danielle n'était pas comme la plupart des gens et elle avait pu suivre son instinct avec le fait qu'elle avait vu le problème par elle-même dans l'anime. Heureusement, sinon elle ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu.

Le regard de l'homme qui paraissait toujours dur devint alors pensif. Aussi, un autre moment passa avant qu'il ne hoche légèrement la tête. Si Danielle n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur lui pour tenter de trouver toute trace de désapprobation ou de consentement, elle aurait raté ce dernier. La petite ne le montra pas à son interlocuteur mais cela la soulagea énormément parce qu'après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se rendait alors complètement compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et surtout _comment_ elle l'avait dit.

Parce que là, elle venait indirectement d'insulter l'autre de, peut-être… lâche ?

Seulement, la nouvelle étincelle dans le regard de Masaomi évapora toutes ses peurs.

Enfin, Kei décida, pour la première fois, de sourire directement dans le visage de Masaomi Akashi… et pour sa plus grande surprise, il lui répondit très très _très_ légèrement.

Une autre série de minute passa avant que l'homme ne se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

« -Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je te dis au revoir et peut-être à bientôt. »

Il avait dit cette dernière partie avec un ton très bas mais pour une raison, Danielle put l'entendre parfaitement.

Puis, il partit.

Quand Tatsuma réapparut dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, il put voir un visage heureux et bien que confus, il sourit légèrement aussi.

* * *

Après un autre jour à expliquer à Tatsuma que tout allait bien avec elle, Danielle et son tuteur purent enfin passer le pas de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite, et Danielle repensa à _l'incident_ lorsqu'elle fut totalement détendue dans son lit.

Aussi, elle se demanda _à nouveau_ , comment cela avait été possible pour elle de flotter.

Sans vraiment y penser, elle se demanda avant tout si elle pourrait le refaire.

Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas avoir quelque chose comme ça dans sa poche ? Pas une grande fan de surnaturel comme Danielle en tout cas.

« -Voyons voir… si je me rappelle bien, dans Harry Potter, c'est des accidents qui arrivent quand la personne ressent de fortes émotions… Bon là, c'était la peur de _mourir_ donc ça veut dire que je dois encore avoir cette peur ? »

Après quelques instants, Danielle décida en silence que non, elle ne retenterait pas l'expérience. La peur de la mort était la dernière chose sur sa liste qu'elle voulait retenter.

« -Hm… mais il doit y avoir d'autres moyens… »

Danielle avait une petite voix en elle qui lui disait que tout cela n'était pas normal, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, après avoir été envoyée dans le monde de Kuroko's Basket, Kei était un peu près sûre de ne plus être surprise par quoi que ce soit venant de ce domaine.

« - **C'est une mauvaise idée**. **Je te déconseille de faire cela, c'est dangereux.** »

Danielle sursauta et manqua de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à la soudaine apparition de la voix. Elle se leva précipitamment en essayant de savoir d'où venait la voix dans sa chambre (mais en restant sur son lit en position fœtal).

« -… **N'ai pas peur. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal.** »

La voix grave et les paroles ne rassuraient en rien la fillette qui s'apprêtait à crier de tous ses poumons -comme toute personne NORMALE ferait- pour alerter Tatsuma lorsqu'elle sentit une main se mettre sur sa bouche et un poids se poser sur son propre corps.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle continua à crier au fond de sa gorge en se débattant.

« - **Calme-toi, je te répète que je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Si tu me promets de ne pas crier, je te libère, d'accord ?** »

Kei tenta une dernière fois d'enlever la main sur sa bouche en tirant de toutes ses forces mais l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Son petit corps se mit à trembler et elle hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« - **Bien**. »

Il enleva sa main.

En accord avec la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, elle ne cria pas. Cependant, elle s'éloigna précipitamment de lui et alla vite allumer la lumière.

Cependant, elle entendit un bruit étrange et elle se planta contre le torse dur de l'inconnu.

La fillette dut puiser dans ses plus fortes résistances pour ne pas crier ou faire de bruits trop fort. Toute sa force mentale y passa et elle se précipita pour aller le plus loin possible de cet homme. Elle se remit sur son lit et poussa son dos contre le mur pour s'asseoir avec un coussin dans ses bras et une couverture sur ses jambes.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement dans le noir alors que sa bouche forma une ligne droite. Elle pouvait distinguer sa forme mais elle n'en fut pas plus rassurée, au contraire, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer, en vain mais elle essayait tout de même.

« - **Tu n'as aucune raison de me craindre, je suis de ton côté.** »

Danielle prit quelques minutes pour lui répondre. Réussissant à étouffer un peu sa peur, elle parla cependant d'une voix nerveuse :

« -Qui êtes-vous ? - _Et surtout, comment_ _vous êtes_ _rentré ?!_ »

Pendant une seconde, Kei eut l'impression que les yeux de l'autre brillèrent de façon anormale, et elle poussa un petit cri,mais quand elle secoua la tête et regarda une nouvelle fois la forme sombre qui était à une distance sécuritaire de la sienne. La lueur avait disparue.

« - **Tobias** **. Je suis directement apparu dans ta chambre.**

-Quoi ?

- **Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas « rentré », je suis apparu directement dans ta chambre.**

-Hein ?

- **Je suis app…-**

 **-** Ouais ouais, ça j'ai compris, mais comment ça APPARU ?! » Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'élever la voix au dernier mot.

« - **Eh bien, je suis arrivé en une seconde dans ta chambre.** »

Danielle cligna bêtement les yeux et appuya plus profondément son dos contre la surface du mur.

« -Hein ? Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

- **Tobias.**

-Ouais merci j'ai entendu la première fois. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce vous êtes ?

- **Je suis un ange du Seigneur.** »

* * *

 **NDA : TOBIAS est arrivé ! Youpi ! Ah, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de le faire apparaître ! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre à la fin, à la base j'avais tellement envie de le mettre au moment de la chute de Danielle, je me suis pratiquement arraché la peau des joues en me disant de me retenir et que finalement, son arrivée ferait plus d'effet à la fin !**

 **Une dernière chose, au cas-où : Miki n'est pas Tobias ! Ce sont deux personnages (très) différents ! Mais Miki apparaîtra effectivement plus tard, avec un petit changement dans sa personnalité. :)**

 **Bien, j'ai une DERNIÈRE QUESTION IMPORTANTE (je le mets en gros pour ceux qui parcourt juste très rapidement ce mesage) : Danielle va bientôt atteindre l'apogée de sa relation avec Akashi (Je ne parle pas de bisous, ils sont encore des enfants putain), alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toujours preneuse.**

 **Bien, sur ce, réponses review : **

**Shirayuki Yupine** : Merci pour ton commentaire (qui encore une fois est l'un des premiers, je dis wow merci beaucoup!). Hahahahahaha... si tu savais _. Eh oui ! Dans ce chapitre, tu verras que le père d'Akashi n'est pas super coincé, mais super maladroit ! (D'ailleurs j'espère que j'ai pas cassé le personnage). Il serait un peu comme... Ryüji Takasu dans Toradora ! Non, comme tu as pu le voir, elle n'est pas blessé mais elle a découvert quelque chose d'autre :) !

 **lys0212** : BONCHOUR (je dis ça par rapport à ton ZHFIZVDHD de ton commentaire, j'ai cru que c'était une langue étrangère dans les première secondes haha). Seijuro est plus joueur que dangereux (pour le moment :) ) Hahahahahaha... NON, je le garde na ! Oh c'est gentil, je ne savais pas si ça plairait qu'ils dorment ainsi ensemble! Oui oui oui, ils n'ont que cinq ans, mais peut-être, qu'effectivement, dans dix ans... hahahaha, non je vais en parler pour le moment, sinon ça va me gâcher l'image innocente et toute mignonne que j'ai d'eux. Donc pour l'instant, faut pas faut pas. O_O

 **OsakiRen** : Hello ! Alors perso, je suis pas trop steak mais plutôt poulet, ou nuggets (et tout comme toi, je ne touche pas aux petits n'enfants Xp)... Ptain elle est bizarre cette phrase... -_-. Hehehehehehe, oui, mais pas trop -chuchote- heureusement, il a son côté innocent pour palier à ce côté. Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

 **ChloChlo** : HELLO (Oui plutôt). Pour commencer cette réponse, auteur protégée est le mot. En plus, je suis aussi hysté-passionnée que vous, alors je sais TOUTES vos tactiques fourbes qui ferait pleurer les serpentards et les gryffondors, alors vous ne m'aurez pas ;). Hehe...  
Ton commentaire m'a, encore une fois fait plaisir pour sa densité et si ça t'interesse, sache qu'à chaque fois, j'ai un sourire béat et sournois sur mon visage quand je vois les indignations de certains/certaines. Hehe.  
Alors, là tu vas être contente parce que j'ai réussi à faire 3.197 mots dans ce chapitre (sans compter le NDA et les reviews) alors j'espère qu'en plus de la qualité, la quantité t'a plu ! Et moi aussi je te remercie de tout mon coeeeeeeur ! Je suis heureuse (comme à chaque fois que tu l'exprimes) que ce chapitre (je parle du 13) t'ai plus surtout qu'il était très petit. Haha, avec ce chapitre, tu te rendra compte qu'il est juste un peu mal compris et surtout maladroit avec sa vie privée. Hehehe, si tu as ressentit ça pendant juste une petite sieste dans le placard, je me demande ce qu'à été ta réaction en lisant celle de Seijuro après la chute de Danielle ;) (non je ne suis pas un tyran des enfants, sadique oui, mais la souffrance de Seijuro était nécessaire. Parce que wesh t'a cru que je l'avais fait souffrir juste pour rire looool, je me pends si un jour je fais ça par plaisir mdr). Hahaha (j'adore ta précision sur le fait que tu ne sois pas PÉDOPHILE, très rassurant, très nécessaire, très bizarre, très suspect, très... bon d'accord j'arrête). Et il va y en avoir encore de ces moments de complicités SI j'arrive à trouver des situations mignonnes et éviter les "ET COMME DE PAR HASARD !" et les "COÏNCIDENCES" !  
Oh mon dieu, comme j'ai ris en lisant cette phrase : "Oh putain de bordel de shit de nouilles pas fraiches", j'étais dans mon lit heureusement, parce que sinon, je serais tombée lol ! OUI JE SAIS OUI JE... JE SUIS UN GÉNIE (La modestie moi ? HA!). Alors pour le coup, je vais te faire souffrir, mais à la base, je voulais donner le nom que tu m'aurais donné à l'ange... mais comme j'ai reçu de réponse et que le chapitre était prêt depuis un certain temps, j'ai dû prendre un autre nom que j'aimais bien et vilà comment Tobias est né. Désolé pour toi, mais j'attends quand même ta réponse !  
ALORS, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais montrer les sentiments de ces trois prétendants dans le futur. Mais comme je vois que y en qui veulent cette rivalité, je pense que... je sais pas je sais pas encore dsl ! MAIS TON idée m'a totalement inspiré putain ! Je sais comment faire pour CRÉER un prétendant maintenant et ça c'est de plus en plus construit dans ma tête. Aussi, le perso est déjà créer mais j'attends la situation dans le futur. Putain ton interprétation du règlement n'était pas conne non plus, je pense que je vais l'utiliser (heureusement parce que sinon, je pense que j'aurais réutiliser la méthode de l'autre fic et ça m'aurait un peu cassé les pieds vu que les fans connaissent la technique). Mais... Mais... MaIs... ENCORE UNE FOIS, je te le dis, lâche-toi ! TU PEUX ! MON DIEU OUI, TU PEUX VAS-Y (putain cette phrase si on la sort de son contexte bordel... O_O), je vais jamais t'engueuler pour me donner un long commentaire ! x). Sur ce, je te dis à très bientôt et OVER -explosion- ! ;)

 **Nol** : SALUT NOL (j'aime ton nom) ! Merci pour ton commentaire, la première phrase m'a direct fait extrêmement plaisir, qu'on qualifie le chapitre 13 comme "magnifique" me fait chaud au coeur ! Hahaha, oui tu as vu, et tu as sans doute vu également que j'avais l'intention de lui donner le droit de nommer l'ange de Kei. Tu peux donc imaginer comme doit être (peut-être, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, même si nous sommes toutes les deux passionnées) sa frustration non ? x3 Haha, j'avoue que c'est dommage mais quand on y regarde d'un peu plus près c'est assez bêtement comique x). Mais de toute façon, j'attends encore sa réponse. Ehehe, j'aime bien l'idée de l'animal (désolé Chlo) mais on verra dans un avenir plus lointain :). Merci encore et à la prochaine !

 **Nuggets** : Hello ! (je dis pas ton nom parce que j'ai pas encore mangé et que rien que l'évocation me donne envie de bouffer l'ordi). Comment vas-tu ? Moi j'ai faim, j'ai la dalle, les crocs, putain j'ai trop faim... O_O. Enfin bref, dsl je m'égare je m'égare ! Oh oui, cette nourriture divine...  
MAIS BREF (focus, focus, focus focus focus focus O_O). Je te remercie d'avoir écrit ce premier commentaire (surtout en commençant par une note exquise de nourriture -putain je bave-). Tes compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir, que tu dises que j'évolue me... chais pas, j'ai même pas de mot (on ne me le dis pas souvent alors...). Je... juste, je te remercie vraiment sincèrement, c'est vraiment gentil !  
Hihihi, j'adore comment tu es indulgents dans tes termes au sujet des lecteurs, c'est vrai que c'est les meilleurs, ils sont toujours si enthousiastes que wow, je me rends pas trop compte vu que je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai pas un avis très objectif sur moi-même et sur cette fic, pour moi elle est toujours aussi enfantine, mais en tout cas, je suis vraiment très fière merci ! Et surtout, je suis consciente que je dois faire de mon mieux pour essayer de ne jamais les décevoir, parce que sinon, ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'écrire (avoue que là aussi je ressemble aussi à un sage bg). Alors, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les autres commentaires que j'ai laissé mais à la base c'est Chlo qui devait nommer l'ange mais comme elle a un peu trop tardé, j'ai choisi Tobias. J'aurais aimé faire UNE ange portant son prénom, mais je ne pense pas être aussi efficace avec UNE ange (je suis plus à l'aise pour créer des personnages secondaires masculins). Cependant, cela ne m'empêchera effectivement pas de la remercier plus tard dans un autre contexte. J'ai pris en note comment tu voulais utiliser Tetsuya (c'est très mignon, je pense la prendre :3). Continue de t'emporter, cela ne me dérangera JAMAIS, et sur ce, je te dis à la prochaine ! OVER


	15. Tobias

Danielle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait éclater de rire, ou juste crier au fou. Dans tout les cas, l'envie d'émettre un son très fort du fond de sa gorge lui vint, mais d'une puissance… et la seule chose qui l'avait heureusement empêchée d'alerter son interlocuteur, et accessoirement son tuteur, était la main qu'elle avait mis par réflexe sur sa bouche.

La chose est, que la petite fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir rire, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première est qu'elle ne croyait pas au anges. La deuxième à cause de sa nervosité de la possibilité d'avoir un fou ou un comique dans sa chambre. Enfin, la troisième et pas des moindres, et principalement pour laquelle Danielle avait eu envie de rire, était que l'homme en face d'elle, celui qui prétendait être un ange, celui avait pénétré dans sa maison sans invitation et violé son espace personnel, oui cet homme lui avait révélé sa nature avec le ton le plus calme et le plus nonchalant qui puisse jamais exister. Comme s'il lui parlait du beau temps. Pour la fillette, c'était de trop.

Non, Kei n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir rire. Seulement, son côté raisonnable et logique lui avaient interdits et avait envoyé sa main au contact de sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, sur ce qu'elle pourrait croire après être arrivée dans ce monde et l'incident dont elle avait été témoin, Danielle n'y croyait pas.

"- _Non. Absolument pas_."

Après un moment, le côté sage de la petite avait englobé et étouffé l'autre côté qui avait eu envie de rire au moment de la révélation et elle fronça profondément les sourcils. Bien qu'elle avait encore peur de l'autre, la déclaration avait fait que Danielle ne pouvait guère le prendre plus au sérieux.

"-Je suis censée vous croire ? Les anges, ça n'existent pas."

L'homme -Tobias-, la regarda passivement.

"-Si, ça existe. Je suis devant toi.

-Non.

-Si."

Danielle sentit une petit étincelle d'irritation qui germait en elle, mais, décidant de ne pas créer de conflit inutile avec le prétendu fou, elle décida de ne pas montrer son agacement et resta avec un visage soigneusement neutre, même s'il ne la voyait pas dans le noir.

"-Ok, alors admettons que ça existe. Il est où votre costume ?

-Mon costume ?

-Oui, vous savez... toute la panoplie... les ailes, l'auréole, la tunique.

-Nous ne portons pas ce genre de... panoplie. Les humains ont imaginé tout cela.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas un ange.

-Si.

-Alors prouvez-le."

Le ton cassant de la fillette ne semblait pas offenser Tobias. Seulement l'embarrasser.

"-C'est que... je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des règles.

-Donc vous ne pouvez pas prouver vos paroles... mais vous me demandez de croire aux anges.

-C'est tout à fait ça."

L'homme parut heureux des paroles de la brune.

"-... Donc, vous me demandez de croire un homme qui est entré dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, la nuit, qui refuse qu'elle allume la lumière ou prévienne un adulte et qui a complètement violé son espace personnel en plus de maintenir des propos inhabituels.

-C'est bien ça."

Le visage angoissé de Danielle s'était bien vite transformé en dépit.

"-Mais oui bien sûr, vous voulez peut-être aussi que je vous offre des biscuits.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je te remercie pour ta compréhension et ta considération cependant."

...

Danielle ne savait pas comment réagir à cet étrange individu. La situation elle-même n'était pas normale et les réactions de l'autre était à un degré au-dessus de l'anormalité.

"- _Il agit comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sarcasme._ _En plus de trouver ça cette situation normale. »_

Danielle sentit perceptiblement l'intensité du regard du fou devant elle et essaya de rester calme malgré cela.

« -Je conçois que la situation peut paraître… anormale.

- _Ah bah quand même._

 _-_ Seulement, je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal, il faut me croire. »

Danielle prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Tobias.

« -Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas allumer la lumière comme preuve de bonne volonté ? »

L'autre sembla hésiter. Puis, Kei entendit un claquement et la lumière fut.

La brune plissa les yeux à la soudaine luminosité. Elle se frotta les yeux en essayant de ne pas laisser le soi-disant ange en dehors de sa vue.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'adapter et elle réussi à ne plus voir flou.

L'homme qu'elle vit devant elle était…

D'une. Incroyable….

Banalité.

D'un côté, cela rassura un peu Danielle. D'un autre, elle était un peu déçue. Il ne semblait en rien dangereux, ni même digne d'intérêt selon elle. Les cheveux courts noirs, les yeux bruns, une petite barbe, un t-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir noir et un jean.

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux te décevoir, ce n'est qu'une apparence.

-Oui, oui, mais bon… J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça d'un supposé ange, vous voyez ?

-De quelles façon vois-tu un ange ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Soudain, la brune baissa les yeux et se sentit un peu gênée.

Sincèrement, elle imaginait -même si elle n'y croyait pas- que les anges auraient… elle ne savait pas trop, quelque chose qui permettrait à l'homme de les voir un peu différemment.

« -Cette apparence « banale » nous permet de nous fondre dans la masse humaine.

-Ce n'est pas ta vraie apparence ?

-Non. »

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus mais sale gamine qu'elle était, Danielle n'abandonna pas et laissa un peu de côté la glauqitude de la situation pour se concentrer sur cet être qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le sens même du sarcasme. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais il n'avait fait aucun geste vraiment hostile envers elle et il se tenait à distance sécuritaire alors… En plus, malgré le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux anges, les pouvoirs, eux, elle en avait été témoins de ses propres yeux. Aussi, la vérité n'était pas que Danielle ne croyait pas aux anges, c'est juste qu'elle n'y avait jamais été confronté et avait du mal à accepter ce fait illogique et surnaturel sans les preuves qu'il refusait obstinément de lui donner. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille restait ouverte mais sceptique. Paradoxalement, elle était fascinée par ce genre de choses… et la curiosité avait rapidement prit le dessus dès lors qu'il avait répondu à sa dernière question.

« -Et… supposons que les anges existent bel et bien…

-Nous existons.

-Ouais ouais, je veux dire, vous devez bien avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux pour vous « fondre dans la masse humaine », non ?

-En effet.

-Lesquels ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

L'autre, malgré sa gêne au début, semblait plutôt heureux de son intérêt. A son avis c'était un progrès et c'était mieux que la méfiance, la violence et la peur.

« -Nous pouvons nous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre…

-Donc la téléportation ?

-Si tu veux. C'est de cette manière que je suis entré.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je peux changer d'apparence.

-Ah oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Je peux déplacer des choses.

-La télékinésie ?

-Oui.

-Trop cool ! Tu ne veux pas le faire là ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oh ... »

Danielle fit le visage le plus déçu et le plus triste qu'elle pouvait faire et regarda de ses mêmes yeux tristes et peinés Tobias.

« -Non, je ne peux pas te montrer. »

La fillette cligna des yeux.

« -Non. Je ne peux pas. »

Un long moment passa avant qu'une larme ne vint couler sur la joue de la brune.

« -Non, je ne… »

Danielle, malgré son instinct lui criant « NON ! », prit une position un peu plus vulnérable, tel un chiot.

« -Non…

-Mais comment veux-tu que je crois aux anges si tu ne le me prouves pas de façon visuelle ? »

Tobias hésita.

« -Je ne dirais rien à personne ! »

...

Tobias soupira profondément et la fillette crut que la réponse était toujours « non ». Seulement, ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le fit flotter vers Danielle. Ses grands yeux écarquillés de curiosité, de fascination, de surprise et d'émerveillement suivaient l'objet noir qui se dirigeait vers elle. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle le prit en main et elle put immédiatement sentir la douceur dans ses mains.

« -C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau. Porte-le tous les jours.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un cadeau. On m'a dit qu'on devait toujours accepter les cadeaux.

-Qui te l'as dit ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Un ami.

-Un ami ange ?

-Oui.

-Donc vous êtes combien ?

-Contente-toi de le porter. »

Danielle eut envie de faire la moue, mais son côté mature l'en empêcha. Elle avait déjà joué un rôle un peu honteux, elle n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter.

« -Et…

-Il est temps de dormir Danielle. »

Il apparut soudainement devant elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle parla.

« -Attendez ! »

Elle avait utilisé sa voix la plus haute qu'elle pouvait utiliser sans alerter Tatsuma pour l'arrêter. Tobias avait fait un mouvement pour la toucher mais elle lui avait attrapé le poignet et avait engagé un contact avec lui sans vraiment le vouloir, cela avait plus été un réflexe.

« -Je veux juste savoir… Est-ce que c'est vous qui… »

Danielle marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle se recueillait et se remémora l'instant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et solide :

« -Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé quand je suis tombée ? »

Tobias se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la vue de la brune avec les yeux humides et l'air si vulnérable face à la mort avec cette voix… lui donnait envie d'évaporer tout cela. Pour lui qui était un ange, la peur de la mort l'avait depuis longtemps quitté et il ne savait plus comment on pouvait ressentir ce genre de peur, ni comment une enfant de son âge, réel ou physique pourrait le prendre. Aussi, s'il venait à disparaître en tant qu'ange, cela ne l'effraierait sans doute plus.  
Il ne savait pas comment faire, comment ressentir sa peine, c'était si étrange pour lui de voir autant de sentiment à la fois dans cette petite fille… Un coup elle avait peur, puis elle devient méfiante, puis curieuse, puis amusée et enfin triste et encore effrayée.  
Peut-être bien que l'ange ne savait pas à quel point sa réponse allait l'affecter mais il lui répondit de la voix la plus calme, la plus réconfortante et la plus douce qu'il put sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

« -Oui, c'est moi. »

* * *

 **NDA : un petit chapitre, mais j'avais besoin d'introduire un peu Tobias. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **lys0212** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui ? Je trouvais que le discours de Danielle était un peu trop simple... mais de toute façon, elle va en avoir d'autres avec lui pour combler un peu la simplicité avec laquelle elle a pu encourager un homme de son âge. Bref, désolé je m'égare, ALORS pour Miki, je ne peux rien te dire malheureusement, car j'ai déjà laissé échapper un indice qui est en train de tout gâcher sur mes projets. Mais JUSTE pour répondre à ta question : Non, Miki ne sera pas "méchant" car qu'est-ce que la méchanceté ? C'est assez subjectif comme terme, donc... voilà :). Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui, comme toujours m'a vraiment fait plaisir et pour ta dernière question, oui j'ai vraiment envie de faire une petite compétition dont Danielle serait l'enjeu entre la GDM, ce serait vraiment amusant, MAIS comme je ne veux pas faire de cliché trop claire et que faire ce genre de chose est très tentant, je ne sais pas encore, précisément, ce que je vais faire avec eux... Oui, il y aura une certaine rivalité, mais juste entre certains, pas tous (Genre Midorima désolé mais... non. Juste, non. Je ne pourrais pas le compter parmi ses prétendants, deux tsunderes ensembles... non.)

 **Ezer** : Salut Ezer ! Alors, oui, J'AI OSÉ O_O. Et je suis contente de ta réaction ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu néanmoins ! Alors, par quoi commencer... hmmm... ah mais oui, te dire que je ne regrette qu'à moitié cette vision que je t'ai donné ;). Je sais je sais qu'il est badass dans le futur mais que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il est si petit et si mignon et surtout, très vulnérable, même lui peux pleurer enfant. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur, mais c'était nécessaire, désolé. A moitié parce que oui, ça m'amuse de voir les réactions face à la destruction de ce mythe hehehe x).  
Mais qui te dis que je ne vais pas rajouter Kagami et Kuroko dans la liste des prétendants avec le Oc que je créerai ? :). Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais exactement faire, mais ils ne vont pas rester indifférents face à la "beauté" et à la personnalité de Danielle ! Personnellement, je ne déteste pas Momoï, mais je dois avouer qu'elle n'est que très peu présente dans l'anime, et donc, je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de m'attacher à elle. Je l'aime juste parce qu'elle apporte des scènes assez comiques dans l'anime, mais c'est tout...  
Voilà, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton long commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne... je sais pas... ah si ! Une bonne santé mentale ;)

Ps : Oui halloween et tout, je sais pas trop, oui ça serait la preuve que le temps passe, donc pourquoi pas ?  
Pps : Alors, tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre, je l'ai absolument pas pris mal vu que je m'en était rendue compte quand j'ai moi-même relu ma fic et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai refais le tout. Car oui, j'ai commencé à écrire sur Danielle à la saison... hm... deux je crois. Et ils n'avaient encore rien montré sur le passé à Teiko, DONC j'ai dû improviser et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous un peu stéréotypés dont la personnalité gamine de Kise. Voilà encore désolé. Mais je t'encourage à me dire si je dépasse les limites à l'avenir. :)

PLUS DE.

 **Snaiker :** Oh salut ! Alors oui bien sûr, ils resteront amis, mais quelque chose qui les feraient MEILLEURS amis. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **memelyne :** Salut ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Tu me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Savoir que quelqu'un a lu l'intégralité de mes chapitres en une traite, me fait très plaisir ! Très très plaisir ! La relation entre Danielle et Akashi est en effet particulière et je te remercie encore pour ton compliment, ça prouve que tu es satisfaite de mes écrits et tu me satisfait en même temps :). Si tu as des idées n'hésite pas, je prends tout ! J'espère que tu continueras à les trouver mignons et que tu continueras à aimer ma fic. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;)

 **Chlochlo:** HELLO Chlochlo ! Haha t'inquiète t'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'engueuler/menacer pour avoir mis un commentaire en retard, ce sera vraiment horrible de ma part ! En plus, tu t'es donné à fond alors je ne peux rien dire ;) ! Comme toujours, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne t'as pas trop déçu. Pour le coup, y a aucune action, juste de la parlote, alors bon... MERCI BEAUCOUP PUTAIN MERCI (et oui, nuggets/frite/mcdo, c'est la nourriture des dieux avec les nouilles... hmm... nouilles...) ! BREF, merci beaucoup. Pour le chapitre, enfin la review de la review de l'ancien chapitre (tu suis ? tu suis ?). Hehehehehehe, ta réaction pour Seijuro et Danielle me fait plaisir parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça plaise vu le contexte (Danielle a failli y passer tout de même...). APRES, JE NE SUIS PAS EN MESURE DE JUGER (Non, je ne te suspecte de rien du tout, pas du tout...!). Bon par contre, faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire tes commentaires avec ceux de Nuggest quand j'ai rien mangé depuis approximativement six/sept, sinon vous allez finir par me tuer. O_O  
Alors, juste pour mettre les choses au point, je ne SUIS PAS sadique. Je trouve juste plus drôle lorsque les gens s'arrachent les cheveux que lorsqu'ils... euh (je laisse ton imagination faire le reste.).  
Bref, Tobias a l'air surtout maladroit mais techniquement, il n'a pas vraiment le droit de faire le badass parce que ça attirerait trop l'attention MAIS il faudra bien un moment où il se change en berserk sinon c'est pas drôle... x). Ah. C'est super que tu le prennes aussi bien. J'attends de tes nouvelles, qui sait y aura peut-être une autre occasion (peut-être même un petit animal x)). Haha, je vais essayer de continuer à t'énerver en ne faisant que des sans faute alors ! hehe... xD  
Ah et une dernière chose : CONTINUE AVEC TES IDÉES ! x)  
Sur ce, je te dis OVER !

 **Nol** : HELLO HELLOOOOOO ! (Ah non non pas du tout, je me disais que ça faisait cool et mystérieux). MERCI, j'adore le fait que tu adore encore une foiiis ! Et tout comme Chloe, je vais essayer de toujours t'énerver autant que je le peux ! x3 A la fin, mon objectif est que tu auras envie de me tuer... Hehehe... non je retire ! JE RETIRE ! ... x_x

 **Nuggets** : HELLOO... (purée, ton nom est un supplice, j'ai tellement faim... x'c Je crois que pour la peine, je vais me faire un mcdo ce soir.). Ça vaaaaaa merci ! J'ai juste tellement faim que je pourrais manger une centaine de tes frères et soeurs ! x) (Pas de hors contexte sinon cette phrase devient bizarre). Haha, MERCI ! (Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais imagine que je te secoue dans tous les sens en te le criant en mode x10000 et tu sauras à peu près dans quel état je me trouve). Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... naaaan, je vais pas venir te mettre un coup dans l'entrejambe :) Naaan :) Naaan :) Mais juste, où tu habites ? par CURIOSITÉ ! Seulement par curiosité ! :3. Hehe, ok alors on est tous les deux des bg, c'est cool x). Aaah, dommage, mais peut-être que j'en ferais une avec une petite surprise à côté si tu m'y fais penser ok ? Je peux tout à fait trouver un compromis pour créer un ange féminin hehehehe 'w'. Et oui, car Tetsuya est Nigou (car il a ses yeux, je sais que tu le sais, mais je voulais préciser quand même) sont la définition même de l'adorable ;)  
Sur ce, salut !

 **Ayui-Ayone** : HELLO ! As-tu remarqué que j'ai délibérément mis ton nom à la fin ? Oui ? Non ? Enfin dans tous les cas, je voulais te mettre en dernier car tu es LA SEULE. Oui, LA SEULE qui m'ait fait la remarque mais... OUI ! OUI PUTAIN ! OUI ! OUI ET OUI ! (ET PAS DE HORS CONTEXTE S'IL VOUS PLAIT)  
C'est EFFECTIVEMENT LA PRÉSENTATION DE CASTIEL de (la merveilleuse) la série Supernatural ! ET OUI PUTAIN, J'attendais de voir si quelqu'un allait la reconnaître ! Je suis super heureuse que tu as pu la voir car Castiel est mon personnage préféré de par sa personnalité totalement maladroite et innocente (Je n'oublie pas Dean qui est a égalité avec lui et le jeu d'acteur de Sam, enfin son acteur quoi) ! x)  
Donc, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas folle, j'avais délibérément laissé cette dernière phrase ! hehe xD.  
Voilà, sur ce, je vais répondre à ton commentaire par rapport au chapitre, désolé si c'était un peu trop mais j'étais super contente que quelqu'un ait vu et ait fait la remarque de la référence dans son commentaire !  
Alors non, Tobias n'est pas Miki, ce sont deux personnages bien différents et oui, nous le retrouverons plus tard avec plusieurs changement mouahahaha x). Ah, tant mieux alors, je suis contente d'avoir pu retranscrire les sentiments pour créer la panique ! D'ailleurs, j'ai effectivement vu que j'avais vraiment trop facilement rendu le père Akashi gentil, donc je referais des conversations entre lui et Danielle pour qu'on le voit changer à chaque fois mais sans vraiment y arriver à cause de sa maladresse naturelle (bien sûr, il va y arriver mais ça prendre du temps et ce sera la difficulté) et donc il va parfois réagir assez violemment ! Merci pour cette remarque, je vais la prendre en compte. Aaah, cette remarque m'a surprise mais effectivement, on aurait pu prendre son flottement pour les CDT (non CDM du coup, mais T pour Tobias) de Danielle. Seulement, celles-ci ne vont effectivement pas trop tarder à apparaître. Oui, la super force est au programme ! Et oui, il va y avoir des dérapages enfantin ! Aussi, oui, il y aura très certainement une ellipse, ou même plusieurs ! Je vais mettre plusieurs épisodes de sa vie (genre Halloween ou son anniversaire) pour qu'on se rende compte du temps qui passe. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la voir ado ! Sinon, ce serait pas drôle :)  
Hehehe, pour la relation Danielle/Seijuro, on verra, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important dans la fic alors je ne peux pas trop en parler vu que ce serait du spoil. Donc juste : Elle va évidemment se renforcer au fil des années !  
Sur ce, je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je te dis... OVER ! 


	16. Une simple constation de faits

Lorsque Danielle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut la naïveté de penser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve imaginé par son esprit un peu fou.

Elle repensa à ce soi-disant ange et murmura faiblement son nom en fermant les yeux.

L'instant suivant, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit Tobias la regarder de l'autre côté de son lit avec ses yeux passifs et calmes.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, mais lorsqu'elle referma les yeux pour les ouvrir une nouvelle fois, il avait disparu. Portant, elle n'avait cligné des yeux qu'une seconde.

Elle se sentait très mal pour une raison qui lui échappait et se recoucha en refermant les yeux.

Danielle avait très chaud, et avait mal au cœur, elle laissa son esprit dériver vers les bras de Morphée sans se préoccuper du monde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la fillette sentit une main froide se poser sur son front que Danielle reprit un peu conscience.

Elle put voir à travers le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit que Tatsuma la couvait d'un regard inquiet.

« -Tu as de la fièvre. »

La petite fille sentit la main se retirer de son front et expira lourdement. Tatsuma borda correctement Danielle avant de faire un geste pour partir de la chambre.

Seulement, la fillette l'avait retint in extremis en épinglant faiblement un bout de son costume. Sa voix était tout aussi faible et tremblante que son geste pour l'arrêter :

« -Je me sens pas bien, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Le brun se retourna complètement et lui prit la main.

« -On va voir. Je vais te chercher une serviette et appeler un médecin, je reviens. »

Et Kei se retrouva une nouvelle fois perdue dans son esprit embrumé.

* * *

Lorsque la petite fille reprit conscience dans l'après-midi, Tatsuma la secouait doucement pour lui faire avaler des comprimés. Un médecin était passé quand elle dormait et l'avait examiné. Elle était bel et bien malade et il faudrait quelques jours pour la remettre d'aplomb. Tatsuma fut étonné car il avait pris soin de tout pour éviter ce genre de chose, la nourrissant toujours avec des aliments sains et surtout, veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid lorsqu'elle sortait à l'extérieur.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Tatsuma reçut un appel. Le numéro était inconnu.

« -Allo ?

-Nakamura-san, bonjour. Je suis Akashi Masaomi, le père de Seijuro.

-Bonjour Akashi-san.

-J'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles de votre fille. »

Le coeur de Tatsuma se gonfla en entendant l'appellation unique venant d'une autre personne que l'agent qu'il avait rencontré pour les papiers. Son instinct protecteur vint s'ajouter à la conversation en ce souvenant de l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie de Danielle.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Visiblement, le père de Seijuro avait entendu la note sombre dans la voix de son interlocuteur, lui rappelant la nouvelle méfiance de celui-ci à l'encontre de sa famille pour la sécurité de sa protégée.

« -Eh bien, mon fils est inquiet de la santé de votre fille. »

L'adulte soupira.

« -Je vois. Elle n'a aucune séquelle de _l'incident,_ mais elle est soudainement tombée malade. Il va lui falloir quelques jours pour récupérer, mais sinon, tout va bien.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

-Bien. »

Tatsuma allait froidement raccrocher lorsque la voix de l'autre intervint :

« -Serait-il possible pour notre famille de venir la voir ? »

Un long, un très long silence de délibération suivit cette demande.

« -Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, elle a besoin de calme, de sérénité et de repos. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit oppressée.

-Je vois.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

-Seulement… mon fils a réellement besoin de la voir. »

Petit silence.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Masaomi laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour.

« -Parce qu'il se sent coupable évidemment. Il a besoin de voir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en un seul morceau et surtout… il a besoin de savoir s'ils sont toujours amis.

-Je vois."

La voix du brun était teintée d'un amertume à peine cachée.

"-Non, je ne crois pas, alors permettez-moi de vous expliquer Nakamura-san. Mon fils a beaucoup de mal à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes en dehors de notre famille. A cause de notre nom évidemment, mais également à cause de son intelligence et de sa maturité un peu trop développées pour un enfant de son âge. Il comprend plus de choses qu'il ne devrait et cela ne l'affecte que très faiblement en général, surtout grâce à l'affection de sa mère. Seulement, il est encore un enfant, il est affecté comme un enfant. Comprenez-vous, Nakamura-san, que mon fils est au bord de l'implosion ? Votre fille est sa première véritable amie, une amie qui le comprend, qui le protège, qui le réconforte, et elle a failli… »

Le chef de la famille Akashi fit une pause, repensant à l'incident. Des souvenirs de lui et d'elle en train de parler à l'hôpital refirent également surface et il reprit son sang-froid en soupirant profondément.

« -Que vous le vouliez ou non, elle est devenue l'un de ses piliers. Elle est importante pour mon fils. Si vous lui enlevez sa première amie, sachez que je ferais tout, je ferais tout pour vous faire comprendre que cela était une grave erreur de votre part, Nakamura-san. »

Les sourcils de Tatsula se froncèrent durement.

« -Est-ce une menace, Akashi-san ?

-Non. Simplement une constatation de faits. Alors ? »

Le dernier mot avait une consonance plus douce, presque suppliante. Le mot clé étant « presque » car Akashi Masaomi ne supplierait jamais quelqu'un.

« -Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente oppressée. Donc, seul votre fils sera autorisé à la voir. Je lui propose de venir quand il le désire. Je veux seulement être prévenu _avant_.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Vous avez ma gratitude Nakamura-san. Mon fils passera dans une heure. »

Et la ligne fut coupée. Intérieurement, les tripes de Tatsuma se tordaient à l'idée que l'autre avait exactement ce qu'il voulait tout en ayant le dernier mot.

* * *

 **NDA : Petit chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cela va être plus pratique pour moi de faire le prochain chapitre en introduisant comme cela. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre bientôt (normalement, j'ai déjà fait le brouillon mais il manque quelques détails).  
**

lys0212 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, j'essaie vraiment de ne pas faire trop irréaliste ou trop facile la personnalité de Danielle donc ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Ah ? Tu me diras quelle est ton aura alors ! Hehe, ouais vive les tsunderes, mais ça dépend à quel niveau (Midorima c'est un peu trop je trouve et d'un tout autre niveau que Danielle.) ! Bien sur ce, OVER ! Et Kissous ! x)

Eclair150999 : Hello, alors pour commencer, merci de m'être ce premier commentaire (j'aime beaucoup quand j'en reçois mais les nouveaux sont dans une catégories à part, tout comme ceux venant de fans enthousiastes, hm hm x)). Oh mais tout ce que tu dit dans ton commentaire m'intéresse car à chaque fois, je suis si euphorique en les lisant ! Donc c'est cool si tu veux raconter la naissance de ton chat si tu veux ou le repas que t'as mangé ce midi, non non non ça ne me dérange pas ! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup lorsque les lecteurs me disent comment ils ont découvert ma fic, parce que moi-même, j'ai des méthodes assez particulières alors... (mais bon, dsl je m'éloigne je m'éloigne.). Ah. Tu es tombée sur ma première fic ? Je suis contente que tu l'as aimé (ça prouve que t'as cherché un peu dans mon profil alors c'est super d'avoir put attirer autant ton attention !). Hehehe, être une petite fille lui donne beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour se lier d'amitié et surtout pour créer de solides liens (Dans la première version, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait vraiment des relations fragiles basées sur pas grand-chose et j'ai voulu changer ça en tout premier, ou en tout cas, c'était mon intention et j'essaie toujours.) et ton enthousiasme me réchauffe le coeur ! Merci, j'essaie de faire au mieux avec la famille Akashi ! :)  
Alors, pour ta question : Non, elle n'a pas oublié sa vie d'avant, elle se concentre juste beaucoup plus sur le présent et le futur. Aussi, j'ai fais exprès d'expliquer sa vie "d'avant" pour mettre en avant le fait que rien ne la retenait réellement dans son ancien monde : Les membres de sa famille la plus proche sont décédés, elle n'a pas beaucoup de passion, pas d'amis vraiment proches, pas de rêve d'avenir et elle n'aime pas particulièrement les gens qui l'ont recueilli (bien sûr, elle est reconnaissante, mais sans plus). Bref, elle n'a rien à quoi penser, c'est tout. Donc, oui, elle recommence une nouvelle vie (d'où le titre "Une seconde vie" tu avais compris) en commençant par être une petite fille (j'ai pas voulu la transformer en bébé, ça aurait juste fait des chapitres un peu inutiles vu qu'elle ne rencontre et ne se lie avec Akashi Seijuro que lorsqu'elle a cinq ans). Et oui, elle garde son expérience d'avant, d'où sa maturité et son intelligence inhabituelle pour son âge (c'est pour ça qu'elle a un peu de mal avec les "exercices" de math avec les formes dans le chapitre avec Seijuro qui triche un peu x))  
Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre t'a plu, et j'espère que je continuerais à te faire aimer ma fic et Danielle !

OsakiRen : Okairi (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit, juste "bon retour" en japonais je crois x)). Merci pour ton commentaire !... Par pitié ne me parle pas de nuggets, j'ai si faim... Bouhou... BREF O_O. Merci beaucoup :3 J'avais un peu peur que l'intro de Tobias soit un peu superficielle et floue mais contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Haha, oui mystérieux à cause des règles à la con qui vont servir à rien dans le futur x). Tu te doutes qu'avec Danielle, il ne pourra jamais ne pas tomber dans le côté obscur de la force MOUAHAHA xD. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et OVER !

Ayui-Ayone :Eh bien oui, la SEULE O_O ! Hehe, tu peux tu peux. Supernatural est une série génialissime. (D'ailleurs je peux te demander où tu en es dans la série ? Tu as dépassé Luci(-tousse- fer -tousse) ? Ou le Assbutt ? x)). Hehe, non tu n'es pas folle POUR Supernatural rassure-toi, pour le reste, je ne peux pas juger... xD. Ca me fait super plaisir parce que c'est ma série préférée avec Mentalist et Dexter (... pour cette série j'ai pas de mot tellement c'est absolument tellement absolument trop méga super génial...0Q0) alors... You're Awesome.  
BREF, désolé je suis partie trop loin. Je suis super contente que tu penses à Castiel parce que c'est exactement le personnage que je voudrais pour être l'ange gardien de Danielle, mais en un peu plus soumis vu la personnalité de Danielle (quoique, il est déjà super soumis à Dean dans la série SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE... -tousse tousse- Désolé je pars trop loin quand c'est SPN). Je veux qu'il soit innocent ! J'adore les personnages innocent ils sont si mignons ! (Mais c'est assez difficile pour moi d'en faire étant donné que JE NE SUIS PAS INNOCENTE). Argh, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour faire de la relation entre Akashi et Danielle la plus belle, mignonne et romantique possible ! \0_0/  
Désolé pour ce chapitre, c'est encore un calme avant la tempête, mais elle arrive, elle arrive, elle arrive dans exactement une heure dans l'histoire de Danielle (pas dans la réalité malheureusement mais j'essaie de faire vite.). Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !

CHLO(ou chloexotic) : Oui, je me suis demandé et quand j'ai vu les majuscules je me suis dit... et puis finalement, oui, c'était bien toi. CHLO ! Alors, pour ce chapitre, je sais bien qu'il est petit, MAIS j'espère qu'il t'a plu, surtout que dans celui-ci, j'ai essayé de faire plus transparaître le côté sombre de Masaomi, c'est un Akashi après tout je promets d'essayer mais vraiment, de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre !  
Bref, pour Tobias (ton "pas piqué des hannetons" m'a tué), il va effectivement pouvoir passer en mode Berserk à un moment (sinon, ce ne serait définitivement pas drôle x) et je plains la futur victime). Hm... Alors pourquoi pas... Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais ce serait une surprise. Alors contacte-moi en privé et je t'expliquerais ce que j'ai en tête, si toutefois tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire :). Au pire, si mon idée ne te plaît pas, on pourra essayer de planifier ensemble si tu veux.  
Bref, sinon merci encore pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment cool de m'en poster un chaque fois même si ledit chapitre est court ! Sur ce, OVER !

memelyne : Hello ! Merchi d'adorer mon hischtoire x3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop laissé sur ta faim ! Ouais c'est sûr, moi j'aurais crié au moment au moment où il a enlevé sa main. Pire, j'aurais attendu qu'il me tue x'(. Bref, Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !


	17. Réconciliation et dispute

L'Apocalypse, le Jugement Dernier ou la Journée des Zombies (le moment où on pourra entendre  
« -The Zombies are coming ! ») est sans doute arrivé.

Akashi Seijuro se tenait nerveusement devant la porte des Nakamura en attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour rassembler son courage, il avait enfin pu appuyer sur cette fichue sonnette.

De lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre et le rythme cardiaque du jeune garçon s'accéléra. Son corps se raidit. La posture droite, les mains agrippant fermement le cadeau de rétablissement qu'il avait apporté, il essaya de garder une face intrépide.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Akashi Seijuro se trouva intimidé par la grande taille de Nakamura Tatsuma ainsi que par le regard perçant que ce dernier lui lançait sans aucune pitié.

Seijuro prit une profonde inspiration dans une tentative de se calmer avant de prendre la parole :

« -Bonjour. Je suis venu voi-

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Entre. »

Pour le crédit du plus jeune, il n'avait ni bégayé ni employé de voix tremblante, juste plus basse que la moyenne. Il se retrouva mal à l'aise que l'autre lui ait coupé la parole en s'adressant à lui de façon si brusque.

Cependant, le jeune Akashi pensait que ce n'était qu'une des moindres choses qu'il méritait après avoir failli tuer la petite fille de l'homme.

Sa meilleure et première amie.

Akashi ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du sol tandis que Tatsuma le conduisit sans lui adresser un mot, même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Danielle… seulement un regard l'avertissant que toute mauvaise chose qui se produirait à partir de maintenant serait de sa responsabilité et qu'il devra en subir les conséquences.

Ensuite, il repartit faire ce qu'il avait à faire, laissant l'autre seul.

Encore une fois, Akashi Seijuro se vit hésiter avant de franchir le seuil d'une porte… mais cette porte représentait énormément de chose pour lui.

« - _Que faire si elle ne me pardonne jamais ?_ »

C'était la question qu'il s'était posée encore et encore.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se la reposer encore une fois car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière, s'attendant à voir la petite fille qu'il aimait. Cependant, il ne trouva que le vide devant lui.

Maintenant intrigué, il passa le pas de la porte avec encore une légère hésitation et un peu de peur, presque en s'attendant à recevoir quelque chose au visage.

A cet instant, Seijuro ne fit pas attention à son environnement, seulement à la forme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Doucement, il s'approcha de cette forme et tout aussi doucement, il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de son amie.

« - _C'est chaud. »_

Danielle respirait lourdement et était rouge.

Seijuro déposa le cadeau quelque part dans la pièce avant de toucher le front de son amie. Elle était brûlante. Tout ce qu'il a pu penser à cet instant était la personne qui dormait devant lui.  
Rapidement, il sortit de la chambre et chercha la cuisine. Il ne croisa pas Tatsuma, à sa grande surprise, et chercha péniblement un sot et une serviette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre avec une bassine et une serviette un peu trop grande qu'il avait réussie à trouver dans la salle de bain. Il avait failli tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais heureusement, il avait réussi à ramener ce dont il avait besoin.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, il déposa la serviette humide sur le front de Danielle et il remarqua qu'elle se détendit imperceptiblement en laissant échapper un soupir. Il sourit et prit place à ses côtés en prenant sa main dans la sienne aussi doucement que possible.

La petite fille n'aimerait sans doute pas qu'il la voie aussi vulnérable vue sa personnalité. Cependant, après l'incident et maintenant ça, il se trouva à vouloir protéger son amie qui semblait aussi fragile que du verre. Il voulait la protéger de tout. Il serra sa main en se retenant de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il secoua la tête fermement et observa la brune dormir en prenant le moindre de ses mouvements.

C'est ce jour-là, qu'Akashi Seijuro, à l'âge tendre de cinq ans, se rendit compte qu'il serait prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour son amie. Il le ferait pour tous ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et Danielle Kei Yegunn en faisait également partie.

Quelque part, un autre Akashi Seijuro est né.

Lorsque l'esprit de Danielle commença à se détacher des bras de Morphée, alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés, la première chose qu'elle sentit était une chaleur inhabituellement douce venant de sa main. Plus chaude encore que celle qu'elle ressentait à travers son corps, mais bien plus chaleureuse que le feu désagréable qui semblait la consumer de l'intérieur. La deuxième chose qu'elle sentit fut humidité sur son front. Elle se rappela qu'elle était malade et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Cependant, lorsqu'on la secoua, la petite fut obligée d'obtempérer.

Ainsi, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son tuteur Tatsuma. Il avait une main sur son front et la couvait d'un regard inquiet. Elle essaya de sourire, mais en fut incapable, alors elle ne put qu'essayer de le rassurer oralement, même si sa gorge lui faisait un peu mal.

« -Ça va. »

La voix rauque qui était sorti de sa propre bouche la surprit. Tatsuma semblait comprendre et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Parti, Danielle vit alors une autre figure reposant sur son lit.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, plus par réflexe que par surprise en voyant son meilleur ami reposer la tête sur son bras et agrippant sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait sans pour autant lui faire mal.

« - _Ma main est chaude. »_

Danielle, pas encore tout à fait réveillée, leva son autre main pour caresser les cheveux rouges du petit garçon endormi. L'atmosphère était calme et confortable.

« - _Il a l'air paisible._ »

Après une minute, Tatsuma revint et elle enleva la main de la tête de son ami. Étonnamment, elle put entendre l'imperceptible grognement venu au fond de la gorge de l'autre. L'adulte dans la pièce n'avait pas semblé avoir entendu et continuait de lui demander comment elle allait.

Kei feint ensuite d'être fatiguée, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, et il partit de la pièce, la laissant seul avec un Akashi encore endormi.

Danielle profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour l'observer. Elle savait parfaitement que son ami se sentait coupable de l'incident. Cependant, bien qu'il ait presque failli la tuer, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… elle lui était même presque reconnaissante. Il lui a permis de découvrir toute une population, une « race » à laquelle elle n'avait même jamais osé croire. De plus, cet incident lui a donné l'opportunité de recevoir les réponses à ses questions et bien que la petite n'avait pas eu le temps de d'interroger Tobias, elle le ferait sans aucun doute la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment ? Y avait-il un moyen de retourner dans son monde ? Pourquoi son corps avait rajeuni ? Comment ? Etc… etc…

« - _Et bien sûr, le plus important… QUANS ET COMMENT POURRAIS-JE REPRENDRE MON CORPS_ _ **D'AVANT**_ _! »_

Danielle regarda le visage de Seijuro se crisper avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Après une minute, il sembla se détendre et elle replongea dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Kei vit les premiers signes de réveil une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle retira sa main et le regarda se réveiller doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Danielle put immédiatement y lire la culpabilité. Une trop grande culpabilité pour un enfant.

Aussi doucement qu'elle put, elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle dit :

« -Tout va bien. »

Ces trois mots, bien que certes simples, étaient cependant assez pour que Seijuro laisse éclater les larmes qu'il avait gardées depuis le moment où Tatsuma l'avait emmené hors de sa vue. Ces trois mots, ses gestes, son ton et même ses mimiques étaient lourds de sens. Ils impliquaient à la fois son pardon, son désir de rester amis et son constant soutien.

Elle le laissa pleurer, comprenant qu'il en avait sans doute besoin.

« -Comment… Comment peux-tu… J'ai failli… » Il bégaya en sanglotant et en serrant désespéramment leurs mains jointes.

Seijuro était assez mature et réaliste pour comprendre qu'elle avait failli mourir et il en était la cause. Perdre sa vie était la pire chose qu'il pourrait penser arriver à quelqu'un.

« -J'ai appris quelque chose d'important. Tu m'as permis de me rendre compte de quelque chose. »

Akashi n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait appris. Pas si cela impliquait qu'elle fut en danger.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Danielle pensait que les mots ne suffisaient pas. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, avec douceur et fermeté. Seijuro répondit à l'étreinte en pleurant, se penchant plus profondément dans l'étreinte tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kei.

Plusieurs minutes, peut-être dix ou vingt, aucun des deux enfants n'aurait pu le dire avec exactitude, s'étaient écoulées.

888888888888888888_

Seijuro avait bien eu du mal à repartir, tenant à rester auprès de Danielle. Malheureusement, Tatsuma ne l'a pas permis et Masaomi ne voulait pas pousser la maigre trêve qu'il y avait entre eux. Les deux Akashi repartirent donc chez eux.

Les deux Nakamura ne parlèrent pas entre eux après cela. Ils étaient tous les deux trop profondément perdus dans leurs esprits respectifs pour commencer une conversation.

L'adulte remit au lit Kei qui était encore un peu faible et alla lui-même se coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Danielle s'assit et mit son dos contre le mur. Incapable de dormir, elle se posait beaucoup de questions, sur elle, sur sa venue, sur tout.

Elle regarda sa main, et vit le cadeau de l'ange à son poignet. C'était un simple bracelet éponge long et noir, mais la douceur qui caressait sa peau en fit le meilleur qu'elle eut le plaisir de porter.

« - _Tobias m'a dit de le porter tous les jours, mais bon…_ »

Danielle entendit un bruit autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit Tobias, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de reculer sur son lit.

L'autre la regarda, comme toujours avec un calme olympien.

« -Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'as appelé. »

La petite jugerait que s'il n'était pas aussi lent niveau émotion, il aurait haussé un sourcil.

« -Hein ? J'ai rien dit moi…

-Si, tu… »

Il alla continuer mais il se retint pour une raison quelconque.

« -Bon, si tu n'avais rien à me dire, je vais partir, bonne soirée.

-Attends ! Attends ! »

Danielle s'était vite relevée et se précipita vers lui mais en voulant sortir de son lit, elle trébucha et tomba. Elle sentit son front la lancer et les larmes voulaient lui monter aux yeux. Seulement, elle respira profondément, profondément, profondément pour se calmer.

Tobias soupira et s'avança vers elle. Il lui releva doucement la tête et posa sa main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, Danielle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne commence à frotter vigoureusement la partie jadis douloureuse.

« -Mais… mais… comment tu…

-Pouvoirs de guérison.

-C'est trop… »

Danielle se releva entièrement avec l'aide de Tobias et se positionna sur son lit.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi qui t'aie convoqué, mais je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

Il hocha la tête.

« -J'avais plusieurs questions à te demander…

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur les anges.

-Non non, rassures-toi, c'est pas ça.

-Alors tu peux poser tes questions dans ce cas. »

Kei sourit, heureuse que tout se passe bien.

« -Comment j'ai pu arriver ici ?

-Je t'ai conduit ici.

-Comment ?

-Avec mes pouvoirs.

-Les anges ont un tel pouvoir ? »

Tobias garda le silence.

« -Ah oui, pas de question sur les anges c'est vrai… mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?

-Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Peu importe ce que j'essayais avec toi, tu ne semblais jamais l'être dans ton propre monde. Alors lorsque j'ai vu le plaisir que tu prenais en observant ces personnes jouer dans ce monde, je t'y aie conduit. »

La petite fille était sans voix. Cela dura plusieurs minutes.

« -QUOI ?! » Cria la petite fille.

La voix tonitruante de Danielle retentit presque dans les murs. Heureusement, Tobias avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour qu'il ne puisse pas être entendu de l'extérieur.

« -Tu… tu… AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

Tobias pouvait sentir de la colère dans le ton de sa protégée, une espèce de rage qu'il ne comprenait cependant pas.

« -Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Haha, il me demande pourquoi je suis en colère… »

Danielle se sentait en colère, blessée, déçue.

« -Tu m'as enlevée ! Tu m'as enlevée pour me mettre dans un monde à la limite du surnaturel, tu m'as arraché à ma vie ! Tu… tu… »

L'ange vit la petite en train de respirer trop vite et essaya de la calmer.

« -Danielle, je t'en prie, calmes-toi. » Dit-il doucement en se rapprochant.

« -Tais-toi ! En plus de m'avoir enlevée, tu m'as donné un corps juvénile, faible et vulnérable, et ensuite, tu m'as laissée, tu m'as abandonnée dans la rue, dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, sans personne, ni rien ! J'ai failli mourir d'hypothermie ! J'ai failli mourir de froid et de déshydratation ! Je serais morte si monsieur Tatsuma n'était pas venu par _hasard_ courir près du parc ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour mériter ça ?! »

La petite avait pris sa lampe de chevet et la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'ange.

Il l'attrapa et la posa en lieu sûr.

Ensuite, il apparut directement devant elle et lui prit les poignets pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. La petite se débattit, criait, jurait et pleurait.

Tobias la regardait et s'il avait eu des émotions, peut-être la regarderait-il avec tristesse et peine. Seulement, il se contenta de soupirer et déposa aussi doucement qu'il le put son front contre le sien. Instantanément, le corps de la plus jeune se détendit et elle eut enfin la force et la lucidité de relever la tête et encrer son regard dans le sien. A cet instant, l'ange put comprendre toute sa peine et les raisons de sa colère contre lui, même si son esprit logique ne saisissait pas clairement pourquoi car ce qu'il avait fait lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour la rendre meilleure et lui faire sentir mieux.

« -Danielle, je suis…

« J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un moyen de retourner chez moi. »

Cette fois-ci, l'ange parut réellement confus. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre.

« -Pourquoi voudrais-tu retourner chez toi ? »

Un silence l'accueillit et il vit que sa protégée tremblait, mais pas de froid, ni parce qu'elle était triste. La colère rayonnait de sa personne et Tobias fut tenté de reculer face à au regard qu'elle lui lançait.

« -Y a-t-il un moyen de retourner chez moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en articulant bien ses mots sous l'effet de sa colère.

Tobias, qui avait compris, au moins la moitié de sa douleur, baissa la tête en réalisant réellement ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Son regard était toujours sur lui, attendant qu'il continue et il se demanda si ce silence n'était pas pire que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle criait.

« -Je… Pas… En fait… Tu… Ce n'est… L'univers ne… Enfin… Je... »

L'ange parut sincèrement peiné.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Puis, il disparut.

« -TOBIAS ! »

Le lendemain, Danielle était d'une humeur catastrophique. Elle était furibonde, et le fait qu'elle était encore fatiguée n'aidait pas exactement à améliorer son humeur. Elle avait insisté pour que son tuteur aille au travail sans inquiétude. Après maintes et maintes conversations, elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle serait assez habile pour se débrouiller toute seule.

Ainsi, la petite fille était dans son lit. Elle se sentait blessée, triste mais surtout, trahie.

Elle ne connaissait Tobias que depuis un certain temps, mais… c'était quelque chose qui ne se contrôlait pas. Elle sentit une légère déchirure dans son abdomen au niveau de son cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, une heure avant que Tatsuma ne rentre, alors qu'elle était dans son lit, étendue, la petite entendit le bruit devenu familier de la venue de Tobias.

Elle voulut se lever mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

- **N'essaie pas de bouger**. »

L'ange entra dans son champ de vision et les yeux de Danielle s'écarquillèrent.

« - **Je vais te donner la chose que tu désires le plus**. »

 **Sa** main flotta au-dessus de son visage et son souffle se coupa lorsqu' **elle** s'arrêta au niveau de son front.

« -Arrêtez… qu'est-ce que… »

 **Ses** yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle eut un frisson.

« - **Si ta mémoire d'antan est le problème, alors je vais la supprimer pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problème, protégée de Tobias**. »

Danielle laissa échapper un sanglot et regarda l'autre choquée.

« -Quoi ? »

La voix de Kei se fit tremblante, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Son esprit était trop confus, paniqué et encore englué dans sa douleur de la veille pour réfléchir.

L'autre la regardait avec des yeux froids.

« - **Adieu protégée de Tobias**. **Puisses-tu savourer le cadeau que t'a fait ton gardien.** »

La main se déplaça sur ses yeux et puis…

Un grand fracas, et une lumière.

* * *

 **NDA : La suite cette semaine !  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ezer : ** Salut Ezer ! Merci, c'est déjà super sympa d'avoir posté une review ! Toutes mes condoléances pour ta tablette... (Est-ce une coïcidence si moi, j'en ai reçu une pas plus tard qu'hier et que je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui ? C'est peut-être la réincarnation de ta tablette, ou une cousine, qui sait ? ;) ). Hehe, oui tu m'as manqué, je ne voyais plus le surnom d'une psychopathe (référence référence référence d'un certain film) dans les commentaires, je me suis inquiétée ! x). Comme tu as pu le remarquer, non je ne les ai pas (encore ? ;3) séparés. Sinon j'aurais enlevé le [OC, Akashi Seijuro] tu penses ! x). Haha, d'habitude, c'est Kei qui essaie de faire la conversation mais vu qu'elle était pas bien, c'était silence radio pour les deux parce que comme Karasuma est pas du genre bavard mais plutôt dans l'action, il va plutôt protéger Danielle comme un garde du corps tu vois ? Sauf qu'il développe des sentiments paternel, mais c'est encore un peu tôt pour lui alors il laisse Danny faire la conversation. Et ouais, j'ai prévu un entraînement, plus précisément quand Danielle se rendra compte de ses CDT !  
Cordialement, une auteur hystérique ! xD

 **Ayui-Ayone** : A la saison 6 ? Ah ! Donc t'as largement dépassé le "I'm an angel of the Lord" alors ! Wow encore bravo pour l'avoir vu ! x) Haha t'inquiète tu pourras le  
voir un jour et pour le bon côté, dis-toi que plus tu attends, plus tu vas pouvoir en voir alors que les autres ont dû attendre des mois pour voir un épisode, tu vois ?  
AH MOI AUSSSIIIIII ! A la base, j'ai commencé pour et seulement pour Cas, mais ensuite, je me suis attaché à l'attitude constamment joueuse et sérieuse de Dean et le jeu d'acteur de Jared Padelecki (Je suis pas sûr de l'orthographe désolé) ! x3. Aaah, tant de bon goût, tu as aussi aimé Dex ? Moi aussi, enfin dans la tête d'un tueur (ne parlons pas d'Hannibal, lui je le trouve trop froid et diabolique par rapport à Dex qui est chaud et lumineux sans compter son passager sombre !).  
Eh ben on est deux à s'être tué l'une et l'autre alors parce que toi aussi tu m'as tué xD.  
ENFIN BREF (j'en ai effacé deux autres avant celui-là pour pas faire trop de répet'), hehehehehehehehe... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu concernant Tobias ! :3  
Aaah, tu es trop perspicace mais oui, je vais te le dire, c'est un effet secondaire des CDT. Il fallait bien que j'en trouve sinon elle aurait pas eu de limite ! MOI AUSSI JE VOUDRAIS CES PU*** de pouvoirs (surtout pour pouvoir dégommer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHA ! -tousse tousse-) Mais je m'égare... je m'égare. Je te remercie encore pour ton message et j'espère que tu apprécieras la futur tempête hehehe... (si t'avais pas compris, c'est un rire diabolique mais sournois, genre "je sais des trucs mais si toi tu le savais...") ! A la prochaine !

 **OsakiRen** : Ohayo ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'adore aussi son côté sombre (j'espère seulement à chaque fois s'il va passer et que ça fait pas un peu trop cliché en fait.), pareil pour le côté de Masaomi (surtout l'image que les producteurs nous donne de lui dans l'anime ! O_O). Hehe, bah il l'a effectivement et techniquement laissé passé grâce à son pôpa mais fallait s'y attendre, un parent aurait du mal vu qu'elle a failli mourir !  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et... je te te dis à la prochaine ! Oyasumi nasai !

 **JuriiGothic** : Ton rire m'a immédiatement fait sourire parce que oui c'est tellement ça ! Ils sont, enfin Masaomi est bien un Akashi, et ça, ça se voit ! x). Mais pourquoi veux-tu me faire du mal ? -penche la tête :3 - ? Haha, peace !

 **Guest** : Hello ! Merci encore d'avoir (re)répondu -Ca fait toujours plaisir à mon petit cœur fragile) ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a autant plus que le précédant et que tu mettras encore un commentaire (moi je prends un bras quand on m'offre une main ? Nooooon pas du tout ! x3). Eh bien, on va dire qu'elle aura certains des traits de sa personnalité d'avant (notamment son côté calme) mais certains non (comme le fait qu'elle était à moitié dépressive, ce serait assez embêtant.). Ah oui, avec un élément déclencheur, peut-être, mais ça démolirait n'importe qui de ne plus avoir ses parents alors... bon, je suppose que oui, si ça lui arrive, elle sera très triste, mais pas autant que dans le monde réel, je suppose...  
Bref, sur un ton plus joyeux, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois autant accrochée à mon histoire et que je ne te dégoute pas un peu de celle-ci en ne postant que très rarement des chapitres... mais si tu es contente alors je suis contente ! HAHAHAHA TOI AUSSI ! Je l'ai peut-être dit mais cette anecdote, je la tient d'une amie alors lorsqu'elle me l'a raconté, j'ai eu du mal à retenir mon rire (on était en cours de français avec une prof hyper sévère, j'ai dû faire semblant de tousser, les autres me regardaient en mode WTF, la moitié croyaient que je m'étouffait tellement je riais en toussant xDD).  
Hm... C'est bizarre -plisse les yeux-... j'ai une énorme impression de déjà vu ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà répondu à ta question en message privé (je suis restée bloquée au moins dix minutes) mais bon, je vais te répondre parce que j'adore cette question ! Alors mes chouchous : EN PREMIER, c'est Tetsuya ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, il est tellement chou ! Avec son attitude et son apparence, et son INNOCENCE, aaaah, j'ai totalement craqué !  
Mon deuxième premier (j'arriverais jamais à les départager mais je me sens plus proche de Tetsuya parce que c'est le premier personnage du manga sur lequel j'ai immédiatement craqué) c'est SEIJURO, aaaah, il est tellement différent de Tetsuya mais je l'aime presque, juste un chouia autant que Tetsu. Vraiment, je ne peux pas réellement te dire, d'un côté je me dis que je les aime autant tous les deux, mais de l'autre, je me dis que je me sens plus proche de Tetsuya, même si j'adore vraiment Seijuro ! Mon coeur est brisé en deux pour eux deux, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment dire ! Ils sont tous les deux si... AAAH, je les aime, dilemme, dilemme quand tu nous tiens ! x)  
PAR CONTRE, je peux te dire avec exactitude LE personnage que je HAIS le plus ! C'est KOTARO HAYAMA, CETTE PETITE BI**** de MERr*** AAAH, je le hais je le hais je le HAIIIIS ! D'ailleurs, tu vas t'en rendre compte assez rapidement quand Danielle se confrontera à lui hehehehehehhe x).  
OUI, c'est exactement ça ! J'ai mis trop de distance entre Danny et Seijuro et la GDM, c'était plus possible, je ne savais même plus comment les rapprocher... j'avais créée un monstre... O_o. Or ici, elle va construire des bases solides avec Seijuro tant qu'il est encore pur et innocent ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu le trouves réaliste, ainsi que le père de Seijuro (je l'ai mis juste maladroit le pauvre, il a un côté sombre, mais il est pas méchant le bougre, ou en tout cas, pas pour l'instant,je ne sais pas moi-même s'il va rester comme ça ou pas, perso, je le trouve un peu simple c'est pour ça que ta remarque m'a étonné mais tant mieux si tu le trouve à ton goût) ! Ah, tu connais le destin de Shiori, e voulais la faire intéressante alors c'est bien si tu la trouve bien (cette phrase, mon dieu, ça se voit qu'il est 1h37 du matin). x3. Et oui, Tatsu aura une importance dans l'histoire mais je ne sais pas encore très précisément comment vu qu'il est un innocent "mortel". Mais je trouverais t'inquiète pas !  
Voilà, j'espère que je continuera à te faire aimer ma fic et que ce chapitre-ci t'a mis l'eau à la bouche ! Le chapitre suivant va sortir demain ou après demain NORMALEMENT ! J'ai déjà commencé et en plus, c'est les vacances, donc... x) N'hésite pas à me dire tout ce qui passe dans ta tête, je suis toujours ravie quand je lis un commentaire ! Sur ce, OVER !


	18. Peur

Depuis que Danielle avait atterrit dans un monde qu'elle avait naturellement cru fictif… non, même avant cette étrange expérience, la jeune fille avait toujours été un mélange confus d'instincts d'enfant et d'une compréhension qui était au contraire bien plus mature que les autres. Par exemple lorsqu'elle savait logiquement que manger trop de tel aliment allait la rendre malade ou quand elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à tel ou tel produit dans la cuisine… sans pour autant s'empêcher de crier, de taper du pied ou de pleurer. Cela lui causait énormément de chagrin car la jeune fille possédait une perception plus prononcée mais cette dernière déchirait les doux rêves d'enfant qu'elle pourrait avoir. Le fait de souhaiter plus que tout que ses parents puissent revenir sans pour autant y croire elle-même était douloureux.

Toute cette douleur, tout ce savoir… quelque part la jeune fille voulait s'en défaire, tout simplement se débarrasser de la Danielle qui souffre et qui a mal. Quelque part, elle souhaite que Tobias lui aie effacé la mémoire, cela aurait été sans doute plus facile. Elle aurait été perdue et ignorante, mais trouver le bonheur aurait été plus accessible.

Seulement, on lui a appris il y a longtemps que les souvenirs forgeait la personnalité. La peur de perdre son identité, de ne plus savoir qui on est ou ce que l'on représente : une fille, une amie, une confidente, une sœur, une partenaire, un amour, une orpheline, un poids, une boule de colère. Non seulement sa vie d'avant avec sa famille, ses amis, son équipe mais également son présent avec Tatsuma Nakamura, Masaomi Akashi, Shiori Akashi et leur fils Seijuro Akashi, elle ne saurait pas tout ce qu'ils représentent.

Akashi Seijuro. Une des raisons profondes pour laquelle le subconscient de Danielle voulait pouvoir vivre dans l'ignorance. Ce petit ange faisait ressortir l'enfant en Danielle bien plus facilement que le reste de son entourage. La fillette savait qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur en se laissant approcher de la sorte et pire, en répondant avec affection. Seulement, dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce monde, Seijuro plus particulièrement, avait réussi à l'ensorceler. Bien que contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas encore prête à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour son amitié, elle tenait encore profondément à lui et au fur et à mesure que Danielle commençait à le connaître, il avait peu à peu fini par quitter l'écran de l'ordinateur pour devenir une personne bel et bien réelle. Certains jours, alors qu'ils partageaient le même coin à l'école, le même goûter, le même placard, le même lit, la petite fille oubliait qu'elle avait devant elle Akashi Seijuro, futur capitaine tyrannique et schizophrène aux magnifiques yeux vairons. Quelque part, entre les concours, les jeux -les massacres- et les interactions bébêtes, il était juste devenu Seijuro, son Seijuro.

Ainsi, tout en sachant ce qui allait arriver à sa mère, à son père et à Seijuro lui-même, le cœur de Danielle se serrait… mais sa peur de l'effet papillon l'enchainait. Intérieurement, la fillette avait du mal à se regarder dans une glace et elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait été contrainte d'aller dans ce monde à la limite du réel.

C'est ainsi que Danielle voyait les choses. Une partie d'elle voulait désespérément oublier et une autre refusait absolument de se conduire lâchement en se réfugiant dans l'ignorance.

Quelque part, la fillette était ravie de ne pas prendre la décision et voulait laisser faire l'être qui était venu prendre sa mémoire remplir sa mission sans protester.

* * *

Lorsque Danielle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, elle pouvait entendre un fracas monstrueux autour d'elle. La fillette se relevait péniblement tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits et de se rappeler le contexte de la situation…

Soudain, l'homme effrayant lui revint en mémoire et tandis qu'elle se réjouissait de se souvenir de ce détail et accessoirement de tout le reste de sa vie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en observant la scène devant elle.

Son ange se tenait devant elle, en position défensive devant la personne qui l'avait agressé et qui se trouvait au niveau de la porte… enfin l'endroit où se tenait précédemment la porte… un grand trou était à la place de la porte. Danielle ignora le grand trou qui avait remplacé sa porte pour se concentrer sur l'agresseur en se demandant pourquoi son tuteur, qui est normalement le premier à vouloir prendre soin d'elle est absent. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu le bruit assourdissant qui l'avait fait sursauter plus tôt.

Tout à coup inquiète pour l'ancien militaire, Danielle commença à hurler son nom, de peur que l'autre lui aie fait du mal.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais juste te taire ? Tu me casses les oreilles.

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir concernant Tatsuma Nakamura. N'est-ce pas ? »

Tobias dirigea son regard vers l'autre et Danielle aurait pu jurer de voir un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Ca va… j'ai lancé un sort de sommeil et un de silence au cas-où donc tu peux arrêter de me traiter comme un bleu Tobi ? »

Danielle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le personnage face à elle semblait être tout à fait différent de celui d'avant. L'autre paraissait plus froid, plus noble, plus…

« - Plus… genre Byakuya Kuchiki… Là on dirait plus… Ayato de Tokyo Ghoul... le genre vraiment chiant et dangereux... »

Leurs yeux, tous les deux bruns, se rencontrèrent pendant un petit instant avant que Tobias ne vienne faire barrière avec son corps dans une position toujours défensive devant la petite fille.

« - Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire en venant ici, Mikaël ? »

Bien qu'on pouvait facilement lire la nervosité sur le visage de l'autre, il avait réussi à prendre une voix ferme, bien que peu sérieuse :

« - Je voulais juste t'aider Tobi ! Quand j'ai vu la façon dont elle avait pris tes explications, j'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai foncé.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'il nous ait interdit de nous mêler des affaires des autres anges lorsqu'il s'agit des Protégés.

-Je sais oui, mais je n'ai pas réféchis !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de réfléchir beaucoup dans la journée, te rends-tu compte de ta situation ! Tu as enfreins l'une des règles qui sont le fondements de notre système, tu pourrais être gravement puni.

-Ca aussi je... attends quoi ?! »

Danielle suivait l'échange avec grand intérêt bien qu'elle se sentait un peu vexée d'être ignorée. En ignorant le ressentiment qui tordait son estomac, elle tira un bout du haut de son ange, toujours en regardant prudemment l'étrange homme.

« -Tobias, tu sais qui c'est ? »

La petite voix de Danielle sembla les sortir de leur concours de regard perçants et leurs yeux se concentrèrent sur sa petite forme. Intérieurement, elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à garder un visage calme.

« -Il n'est pas important…

-QUOI ? Tu me vexes là Tobi !

-… que tu le connaisses.

-C'est un ange ? »

Danielle avait posé sa question en jetant un vif regard sur l'autre, maintenant plus curieuse que tout. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais d'un coup, Tobias fit un geste lent de la main vers lui et il disparut, avec le trou dans son mur qui était comme neuf. Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

Tobias se contenta de la couver de son regard et bien qu'il soit essentiellement neutre, Danielle pouvait y voir une petite lueur qui lui indiquait qu'il était nerveux.

« -Tobias, tu-… »

Danielle n'eut même pas le temps le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il disparut. Grognant, elle poussa un long soupir de frustration.

« -Ce putain d'ange, c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup… »

La petite jura quelques minutes, pestant contre son ange, sans se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait, elle se frotta inconsciemment les bras, avant de relever la tête d'un coup. Son souffle était pris dans sa gorge et elle se précipita vers sa porte et courut à toute vitesse vers la chambre de son tuteur. Elle entra rapidement et s'avança dans la chambre vers le grand lit où se reposait Tatsuma. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle le vit respirer paisiblement les yeux fermés alors que la lumière du lampadaire devant la fenêtre éclatait faiblement la pièce.

Ensuite, ses yeux se mirent à errer autour de lui et elle vit quelque chose de très intéressant sur la table de nuit.

Une arme était innocemment posée sur le meuble. Sans y penser, sa main se dirigea vers l'arme, tout à fait fascinée mais surtout très curieuse , encore une fois, de tenir une véritable arme dans sa main.

« - Peut-être que la prendre avec moi serait une bonne idée… J'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur cette fois… Tobias a dut venir à mon secours. Encore… »

Ses pensées étaient teintées d'amertume alors qu'elle repensait à l'ange qui était à ses côtés il y avait encore quelques minutes. Elle revoyait la fois où elle était tombée et leur dernière vraie conversation. Sa main se posa sur l'arme alors qu'une tristesse dont la cause lui était inconnue s'emparait d'elle.

« -On appelle ça de la culpabilité. » Lui chuchota son esprit.

Un moment passa alors qu'elle caressait document la surface de l'arme. C'était doux.

« -C'est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé mais… »

Danielle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« … Mais il m'a arraché à ma vraie vie… J'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est lui qui... enfin... oui ! C'est sa faute ! »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et Danielle ressentit une intense envie de pleurer comme l'enfant qu'elle était redevenu. Elle regarda à nouveau le visage de Tatsuma et sursauta violemment en se rendant compte qu'il avait les yeux ouvert. Dans le noir, avec juste un lampadaire pour éclairer. Si Danielle n'avait pas vérifié avant, elle se serait demandée s'il n'était pas mort et revenait la hanter.

« -SCREAMER ! » Haleta la pauvre petite fille.

Si la brune ne connaissait pas bien son tuteur, elle penserait avoir vu une lueur amusée dans son regard sombre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant sur le côté.

Danielle dirigea son regard vers la même direction que l'autre et vit qu'elle avait instinctivement agrippé l'arme et ce, d'une poignée de fer l'arme.

« -Pardon. » Dit-elle doucement en relâchant presque à contrecœur le pistolet.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il demanda à nouveau

Danielle bégaya quelques mots sans comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et tenta de trouver une excuse crédible. Les yeux de Tatsuma se ramollirent en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas rassurée et tremblait et pas seulement à cause de l'instant terreur d'il y a une seconde. Finalement, la petite choisi de donner l'excuse la plus proche de la vérité en tirant en plus la carte de la petite fille justement. Jouant parfaitement un rôle qu'elle avait joué il y a une vingtaine de minutes, Danielle agrippa un bout de la manche du pyjama de l'adulte en regardant prudemment autour d'elle.

« -J'ai fait un cauchemar. » dit-elle d'une voix tranquille mais légèrement effrayée en se rappelant les quelques secondes alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu bouger du tout. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle avait été impuissante, à la merci d'un homme qui lui en voulait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, elle, mais également la personne qui l'avait pris sous son aile, la personne qui lui avait offert un toit, de la chaleur, à manger, et une protection contre le monde sans rien demander en retour.

Danielle n'eut aucun mal à retranscrire les sentiments horribles qu'elle avait ressentis en à peine une seconde en restant immobile, attendant la sentence.

Tatsuma la regardait avec des yeux inquiets et ouvrit le bras, étendant sa couverture. Instinctivement, la petite fille plissa les yeux en haussant un sourcil, nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un depuis qu'elle était enfant. Un véritable enfant.

Son tuteur cependant, l'attira doucement contre lui, la tirant dans le lit. Immédiatement, son corps se tendit. L'adulte savait qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation et recula légèrement. En attendant, il la recouvrit simplement d'une couverture en laissant flotter ses bras autour d'elle sans toutefois la toucher.

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

Danielle était toujours horriblement crispée, elle mit plusieurs minutes à répondre mais Tatsuma était très patient et il attendra le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

« -Un homme venait dans ma chambre. » Commença doucement la petite fille.

Immédiatement après ces mots, Tatsuma fronça les sourcils et était prêt à mordre.

« -Il voulait faire quelque chose de bizarre sur moi. »

Danielle, malgré son âge assez mature, ne comprenait pas à quel point ses mots touchaient son gardien et le mettait dans une rage noir.

« -Il a posé une main sur mon front en disant des choses incompréhensibles, je n'ai pas bien entendu, sa voix était comme étouffée mais j'ai l'impression qu'il parlait de ma mémoire… »

Encore une fois, la fillette fit une pause et le brun remarqua qu'elle semblait plus détendue qu'auparavant avec de sa présence aussi près d'elle. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement pour ne pas l'affoler.

« -J'ai eu peur. Pour moi et pour votre sécurité. J'ai eu peur… »

Pause.

« -J'ai eu peur de ce que cet homme vous aurait fait pour arriver jusqu'à ma chambre. »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce après son récit et Danielle ressentit, encore une fois, une envie irrépressible de laisser tomber les masques et de pleurer. Son visage était à moitié caché par l'obscurité mais une légère lueur caressait leurs deux formes allongées.

« -Et en plus, je pouvais absolument rien faire. C'était… insupportable. »

Danielle n'était plus une adolescent, elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'enfant qui était en elle et qui avait été étouffé à mesure que le temps passait et que les épreuves de la vie l'accablaient. Il était lentement ressorti alors qu'elle restait de plus en plus longtemps dans ce monde et elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de prononcer ce dernier mot à sa place, avec une voix tremblant, vulnérable et pour la plus ancienne Danielle, elle aurait été sans doute détestable.

Tatsuma restait silencieux et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Puis tout à coup, Kei sentit deux bras l'entourer solidement avec un menton se reposer document sur le dessus de sa tête. La voix de son gardien remplit la salle, elle était chaude, rassurante, compatissante.

« -Je ne peux pas te dire que tu ne seras jamais en danger, parce que la vie est imprévisible et que je ne peux pas lire l'avenir. »

Il marqua une pause et Danielle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

« - Mais je vais tout faire pour éliminer tous les dangers qui voudraient t'atteindre, ou en tout cas, je ferais tout pour que le soir, lorsque tu iras te coucher, tu n'aies pas peur. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Je ne veux pas que cette maison soit autre chose que ta maison Danielle, pas un endroit aléatoire où tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité. Je veux que tu me laisses te protéger parce que c'est mon travail, en tant que tuteur, non en tant que parent de faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et par pitié, je veux que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « Monsieur Tatsuma ». Alors Danielle, me fais-tu confiance ? »

Son discourt sur la sécurité d'une famille et la chaleur d'une maison toucha des cordes plus que sensibles en Danielle. Retour dans son monde, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle après les incidents qui ont coûté les vies de sa famille. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle ne se sentait plus comme « à la maison ». Ici et maintenant, Tatsuma lui en offrait une et ce, si facilement que Danielle ne put s'empêcher de se méfier.

Cependant, la générosité et la sincérité de son gardien l'avaient touché indéniablement, et elle se sentirait comme un véritable monstre en refusant.

Soudainement, elle de sentit mal et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne lui avait techniquement pas dit l'exacte vérité, mais il semblait si franc, si honnête…

« -Merci, Tatsuma. »

Le Nakamura baissa les yeux sur les larmes peu visibles, mais visibles de sa protégée. Il posa doucement les mains sur son visage et les fit partir d'un geste.

« -Eh bien, c'est certainement un grand pas vers l'avant. » Sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

 **Réponses reviews : **

**lys0212 : **... Alors dans un premier temps, non, ça ne devait pas être Miki qui devait être dans ce chapitre mais un ange complètement différent, un OC. Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous vous êtes tous mis dans la tête que ça devait être lui. Donc, bon, on verra si l'histoire va dans ce sens dans ma tête. HAHA n'est-ce pas ? Il est trop mimi c'est vrai ! Bon, je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé, non tu ne peux pas le kidnapper ! Tant mieux, c'est mon objectif. Alors dans le cas où effectivement Danielle aurait perdu la mémoire (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, mais on dirait que je vous ai fait une belle frayeur à tous, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça j'avoue mais je suis contente de vos réactions indignés et choqués, c'était très amusant à lire... x)), elle serait effectivement devenue aussi faible et vulnérable qu'un véritable enfant de 5 ans, même si elle aurait gardé des petits brides et quelques manières à elle (genre le basket c'était mort parce que son corps s'en souvient tu vois, même si sa mémoire a flanché). Voilà, merci d'avoir mis un commentaire, à la prochaine !

 **Ezer : ** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET HELLO ! Ah oui, c'est vrai mais bon c'est pas grave parce que je savais de qui tu parlais alors...  
Ensuite, AAAAAAH, et maintenant ? Tu re-aimes Tatsuma ? :3 J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait des tonnes parce que... sinon, trop de guimauves c'est juste ridicule et je suis sûre que je vais regretter quand j'irais voir plus tard, je me dirais "Mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai écris, ça n'a aucuuuun seeeeeeeens, c'est putain de ridicule ! (En me tapant la tête contre mon bureau, tu vois la scène ?). Voilà, mais pour l'instant, je suis fière. J'espère que tu as aimé aussi !  
PURÉE je sais pas pourquoi vous avez tous pensé que j'allais RÉELLEMENT effacer la mémoire de Danielle, je veux dire oui, j'ai fais tout pour mais c'est juste impossible (ou en tout cas, pour l'instant tu vois ? Elle est trop jeune, ce serait trop tôt), je peux comprendre votre POV de lecteur, mais c'était vraiment un choc de lire vos réactions (comme j'ai pas de vue objective sur ma fic et que je sais ce que j'allais faire d'avance, j'étais affolée quand j'ai lu le premier commentaire qui parlait de sa potentielle mémoire vide et je me suis dit, sans offense : "MAIS D'Où je vais lui effacer la mémoire ? Enfin !", mais j'étais plutôt heureuse d'avoir des indignations aussi forte heheheheehhehehehehehehe... -rire diabolique calme-. Mais maintenant tu comprends que j'ai fais cette intervention plutôt musclée pour faire apparaître Tobias pour qu'il protège Danielle. Il va encore apparaître et sera (si tut ce passe comme je me l'imagine) en mode BERSERK !  
Bref, non Danny ne va pas redevenir BANALE, tu es rassurée ? :) Voilà sur ce ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !  
Cordialement, une auteur diabolique. **  
**

 **JuriiGothic :** Mais quelle violence, mais quelle vulgarité... pourquoi tant de haine ? -yeux de chiots- Mais bon, c'était une belle frayeur que je t'ai faîte là non ? Hehehehehe, j'espère que tu as apprécié la surprise et merci pour ton commentaire chère consœur ! **  
**

 **f : ** HA ! J'ai réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds alors, parfait, excellent -se frotte les mains à la -. J'espère que la suite t'a plus ! D'ailleurs, moi j'ai une question à te poser puisque tu entre dans la catégorie qui m'a rendue confuse... Pourquoi et comment tu as pensé à faire apparaître Miki dans cette scène ? Perso, je pensais pas du tout à le mettre avant un long moment ! Alors quel est le chemin qui a permis à ton esprit de germer cette idée ? Je suis vraiment curieuse parce qu'avec les review sur lui, j'étais vraiment intriguée, je me suis dit : "Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?" Bref, pour te dire que j'avais pas du tout pensé à le mettre ! Cependant, toi et les autres vous m'avez quand même donné une idée intéressante à développer, donc merci ! ;)  
MOI AUSSI J4AIME METTRE DES MAJUSCULES CA DONNE UN CERTAIN ENTHOUSIASME, TU N4EST PAS D4ACCORD ? HAHA J4AI L4AIR D4UNE HISTERIQUE §§§§ Enfin bref voilà... Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer ma fic ! Bye bye !

 **Minimiste** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mon petit cœur tendre et sincère a eu plaisir à lire ton commentaire et savoir que tu as adoré (et qui espère que tu aimes toujours). ALORS, j'espère que tu es rassuré(e) pour la mémoire encore remplie de Danielle et que tu continueras à lire !  
Voilà, à la prochaine !

 **Ayui-Ayone** : Ton commentaire était si long, si merveilleux, si drôle, si long, si gentil, si long, si long... MERCI !  
ALORS, tout d'abord, SUPERNATURAL QUELLE SÉRIE GÉNIAL BON SANG ! BRAVO *applaudit* (j'avoue j'ai vraiment applaudis la première fois que j'ai lu ton commentaire, ma famille m'a regardé bizarrement xD... Aaah, c'est le calvaire de tous les fans, attendre que les réalisateurs SE DÉCIDENT ! Aaah, je suis calme, je suis calme... Bref, ouais c'est vrai ! Mais Castiel est une exception, il en a toujours été une ! Mais pour le coup, je ne peux pas dire que je sois d'accord avec toi sur le point où tous les anges sont des connards, (ou en tout cas, pas dans le sens "méchant" comme ce connard de ZACHARIAH), (dit celle qui vient d'en mettre un juste en haut... lol l'ironie de la chose)... Y a GABRIEL, BALTHAZAR, ANNA (j'étais tellement triste quand elle est morte), HANNAH, Ezekiel (le vrai devait pas être un connard, Castiel l'a même recommandé !), SAMANDRIEL (ou Alfie, comme tu veux, rien n'enlève au fait qu'il était juste vraiment trop chou avec son nouveau vaisseau xD) ET GALADRIEL (LA ENCORE, J'ÉTAIS TELLEMENT TRISTE A SA MORT, C'ETAIT JUSTE HORRIBLE ! x'( ). Aaaaah, mais Lucifer il est juste trop cool ! x) Par contre, j'avoue ne pas mettre beaucoup attaché à Michael, mais j'aime beaucoup le père jeune de Dean qui est son vaisseau !  
Ah moi c'est l'inverse ! J'ai tout de suite aimé la maturité de Sam, et ensuite le côté rock'n roll de Dean m'a beaucoup plut jusqu'à dépasser mon amour pour Sam, il est juste énorme, j'ai adoré l'épisode où il devient vieux pour Bobby, il était toujours aussi drôle ! xD  
Oui je regarde leur gag reel et leur crack, j'étais à terre au bout d'un moment xD.  
Haha, merci, j'aime aussi parler de ça avec toi, tu as bon goût (mais je te l'ai dit avant non ? x))  
BON, pour en revenir à ta review (enfin, tu dois te dire). Wow, carrément "hypnotisé" ? C'est un mot fort ! Je suis contente alors ! Ah, je te remercie, mais surtout n'hésite pas à me dire si je fais une incohérence avec elle, j'ai tendance à commencer des idées mais à ne pas les finir (c'est d'ailleurs la principal raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu recommencer ma fic, donc N'HESITE SURTOUT PAS !). Hehehehhehehehehehehehe, je ne suis pas réellement sadique, j'aime juste voir les indignations ! C'est pas pareil xD. AH J'AVOUE PAR CONTRE, que ça me fait plaisir de te lire alors que tu es en train de te tordre de frustration en voyant un ange avec le caractère de Cas (j'ai fais tout pour mais je veux pas faire de OOC alors je ne dis pas réellement que c'est Cas, j'ai pas envie de ruiner sa magnifique et mignonne image... parce que crois-moi, quand je vais parler de sa vie HUMAINE, tu vas vouloir venir chez moi avec un couteau de boucher et des cordes bien douloureuses, et peut-être tout un tas d'instruments à la SAW, à la Dexter et à la HANNIBAL avec un esprit à la Higurashi ou aux enfants à la Corpse Party ! HAHAhaha...ha ha ha... ... ... '_' please don't hurt me), mais je ne t'en dit pas plus et j'espère que je vais me tromper et que tu vas le prendre bien U_U'. BREF, passons à tes exclamations : si, SIIIIIIIII ! PARCE QUE ! PARCE QUE ! PARCE QUE ! HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE C'EST UNE FIN QUI FAIT ENRAGER ET QUI ME FAIT RIRE... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ! Tu le découvriras en temps et en heure ! J'espère que tu es rassurée, elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire ! Votre intervention était inutile Maitre Ayui, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui effacer la mémoire, et ce DEPUIS LE DÉPART ! Et espoir, tu peux repartir, tu es viré, y a plus rien à faire :). Je sais je sais, pauvre Akashi, mais tu verras, il va vite retrouver le sourire ! ;). Pour Tatsuma, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop lourde avec son discourt et tout... -se tient le visage dans les mains en rougissant-  
MAIS BON SANG POURQUOI VOUS PENSEZ TOUS QUE C'EST MIKI !? J'ai donné aucune indication que ça pourrait être lui ! Comment vous est venue cette idée O_O Je suis vraiment curieuse (tu me réponds plus tard ?) parce que moi, j'avais pas prévu de le faire apparaître avant encore longtemps !  
X) Merci, Tobias a entendu et il détourne le regard hehe. Ah et il se demande qui est Cas. Je sais pas si je dois lui répondre... (l'effet Cas... ça devrait être inscrit dans le dico... TIENT, DEVOIR MAISON POUR TOI ! QUEL SERAIT LA DEF DE "L'EFFET CAS" DANS LE DICO ?". Voilà, encore merci et à plus ! OVER


	19. Halloween

Danielle arborait un visage déterminé alors qu'elle passait le grand portail blanc qui entourait le bâtiment.

Tatsuma qui l'accompagnait sentit sa main resserrer la sienne alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans l'enceinte. L'adulte pouvait ressentir une légère nervosité venant de sa protégée mais son regard était vif et résolu, sa respiration stable et sa posture parfaitement détendue.

Tatsuma fut cependant légèrement surpris en la voyant si à l'aise.

Sa dernière expérience de l'école n'avait en effet pas été un franc succès…

La scène devant eux leur semblait tout à fait familière, beaucoup d'enfants couraient et riaient, certains étaient plus tranquilles mais c'était la même chose.

Danielle soupira en passant la porte du bâtiment principal. Plus tard, elle dut attendre quelques minutes parce que sa nouvelle institutrice voulait parler à Tatsuma dans une discussion « pour les grands ».

Encore plus tard, le moment, pas si attendu que ça arriva enfin… En prenant une profonde inspiration, Danielle ouvrit la porte en murmurant un dernier « au revoir » à Tatsuma, qui le lui rendit avec un peu plus de chaleur. Après une rapide étreinte, il était malheureusement obligé de partir.  
Alors que la fillette passait le seuil de la porte, ses pas étaient assurés et son expression déterminée mais toujours aussi calme.  
Lorsqu'elle se tint devant la classe, la petite fille n'écouta que d'une oreille l'introduction de son arrivée. Ainsi, elle concentra surtout son attention et son précieux temps à observer ses nouveaux camarades de classe… Parce qu'avec sa chance, Danielle s'attendait à moitié à tomber sur un autre personnage du manga, voire même un futur membre de la GdM.  
Ses yeux, à son plus grand soulagement, ne tombèrent sur aucune touffe multicolore ou inhabituel… bon il y avait bien une tête ou deux, qui étaient blondes, mais ce n'était que des filles, sinon les élèves avaient tous les cheveux ébènes ou châtain, voire une ou deux couleur noisette.

Un sentiment de fierté s'infiltra en elle alors qu'elle laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé. Fière de quoi exactement ? Danielle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même mais peut-être était-ce plus de la satisfaction mêlé au soulagement.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, la responsable de leur classe s'arrêta de parler et la désigna légèrement de la main.

Danielle prit le signal et se tint droit. Elle pouvait bien être coincée dans un corps avec seulement cinq ans d'existence, dans une classe remplie d'enfants de cinq ans, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre une figure digne. Bien que dans ce cas-ci, c'était plus mignon qu'autre chose…

« -Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Nakamura Kei, j'ai cinq ans, j'adore le basket et j'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre ! »

Danielle avait utilisé une voix calme mais amicale. Elle n'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle était française et avait en plus ajouté un sourire, bien qu'un peu nerveux, à sa présentation.

Avec tout ça et le fait qu'elle soit tout à fait normale, elle devrait arriver à bien s'intégrer, non ? Non ? Elle l'espérait car elle ne voulait pas refaire l'expérience de son ancienne école.

« - _Pas question de redevenir la terreur de la classe, même si c'était marrant, une fois me suffit merci. »_

Même si ses pensées étaient sans regret, elle était teintée d'une légère amertume, elle n'avait pas voulu que les autres la craignent mais c'est arrivé sans qu'elle sache réellement comment.

* * *

La fillette s'assit sur un banc plus isolé que les autres en ouvrant sa boîte à déjeuner. La classe était trop étouffante pour elle et l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Comme à demi-attendu, les autres s'étaient vivement dirigés vers elle pour lui poser des questions. En écrasant le sentiment de malaise qui lui avait tiraillé l'estomac en leur présence, elle leur avait répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait et cela a semblé les satisfaire.

Cependant, la fillette avait profité de la pause déjeuné pour s'éclipser.

Prenant une grande inspiration avant de soupirer avec fatigue, Danielle sourit en voyant le contenu de sa boîte. Tatsuma lui avait, à sa grande surprise et surtout à sa plus grande joie, préparé des pommes de terre avec du poulet et des légumes verts. Secrètement, la brune avait pensé qu'il allait lui préparer un bento japonais donc c'était une agréable surprise.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit tendrement en pensant à la gentillesse de son tuteur.

En commençant à manger, Danielle se mit à observer la cour, maintenant vide et silencieuse. Elle apprécia énormément le calme qui planait autour d'elle et se pencha contre le mur derrière elle en fermant les yeux.

L'atmosphère paisible dura longtemps. Cependant, la fillette ne se sentait pas complètement en paix. Elle sentait comme un certain malaise… en ouvrant les yeux, son regard se remit à observer les alentours. Pourtant, elle ne vit rien d'inhabituel.

« -Danielle ? »

La petite fille sursauta violemment.

« - _Screamer !_ »

Les yeux de la brune se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la source de la voix et sans pouvoir se retenir, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.  
La seconde suivante, deux bras entouraient son cou et elle ne savait par quel miracle elle n'était pas encore tombée sous la force de l'impact.

« -Danielle ! »

Un cri de joie retentit, suivit de légers sanglots.

« -Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es plus malade ? »

De petites mains lui touchèrent le visage, les joues, le front, le nez et un autre front toucha le sien.  
Doucement, Danielle enleva les mains qui tenaient ses joues et les mis dans les sienne.

« -Je vais bien Seijuro. Merci d'être venu la dernière fois. »

Il sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas éviter l'école pour toujours.

-C'est trop génial ! On est dans la même école ! Comme avant ! »

Il rit et Danielle sourit.  
Ça allait être une longue année.

* * *

Ding dong.

Seijuro se précipita à la porte et ce, à la seconde où il entendit la sonnerie retentir.

Impatient et excité, son sourire était éclatant alors qu'il ouvrit la porte à son amie. Ah Halloween, déjà. Beaucoup de temps avait passé, les deux enfants avaient recommencé l'école et elle était bien mieux que la dernière. Bon, Danielle n'était pas exactement l'image même de l'enfant sage, mais globalement, tout allait bien. Les deux enfants se développaient très bien et Seijuro ne pouvait pas être aussi heureux.

« -On y va ? On y va ? » Cria-t-il avec enthousiaste.

Danielle sourit et hocha la tête. Intérieurement, la petite fille se demandait si partir seuls tous les deux un soir d'Halloween était une bonne idée. Après tout, ils n'avaient que cinq ans…

Lorsqu'elle avait exprimé son inquiétude à son tuteur, il lui avait gentiment sourit en lui affirmant que tout irait bien. Cela n'avait pas vraiment rassuré la brune et elle emporta son arme à bille au cas-où. Oh elle n'avait pas réellement peur du noir, ou qu'ils se fassent enlever, après tout, ils étaient dans un quartier très populaire et riche alors un kidnapping était très peu probable, d'autant que la rue regorgeait d'enfants… mais elle trouva étrange que les Akashi, en particulier la maman ours Shiori laisse son petit se balader tout seul dans la nuit sans protection. Tatsuma l'avait également surpris. Bien sûr, cela toucha Danielle qu'ils leur faisait autant confiance… mais la petite fille n'était certainement pas rassurée.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu dire non en voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Apparemment, ce serait son premier vrai Halloween. Bon il n'avait que cinq ans, mais ceux passés, il les avait passé dans sa grande maison tout seul parce que ses parents avaient une soirée importante à laquelle il ne pouvait pas assister et ce, durant chaque année. Naturellement, il ne pouvait pas sortir tout seul. Ceci expliquant cela, il était tout à fait extatique.

Tatsuma avait insisté pour qu'elle se déguise, l'esprit d'Halloween tout ça… il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix, ni dans la possibilité de s'habiller normalement, ni dans la possibilité de pouvoir choisir son propre costume.

Danielle avait grogné et lancé un regard de mort vers l'homme quand il l'avait pratiquement forcé à entrer dans ce stupide costume.

C'est ainsi que dans une rue animée d'un quartier près de la maison Akashi, on pouvait voir, un jeune couple composé d'une espèce de fantôme-chat-citrouille : Seijuro portant une tunique orange avec un sourire sculpté qui était typique des citrouille, une mignonne paire d'oreilles de chat correspondant à sa couleur de cheveux ornaient sa petite tête et il portait un long drap blanc au-dessus de sa tête avec deux trois pour les yeux.

« - _Peut-être que c'est une sorte de cape ? »_

… et puis il y avait le costume de Danielle. Un canard. Rose.

Un canard. Rose.

Oui, un canard. Rose.

Danielle avait du mal à assumer le fait qu'elle portait un costume de canard. Rose. En pleine rue. Avec seize années d'existence derrière elle.

… Oui. Elle avait beaucoup de mal.

Si ce n'était pas pour la petite main qui tenait la sienne, Danielle n'aurait même pas fait un pas dans cette tenue… ou en tout cas, pas de son vivant.

La petite espérait simplement que son meilleur ami ne se souviendrait jamais de cette soirée où elle s'était accoutrée de cette horrible tenue.

L'espoir fait vivre non ?

* * *

Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure que les deux enfants parcouraient le quartier pour des sucreries que Danielle ne mangerait sans doute pas. Honnêtement, la petite fille était fatiguée de ce jeu alors que Seijuro semblait toujours aussi énergique.

« -C'est vraiment génial ! Tu as vu tous les bonbons que les gens nous ont donné Danielle ?

-Oui oui. C'est vraiment génial…

-Où on va maintenant ?

-Je te suis. »

Le petit ne sembla pas remarquer la note fatiguée de son amie mais les deux étaient occupés dans leurs propres esprits.

Puis soudainement, Danielle remarqua enfin que la rue s'était vidée, ils étaient parmi les rares à rester autant dehors.

La petite commença à s'inquiéter et dit :

« -Seijuro, on peut rentrer ? Il est tard. »

Son ami la regarda avec des yeux… des yeux…

« -Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps, il fait presque complètement noir. »

Le petit sourit et ils reprirent la route.

A la maison suivante :

« -Seijuro on rentre ? »

Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

A la prochaine maison :

« -Seijuro ? »

Il continuait à rire.

« -Sei ? »

Puis la nuit tomba complètement, et Dannielle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« -Seijuro, j'en ai marre, on peut rentrer ? Il fait nuit !

-Mais tu demandes depuis tout à l'heure !

-Parce que je veux rentrer depuis tout à l'heure !

-Moi, je ne veux pas. »

Danielle oubliait parfois que son ami était vraiment un enfant de cinq ans, contrairement à elle. Il commença à bouder en croisant les bras et surtout, en la regardant, de nouveau avec ses yeux… Seulement, cette fois-ci, il faisait nuit, et la fillette en avait assez, voulait rentrer, enlever ce stupide costume et se réchauffer. Elle essaya de tirer sur la main du Akashi, mais il était têtu et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe et se fasse mal.

« -Seijuro, on s'est beaucoup amusés, mais il est tard. Personne ne nous donnera des bonbons à cette heure-ci. »

Danielle essayait de raisonner avec son ami mais il continuait à bouder.

« Bon, alors si c'est comme ça… »

La fillette croisa aussi les bras et commença à marcher dans une direction opposée à la position têtue de Seijuro. Son père lui avait fait ce coup une fois, il faisait semblant de partir pour qu'elle commence à paniquer et se mette à le suivre.

Danielle pouvait _presque_ entendre leurs deux battements de cœur. Elle savait qu'il commençait à paniquer et elle savait qu'elle commençait aussi à paniquer.

Laisser seul un enfant peut ne pas être une bonne idée, mais elle voulait rentrer et Seijuro l'avait suffisamment entubé.

Seulement, le petite fille s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit autre chose.

Quelque chose se cachait dans le noir. Elle en était sûre. N'ayant naturellement pas peur du noir, Danielle ne se rapprocha absolument pas de son ami et ne sortit absolument pas son arme à bille, elle regrettait simplement de lui avoir fait peur et voulait simplement lui montrer un simple jouet sans paraître absolument anxieuse.

« -Seijuro, on rentre. »

Sa voix était ferme et aucune négociation ne serait permise. Le petit roux entendit le changement de ton de son amie et la regarda confusément… elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avec lui.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Danielle lui reprit la main et s'avança prudemment dans la pénombre.

Un autre bruit.  
Plus près qu'avant. Ce n'était donc pas l'imagination de la fillette.  
Ca se rapprochait.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Danielle repensa à ses anciennes peurs... et ses plus récentes.  
Dont l'ange qui l'avait attaqué dans une nuit comme celle-ci.

CRACK !

* * *

 **NDA : PARDON PARDON PARDOOOON !** **m(_ _)m Tellement désolée... j'ai subi la page blanche mais je recommence à avoir l'inspiration. Prochain chapitre, je ne dirais qu'une chose : CDT  
Voilà faut quand même que j'avance dans l'histoire, Danny et Seijuro ne peuvent pas rester enfants éternellement. J'espère vous avoir fait rire, pleurer, chanter, enfin vous avoir fait éprouver des émotions quoi ! A une prochaine fois ! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fais des fautes trop scandaleuses ou la moindre incohérence dans l'histoire (c'est important, le moindre élément).  
Jeu meuh remts pô contes d'es foits. x)**

lys0212 : HO HO HO ! Hello ! Alors, ça va cette insomnie ? Moi j'en ai fait pour tenter de trouver une bonne ouverture pour ce que je prévois... Mon Dieu, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Non heureusement Danny n'a pas "perdy" la mémoire ( ;) ). Et oui, vos précédantes reviews m'ont beaucoup plu... hoho щ(ಥ0ಥщ). Non en effet, Mikaël peut apparaître N'IMPORTE QUAND ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA surtout pour provoquer Tobi et Danny （⌒▽⌒）hehe. hm... Tobias/Mikael ? Hm... :) ?

F :HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, ALORS DÉJÀ, TON "DÉJÀ" M'A BEAUCOUP FAIT SOURIRE, JE ME SUIS DIT "OOOH TOI, ALORS TOI...", ET TU AVAIS RAISON D'ETRE SUSPICIEUSE, PARCE QUE DANIELLE N'A PAS FINI D'EN BAVER :). MAIS LUI FAIRE PERDRE LA MÉMOIRE NE FAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS PARTI DE MES PROJETS, MOI-MÊME JE N'AIME PAS TROP QUAND LES HÉROS PERDENT LEUR MÉMOIRE DONC POUR LE COUP, T'INQUIÈTE T'INQUIÈTE. ET POUR MIKI, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ON VERRA MAIS T'INQUIETE ON M'A SOUFFLÉ UNE IDÉE DONC T'INQUIÈTE IL VERRA LE JOUR. MES FINS SONT TRES BIEN JE TE PERMETS PAS ! C'EST DU BUSINESS PARCE QUE JE DOIS BIEN ATTIRER LES LECTEURS QUI PASSENT LE DEBUT POUR ALLER DIRECTEMENT A LA FIN.  
OUIIIIIII JE SUIS BIEN CONSCIENTE QU'ILS SONT ASSEZ COURTS ET QUE CERTAINS PASSAGES SONT CLICHÉS, J'ÉTAIS PAS VRAIMENT SÛRE POUR CETTE PARTIE, JE ME DISAIS PURÉE J'ADORE MAIS ENSUITE JE ME SUIS DIT PURÉE C'EST PAS UN PEU TROP CLICHÉ ? ET PUIS FINALEMENT LA DEUXIEME OPTION L'A EMPORTÉ. 0

JuriiGothic : Oh trop mignon :3

Ayui-Ayone : Oui oui, t'as remarqué la mini référence x). Par contre, mon mikael n'aura aucun rapport avec le mikael dans SPN (tu auras remarqué je pense :)). Ah oui ? Tu es le premier message qui ne voulait pas étrangler Mikael :). Oui, tu auras remarqué, j'aime bien ajouter des références crossoverique j'adore ça x). Bon par contre, c'est un peu bête quand il n'y a que moi qui aime ou comprend la référence, mais ça fait toujours plaisir au moral. Si tu les achètes tous, ça va te revenir cher et comme c'est des produits bien géniaux, je pourrais pas te faire une réduc, tu comprends, c'est la crise et tout...  
Donc... autre point... tu aimes voir des enfants pleurer ? ... D'accord, chacun son truc. Un peu bizarre le tien mais bon chacun son truc (;¬_¬).  
Bah vu que Danielle lui en veut à mort pour l'avoir mis dans un monde parallèle, il va pas aller trop près d'elle pour le moment, même elle, même si elle est reconnaissante a besoin de temps tu vois (et c'est pas parce que parfois je suis beaucoup trop concentré sur la relation Danny/Sei pour lui faire penser à Tobias, ALORS LA PAS DU TOUT) (et qui te dit qu'il l'a pas battu de retour au paradis ? :) )  
POUR SPN : Tu m'étonnes mais John s'arrange pas en vieillissant, on va attribuer ça au temps et aux épreuves qu'il a subi. Cas c'est le meilleur, mais les sentiments il a un peu de mal xD (pourtant c'est tellement dommage qu'il en ait pas plus pour DEAN O_O)  
Purée mais tu changes de sujets tellement vite et sans transition j'arrive pas à suivre xD.  
Alors oui tu devrais t'inquiéter mais si tu as la même passion pour les passés sombres que moi (genre Hannibal, ou... Dexter ? -hausse les sourcils suggestivement-) alors tu vas aimer x). J'avais pas l'intention de lui effacer la mémoire mais tu peux attribuer ça à l'intervention divine de la déesse que je suis ;)  
Ah merci, j'étais pas sûre pour la scène du câlin, faut dire que ce genre de sentiment est assez gênant à décrire dans ma propre tête donc je suis contente qu'il aie plu.  
Je redis ce que j'ai dit, Miki reviendra en temps et en heure ;) Mais complètement différent ;). Ton "Non mais le revoir en gentil c'est pas mal non plus hein" ton hein m'a tué. ALORS je ne répondrai pas à tes questions à ce sujet, pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que certains petits malins lisent les autres commentaires, donc je dois faire gaffe à pas trop balancer de bombes dans mes réponses (même si je dois en avoir balancé une ou deux sans m'en rendre compte).  
TOBIAS : ... Non, je suis déjà l'ange de Danielle... et puis, je sens une étrange aura venant de toi. Une aura sombre, délabrée, perverse, démoniaque... Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Danielle ou de moi... O_O.  
Note pour ta définition : 20/20 + appréciation : Tu m'as tué, ressuscité puis retué avec "Castielique". Tu iras loin, continue.  
OUI je sais, mais je fais jamais vraiment attention à -ais ou -èrent ou -aient. Désolé, pour moi ça semble correct, mais peut-être devrais-je prendre un bêta... Ca m'aiderais mais je ne voudrais pas qu'une lectrice puisse lire plus tôt qu'une autre. RHA FRUSTRATION.  
Voilà sur ce cri, over !

Safira-chan : Mon coeur se réchauffe en lisant ton commentaire. Merci à toi de lire et d'adorer mon histoire ;)

Ezer : Bonsoir ! You'reeee baaaaack ! x) And I'm baaaaack ! Je suis aussi très heureuse de pouvoir continuer à lire tes avis, comme d'habitude il me font très plaisir et je te remercie pour les poster. Purée mois de Janvier difficile, j'en suis désolée (et je rigole pas en écrivant cette ligne, absolument pas, non absolument pas... ;) )  
AAAAAAAAAAH, c'est bien, donc PAS de surprise pour toi quand j'ai posté le dernier chapitre où elle NE PERDAIT effectivement PAS la mémoire ;). Une arme peut rester innocemment quelque part, les mains qui la prennent par contre...Tu vas retrouver tes mots en apprenant ce que je compte faire de lui plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas x)  
La prochain chapitre va être, j'espère aussi epic que la badassité de Tobias.  
Cordialement une auteur hystérique mais qui le montre pas trop en public... ou essaye... et qui s'excuse pour le temps scandaleusement long pour lequel vous devez attendre. Désolé.

chloexotic : JE TE PARDONNNE MA FILLE, JE TE PARDONNE ! MAIS ARRÊTE DE JURER SUR LES NOUILLES BORDEL DE CHIPS ! ET PUREE ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE AUTANT RIRE DANS TES COMMENTAIRES ! Je chie ce que je veux... ET SI T'AIMES BEN C'EST PARFAIT ! (ET JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI JE CONTINUE A PARAITRE AGRESSIVE LOL)  
Oh oui la douceur, quand j'oublie pas de les impliquer tous les deux (j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas que Danny et Seijuro qui existe dans ma fic et NON, tu me les prendras pas !). Je suis contente que cette scène t'aie plu, j'étais vraiment pas sûre pour le coup. Et ton ticket tu peux le prendre n'importe quand ! Allez OVER !

Regina-lily-Swan : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et merci d'avoir posté tous ces commentaire :). Je sais je sais, j'avance lentement mais j'essaie de montrer des éléments durables et solides de la relations de Danny/Seijuro, le basket va arriver sous peu, mais c'est assez difficile vu que ce ne sont encore que des enfants, j'ai du mal à trouver un élément de transition pour justifier l'ajout d'un chapitre entier sur le basket, je dois créer une situation, mais j'attends le moment opportun.  
Voilà, encore merci pour tes commentaires, à la prochaine !


	20. Mariage et serpent

Danielle pressa Seijuro derrière elle en observant les alentours avec méfiance.  
La petite fille n'aimait pas la nuit, surtout depuis qu'elle était redevenue enfant, et surtout depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde et s'était retrouvée à dormir dans la nuit froide, et effrayante.

Son visage se tordit légèrement et elle sursauta quand une voix retentit.

« -Il n'est pas un peu trop tard pour se promener les enfants ? »

Akashi avait sursauté en même temps qu'elle mais contrairement à son amie qui se tendit immédiatement, méfiante, lui était tout simplement curieux de ce nouveau personnage.

L'homme devant eux sourit en avançant d'un pas et Seijuro se remit aux côtés de la brune.

« -Oooh, ils sont drôlement beaux vos costumes, vous faîtes peur… ! »

Le rouquin sourit, bombant le torse, très fier.

« -C'est vrai ! Bon, j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup peur mais si un adulte le dit… »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit quand il posa les yeux sur le jeune Akashi, sans vraiment faire attention à la petite fille à ses côtés.

« -C'est vrai que tu es vraiiiiment effrayant petit. »

* * *

Danielle en était sûre. Ce sourire, oui ce sourire, son sourire était le premier élément définitivement suspect de cet homme. La pénombre qui les entourait, avait encouragé ses émotions à se manifester, notamment la suspicion, la méfiance, et même si elle l'étouffait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la peur.

Seulement, il avait fait une remarque sur leurs costumes… et apparemment c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un enfant relâche sa méfiance. Ou en tout cas un comme Akashi Seijuro.

Qui savait qu'enfant, il était aussi innocent et naïf ?

Ce n'était toutefois pas la même chose avec Danielle qui elle, avait 16, presque 17 années d'existence derrière elle. Donc, le sourire, l'attitude et même la personnalité de l'homme devant eux réveillaient des instincts et surtout faisaient remuer ses intestins, ce qui n'était absolument pas bon signe…

« - _EN PLUS DE SES PUTAINS D'YEUX DE FOURBES. AVEC LES PERSONNAGES DE MANGA QUI ONT LES YEUX FERMÉS ET QUI SOURIENT TOUT LE TEMPS, T'AS 99,99999999999 % DE CHANCE QUE CA VA FAIRE MAL! GIN, LAU, LIN YAO,_ _BON SANG SHINOICHI, KAZUYA_ _… ! J'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il dise à Seijuro « Eh petit… tu veux des bonbons ? »_ _avec sa face serpent. »_

Danielle plissa les yeux et retint son ami de s'approcher trop près de l'individu.

Elle interrompit sans gêne la conversation entre les deux en commençant à reculer en prenant rapidement la main du petit rouquin.

« -Monsieur, on doit vraiment rentrer maintenant, nos parents doivent s'inquiéter. On n'habite pas trop loin d'ici et ils doivent avoir commencé à nous chercher, s'ils n'ont pas déjà appelé la police. En plus, mon père est super protecteur avec moi, surtout qu'il est aussi policier… »

La petite empêcha son ami de parler en lui pinçant le dos. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais l'homme devant elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance et elle avait donné tous les éléments qui pourraient lui faire peur s'il avait de mauvaises intentions -les parents, la police, une potentielle recherche et le fait qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin-.

Heureusement, l'homme ne fit que leur sourire et Danielle laissa un énorme soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle les dirigeait vers le manoir Akashi, où les parents de son ami les attendaient.

Tatsuma vint la chercher plus tard dans la soirée et elle mangea les bonbons avec lui.

En soi, c'était une bonne soirée sans cet homme plus que suspect.

Seulement, étant donné que rien de mauvais ne c'était pas passé et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir, elle n'en parla pas à son tuteur et décida d'oublier l'incident.

* * *

Le lendemain, Danielle et Seijuro se rencontrèrent devant leur école. Immédiatement, l'Akashi s'était dirigé vers elle en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

Toujours attendrie par ces petits gestes mignons, elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour en le saluant.

« - **Bonjour Seijuro**. »

Son ami la regarda et cligna ses yeux rubis. Danielle haussa les sourcils de surprise, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle ne parlait que très peu en français depuis son arrivée au Japon.

« -Oh pardon, Seijuro. Bonjour. »

Le petit parut être dans une grande réflexion, il se pinça les lèvre et la regarda en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« - **Bon-joooour** , Kei ! » Prononça-t-il avec hésitation mais avec la joie d'avoir dit un mot dans la langue maternelle de son amie.

Danielle fut surprise de cet effort mais sourit avec amusement.

« - **Bonjour** Seijuro. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école et la brune fut bientôt assaillie par l'ennuie.

Petit comme adolescent, aller à l'école ne l'enchantait guère, même si les méthode d'enseignement n'était pas les mêmes.

* * *

Malgré l'ennui de Danielle, la journée passa vite.

Elle et Seijuro marchaient dans la rue main dans la main, comme toujours. L'enfant roux ayant insisté pour utiliser, et ce de façon exceptionnelle, ses propres jambes pour faire le chemin de la maison avec son amie plutôt que de prendre la voiture. Bien sûr, un membre du personnel des Akashi les accompagnait mais en somme, c'était un doux moment pour le jeune maître étant donné que Tatsuma avait été retenu par son travail et ne pouvait donc pas aller chercher Danielle à la sortie des classes et avait ainsi demandé à la famille Akashi de s'occuper d'elle, chose qu'ils avaient rapidement acceptés pour l'amour du plus jeune et surtout, à sa plus grande.

Danielle marchait calmement tandis que son ami parlait et parlait de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été triés dans des classes différentes, à la grande déception du rouquin, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se voir pendant les pauses ou les quelques instants après l'école pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur responsable respectif. C'était devenu une routine et bien malgré elle, la petite affectionnait cette habitude.

Puis un jour, la routine fut rompue. Non pas une fois avec l'absence de Tatsuma, mais deux fois.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, comme d'habitude, main dans la main, Danielle aperçut deux petites vieilles qui les observaient en gloussant.  
La petite fille ne comprenait guère la raison de ces rires, mais elle pensait bien que ce n'était rien de méchant.

Manque de chance, ou pas, selon différents points de vue, les deux femmes se tenaient en plein milieu de leur chemin, donc pas moyen de les rater. Ils s'approchèrent et ils se regardèrent, Seijuro ayant également entendu les rires, était confus et allait prendre la parole.

Cependant, leur gardien le devança et fit acte de leur présence auprès des vieilles dames qui continuèrent leurs observations.

« -Puis-je vous aider mesdames ? »

Elles rirent. L'une d'elle parla avec un sourire bienveillant et une voix amusée :

« -Non non mon bon monsieur, nous nous disions juste que cette pair faisait un couple des plus mignons. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui se met ensemble bien plus facilement que de notre temps.

-Oui en effet. » Dit l'autre dame en copiant le sourire de son amie.

Danielle avait évidemment compris les sous-entendus de deux femmes et ne put que secouer la tête en riant. Seijuro d'autre part, n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'est-ce que cela impliquait… et leur gardien semblait très étrangement fier.

« -En effet » avait-il dit, sûr que les deux enfants ne comprenaient rien à la conversation.

Dannielle vit les trois rirent et une expression désespérée apparue dans l'esprit de la petite, bien que son visage resta neutre.

« _-Bon, on peut y aller ? »_

Les commères commencèrent à parler entre elles, incluant leur gardien.

« -Est-elle sa petite amie ? Elle est si mignonne ! »

La concernée ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand, ni sa bouche de s'ouvrir, ni sa voix de sortir :

« -Non ! »

« -Peut-être plus tard quand le jeune maître se rendra compte de ce genre de chose » avait dit le gardien sans se rendre d'abord compte que la plus jeune avait parlé.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers sa petite forme et bien qu'elle fût un peu mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards, elle se tint droite.

« -Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie. En plus, vous avez vu quel âge on a ? »

Un instant plus tard, ils détournèrent leurs yeux d'elle et se remirent à parler comme si elle n'avait rien dit.  
La petite n'aima pas trop qu'on l'ignore mais elle soupira.

« - _Ah les adultes… pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils excluent systématiquement les enfants de leurs conversations ? »_

Danielle leva les yeux au ciel. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à bouder. Puis la voix du futur empereur retentit pour la première fois, agrippant légèrement la tunique de son amie tout en inclinant la tête sur un côté, il dit :

« -Petite-amie ? C'est comme une amie ? Pourquoi on rajoute « petite » à amie ? »

Intérieurement, la petite fille ria et elle put clairement voir leur gardien se frapper le front avec sa main en bredouillant.

« - _C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on parle de ça devant des enfants_ _en les ignorant_ _!_ »

Danielle regarda comment l'homme essayait maladroitement d'expliquer sans corrompre l'esprit de son jeune maître et elle put se rendre compte que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'être coincée dans un corps d'un tout petit de cinq ans pouvait être très amusant. En plus, l'homme avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié le fait qu'elle en avait parlé il y a un instant.

« -Donc c'est être un meilleur ami qu'un ami ? » dit Seijuro, plus confus que jamais.

Danielle ne comprenait pas trop la logique mais sincèrement, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste continuer son chemin.

Heureusement, leur gardien sembla comprendre que plus il restait avec eux seuls, plus il risquait de dire ou commettre une bêtise. Il salua les deux dames et ils repartirent en reprenant comme il pouvait son rôle de gardien sérieux et imperturbable.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les Akashi dînaient tranquillement en famille, fait plutôt rare à cause de leurs travaux respectifs, le plus jeune se mit à parler à sa mère avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

« -Mère, je veux être la petite-amie de Kei. »

Masaomi avait presque craché ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et se mit à tousser. De même pour Shiori, par chance, elle n'avait rien à ce moment-là mais elle serait sans aucun doute dans le même état que son mari.  
Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme mais très curieuse :

« -D'où t'es venu cette idée Seijuro ?

-En rentrant de l'école, deux dames sont venues nous voir avec Kei et elles ont dit qu'on était mignons et qu'on faisait un beau « couple » et que Kei était « sa petite-amie » et était aussi mignonne. Après quand j'ai demandé ce que c'était, on m'a dit que « petite amie » c'était être mieux qu'un ami, donc je suppose que c'est le meilleur ami d'un meilleur ami, ou… ou quelque chose comme ça, donc je veux être la petite-amie de Kei ! »

Masaomi essaya de raisonner avec son fils de cinq ans.

« -Seijuro, ce n'est pas possible…

-Mais pourquoi ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant ses petits bras.

Les deux parents se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Finalement, alors que Shiori allait prendre la parole, le chef de famille la devança :

« -Kei est intelligente, tu lui demanderas. »

Et cela clos la discussion.

Dans une certaine autre maison, une autre personne, une petite fille brune, éternua et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« - _Je dois être malade, oui c'est ça, je dois être en train de tomber malade. Oui oui oui. Tomber malade. Ca ne peut être que ça. Oui oui oui.»_

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient comme la veille devant les portes de l'école, Seijuro prit la parole.

« - **Bonjooour** Kei !

- **Bonjour** Seijuro. » Sourit la petite fille.

« -Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être ta « petite-amie » ? »

Danielle fut reconnaissante qu'elle n'aie rien dans la bouche, ou qu'il n'y aie pas de caillou devant elle, ni de bosse, ni rien qui aurait pu la faire tomber, sinon qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivée.

« -Pourquoi tu- Oh ! Tu parles d'hier ?

-Oui. »

Deux choses ont empêché Kei de rire. La première était le sérieux que la petite voyait dans les yeux de son ami, donc non, ce **serait** pas correct de rire.  
La deuxième :

« - _Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit lui expliquer ? »_

Seijuro la regardait toujours avec ses yeux de chiots plein d'espoir.

« -Tu as demandé à tes parents plutôt ? Ils sont adultes, ils comprennent mieux ces choses-là ?

-Père m'a dit de te demandé parce que tu es intelligente.

- _Quel fourbe, il voulait pas répondre oui… »_

Danielle réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire un cours sur les relations amoureuses quand il n'avait que cinq ans et qu'elle était elle-même très inexpérimentée en la matière.

« -Hm… Redis ta question ?

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être ta « petite-amie » ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à être frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Kei voyait bien son irritation, alors après avoir mûrement réfléchi, et surtout après avoir furtivement regardé l'horloge de l'école, elle sourit et reprit la parole :

« -Tout simplement parce que tu es un garçon et que tu es trop jeune. »

Et la sonnerie retentit, en même temps que la course de Danielle vers sa classe.

« -KEI ! »

* * *

La sortie des classes vint très vite et Danielle se précipita vers les portes. Elle sortit et marcha rapidement, sans vraiment s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle n'était pas accompagné, ce qui était plutôt imprudent pour une enfant, mais la brune se disait que de toute façon, elle pourrait au moins se débrouiller pour rentrer chez elle vu son âge mental.

« -Kei ! Kei ! KEI ! »

Seijuro avait vu son amie courir vers les portes et l'avait poursuivit. Seulement pour s'arrêter à la frontière qui séparait l'école et en dehors de l'école, cet espace où il était toujours accompagné par un adulte jusqu'à sa maison. Le petit garçon hésita. Il hésita longtemps mais en voyant son amie recommencer à partir, il serra ses petits poings et se remit à courir pour l'atteindre.  
Les yeux bruns de Danielle rencontrèrent ceux rubis de l'Akashi et ce fut à son tour d'hésiter. Oui, elle, était une adolescente à l'intérieur, mais son ami n'était qu'un enfant… Alors en se retournant complètement, elle s'arrêta et l'attendit.  
Quand il arriva à son niveau, la petite fille le regarda sévèrement avant de prendre la parole :

« -Seijuro, retourne à l'école.

-Non ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ! Ensuite, je retournerai à l'école, AVEC TOI !

-C'est dangereux de se balader seul.

-On a le même âge. »

Danielle ouvrit la bouche, seulement pour la refermer. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de désagréable mais se rendait compte que le plus petit ne le méritait pas. Alors elle ne fit que soupirer en le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Bon d'accord. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. »

Le petit avait de grands yeux et semblait l'écouter avec la plus grande attention du monde.

« -Tout d'abord, il y a les amis et les meilleurs amis. Ça tu connais.

-Oui. » Dit le petit garçon fièrement et surtout content d'enfin recevoir son explication.

« -Eh bien, ensuite, en gros tu as les… comment dire… »

Danielle marqua une pause en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« -Disons que lorsque deux personnes s'apprécient d'une manière… plus personnelle, plus romantique, eh bien… ils se mettent ensembles et… la fille devient la petite-amie du garçon et le garçon devient LE petit-ami de la fille.

-Romantique ?

-C'est… Bon, tu vois tes parents ?

-Oui ?

-Ils s'aiment ? »

Seijuro se mit à réfléchir. Il se souvenait que parfois, son père et sa mère se faisaient un câlin ou que…

« -C'est quand ils mettent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre ? »

Danielle rougit légèrement à la manière dont son ami avait formulé sa phrase.

« -Oui, ils « s'embrassent ».

-Mais mère m'embrasse aussi ?

-Sur la joue seulement. Embrasser sur la bouche est une marque d'affection qu'on a lorsqu'on ressent de l'amour… pour une personne.

-De l'amour ? Je t'aime ! »

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus avant de reprendre.

« -Non pas **ce** genre d'amour. Nous c'est de l'amitié… ou à la limite de l'amour qu'on peut ressentir entre frère et sœur mais… c'est un amour particulier… comment dire… c'est un autre genre d'amour, totalement différent.

-Comment ça ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais… eh bien dans les films et les œuvres que j'ai lu, on parle de palpitations au niveau du cœur et de l'estomac. On veut rendre la personne heureuse, prendre soin d'elle, la protéger… Je suppose.

-Donc mes parents, ils sont amoureux ?

-Je suppose que oui, mais tu devras leur demander pour plus de détails.

-Et ensuite ?

-Quoi ensuite ?

-Il y a quoi après l'amour et les petits-amis ?

-Heu… Eh bien si les personnes s'aiment très très forts, alors ils désireront… rester avec la personne pour toujours. - _entres autres-_

-Comme ma mère et mon père ?

-Oui, ils sont mari et femme. Ils sont mariés.

-C'est quoi ? »

Danielle passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« -Je dirais que c'est l'union de deux personnes. Ca peut être un acte d'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment ou un mariage de raison. C'est-à-dire que la personne ne fait pas ça pour l'amour mais pour un profit, ou autre chose que l'amour… je suppose. Je ne suis pas experte, il peut y avoir des variantes. »

Seijuro parut réfléchir intensément aux paroles de son amie.

« -Je comprends » dit-il.

« -Bien, maintenant, retournons à l'école. »

Danielle s'empressa de prendre la main du petit avant de se presser jusqu'au portail.

Seulement, il la retint.

La brune se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, mais il avait la tête baissé.

« -Seijuro ? Tu viens ? C'est dangereux de se balader tout seu- »

Kei n'avait pas finit sa phrase parce que son ami avait relevé la tête et la regardait avec les yeux rubis les plus mignons qui soit. Accouplé avec le regard qui lui lançait et la légère rougeur sur ses joues, elle n'en fut que plus perplexe quand il prit ses deux mains.

« -Ke… Kei ! Je… J'aimerais beau… beaucoup… enfin si tu es d'a… d'accord…

- _Il va quand même pas me faire une déclaration d'amour…_ » Se dit-elle en riant intérieurement.

« -J'aimerais… quand… quand on sera grands évidemment… si tu es d'accord… »

Il semblait à la fois timide et agacé, puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de ravaler sa salive sous le regard soucieux de Danielle qui pensait qu'il couvait quelque chose en raison de son comportement étrange.

« -J'aimerais qu'on devienne mari et femme ! »

* * *

Danielle regarda pendant un moment son compagnon.  
Pendant un moment.  
Un long moment.

« - _C'est tellement mignon… un peu bizarre, voire malsain vu que je suis une adolescente dans mon corps de petite fille de cinq ans avec un petit garçon qui a cinq ans, mais mignon. Il doit encore confondre amitié et amour. Sans doute que pour lui, le mariage doit signifier qu'on restera ensemble pour longtemps et qu'on s'amusera… »  
_

La logique de la petite fille n'était pas exactement fiable étant donné qu'ils avaient pris l'exemple des parents de Seijuro qui s'aimaient et qui s'étaient mariés… Mais elle se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire avant de tapoter la tête de son ami, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser avec ses yeux de chiots mignons.

« -D'accord, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant… et puis tu es tellement mignon, mais est-ce que tu voudras même toujours de moi après quelques années ? » Taquina-t-elle en souriant.

« -Toujours ! » Cria-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Danielle rit et alla repartir vers leur école quand elle sentit, encore une fois Seijuro tirer sur sa main. Encore une fois, elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« -Tu promets ? »

Elle sourit.

« -Ok, je promets. »

Il souleva timidement un doigt vers elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« - _Oooh, tellement mignon… En plus, ça fait vraiment hyper longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de promesse avec le petit doigt… Rhaa,_ _un enfant_ _si pur. »_

Elle joint son petit doigt au sien et Seijuro commença à l'élever puis à le descendre.

« -Si tu mens je te ferai avaler 1000 aiguilles, et te couperai le doigt ! » A dit le petit avec un sourire radieux.

« - _Sinistre »_

Danielle et Seijuro se regardèrent, chacun avec un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

« Oooh, vous êtes si mignons tous les deux… »

Les deux enfants firent volte-face et Kei dut ravaler un cri en voyant l'homme devant eux.

« -Vous êtes l'homme d'Halloween ! » Cria Seijuro.

L'individu plus que suspect au yeux de la petite s'avança en souriant.  
Immédiatement, Danielle se positionna légèrement devant son ami en lui serrant la main.

« -Oui ! Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de moi petit.

-J'ai une bonne mémoire. » Dit l'Akashi, fièrement.

« -Dîtes, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour deux enfants aussi jeunes de se balader tous seuls ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« -On allait retourner à l'école. Notre institutrice doit avoir remarqué notre absence et doit se demander où on est. » Répliqua rapidement la petite fille.

« -Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez.

-Non ça ira. » Répondit-elle vivement avant de s'élancer pour le contourner.

Lui tourner le dos pourrait être considéré comme une erreur de la part de Danielle mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était revenir au sein de la sécurité de leur école. Ce type lui inspirait autant de confiance qu'un morceau de betterave dans une assiette vide.

Cependant, elle sursauta et se tendit quand elle sentit une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule et en regardant celle sur l'épaule de Seijuro, Kei était prête à crier ou même à le frapper, malgré ses maigres forces d'enfant. Un étranger complet ne se rapprocherait ni d'elle ni d'un de ses proches sans qu'elle en sache plus au préalable sur l'individu concerné. Appelait cela de la paranoïa, Danielle appelait cela de la prudence et son tuteur serait sans doute d'accord avec elle.

Seulement, avant qu'elle eut le temps de même ouvrir la bouche, elle se sentit poussé à terre par la main sur son épaule. Sa tête heurta le sol assez violemment et une douleur l'assaillit immédiatement. Elle entendit des fracas, des cris…

Puis plus rien.

Danielle était alors plongée dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **NDA : VOILA ! Normalement, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, donc j'espère qu'il sera de qualité pour vous en plus de sa longueur. J'espère aussi que vous l'avez apprécié !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Danielle va découvrir quelque chose de fabuleusement cool et effrayant.  
P-S : Désolé, j'ai dit qu'il y aurait les CDT dans ce chapitre, mais l'un de vous m'a donné une idée (Je le garderais anonyme pour éviter tout bain de sang et qui se reconnaîtra peut-être mais merci pour l'idée, bon là, c'est pas vraiment explicite, mais tu verras dans le prochain chapitre ce sera peut-être plus... enfin voilà tu verras) et... voilà, j'ai dû repousser mais elles ne tarderont plus ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **F : **Hehe, oui oui je suis un dromadaire insolent. Tu l'entends mon rire diabolique ? TU L'ENTENDS ? Hehe, j'espère que tout comme l'autre, tu as apprécié ce chapitre et qu'il t'a parut kawai (c'est l'impression que j'ai voulu donner en tout cas...) ET DRÔLE, OUI ON AIME LES MAJUSCULES ! BON POUR LE COUP, JE N'AI PAS PU REPONDRE A TES ATTENTES PARCE QUE LES TORTURES VONT PAS SE TERMINER. Haha, pour le coup ton opposition m'a fait rire, genre tu veux que j'arrête les tortures mais tu veux que Danielle se blesse ? xD Bah tu vas être servie pour le prochain chapitre hehe. Je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à faire sortir ce chapitre, mais L'IDEE m'aie tombée dessus et là c'est parti tout seul... ;). Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine !

Ezer : EEEEEEEEEh Bonjour/bonsoir c'est Elise477 (Non non je t'assure) ! Hehehehe (ma réaction aux premières phrases de ta review -rire diabolique et amusé-). Oui oui je savais que tu savais qu'on savait qu'elle ne perdrait pas la mémoire ;). Hehehehe, OUI UN CANARI ROSE, T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC MON CANARI ROSE ? (Blague à part, Tatsuma a pris des photo dossier en mode ninja hehe x) ) CDT : Capacités Données par Tobias (je ne peux pas détruire tobias, c'est le lien qui le relie à son monde haha). Cordialement une hystérique et à la prochaine avec ton internet tout neuf !

Safira-chan : BONJOUR/BONSOIR (oula je vais me calmer sinon, je vais faire peur à un nouveau commentateur, calme calme... ouf c'est bon désolé je reprends). Merci pour ton commentaire, CA FAIT PLAISIR ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable pour toi, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre t'as plu et j'espère que je ne t'influencerai jamais pour mettre un commentaire s'il t'a plus non jamais jamais ;). Bref, merci pour aimer ma fic et merci encore pour ce commentaire, à la prochaine !

ys0212 : Hehe, j'aime faire souffrir les gens en modifiant leur rythme cardique, c'estmon passe-temps préféré ! :3 Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir... x)  
Bah après ce chapitre, j'espère te voir dans la fic alors parce que pour la kawainisation, j'ai voulu faire beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as apprécié cette cutessattitude et à la prochaine ! YEAH ! (Et non, c'est pas hisoka mais c'est une idée...)

Regina-lily-Swan : Je sais je sais c'est pas cool mais ça a servi à ce que tu laisses ce commentaire DONC... ;) Merci de l'avoir mis, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

JuriiGothic : Hehe, toi par contre tu m'as pas fait rire mais fait pleurer quand j'ai vu ton message par SMS ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu me répondais pas, je me disais "oula mais pourquoi tant de haine ?". OUI PARDON POUR LES CDT ! m _ _ m elles arriveront dans peu de temps mais tu comprends, j'étais bloquée quelqu'un m'a donné une idée alors j'ai complètement changé et... désolé. Mais elles arrivent elle arrivent ! O_O

RenAkashi : Ohayo OsakiRen ! Merci pour le commentaire et encore vraiment trop désolée pour l'attente ! x,c. NE T'INQUIETES PAS SUR CE POINT ! MEME SI CA ME TUE, JE CONTINUERAI ET TERMINERAI CETTE FIC ! Oui encore gomen m _ _ m.  
Oh bah c'était le calme avant la tempête parce que vu ce que je réserve à Danielle pour les deux chapitres suivants ça va être chaud ! (J'hésite même à mettre M au cas-où...). Bientôt le nouveau départ, Bientôt O_O.  
Justement j'essaie de le rendre mignon et enfantin pour faire le contraste quand il sera ado (et surtout parce qu'il est trop kawai aussi, oui AUSSI). Hehe, j'adore poser une bombe et vous dire "ALLEZ, SALUT !" avec un sourire, c'est super bâtard de ma part mais tellement drôle ! x,D. Oui oui, je sais mais comme je l'ai dit, je dois construire une relation et aussi introduire Seijuro au basket et aussi... et aussi... et aussi... mais t'inquiète ça va arriver :3. Je ne vais pas abandonné la fratrie de l'arc-en-ciel plus Danielle ! Bon, je suppose que c'est tout, encore merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !


	21. Blessures

Une aura sombre entourait Nakamura Tatsuma. Son corps était tendu, ses mains jointes soutenaient sa tête au niveau de la bouche, il paraissait être en pleine réflexion. Devant lui étaient assis les dirigeants Akashi qui abordaient un visage tout aussi grave que lui.

« -Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. » Dit finalement Masaomi après de longues minutes de silence.

Les deux autres le regardèrent et il se trouva vouloir se recroqueviller sous le regard d'acier de sa femme. Il n'avait jamais pu égaler le charisme qu'émanait naturellement Shiori, elle pouvait geler n'importe qui d'un seul regard, même son mari qui la côtoyait depuis des années.

« -La question n'est pas de savoir si cela aurait pu arriver ou pas. Notre enfant a été enlevé. » Lui répondit-elle avec sang-froid.

« -Comment l'avez-vous appris ? » Demanda Tatsuma en ignorant la tension entre eux pour se concentrer sur l'homme en face de lui.

Masaomi fronça les sourcils et désigna le téléphone qui se tenait innocemment sur la grande table de réunion en face d'eux. Le cœur de Tatsuma commença à s'éveiller à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation. Qu'en était-il de Danielle ?

« -Il ont appelé la direction qui m'a donné l'appel. Normalement, je ne reçois pas les appels qui ne sont pas annoncés, excepté ceux de Shiori. Seulement, on m'a dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort et que cela concernait mon fils. J'ai immédiatement répondu depuis mon bureau et ils m'ont fais savoir qu'il détenait Seijuro et que je devais rester calme jusqu'à leur prochain appel.

"-Etait-ce un homme ou une femme ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait aider à l'identifier ?

-Non, sa voix était déformée et il n'y avait pas de bruits de fond."

Ils firent silence avant que le policier ne reprenne la parole :

"-Et vous m'avez appelé ?

-Si mon fils a été kidnappé, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que Kei l'ait été également. »

Le coeur de Tatsuma se tordit. Une peur et une douleur éclatèrent immédiatement et parcourut l'intégralité de son corps et il fallut toutes ses années d'entraînement pour ne pas succomber à la panique et garder un visage calme et froid comme celui de ses interlocuteurs. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Danielle ? » n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander le policier.  
Sans faire attention aux émotions qui faisaient rage dans l'esprit de Tatsuma, Masaomi avait continué :

« Seijuro n'aurait pas voulu perdre une seconde de la compagnie de votre fille étant donné qu'ils ne se voient pas aussi souvent qu'avant… et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait donné des signes de vie. Or, celui qui avait été chargé de les ramener à la maison a clairement expliqué qu'il l'avait cherché mais qu'elle restait introuvable. Il m'a également rapporté de leur institutrice que votre fille était précipitamment partie de sa salle de classe, la même chose pour Seijuro. Un gardien, qui n'a rien fait contre cela, a témoigné avoir vu un enfant qui correspond à la description de votre fille sortir rapidement de l'enceinte de l'école puis plus tard mon fils.

-Cet homme a laissé deux enfants d'à peine six ans sortir tous seuls dans la rue sans intervenir ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Shori était dans le même état que les deux autres, et la réponse glaciale de Masaomi les firent taire pour plus de question.

« -Je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

Shiori ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que ce fut bref. Masaomi a toujours été doué pour diriger malgré sa maladresse en ce qui concernait les sentiments. C'était en cela qu'il était très fort et très faible... il ne se contente que de prendre des décisions que dans l'intérêt de tous, sans se préoccuper des sentiments d'autrui. Tandis que c'est une bonne chose dans sa vie professionnelle, il avait au contraire beaucoup de mal à se lier avec les gens "intimement" en dehors de Shiori... son fils ne faisait malheureusement pas exception à leur grand déséspoir... mais c'était un leader né, tout comme elle et ils s'étaient bien trouvé, elle avait fondé une famille avec lui et ils étaient tellement heureux… mais cette paix se retrouvait trouble par certains individus. Et comme une mère, elle allait tout faire pour ramener son fils.

Tatsuma ne souriait pas lui et fronçait les sourcils mais décida de laisser passer pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel car lui aussi était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver Danielle et cela incluait de s'allier avec les Akashi.

« -Qui aurait pu les enlever ? » Demanda le policier sans prendre le soin de cacher la dureté de son ton en regardant les deux dirigeants.

Le couple lui rendit son regard, comprenant le sens implicite.

« -Que croyez-vous ? Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis, c'est normal vu notre profession et nos origines. Shiori vient d'une famille entièrement constitué de politiques, d'avocats et de professeurs, tous ont une importante place au sein du Japon. Quant à moi, j'ai repris l'entreprise familiale et j'ai forcément des concurrents, des employés mécontents, leurs familles. Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont, s'ils ont été payé par quelqu'un, si non, alors la raison de leur enlèvement…

-Y en a-t-il capable d'enlever des enfants ?

-Oui. Certains en serait capable.

-La branche Akashi se spécialise surtout dans l'armement si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui, notre entreprise fait exclusivement affaire avec le gouvernement.

-Et en ce moment, votre entreprise pourrait-elle avoir un lien avec la raison de leur kidnapping ?

\- « En ce moment » ? Eh bien… »

Masaomi semblait un peu réticent à communiquer une information de cette importance à un policier mais il n'a hésité qu'une seconde.

« -Avec un entreprise concurrente, la WalkerCompagnie, le gouvernement nous a demandé de collaborer pour la mise au point d'un gilet qui assurerait une protection plus sûre et plus importante pour ceux qui en auraient besoin. Ils étaient chargés de la conception et nous, des tests. On a alors remarqués des anomalies qui pourraient risquer la vie de ceux qui les porteraient et on en a fait un rapport qu'on leur a envoyé… et notre travail était terminé. Seulement, nous avons remarqué, trop tard néanmoins qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément tenu compte de nos observations, ce qui constitue un délit grave contre la sécurité. Nos experts ont alors envoyé ce même rapport à plusieurs agents du gouvernement qui à la suite ont entamé des poursuites contre WalkerCompagnie pour homicide volontaire d'une dizaine de personnes et avec tout un tas d'autres chefs d'accusation qui ont été déterré à partir de cette affaire. Le gouvernement a rassemblé des preuves mais notre témoignage constitue l'une des preuves les plus importantes contre eux.

« -Et ce serait eux ? » Demanda Shiori.

« -Dans combien de temps est le procès ? » Demanda Tatsuma.

« -Dix-huit jours.

-Ça me semble être une très grosse coïncidence. » Dit Tatsuma en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ou peut-être faisons-nous fausse route…

-Pour moi, c'est un mobile suffisant. Je vais aller enquêter sur place pour voir si je trouve quelque chose.

-N'est-ce pas risqué ?

-Je serais discret. Je ne risquerais pas la vie de Danielle et de votre fils.

-Mais pourquoi devez-vous y aller ? Ne serait-ce pas judicieux d'aller interroger la WalkerCompagnie ? » Demanda Masaomi, reprenant sa femme qui allait parler.

« -Pour qu'ils me disent qu'ils ont effectivement enlevé nos enfants ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible qui les relient comme commanditaire de l'enlèvement de nos enfants, juste des suppositions. » Répondit Tatsuma avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

Danielle grimaça de douleur en se réveillant. Immédiatement, elle porta sa main vers la source de sa douleur sur son front. Son visage se décomposa en sentant une peau clairement blessée, gluante et toujours saignante.

Elle entendit un rire et releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'homme avec les yeux plissés. La petite fille tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder où elle était et une peur incontrôlable parcourut son corps quand elle vit qu'elle était dans une sorte d'atelier, il y avait beaucoup de machine mais elles avaient l'air vieilles, il y avait de la poussière partout et très peu d'éclairage. Sans perdre l'homme de son champ de vision, elle n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour observer son environnement avant de comprendre instantanément sa situation et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Dans une telle situation, la jeune fille choisit de baisser la tête et ne rien dire. Connaissant, la psychologie de ce genre de personnage, il se mettrait à lui parler assez tôt sans qu'elle ne pose de questions, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Lors de son inspection, la brune avait levé le nez en l'air, et n'avait donc pas vu la forme endormi à côté d'elle. En le baissant à nouveau, Danielle put se rendre compte de sa présence et une plus grande peur pris possession d'elle et doucement, en tremblant, elle prit son poignet pour vérifier son poux. A son grand soulagement, il était vivant, et apparemment, il avait eu plus de chance étant donné l'absence apparente de blessure sur son corps.

L'autre homme rit et Danielle voulut le regarder mais s'abstint.

« -Tu peux me regarder tu sais ? »

La petite fille garda le silence mais elle avait sursauté légèrement en entendant le son de sa voix.

« -Tu es vraiment une petite fille intéressante. Tu ne pleures pas, tu ne cries pas, tu ne poses pas de question, et tu essaies même de contrôler tes émotions… La plupart des enfants de ton âge aurait craqué, non ? Tu baisses même la tête.»

Il rit et elle décida qu'elle détestait ce rire.

« -Bien, et si on recommençait sur de bonnes bases ? Mon nom est… »

Les yeux de Danielle s'écarquillèrent et elle se boucha très vite les oreilles avec ses mains. Dans son champ de vision, elle put voir qu'il était un peu surpris. Quand elle était sûr qu'il ne dirait pas son nom, elle les enleva.

« -Allons allons, je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu connais mon nom ! Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, j'allais te donner un faux de toute façon. »

Kei resta silencieuse.

« -Bien, au moins, ça me donne une bonne idée de comment tu penses ! Alors, je reprends, je m'appelle Kibach Hisoka. C'est un véritable plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Danielle se mordit la lèvre.

« -Toi, je sais que ton nom est Kei, comme le petit Akashi le crie tout le temps. Tu es son amie, non ? Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, on a perdu plusieurs occasions ? »

Elle eut envie de lui poser des questions mais se retint.

« -Ah, mais c'est vraiment pas drôle quand tu gardes le silence ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle ! » Dit-il avec la même jovialité mais avec une teinte menaçante.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille et elle releva lentement la tête, le cœur battant.

« -Merci. Donc, je disais qu'on avait perdu plusieurs occasions… mais finalement, on a décidé de te prendre avec.

- _Me prendre avec ?_ »

En essayant de paraître neutre, Kei réalisa que ce n'était pas elle la cible mais bien son ami Seijuro.

« - _Alors, la première fois, à Halloween… »_

La petite fille avait eu donc raison de se méfier autant, mais son cœur se resserra à la réalisation d'un tel danger si proche.

« - _Pourquoi je n'en aie pas parlé à Tatsuma ?! »_

Brusquement, l'homme, Hisoka, se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Rapidement, elle voulu ramper en arrière, sa position assise ne lui offrant que cette chance mais il lui ordonna rapidement de ne pas bouger. Devenue comme pétrifiée, elle ne bougea plus. Seuls les tremblements de son corps assuraient qu'elle n'était pas une statue.

Son cœur accélérait encore plus si c'était même possible à mesure qu'il avançait et s'accroupit pour lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne souriait plus.

« -Tu dois t'être rendu compte que tu n'étais pas notre cible. Ce qui veut dire, que tu n'es pas celle que nous avons besoin de laisser en vie. »

Danielle pâlit à ses mots mais essaya tant bien que mal de repousser les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper.

« -Tu n'as pas non plus besoin de pleurer. Personne ne va venir te réconforter. »

La petite serra les points. De son point de vue, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée. Elle voulait juste rentrer en sécurité chez Tatsuma.

Hisoka dut voir la colère dans ses yeux et se remit à sourire.

« -Quel regard ! Mais ne t'en fais, pas. Pour le moment, on a pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Reste tranquille, incite ton futur mari à rester tranquille et tout ira bien ! D'accord ? Je te nomme responsable ! »

Kei n'avait pas confiance en sa propre voix pour ne pas trembler alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

« -Ton futur mari devrait bientôt se réveiller. Tu lui expliqueras la situation, moi je dois passer un coup de fil. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'une sortie, donc tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ! »

Et il partit. Le grincement de la lourde porte en métal faisant écho derrière lui.

Danielle sentit les larmes qu'elle avait repoussées remonter pour finalement s'échapper. Elle sanglota silencieusement et se frotta les yeux dans une tentation de les faire s'arrêter.

« -Tatsuma… _viens m'aider, s'il te plaît. »_

* * *

La peur déchirait les entrailles de Nakamura Tatsuma alors qu'il inspectait l'endroit où s'était déroulé le kidnapping. Il avait réussi à le trouver grâce à l'institutrice qui lui avait dit que sa fille semblait précipitamment vouloir rentrer. Ajouté à cela le seul témoin que le chef Akashi avait puni et lui avait tout craché et il avait l'emplacement exact, ou à peu près, de la scène de crime.

Il avait cherché la moindre trace depuis une heure et à sa plus grande horreur, le seul indice était un peu de sang sur le bitume. C'est avec émotion qu'il mis un genou au sol en passant sa main sur la tâche de sang séchée.

« - _Danielle, où peux-tu être ?_ »

Tatsuma releva la tête en entendant des voix fortes à proximité qui semblaient venir dans sa direction.

« -Et alors tu sais ce qu'a fait Riko-tan ? Elle a…

-Tais-toi ! Arrête de me parler tour le temps d'elle, on est en service ! »

Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, deux personnes se retrouvèrent en face de lui. L'homme qui parlait s'étaient stoppé en même temps que la femme à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant que Tatsuma ne se relève en observant prudemment les deux venus.

« -Excusez-moi, nous sommes de la police. Je crois que vous vous trouvez sur une scène de crime. » Dit-il en se tenant près pour une bagarre ou une fuite éventuelle.

Tatsuma fronça les sourcils et les laissa approcher.

« -Je fais aussi partie de la police. Nakamura Tatsuma. » Dit-il en leur montrant sa plaque.

Ils firent de même.

« -Je suis Aida Kagetora et c'est ma collègue Araki Masako. Nakamura-san, pourriez-vous nous expliquer votre présence sur une de nos scène de crime ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une enquête.

-Eh bien, c'est le cas. Quelques personnes ont apparemment vu un kidnapping se produire ici et ont appelé la police. Deux enfants seraient impliqués. »

Tatsuma pâlit imperceptiblement. Il avait à moitié espéré que la police ne serait pas impliquée, cela pourrait faire peur aux kidnappeur et les pousser à être plus impulsifs et imprévisibles… mais en même temps, ils pourraient l'aider à retrouver Danielle plus vite…

« -Je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai vu une tache rouge sur le sol. Je me suis penché et j'ai vu que c'était du sang.

-Je vois. Alors nous allons nous occuper de ça. »

Une invitation implicite pour Tatsuma de se retirer.

« -J'aimerais vous offrir mon aide, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Nakamura-san, c'est tout à votre honneur, mais… » Commença Araki.

« -Pourquoi pas ? » Coupa Aida.

Tatsuma essaya de camoufler son soulagement et sa reconnaissance.

« -Je vous remercie. » Fit-il poliment.

Plus tard, une équipe complète arriva. Ils examinèrent la scène et Tatsuma partit avec les deux agents pour enquêter. Il était déterminé à retrouver sa fille.

* * *

A présent, Danielle ne pouvait que serrer son ami plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'il tentait, aussi vainement qu'elle, de retenir ses larmes et garder son calme. Ils savaient tous les deux que faire trop de bruits pourraient s'avérer dangereux pour eux alors que trois autres hommes rentraient et sortaient de l'atelier en plus du serpent.

Contrairement à Seijuro qui semblait vouloir discuter avec elle pour se rassurer, la voix de Kei semblait être éteinte car elle n'avait pas pu prononce un mot, sa gorge trop nouée par la peur.

C'était la première fois que le jeune Akashi voyait son amie dans cet état. Habituellement, elle était la plus forte des deux, la plus déterminée, celle sans peur. Maintenant, la petite fille avait réussi à arrêter ses larmes de couler mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur conversation tantôt quand elle lui a expliqué leur situation. Cela faisait maintenant une journée entière qu'ils avaient été pris. Hisoka leur avait apporté de la nourriture et les laissait s'isoler pour aller au toilette mais la terreur qui les avait pris dès leur réveil n'avait pas baissé d'un chouia.

« -Kei ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« -Père et Mère vont venir non ? On va rentrer ? »

Danielle essaya de lui sourire mais elle n'a pas pu. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête en lui frottant la tête et en la repoussant sur son torse.

Puis d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas de métal.

« -Kibach ! Kibach ! »

L'homme entra dans l'atelier et les autres se rassemblèrent autour delui.

« -Oui ? » Fit l'appelé.

« -On a un problème. Des gens nous ont vu prendre les deux petits et maintenant il y a une enquête !

-Hm… Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le père qui a parlé ?

-Non. L'enquête porte sur des témoignages de plusieurs personnes et pas d'un Akashi, ça je suis sûr.

-Et qui est le responsable de l'affaire ?

-C'est… »

Danielle ne put entendre la suite parce que Seijuro avait choisi ce moment pour chuchoter à son oreille quelques mots :

« -Kei… ils sont tous rassemblés à un seul endroit et ils ne font pas attention à nous, on peut s'échapper ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle secoua vivement la tête.

« - _C'est de la folie ! Ils sont quatre hommes adultes, armés et nous on est des enfants avec de PETITES JAMBES ! »_

Seijuro commença à la tirer vers la sortie, mais elle essaya de le retenir. Il tira encore plus fort et fini par la traîner complètement derrière lui.

La terreur que ressentait Danielle était à son comble mais elle atteint son apogée lorsqu'elle entendit crier derrière elle.

« -HEY ! »

Immédiatement, Seijuro s'est mis à courir en entraînant Danielle avec lui qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de courir avec lui.

Ils ont réussi à traverser la porte et la petite fille a eut le temps de la refermer.

Les deux se remirent à courir… mais leurs coeurs se remplirent de désespoir lorsque même pas cinq minutes après leur fuite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés.

« - _Non non non non non non non non… ! »_

Avec mille cris, ils ont été traîné vers l'entrepôt et Danielle a été jeté sans ménagement contre le mur tandis qu'un des hommes tenait Seijuro.

Hisoka s'approcha de la petite fille au sol et s'accroupit.

« -Qu'es-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la fuite ? Je t'ai pourtant clairement expliqué les règles. Je t'ai chargé de les appliquer à la lettre. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Danielle avait trop peur pour même bouger la tête.

« -Ca veut dire que tu es responsable. Peut importe qui a eu cette idée stupide, je t'ai chargé de vous faire la discipline et tu as échoué. »

Il semblait à présent qu'il faisait une moue, tel un enfant vexé.

« -Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Je te faisais confiance… Je vais devoir te punir. »

Les deux enfants crièrent, l'un de peur et l'autre de colère.

Seijuro avait tellement eu peur depuis qu'il était en ce lieu mais il regrettait tellement plus son action, il était tellement en colère contre ses agresseurs, il était tellement furieux contre lui-même.

Ses actions ont entraînés des conséquences catastrophiques, et pourtant il les avait toujours faites. Il pensait pouvoir les sauver tous les deux, il pensait pouvoir être le plus fort des deux, le plus courageux. Au lieu de cela, il a poussé sa meilleure amie dans la fosse aux serpents. A cause de lui, l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus allait souffrir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Kei quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec son plan ? Ils n'étaient pas bien préparé, ne connaissait rien de leurs kidnappeurs, n'avaient aucune arme, n'étaient que des enfants. Il avait été trop impulsif et arrogant.

Il était faible. Tellement faible.

Seijuro se sentait malade. L'homme, Hisoka était accroupit devant son ami et lui avait pris le menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Il était malade qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle.

Il était malade du contact de l'homme qui le maintenait.

Pire que tout il était malade de lui-même.

Il se sentait si impuissant. Il s'était pourtant promis de la protéger. Sans s'en rendre compte, un de ses yeux commença lentement à changer, très lentement, très très lentement, l'un d'eux devint plus clair, doré… et tandis que cet horrible sentiment d'incompétence broyait l'ensemble de son corps, son cœur, ses entrailles, son estomac, il criait et criait, il continuait à crier, encore et encore en tirant sur ses bras, en se débattant.

Il n'entendit pas l'homme ordonner qu'on le calme, mais il sentit le chiffon sur sa bouche et ne put que l'inhaler. Toujours avec autant d'impuissance. La couleur doré recula.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience tandis qu'au dernier moment, son œil avait reprit sa teinte rubis.

* * *

Danielle regardait son ami se débattre en criant et en pleurant dans les mains d'un de leurs kidnappeurs. Ses yeux témoignaient une souffrance qui écrasait le cœur de la petite fille. Elle serra les dents mais essaya de garder son calme. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir montrer sa rage, elle n'était qu'une erreur qu'ils pourraient facilement corriger.

Hisoka, qui tenait toujours son menton la regardait en souriant.

« -En fait, cette petite punition tombe vraiment vraiment bien. Très bon timing ! »

Il se releva et alla prendre quelque chose qui fit pâlir d'horreur la fillette.

« -NON ! »

Danielle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder son bourreau revenir avec un revolver alors que deux hommes étaient venus pour la maintenir au sol.

« -NON ARRÊTE ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant avec toute la hargne qu'elle a pu rassembler.

L'homme ne fit que sourire et pointa l'arme vers l'une de ses jambes.

« -Alors, je vais te laisser choisir. La droite ou la gauche ? »

Danielle trembla tandis que leurs yeux se connectaient.

« -Non… je… »

Le regard que lui jeta Hisoka la fit taire et elle ne fit que trembler encore plus alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« -La… gauche… »

Danielle attendait la douleur mais au bout d'une minute, alors qu'elle ne recevait rien, elle ouvrit les yeux. Cette attente était insupportable.

Seulement, dès que ses paupières s'ouvrirent, tous entendirent un coup de feu et un cri abominable empli de douleur et de terreur.

Les larmes perlaient les yeux de Kei alors qu'elle reçut la balle dans sa jambe… droite.

« -FILS DE… ! »

Les deux hommes qui la tenaient la relâchèrent et elle mit immédiatement ses deux mains sur le trou de la blessure en grognant alors que son sang s'échappait librement. Elle respirait lourdement tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir le grand cri qui menaçait de sortir du fond de sa gorge. Malgré cela, de petits cris s'échappaient de sa bouche et la douleur était trop intense pour qu'elle puisse essayer de retenir ses larmes.

La petite fille n'osait pas regarder le résultat mais apparemment, ce n'était pas fini.

« -Voilà, au moins comme ça, tu ne pourras plus essayer de t'échapper et ça tempérera les ardeurs de ton ami. Maintenant, tenez-là, je vais extraire la balle. »

Les yeux de Danielle s'écarquillèrent. Cela voulait dire plus de douleur.

« - _IL VA PAS TRIFOUILLER L'INTERIEUR DE MA JAMBE EN PLUS CE…_ ! _-_ NON ARRÊTE ! _»_

L'homme se contenta de la regarder avant de parler :

"-Si je ne la retire pas, ça laissera des séquelle dans ta jambe, tu devrais me remercier ! En plus, c'est un cadeau important pour nous."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse même protester, elle était à nouveau enchaîner dans les mains de deux hommes alors qu'Hisoka se mit sur sa jambe avec seulement une pince et son autre main.

Dès le premier contact entre lui et elle, le grand cri qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à retenir… explosa.

* * *

Kei respira lourdement en laissant échapper des grognements et des larmes de douleurs alors que, le regard vide, elle voyait son bourreau exhiber la balle qu'il avait extraite avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau d'éléphant.

« - _Il m'a charcuté… »_

Danielle jura mentalement et malheureusement, ne put s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. La douleur avait brouillé son cerveau.

Alors, même si elle regretterait, elle se le permit quand même.

Sans hésitation, elle bougea son pied maintenant libre et avec une jambe encore intacte, de ses agresseurs qui avaient desserré leur emprise sur elle et frappa violemment le ventre du boucher devant elle.

Il haleta et laissa tomber la balle qu'il avait dans la main. Un son de métal retentit sur le sol.

Un dernier sourire fit apparition sur le visage de la fillette…

Avant qu'elle ne prennent un coup dans la figure…

En entendant :

« -Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'on ne lui ait pas coupé sa jambe. »

Et qu'elle ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **NDA : ET STOP ! Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plaît x'). J'espère que vous avez aimé (même si ce serait un peu bizarre vous me direz... -_-) ou au moins que c'était suffisamment bien écrit sans trop de faute. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !  
**

 **Juriigothic** : Mais quelle violence... mais quelle violence... xD J'adore... et non c'est pas un pédophile x)

 **F** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu pour sa longueur et pour sa rapidité (par rapport aux autres !). J'avoue que j'ai hésité beaucoup avant de publier ce chapitre, tu me diras, la maltraitance d'enfant c'est puni par la loi... x). C'est dommage que tu n'aie pas de compte donc du coup je vais te le dire par cette réponse : J'espère que tu as appréciais que j'ai donné vie à TON idée de blesser "un peu" gravement Danny (bon vu que t'as pas de compte, ça te protège des représailles je me suis dit xD). Je suis également super contente de ta réaction devant le pouvoir de la cutenessattitude de Akachibikawai (tu n'as pas cité de nom mais je suppose je suppose) et également de te faire savoir que tu avais raison, Danny a bien MORFLE c'est le cas de le dire... Pas encore le psychopathe, pas encore... mais ça viendra. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions à cause de l'alerte SPOILER mais tu verras assez tôt ;). Sur ce, OVER et merci encore !

 **lys0212** : OUIIIII MERCI ! Quand tu m'as dit ça, j'étais TELLLLEMMMMMMENT RASSURÉE ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que la kawaiitude de ces petits t'ont FFKOFFKODJGFKOKQJVJCDUCICIEGUHUGFHHGUFJKJBIGFU ! Masaomi est surtout très maladroit xD. Haha non j'oublierai pas mais je compte sur toi pour me le rappeler ou comme d'habitude me pointer les incohérences ! SALUT OVER !

 **Regina-lily-Swan** : Merchi :3. Aaaah, c'est la Pinky Promesse mais c'est vrai que même si c'est enfantin, ça reste glauque xD, surtout avec un sourire lumineux !  
Ah bah figure-toi que j'y aie pensé à faire cette conversation sur les bébés mais je me suis dit... Naaaan, c'est trop tôt ! (Et puis le sujet, c'était les petits-amis donc...). Oui, moi aussi en tant que moi-même, c'est pas une bonne idée de garder ce genre de chose pour soi, au moins pour sa propre préservation, on ne sait jamais ! Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et CETTE FIN ! (Tu entends mon rire là, tu l'entends ? Hehehe)

 **Safira-chan** : Merci à toi pour ce premier commentaire ! x) Salut à toi Safira-chan, ceux qui vont se faire (peut-être, sans doute, probablement, on verra) engueuler par review après ce chapitre te saluent ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ou au moins que tu as apprécié de lire mon style ou qu'il ne t'a pas dérangé ! Oui, une demande en mariage ! Je trouve ça tellement mignon quand les petits s'aiment tellement qu'ils disent qu'ils vont se marier (enfin, moi j'en connaissais en tout cas). Et oui, tu supposes bien, encore un petit dossier à conserver pour le futur hehe :D ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et A LA PROCHAINE ! :)

 **Lys de Pandore** : Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! (Ps : au cas-où tu n'aurais pas vu ta boîte mail, vas-y, je t'ai répondu comme il le faut :) )


	22. Un autre miracle ? Et un autre massacre

« -Une balle ? » Demanda Tatsuma en essayant de dissimuler l'horreur dans sa voix.

« -Oui, on a reçu une balle dans une boîte, habituellement utilisée pour mettre des bagues de cérémonie. » Répondit Araki.

-Ces mecs ont un humour tordu. » Commenta Aida.

« -Y avait un mot : « _Laissez tomber_ ». Les kidnappeurs doivent savoir que nous les cherchons.

-Qu'en dit le labo ? » Demanda Nakamura en coupant Aida qui allait parler.

Les deux coéquipiers froncèrent tous les deux leurs sourcils au ton exigent de l'homme.

« -Apparemment, il y a des résidus de chair humaine sur la balle. C'est l'élément le plus apparent. Ils ont encore besoin de temps avant d'en dire plus. »

Tout à coup, le son distinct d'un poing qui frappe une table retentit violemment.

« -Qu'ils fassent plus vite bon sang ! »

Les deux observèrent le comportement de leur collègue. Aida essaya de sourire.

« -Calmez-vous Nakamura-san. Les résultats arriveront assez tôt. »

Tatsuma sembla se réveiller d'un rêve et cligna des yeux avant de raffermir sa position en envoyant un regard plein de regrets vers son poing.

« -Désolé. Depuis combien de temps ont-ils récupéré cette balle ?

-Quelques heures…

-Pourrait-on aller vérifier ? Pour les résultats, je veux dire.

-Nakamura-san ...

-J'aimerais y aller. »

Le ton employé était à la fois définitif et empreint d'une colère qu'Aida et Araki ne comprenaient pas. Les deux, particulièrement la jeune femme, plissèrent les yeux vers leur collègue.

« -Et moi Nakamura-san, j'aimerais savoir quel est votre problème. »

Tatsuma leva les yeux vers lui.

« -Pardon ?

-Eh bien, vous vous montrez impulsif, exigent, impatient…

-Ça a toujours été dans ma nature. » Répondit rapidement le brun.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre supérieur. »

Deux pairs d'yeux gris se rencontrèrent durement.

« -Vous avez appelé mon supérieur ?" Demanda Tatsuma d'une voix blanche.

Les deux autres inspecteurs étaient encore une fois étonnés de son ton, mais cela renforçait leur idée que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

"-Je voulais simplement savoir avec qui je travaillais. J'étais content d'apprendre que vous étiez un enquêteur de talent, calme, ingénieux, stratégique, juste et qui possédait un sang-froid digne des plus grands militaires. Pourtant, l'image que vous me donnez en est l'exacte opposée. Alors je vous le demande, quel est le problème ? »

Les deux se fixèrent du regard pendant un moment, avant que Tatsuma ne baisse la tête lentement. Il joignit les mains et sa posture se tendit, malgré ses épaules qui se baissèrent. Le pauvre homme semblait porter le poids du monde sur son dos.

Son visage et sa voix furent grave lorsqu'il prononça difficilement ses prochaines paroles :

« -Ma fille a été enlevée avec son ami. Ce sont eux les victimes du kidnapping de cette enquête. »

Sa déclaration fut traitée comme si une bombe avait explosée près d'eux. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et les mains d'Araki se posèrent sur les épaules de Tatsuma et le secoua violemment.

« -Et vous nous l'avez caché ?! »

Son coéquipier vint la retenir mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« -Expliquez. Maintenant. »

La tête toujours baissée, l'homme continua.

« -Ma fille, Nakamura Kei a été enlevée avec son ami Akashi Seijuro.

-Akashi?

-Fils de Masaomi et de Shiori Akashi. Oui. Ils devaient les récupérer à la sortie de l'école mais quelque chose s'est passé et ils sont sortis tous seuls dans la rue.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Les retrouver est ma priorité ! Et la balle que vous avez récupéré pourrait m'apporter les réponses à mes questions. Ma fille et l'enfant Akashi n'ont que cinq ans, ils ne tiendront pas psychologiquement plus longtemps ! Et puis cette balle… »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après ses paroles. Peu de temps après, Aida croisa les bras et prit la parole.

« -Je devrais vraiment vous retirer de l'affaire. »

En entendant ses mots, Tatsuma se leva brusquement.

« -Je les retrouverai. Avec ou sans vous."

Ils ne dirent rien après cela mais Araki posa une main sur son épaule. Une offrande de paix.

« -J'aimerais aller voir les Akashi. Avec vous. »

Nakamura hocha la tête en envoyant à ses deux collègue un regard reconnaissant.

* * *

Danielle grimaça alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans son consentement. La douleur était telle que sa perte de conscience n'avait durée que quelques minutes. Sans essayer de bouger, la petite fille sentit les traces de ses larmes séchées, seulement pour être remplacées par de nouvelles coulées.

Pleurant silencieusement, Kei vit Seijuro du coin de l'œil, les yeux fermés et respirant lentement, toujours sous l'effet d'un produit quelconque. Doucement, elle tenta de se déplacer pour atteindre sa main et la serra fort.

Après quelques minutes, la fillette eut assez de courage pour regarder les dégâts faits à sa jambe. Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le put et ce qu'elle vit failli lui faire tourner de l'œil : une quantité absolument horrifiante de sang -ça devait être parce que Hisoka l'avait farfouillé et s'était essuyé sur le drap-, s'étalait autour de son membre et avait coulé très loin d'eux sur le béton et une petite quantité avait été épongée dans le drap. Une autre chose plus inquiétante, sa jambe n'avait pas l'air d'une extrême fraîcheur. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que le sang semblait ne plus vouloir s'offrir des vacances en dehors de son organisme, et une sorte de serviette était solidement attachée à sa jambe. Ce qui d'après Tatsuma, pourrait être bon signe : les kidnappeurs semblent avoir arrêté l'hémorragie et avoir appliqué l'équivalent d'un bandage.

Sans oser en regarder plus de quelques instants, sa tête retomba sur le matelas.

« -Bonjouuuur ! »

Kei sursauta alors que le visage souriant de Hisoka se tenait soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien. Par réflexe, elle cria et le frappa avec son petit poing. _Sa_ main se referma sur son poignet et il avait l'air encore plus amusé.

« -Tellement mignon. Alors… comment tu vas ? »

Danielle lui jeta un regard mi-affolé mi-agacé et mi-haineux. Son corps tremblait à son contact. Elle remarque deux autres malfrats quelques mètres plus loin.

« -Je suppose que oui, c'est de ma faute. Désolé.

- _T'as absolument pas l'air désolé connard._

-Mais tu comprends, la police commençait à se rapprocher un peu trop, alors on a dû leur envoyer un avertissement. Les autres voulaient envoyer un doigt ou une oreille, voire même un pied. J'ai trouvé une alternative un peu plus technique mais au moins, tu as encore tous tes membres non ? »

Danielle plissa les yeux, par fatigue ou par colère, elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même.

« -Ah, on a aussi soigné ta tête. Enfin je l'ai nettoyé pour que ça s'infecte pas quoi. Pareil pour ta jambe. »

Kei ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux, attendant impatiemment qu'il la relâche et s'en aille.

« -Tu pourrais me répondre quand même. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

Danielle ne put empêcher son œil droit de se crisper. La peur semblait avoir partiellement disparue après cette « opération », la colère avait pris facilement le dessus.

« -Je ne suis pas prête à attraper le syndrome de Stockholm avec un bâtard dans ton genre. »

Sans hésiter à deux fois, ce qu'elle aurait probablement dû faire, elle lui cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche à force de se mordre la lèvre.

Un lourd silence les entoura avant qu'Hisoka ne s'essuiya lentement la joue, toujours de sa main libre. Le cœur de la fillette se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite face au calme inquiétant de son kidnappeur.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit une douleur dans son abdomen. Elle haleta en lâchant son autre main de celle de Seijuro et y toussa durement.

L'homme qui lui avait donné un coup de poing lui tenait toujours le poignet. En se levant, il la souleva sans effort et lui leva la tête en la tenant au menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et elle était trop faible pour se débattre.

« -Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup ce côté rebelle et impétueux que tu as… mais je déteste absolument quand tu es aussi ennuyeuse. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je tire sur ton mari ? »

Le souffle de la petite fille s'arrêta rien qu'à cette idée.

« -Alors je te conseille de ne plus m'insulter, et au contraire, de me remercier. »

Danielle serra les dents et failli se mordre la langue. Elle baissa la tête alors que le regard de son kidnappeur lui perçait la tête sans pitié.

« -Merci. »

Hisoka sourit, satisfait.

Puis, il la jeta négligemment sur le matelas et partit.

Pour cela, un autre sentiment, autre que la peur, la colère et l'impuissance, naît. Danielle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humiliée, de toute sa vie. De nouvelles larmes brouillèrent sa vision avant qu'elle ne laisse son esprit s'échapper en reprenant la main de son seul soutien dans cette terrible situation.

* * *

« Monsieur, madame, la police veut vous voir.

-Dis-leur que nous sommes occupés.

-Nakamura-sama est avec eux.

-Alors faîtes-les entrer. »

Masaomi Akashi n'a perdu son sang-froid que quatre fois dans sa vie, lors de sa demande en mariage, la veille de son mariage, à la naissance de son fils alors qu'il était seul dans son bureau, et à l'appel du kidnappeur.

Seulement, il pensa être prêt à le perdre une nouvelle fois quand il vit le visage pâle et horrifié de Tatsuma Nakamura. Sans se préoccuper des deux autres personnes qui venaient d'entrer, il s'avança vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

« -Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

Les yeux de l'homme semblait être morts. C'était une réaction normale étant donné qu'ils avaient reçus plus d'information sur la balle en venant au manoir Akashi. Apparemment, la balle serait couverte de l'ADN de sa fille, de sa chair… la balle aurait été tirée, puis retirée, lui donnant une vision de sa petite à terre, se vidant de son sang, les yeux dénués de vie, son corps détruit… Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre parce qu'il fut coupé :

« -Akashi-san, je suis Masako Araki et voici mon partenaire Kagetora Aida. Nous sommes venus pour vous poser des questions sur votre fils. »

Le chef des Akashi dirigea son regard vers les deux enquêteurs, Shiori fit de même. Ils sentirent un frisson parcourir leur échine. Heureusement, une nouvelle voix interrompit ce silence pesant :

« -Akashi-sama, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la présence. Un homme, à l'air grave se tenait devant eux.

« -Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Kagetora.

« -Mon nom est Kibach Yami. Je suis l'assistant du procureur en charge de l'affaire contre les Walker.

-L'affaire Walker ?

-Kibach-san, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller.

-Bien. Je vous prie de penser à ma proposition. Au revoir. »

Il s'inclina et partit.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence maladroit.

« Alors… » Commença Aida.

* * *

Lorsque les yeux de Danielle s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, elle se sentait étonnamment bien pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une balle dans la jambe. Elle se sentait même très bien. Très en paix. Très sereine. Très fatiguée. Très… bien.

« - _J'suis défoncée ? Je suis soit défoncée soit morte…_ »

Doucement, Kei se frotta les yeux, somnolente.

« -Eh ben, c'est une sacrée sieste que tu nous as fait là ! »

Son regard se dirigea vers la figure de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus sur cette Terre. Bien vite, elle le détourna pour observer ce plafond ô combien plus intéressant.

« -Ca fait plusieurs heures que tu es dans les vapes ! J'ai cru un instant que tu étais morte !

- _Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu me prennes mes deux oreilles plutôt que ma jambe._ » Pensa faiblement la petite avant de refermer les yeux sans vraiment se soucier si elle avait dormi quelques minutes, quelques heures, ou même quelques siècles.

Mais cette sérénité était tellement… elle lui semblait bienveillante. Depuis tout ce temps passé dans cette stressante, bouleversante, terrifiante, et douloureuse situation… Danielle ne put refuser ce moment de paix. Sans douleur, sans larme, sans rien du tout. Juste la tranquillité.

« - _J'crois que j'suis vraiment défoncée. Ils m'ont peut-être donné des anti-douleurs…_ »

La partie encore consciente de son esprit sentit qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'y fit pas grandement trop attention… jusqu'à ce que deux doigts lui ouvrirent de force ses paupières et que ses oreilles furent complètement agressées par une voix extrêmement bruyante.

Elle sursauta.

« -Pourquoi t'as l'air complètement… Oh. Oui bien sûr, la perte de sang. Ça doit être ça. »

Rien de ce qu'aurait pu dire l'homme pourrait paraître plus inintéressant pour la fillette en ce moment.

"-Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît." Marmonna-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

La voix d'Hisoka était étouffée mais elle parvint à distinguer ses mots :

"-Ok ok, si c'est si gentiment demandé."

* * *

Lorsqu'Akashi Seijuro se réveilla de son long sommeil, il se sentit étourdi pendant un petit moment. La nuit était tombée et sa noirceur aurait englobée l'ensemble de l'atelier si ce n'était pas pour les deux petits lumières sur un bureau et une près d'eux. Alors qu'il reprenait constance, le garçon regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormi de son amie... avant qu'ils ne s'élargissent en constatant sa jambe. Il fut alors immédiatement à ses côtés, prenant une main, il posa anxieusement son oreille sur la poitrine de la brune. Sa respiration était imperceptible, c'est pour cela que Seijuro avait eu si peur, mais les battements de son coeur était indéniablement là, lents et calmes. Sans pouvoir retenir un soupir soulagé, ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il s'installa près de Danielle et la serra fort faisant attention à ne pas toucher le membre ensanglanté. Puis, il ferma les yeux, même s'il doutait de pouvoir dormir.

Au moins une heure plus tard, Kei se réveilla. Elle tourna la tête pour constater la présence de son petit roux à ses côtés. Elle sourit, mais fronça bien vite les sourcils.

"- _Quelque chose cloche."_

Même si elle était heureuse, Danielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir méfiante et alarmée.

Elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur venant de sa jambe droite.

En essayant de faire attention à ses mouvement pour ne pas réveiller son ami, la fillette se redressa et doucement, comme si elle attendait qu'une douleur fulgurante la frappe soudainement, replia sa jambe encore teintée de son sang vers ses mains. En enlevant soigneusement le tissu qui le recouvrait, Danielle repassa avec précaution sur la plaie qui devrait être là. Cachée par sa nuance rouge.

Seulement, il n'y avait rien.

Aucune blessure. Aucun trou. Aucun impact de balle. Pas de chair. Pas de plaie.

Absolument rien.

Le souffle de Kei Nakamura s'effaça alors que ses yeux restèrent empreint d'une nouvelle peur, une nouvelle angoisse.

"- _C'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce..._ "

Et puis, ça la frappa.

"- _C'est pas normal, **comme** ma chute._ "

L'esprit de Danielle allait dériver vers Tobias, mais elle se retint en secouant la tête. Elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait et elle avait évité de penser à lui depuis l'incident avec l'autre ange.

"- _Mais il pourrait nous aider._ "

Kei regarda le visage endormi, étonnamment, de son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Sa main vint vers l'emplacement de son coeur et elle serra le vêtement. La déchirure qu'elle avait ressentie était toujours là. Elle voulait revenir, cet endroit n'était pas naturel... mais, pour le moment, n'était-ce pas censé être son devoir de la protéger ? Ne devrait-elle pas se concentrer sur le présent, sur la situation pour sauver Seijuro ? Ses tripes tournaient rien qu'à l'idée de demander son aide directement alors qu'il était la cause de sa venue et qu'il l'avait abandonné. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses yeux observaient l'endroit où devait être la blessure, décidant de se distraire de ses pensées sur son ange.

"- _La dernière fois, **on** m'a sauvé, pareil quand je suis tombée de mon lit la dernière fois, et puis après avec l'autre ange. Leurs pouvoirs sont miraculeux. Seulement si ma jambe a été guérie, pourquoi le travail n'a pas été fini ? Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ici ?_"

Danielle ne comprenait pas... mais sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle remit le tissu autour de sa jambe et resserra fermement.

* * *

Kei se posait toujours des questions quant à son rétablissement miraculeux alors que Seijuro ouvrait petit à petit ses yeux. Il était immédiatement en alerte lorsqu'il sentit l'absence de la chaleur habituelle qui accompagnait les étreintes avec son amie... seulement pour laisser échapper un sourire soulagé alors qu'il la trouvait à un mètre de lui.

"-Comment va ta jambe ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

La fillette porta son attention sur lui, alors qu'elle releva lentement la tête et pendant un instant, Akashi sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Est-ce qu'il devenait fou au point d'halluciner, ou les yeux habituellement bruns chocolat de son amie étaient hâtivement devenus d'un bleu vif ?

"- _Je dois être fatigué."_

Aussitôt qu'il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, la lueur avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

"-Ca fait un mal de chien mais au moins, ça s'infecte pas donc t'inquiète pas, je vais pas mourir."

L'Akashi baissa la tête. Il allait parler mais Danielle lui coupa rapidement la parole, sachant ce qu'il pourrait dire dans cette situation. Elle se rapprocha en lui chuchotant :

"-La balle, ils l'ont envoyé. La police ne devrait pas tarder à trouver le type d'arme et peut-être l'acheteur... Ou quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à nous retrouver. Donc, même si ça fait un peu mal, ça pourrait nous servir... alors ne prends pas trop sur toi Seijuro. T'as seulement essayé de t'en sortir, j'aurais fait la même chose à un moment donné."

La fillette lui donna un véritable sourire de réconfort et le cœur du petit garçon gonfla. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent ses yeux mais il ne fit aucun bruit. Kei n'a rien fait non plus, le laissant pleurer.

"-Mais si tu tiens tant à te repentir, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu me fasses un de tes mochi quand on rentrera ok ?"

Seijuro renifla en hochant furieusement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas retenir quelques cris et sanglots qui semblaient plus forts que les autres alors qu'il se jetait une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Danielle qui les resserra autour de sa taille en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

* * *

"-Kibach-san voulait vous faire abandonner votre témoignage ?

-Moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de sa part mais il a dit que si le jury apprenait le kidnapping, ils penseraient que mon témoignage est faussé.

-Comment a-t-il appris pour...

-J'ai fais des recherches et ça ne lui a pas échappé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" Demanda Aida.

"-Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien reçu des kidnappeurs à part..."

L' Akashi jeta un regard rapide à Tatsuma.

"-... enfin rien qui pourrait nous donner l'impression qu'ils voudraient de l'argent ou ce genre de chose. Donc s'ils attendent de moi que je ne témoigne pas, je ferais tout pour ne laisser échapper aucune fuite venant de mon entreprise.

-Au prix de la remise en liberté de criminels ?

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nos enfants reviennent à la maison. Alors si je peux les retrouver en me taisant, alors je ne dirai pas un mot."

Les deux enquêteurs soupirèrent bien qu'ils puissent comprendre l'homme.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie de portable retentit. Araki vit le correspondant et son visage devint plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

"-C'est le labo."

Elle répondit en jetant un regard à ses collègues.

"-Vous avez quelque chose ?"

Un silence pesant entourait la femme alors qu'elle prenait en compte les nouvelles données de leurs scientifiques.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Araki finit par sourire en remerciant son interlocuteur.

"-Bonne nouvelle. Apparemment, la balle n'a pas traversé l'os, seulement le muscle, ce qui veut dire que la blessure infligée n'est pas _si_ grave que ça pourrait en avoir l'air. Donc la victime survivra. Aussi, la balle qui a été extraite à l'aide d'une pince sur une surface en béton.

-Ca nous aide pas vraiment." Fit remarquer Shiori.

"-Il y avait aussi... des traces de plomb, de MTBE et d'huile de moteur.

-MTBE ?" Demanda Aida.

"-En japonais, c'est un composant de l'essence. J'ajoute que l'opération a été faîte par un boucher, votre fille, bien que sans doute encore en vie, doit...

-Je vous serez reconnaissant si vous ne vous détourniez pas du sujet principal." Demanda Tatsuma d'une voix vide.

"-Bien, le MTBE a été ajouté à l'essence dans les années 70.

-Mais il y a aussi du plomb. L'essence au plomb a été retiré progressivement entre 75 et 86.

-Donc on cherche un endroit avec de l'essence, du béton et de l'huile de moteur. Un ancien garage abandonné ? Un établi ? Un atelier mécanique désaffecté ?" Intervint Shiori.

"-Et comment on peut trouver ça."

Masaomi n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que les trois enquêteurs étaient déjà sortit de la pièce. Aida étant le dernier, leur répondit avec une détermination et un espoir qui pouvaient aisément s'entendre dans sa voix.

"-On est enquêteurs, ça c'est notre travail, mais il y a de bonnes chances que vos petits soient à la maison ce soir."

* * *

Danielle tenait fermement Seijuro en fusillant leur assaillant du regard.

"-Baisse les yeux." avait dit l'homme en plissant les siens.

La fillette a obéi. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait remarqué que cet homme n'avait pas arrêté de les regardé. Il semblait à bout. Kei avait compris avant tout le monde et avait tenté de toutes ses forces de calmer son ami qui n'avait pas cesséde pleurer depuis leur dernière conversation.

"-Je suis désolée." Avait-elle réussi à dire avant qu'il ne fasse un geste brusque vers eux.

Par elle ne savait quelle force, la brune s'était mis devant Seijuro et avait attendu l'impact.

Seulement pour que le poing de l'homme ne soit arrêté par Hisoka. Ses yeux étaient les plus effrayants que Kei avait jamais vu... mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait arrêté. Celui qui avait essayé de leur faire du mal semblait aussi surpris qu'eux.

"-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, semblant déceler d'où venait le problème.

"-Désolé je...

-Je t'ai pourtant clairement expliqué les règles que tu devais suivre non ?"

Danielle avait une réelle impression de déjà vu.

"-Je suis le seul autorisé à les toucher ou à les punir, vous non, sauf mon autorisation ou s'ils tentent de s'échapper.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je voulais juste..."

L'homme sans nom n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'Hisoka avait projeté sa main en avant et lui avait pris sa langue entre ses doigts.

"-Chut chut chut. Laisse encore échapper un mot, et je t'arrache la langue de ta bouche nauséabonde."

L'instant d'après, un silence les entoura. Danielle avait depuis longtemps entravé la vue de son ami innocent de ce spectacle en lui bouchant les oreilles. De son côté, il serrait fortement sa taille en plongeant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, Danielle entendit un hurlement et son corps frissonna de manière incontrôlable. Sans oser regarder en arrière, elle se rapprocha de Seijuro en veillant bien à ne laisser filtrer aucun son ou aucune vision de derrière eux. D'horribles gargouillement se firent entendre et le cœur de la petite fille se fit impitoyablement écraser par une main invisible.

"- _Peur... au secours."_

Aucun mot n'était sortit de la bouche de la fillette, mais son esprit était en ébullition. Des larmes coulaient sur le bords de ses yeux et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle prit un souffle haletant, de terreur, de colère, d'impuissance, en pleurant tandis que ces larmes humidifiaient les cheveux rubis de l'Akashi. Le silence qui suivit cette torture aveugle ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation et l'état de la petite fille.

Après quelques minutes, Danielle eut enfin le courage de tourner la tête. L'homme était à terre, peut-être inconscient alors qu'Hisoka le regardait avec un sourire maniaque.

"- _Ce mec est fou. Il est complètement cinglée._ "

Ses yeux globuleux et complètement ouvert, voire trop, se tournèrent brusquement vers elle et elle tourna rapidement la tête tandis que son corps continuait de trembler.

Heureusement, rien d'autre ne se passa, l'assassin ne vint ni leur parler, ni les voir. Il ne semblait même pas être parmi eux alors qu'il déplaçait le corps avec les autres.

Cependant, l'esprit de Kei ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement :

"- _Un de moins_."

* * *

 **NDA : Oui je sais pardon... -_-'. Vraiment désolée... MAIS PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, SAUVETAGE ! De plus, Danielle découvrira implicitement ses CDT dans le prochain chapitre avec une technique VRAIMENT SPÉCIALE ! x) Et désolé pour les fautes...  
Je crois que j'ai choqué ou traumatisé plus d'un avec ce kidnapping, vraiment désolée '_'.Je devrais peut-être mettre ma fic en M ?  
**

 **AUSSI TRÈS IMPOOOOOOOOOOOORTANT : Répondez au nouveau sondage que j'ai mis sur ma page d'accueil ou par commentaire ! x)  
**

 **Sondage : Lorsque Danielle sera au lycée et qu'elle intégrera l'équipe (OUI, ELLE VA L'INTÉGRER), devra-t-elle cacher le fait qu'elle soit une fille OU PAS (j'ai prévu les deux et j'aime les deux donc à vous de décider) ? **

**Réponse Review (merci) :**

 **RenAkashi** : Alors, oui j'ai failli le faire apparaître mais non pas encore mais il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Danny dans sa vie, il semble que le petit empereur-chan soit né bien plus tôt que dans l'anime ! x). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce côté de Seijuro (Danielle moins mais moi j'aime beauuuuucoup donc, ah comme je te comprends). Ah moi aussi j'oublie les bonnes manières : OHAYO ! x). Ah bah oui, désolé pour la cruauté mais faut quand même qu'il lui arrive des trucs à Danielle pour qu'elle s'endurcisse ! (Bon j'aurais pu trouver moins pire qu'un kidnapping mais c'est partit trop loin en vrai ! A la base, j'avais pas du tout prévu de faire ça xD). Ah merci, contente que tu ais remarqué x) et que tu apprécies. Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine ! (N'oublie pas de me faire part de ton avis dans le sondage !)

 **F** : Ah mais tellement ! x). Oui GOMEN je suis véritablement horrible mais d'un autre côté, je suis contente que tu ais envie de me péter les jambes, ça prouve que mon chapitre t'as fait ressentir des émotions (et c'est ça que je voulais donc...). Oh bah... pour le coup, si. Si elle va un peu être traumatisé, pour le coup, oui un peu (mais ça va l'aider, je crois...). ALORS POUR TOBIAS, tu dois savoir qu'il ne la surveille pas 24/24h et que surtout, ils se sont disputés (vu que Danny a appris que c'était essentiellement lui qui l'avait arraché à son monde d'origine et tout...) donc du coup, il la laisse tranquille pour le moment et n'agira que bien plus tard mais ne t'en fait pas, il sera là pour Kei le moment venu (ET EN MODE BERSERK hehehehehehehehehehe -rire diabolique-. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable et... à bientôt ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et n'oublie pas, si tu veux bien évidemment, répondre au sondage pour que je puisse me faire une idée de qui veut quoi et combien !  
Voilà OVER !


	23. Evasion ? Et secours !

Rien. Plus rien n'aurait pu dissuader Danielle.

Elle et Seijuro allaient s'échapper.

Ce soir.

Elle s'en assurerait.

Parce que c'était devenu un besoin. La fillette ne pouvait même plus regarder Hisoka sans manquer de s'étouffer parce qu'elle oubliait de respirer en sa présence. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre les secours. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre Tatsuma. C'était au-dessus de ses forces qu'on lui demande même de tenir une nuit de plus avec un psychopathe à côté d'elle.

Seulement, à l'instar d'Akashi, Danielle observait soigneusement et discrètement ses kidnappeurs. Normalement, pendant la nuit, deux partaient acheter nourriture, matériels, etc, pendant que deux autres étaient chargés de leur surveillance. Hisoka était toujours l'un des deux. Maintenant il serait seul étant donné le dernier incident ou il n'y en aura qu'un pour aller faire les courses... mais dans tous les cas, leur surveillance serait moins importante : la tension dans l'équipe était palpable, les autres se méfiaient d'Hisoka et avec son dernier meurtre, ils ne se faisaient plus confiance. Chaque fois que Kei jetait un regard dans leur direction, ils étaient en train de chuchoter entre eux en pointant, limite du doigt leur équipier.

Ensuite, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils n'avaient que deux armes à feu avec eux réparties entre Hisoka et les autres... ça, Danielle en était sûre. L'un des hommes autre que Kibach possédait également un couteau. Un couteau couvert de son sang. La fillette avait tressaillit en voyant la lame, même pas nettoyée, être utilisée pour jouer entre les mains d'un de ses agresseurs.

Bref, ils n'étaient pas lourdement armés.

Leur taille et leur force étaient donc leurs plus grand atouts... mais si, peut-être par un miracle, Kei arrivait à les immobiliser, même pour une seconde et leur faire perdre connaissanc _e avec la clé à molette qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle._

 _"-C'est possible." Se_ disait la petite en serrant les poings.

Le problème actuel étant maintenant de la manière de procéder pour, premièrement récupérer la clé et deuxièmement s'approcher assez, et le plus compliqué : les immobiliser. Ou même peut-être les prendre par surprise... mais comment allait-elle faire ? Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus qu'Hisoka qui allait être chargé de leur surveillance.

"- _Je suis petite, faible, sans rien pour me protéger. Hisoka le sait. Je ne pourrais pas le battre en l'attaquant de front... Alors par derrière ?"_

Bien que Danielle réfléchissait sérieusement à cette possibilité, intérieurement, elle savait que cette méthode n'allait pas fonctionner. Son instinct lui rappelait qu'elle était non seulement une petite fille aux compétences furtives médiocres, qu'en plus ses agresseurs semblaient être habitués aux coûts par derrière, et sans oublier le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde fictif où tout pouvait arriver de manière imprévisible, dont des éclairs dans les yeux d'adolescents, avec un qui dormait à côté d'elle et qui pouvait prédire l'avenir et...

"- _... faire tomber ses adversaires."_

Les yeux de Kei s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un halètement discret. Sa main vint se tenir devant sa bouche pour cacher son cri silencieux tandis que son corps commença à trembler sous l'excitation, ou la peur, Danielle ne put faire la différence. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longtemps sur la forme allongée et tremblante de son ami.

"- _Le Ankle Break ?!_ "

Rapidement, Danielle passa en revue les souvenirs des Ankle break qu'elle avait regardé et regardé au moins un million de fois et pas seulement ceux d'Akashi Seijuro mais aussi de joueurs "réels", surtout américains. En résumé, c'est un mouvement létal vif et rapide qui provoque la perte des appuis du défenseur avec uns série de dribbles. Ça peut aussi provoquer la torsion d'une de ses chevilles. Les dégâts peuvent être tels qu'il y aurait même des risques pour le défenseur de ne plus pouvoir jouer.  
La fillette ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excitée en repensant à son sport favori.

"- _Mais du coup... est-ce que je pourrais le faire ? Je n'ai pas de ballon, pas d'œil d'empereur, je n'ai jamais essayé d'en faire. Je n'avais pas les capacités physiques avant en plus... il y avait un gros risque que ce soit moi qui me casse la cheville... mais dans l'anime, j'ai vu Akashi le faire sans ballon donc..._ "

Danielle fronça les sourcils. Frustrée.

"- _Mais ça me permettrais peut-être de le faire trébucher ou même de le faire reculer... et puis, si j'attaque de front, j'aurais mon effet de surprise. Je ne peux pas tout simplement le pousser si ?_ "

Peut-être était-ce naïf de la part de Kei de penser qu'elle pourrait soumettre un être aussi dangereux qu'Hisoka... mais elle ressentait une détermination inconnue dans son ventre. Quelque chose la poussait à le faire, quelque chose lui disait fermement qu'elle pourrait le faire, qu'elle n'avait qu'à se lancer, peu importait les conséquences... et cette _chose_ , cette intuition, ce sixième sens ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle ait peur ou qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer.

La fillette ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de telle et cette motivation, cette force soudaine et nouvelle lui faisait peur et incitait une méfiance chez elle. Alors, un choix s'offrait donc à Danielle : écouter cet étrange sentiment ou continuer à faire profil bas en attendant les secours ou que leurs agresseurs les relâchent -ou la tue-. Bon, évidemment si Kei se le disait de cette manière dans son esprit, il n'y avait en réalité qu'une solution mais tout comportait trop de risques et trop d'incertitudes.

"- _... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?_ "

Danielle se laissa tomber sur le côté alors qu'elle prenait ses jambes dans ses bras en mettant sa tête à l'abri du monde. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un tout petit peu en fermant les yeux. Hisoka n'était nul part en vue pour le moment et c'était deux autres hommes qui les surveillaient. Bien sûr, elle ne se sentait pas en confiance autour d'eux mais elle se sentait tellement... elle allait juste réfléchir en fermant les yeux. Méditer en quelque sorte.  
La fillette ne fit pas attention quand son corps et celui de Seijuro se rapprochèrent instinctivement pour trouver de la chaleur.

* * *

"-Une caméra de surveillance ?"

Les yeux de Tatsuma s'écarquillèrent. L'équipe technique avait trouvé une caméra de surveillance qui avait réussi à filmer une partie de la fuite des agresseurs.

"-Oui, et grâce au signal téléphonique qu'ils ont laissé en appelant le bureau de la compagnie Akashi, on a obtenu un périmètre de recherche. En tout, on a pu sélectionner jusqu'à trois sites où ils auraient pu les emmener." Répondit Aida.

"-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

* * *

En réalité, Danielle n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine de minutes. Même si son corps réclamait le repos, son esprit avait été trop stressé pour pouvoir s'endormir plus que cela. En se rappelant ses doutes, elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Hisoka, seul, assis, leur tourner le dos. C'était une occasion parfaite...

"- _Mais à ce moment, est-ce que je pourrais pas le faire par derrière ?_ "

Une grande frustration s'empara de Danielle alors qu'elle se dirigea prudemment et discrètement vers la clé à molette.

Après quelques longues minutes, l'arme était dans ses mains. Le métal lourd pesait sur sa conscience alors qu'elle l'accrocha derrière elle dans son pantalon avec une main très légèrement en arrière, prête à la prendre si nécessaire.

En s'approchant doucement, le plus doucement de sa vie entière, Kei s'avança dans la direction du psychopathe.

* * *

"-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Elle n'avait été qu'à seulement deux pas que la voix joyeuse retentit, la faisant frissonner. L'autre se retourna et son cœur accéléra contre son gré alors qu'elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit en penchant légèrement la tête contre un côté.

"-Oooh ?"

Il l'observa et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

"-Ooooooooh ?"

Il se leva et avança à son tour vers elle. Instinctivement, elle faillit prendre un pas en arrière mais se retint au dernier moment. En voyant son attitude, le sourire d'Hisoka se fana légèrement.

"-Encore une tentative d'évasion ?"

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Danielle se précipita vers lui, fermant la maigre distance entre eux. En imaginant une balle dans ses mains, Kei l'a attaqué. Son pied remplaçant la balle, la fillette enfonça de toutes ses forces son pied dans le sol. Danielle s'étonnait elle-même, c'est comme si son corps bougeait tout seul et... c'est avec une surprise à peine étouffée qu'elle vit le visage de son ennemi se pencher en arrière. Normalement au basket, le ankle break est une technique qui fonctionne parfaitement. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'elle n'avait ni les yeux de l'empereur, ni de vrai ballon, ni même d'expérience, la petite fille pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'elle ait réussi à suivre ses modèles mentales. Ainsi, bien qu'Hisoka ne soit pas tombé, son équilibre fut considérablement instable... et cela créa l'ouverture parfaite pour laquelle Danielle eut tant prier. D'un mouvement vif, brusque et violent, Kei se saisit de sa clé et profita de l'absence de réaction de son adversaire, toujours paralysé et incapable de retrouver son sang-froid pour cette soudaine perte d'équilibre, pour le frapper violemment à jambe.

En essayant d'ignorer l'horrible craquement qui résonna, la fillette sauta rapidement sur le corps tombé d'Hisoka et le frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois dans le ventre. L'autre toussa et Danielle se retira en trébuchant pour ensuite le frapper une troisième et dernière fois dans l'épaule. Pas qu'elle ait réellement visé mais son corps réagissait tout seul dans le feu de l'action.

L'homme avait crié, évidemment.

Un sourire faillit naître sur le visage de la petite fille mais elle se retira rapidement pour aller trouver Seijuro qui avait été réveillé par son premier cri, en hommage à son ancienne jambe droite. On pourrait croire que Danielle l'avait fait exprès mais pas du tout.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le rouquin n'eut le temps que de voir un bleu vif sortit de nul part avant que sa main soit prise et qu'il soit tiré brusquement vers la sortie.

"-SI TU NE REVIENS PAS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, CE N'EST PAS QU'UNE JAMBE QUE TU VAS PERDRE !"

Kei serra les dents alors qu'elle tira son ami.

"- _Allez... ALLEZ !_ "

La porte s'ouvrit.

Mais ce n'était pas Danielle qui l'avait ouverte.

"-NON ! - _Tous ses efforts !-_ "

Danielle ferma les yeux de frustration mais continua à courir, prête à se servir de sa clé. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ils ne toucheraient pas à Seijuro, mais elle...

* * *

"-Les deux derniers bâtiments étaient une impasse." Fit Araki.

-Il n'en reste plus qu'un. _-Tiens bon, Danielle. S'il te plaît.-_

* * *

La porte claquait et claquait violemment.

"- _Ca ne tiendra pas longtemps._ "

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Danielle alors qu'elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver une solution. Elle avait réussi à gagner du temps en se jetant sur la porte, prenant ceux dehors par surprise, et la bloquer avec la clé à molette, mais ils enfonçaient la porte et elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

"-Kei ! Kei ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils vont entrer !"

Sans rien pouvoir lui dire, le petite fille le regarda avec des yeux morts. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle était à la limite de faire une crise de panique mais elle voulait garder son calme jusqu'au bout, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Seulement, elle aurait seulement voulu parler une dernière fois à Tatsuma. Seijuro tressaillit en voyant ses yeux. Son corps commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable et son cœur se tordait dans l'effroi. Des larmes se mirent aussi à tomber et il se jeta sur son amie.

"-NON NON !"

Danielle le prit dans ses bras fermement. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, leur cœur battant avec la même harmonie.

Soudain, la petite fille se détacha à la surprise de son ami et se précipita vers la forme évanouie d'Hisoka. Elle se mit à le fouiller frénétiquement... et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt mais dans sa précipitation...

Kei composa le numéro de son tuteur avec le téléphone de son agresseur, ou de l'agressé, sans voir le trou qu'il y avait près d'Hisoka, à l'endroit même où elle avait enfoncé son pied dans le sol pour lui faire perdre son équilibre.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son interlocuteur ne décrocha.

"-Allo ?"

Danielle allait parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, mais sa gorge se nouait et il ne put s'échapper de sa bouche que des sanglots incompréhensibles. Tatsuma cria dans le téléphone, osant à peine croire que c'était bien sa fille au bout du simple objet qu'il tenait entre les mains.

"-Danielle ? Danielle ! C'est toi ? On arrive ! S'il te plaît... ! Ne raccroche pas d'accord ? On arrive !

-Tat... Tatsuma... Ils arrivent... J'ai... J'ai réussi... J'ai réussi à fermer la porte mais... Ils... Ils vont me tuer..." sanglota la petite fille en tremblant.

Seijuro s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui, et c'était lui qui la prenait dans ses bras, pas l'inverse.

"-Je... Je ne... Je ne veux pas mourir...

-Non... Tu ne vas pas mourir, on arrive. S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'il y a endroit où tu pourrais te cacher ?

-Non."

Le bruit de la porte qui craquait devint de plus en plus fort, en même temps qu le rythme cardiaque des deux enfants.

"-Alors une arme ?"

Les yeux de la fillette atterrirent sur l'arme à feu dans la veste d'Hisoka. L'arme qu'il avait utilisé sur elle. Tout en Danielle refusait de même regarder l'objet.

"-Ils sont deux avec un couteau et une arme à feu."

La voix de Danielle devint étonnamment plus calme, peut-être était-ce dû à celle de Tatsuma qui reflétait à la fois angoisse et soulagement... mais Danielle était si heureuse de retrouver un semblant de réalité. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte et elle prit une respiration tremblante. Sa voix recommença à devenir vulnérable :

"-Je... suis désolée. Je... Je sais que... Je sais que tu voulais... me protéger... mais... au cas-où... où tu... te le dirais... que ce n'était pas ta faute et...

-Danielle, tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je... je sais aussi... que tu..."

Kei prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre une voix plus stable. En levant la tête en arrière pour empêcher de nouvelle larme de couler et redonner à sa voix une teinte tremblante.

"-Je sais aussi que... tu voulais entendre quelques mots... Alors...

-Danielle, tu ne vas pas mourir !

-Je...

-Non Danielle, ne le dis pas !

-Tatsuma...

-NON ! J'ARRIVE !"

La porte s'ouvrit avec un tel fracas que même Aida put l'entendre. Il grimaça, lui aussi avait envie de pleurer.

"-Je t... Je t'... Je... Non. Merci pour tout, _papa._ "

Kei prit une longue inspiration en raccrochant. Avant de se coucher en entraînant Seijuro avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas infliger plus de douleur à Tatsuma en le faisant un témoin indirect et auditif de son meurtre. En fermant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle eut encore un regret.

" _-J'aurais tellement voulu revenir dans mon monde..._ "

Tandis que les hommes l'entouraient et que Seijuro resserrait sa prise sur elle en criant, Danielle respira difficilement en attendant la sentence.

" _-Pardon pour tout, Tobias._ "

Et puis Kei attendit encore, en enterrant son visage dans la poitrine de son ami. Elle attendit son cri de douleur qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Avec anticipation.

* * *

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le premier cri ne vienne pas d'elle. En ouvrant ses paupières, et en relevant la tête, une pair d'yeux bleus froid rencontrèrent ses yeux. Sans oser y croire, elle allait parler à ce songe quand il s'approcha à une vitesse inhumaine près de son visage et posa son front sur le sien. Immédiatement, elle sentit une voile se fermer sur sa conscience et elle put à peine discerner que Seijuro était dans le même état avant de plonger dans les abysses.

* * *

 **NDA : VOILA certes ce chapitre est court MAIS il me satisfait et je peux dire qu'il est l'avant dernier chapitre de cet arc de kidnapping. La torture est terminée, la police est en route et... Danielle a été sauvée. Par qui ? Je vous laisse deviner !  
**

 **Prochain chapitre : On assiste aux retrouvailles et à l'arrestation du commanditaire, entre autres choses ;). **

**A PROPOS DU SONDAGE : Oui, alors concernant le dernier sondage, je me suis trompée, je voulais dire AU COLLÈGE ! Mais bon, mettre "lycée" m'a permis de voir un peu les idées et opinions de ceux qui m'ont répondu et globalement, vous voulez tous que Danielle soit (d'abord) vu comme un garçon (pour les situations cocaces et tout... oh comme je vous comprends x3). Aussi, j'ai vu un commentaire qui m'a un peu fait réfléchir, donc voilà UNE **

**AUTRE QUESTION : Où pourrait donc aller Danielle lorsqu'elle sera au lycée ? RAkuzan ? Seirin ? Kaijô ? Shutoku ? Yôsen ? Tôô ? Ou un autre ? Créer son équipe d'Oc ou rassembler des personnages ? Ou aller dans un lycée sans membre de la GDM ? **

**Réponse à moi : J'ai déjà une idée d'où elle pourrait aller mais je n'ai pas encore développé cette idée, c'est encore une graine. DONC, cela signifie que vous pouvez encore m'influencer sur la suite en me donnant votre avis par commentaire (oui parce que les sondage sur la page d'accueil, je ne reçoit que très peu de réponse donc...).**

 **VOILA n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des incohérences ! C'est très important ! O_O  
**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Astagram :** Merci pour ce premier commentaire ! x). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que j'ai réussi à transmettre à la fois action et sentiments dans celui-ci. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma petite Danielle :)). Évidemment merci pour ton avis sur le dernier sondage, et... à plus !

 **Shirayuki Yukine** : Riche en émotion ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu pour cela (je suis vraiment pas sûr pour la situation d'en haut, j'espère avoir bien retranscrit les sentiments, mais je crois m'être un peu trop répété. Tu me diras ?). ALORS pour Kagetora... moi je me suis dit quand je l'ai vu que COMME IL PORTAIT UN FLINGUE SUR LUI, et qu'apparemment, ça posait pas trop de problème à sa fille, bah... pourquoi pas ? Pareil pour Araki avec son caractère dur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le restera pas longtemps vu qu'il est prêt de prendre sa retraite de la police POUR se consacrer au basket. ;). Non, si j'arrive à ne pas les mélanger ensemble, mettre plusieurs anges ne me pose pas de problème, surtout qu'il y a des règles qui les encadre et que j'expliquerai à un moment donné donc... Merci pour ta réponse au sondage et n'oublie pas (si tu veux, je t'oblige pas, je t'influence juste un peu x)) de répondre à la dernière question dans la NDA (que tu as lu bien entendu, bonne élève que tu es). Sur ce, OVER !

 **Kukanai** : Merci pour ton commentaire et merci pour Danny ! Je lui dirais que tu es très amoureuse de son histoire ! x)

 **RenAkashi** : Ohayo RenAkashi ! Aaaah, pas encore disons plutôt les héritiers plutôt que l'empereur et l'impératrice... Mais je prends en note le surnom pour le futur... Oui en effet, j'adore le bleu donc... et vu que quasi- tous mes personnages préférés sont en mode arc en ciel, je voulais lui donner un signe distinctif niark niark. Ah, pas gentil pour Imayoshi ! xD Non, pour le coup, si tu veux savoir, je me suis mis la tête de Fuji Shusuke de Prince of Tennis (va savoir pourquoi...) avec la cruauté fourbe de Takaoka de Assassination classroom. Par contre, je sais pas si du coup, je devrais mettre une Danielle traumatisé par les têtes de renards/serpents avec cette expérience.  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et j'espère que tu répondras présente à ma question d'en haut ! Merci encore et over !

 **xstorm007** : Bonjour/bonsoir à toi ! Oui c'est normal, j'ai essayé de prendre une partie de sa personnalité (en plus d'autres qui ont une tête fourbe), haha oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, j'en parle justement dans ma question d'en haut, pour le coup, tu y as déjà répondu mais cela ne t'empêches pas de me dire si tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Merci encore et salut !

 **F** : Et avec ce chapitre, c'est mieux ? Bon merci pour ton commentaire, mais du coup, tu as vu que la police était toute proche (pas de bol, une chance sur 3, puis 1 sur 2 et ils tombent sur le mauvais endroit deux fois de suite...x) ) et qu'on était intervenu quand Danny était au plus bas ? Voilà, j'ai pris ton avis en compte et j'espère que tu répondras à la question que j'ai posé ! (Je sais, je t'en demande trop, c'est limite si tu fais pas mon boulot à ma place xD) Voilà, sur ce...

 **Safira-chan** : Merci à toi d'avoir commenté ! Aaaaaaah, tant mieux si ça t'as fait quelque chose. Je sais mais c'est mercenaires, ils font n'importe quoi pour de l'argent alors... Alors pour le coup, je t'arrête, c'est pas Tobias qui l'a guéri, sinon il l'aurait sortit de cette situation (elle s'interroge là-dessus d'ailleurs mais non, c'est pas Tobias, ni un ange quelconque)... alors pour Akashi.2, je ne sais pas trop, on verra sous le coup de l'action :). Je te laisse deviner avec les éléments que je t'ai laissé à propos des yeux bleus. J'ai pris en compte ton avis (et j'ai rigolé très fort quand j'ai lu pourquoi tu voulais qu'elle se déguise en garçon xD). Voilà, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et à la prochaine !

 **Ayone** : Trois chapitre à lire donc ! Haha je m'en doutais pour ta réponse au sondage x). Aaaah, -tousse- qui se ressemble s'assemble -tousse tousse tousse-, Hisoka te plaît donc ? Super ! x3 Pour info, j'ai utilisé Fuji Shusuke pour son apparence dans ma tête mais je me demande comment TOI tu l'as perçu. Oui, vraiment à la base c'était pas ce que je voulais faire mais bon, c'est aussi bien comme ça apparemment ! -chuchote- Bande de psychopathes ! xD  
Merci encore et sur ce, OVER ! (Oublie pas la question, ton avis m'est important)

 **Guest** : Merveilleux manga si tu me demandes x). D'accord, j'essaierais mais c'est vrai que de toute façon, ils appendront tôt ou tard d'une manière ou d'une autre...


	24. Sentiments et prémices

Du sang.

C'était un véritable bain de sang.

Nakamura Tatsuma avait vu bien des horreurs, il était un ancien soldat militaire. Il avait participé à tant de guerres, il avait déjà vu tant de violence, fait couler tant de sang. Son père l'avait préparé au combat dès son plus jeune âge en lui apprenant à chasser, à viser, à traquer, à tuer, à protéger. Il l'avait formé à être un guerrier. Il avait combattu depuis des années.  
Il s'était ensuite joint à la police pour protéger ses concitoyens au sein même de son pays et s'était vu se confronter à la cruauté de son peuple : meurtre, kidnapping, chantage...

Bref, Nakamura Tatsuma n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait choquer ou même prendre par surprise facilement. En temps normal... mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il a pu voir.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir avoir suffisamment d'élément pour compter le nombre de victimes.

Lorsque lui et l'équipe de sauvetage s'étaient précipités sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, personne n'aurait pu s'attendre au tableau macabre et sanglant qu'ils allaient voir en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

La porte étant fermée, avec aucune autre issue, l'espace étant assez clos, le sol, les murs, les installations, absolument tout étaient presque entièrement recouvert de sang. Des membres arrachés, coupés, démembrés, et sans doute aussi cassés, étaient éparpillés et des éléments internes pendouillaient un peu partout et il y avait quelques murs où on pouvait voir de la... chair ? Glisser lentement.

Ce que Tatsuma avait sous les yeux, était la définition même d'un "déchaînement de violence".

L'inspecteur pouvait entendre la voix d'Araki mais elle semblait lointaine. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du massacre, mais c'est jambe le portèrent tout seul en suivant les autres, sans que son esprit ne prennent entièrement conscience de la situation.

Là au sol, il y avait les deux enfants, l'un étant le sien. Les deux étaient inconscients. Il s'agenouilla lentement, le teint pâle et examina sa fille. Elle avait une plaie à l'épaule, une blessure par arme à feu. Tatsuma ferma les yeux dans un état extrême de douleur en appuyant sur la blessure. Il supposa que c'était le résultat de la balle envoyée.

"- _Il n'ont même pas pris la peine de la soigner._ "

Ensuite, il examina la jambe, étrangement saine, alors qu'elle était bandée. Sur l'instant, Tatsuma ne comprit pas mais s'en ficha. Il prit doucement la petite forme de sa fille dans ses bras, la délivrant des bras de l'autre garçon.

"-Occupez-vous de celui-là." dit-il d'une voix presque fantomatique.

Des agents lui obéirent et il porta lui-même Danielle dehors, au grand air. Il se précipita ensuite vers l'ambulance. Seijuro arriva quelques minutes après et ils foncèrent vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

Tatsuma attendait dans la salle d'attente, la tête basse, les mains liées, il ne pouvait que rester assis, impuissant. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient atteint l'hôpital mais il n'avait pu voir personne pour se renseigner où avait été emmené Kei.

Aida et Araki ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre dans la salle. Un silence pesant comme on en trouvait dans un hôpital les entourait. La jeune femme prit la parole avec difficulté et en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

"-Nous avons retrouvé parmi les... dégâts de la scène de crime, un survivant."

Nakamura releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux étincelants de colère et la mâchoire serrée.

"-Il est gravement blessé. Son épaule et sa jambe sont cassées et il a subit un saignement interne. Il a été emmené dans un autre hôpital mais les médecins ne sont sûrs de rien.

-D'accord.

-Auriez-vous une idée de qui aurais pu commettre tout _ça_ ?"

Tatsuma garda le silence pendant un certain temps, les yeux vides, mais regardant dans la direction de sa collègue.

"-Non... mais qui que ce soit, je lui enverrai des fleurs de remerciement." Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Bien que contraire à leurs valeurs, les deux autres inspecteurs ne réfutèrent pas ses propos, ils purent comprendre la colère de l'homme pour les individus ayant enlevés deux enfants innocents, dont sa propre fille.

"-Comment va-t-elle ?"

Tatsuma soupira lourdement.

"-Je ne sais pas. Et comment va l'autre ?

-Il va bien. Les kidnappeurs ne l'ont pas touché, les médecins l'ont renvoyé après un petit examen."

Tatsuma se mordit la lèvre.

"-C'est lui qui était visé.

-Pour ses parents je suppose." Dit Kagetora.

"-Nous n'avons pas encore pu déterminer l'auteur de leur capture." Ajouta Araki.

"-Vous croyez que c'est la société Walker qui a organisé tout ça ?" Demanda Nakamura.

"-Nous ne pouvons pas le prouver mais nous..."

Aida jeta un regard furtif à sa collègue.

"-Nous espérions pouvoir parler à votre fille. Elle a peut-être entendu ou vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider."

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

"-Vous ne pouvez pas demander à l'autre ? Da- Kei sera sans doute faible.

-Nous le ferons évidemment, mais votre fille reste un témoin important."

Tatsuma plissa les yeux.

"-C'est une victime. Pas un témoin. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez avec vos questions. Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement remis en tout cas... et je le ferai moi-même quand elle se sentira mieux.

-Nakamura-san ...

-J'ai dis non."

Avant même qu'ils puissent essayer de parler, leur collègue soupira lourdement en les regardant dans les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils hochèrent la tête à contrecœur et partirent en murmurant un "Très bien". Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin passa devant la salle et sourit quand ses yeux atterrirent sur le policier.

"-Ah ! Je vous cherchais. Vous êtes celui qui était dans l'ambulance avec les deux enfants ?

-Oui." Dit-il en s'approchant. Il serra la main du médecin qui continuait de sourire.

"-Bien, alors vous pouvez aller chercher votre fille dans la chambre 201C, au troisième étage. Elle est libre de partir."

Nakamura fronça les sourcils avec un regard confus.

"-Excusez-moi ?

-Son corps est juste épuisé. Elle ne présente aucune blessure mineure ou grave, vous pouvez donc l'emmener.

-Hein ?

-Je vous présente mes excuses, mais notre hôpital est surchargé, nous ne pouvons donc pas garder les patients qui...

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?!"

Tatsuma courut dans les couloirs sans se soucier des regards qu'il recevait et entra dans la chambre de Danielle. Son visage était paisible. En se calmant un peu lorsqu'il vit le visage en paix de sa fille, il s'approcha doucement et passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Puis, il toucha avec sa main l'habit de l'hôpital et l'enleva légèrement au niveau de son épaule.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"- _Pas de plaie, même pas de cicatrice. J'étais pourtant sûr... Non, j'ai vraiment vu une blessure par balle._ "

Tatsuma remit correctement le vêtement et passa une main sur son visage en regardant Kei dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé ? Et que se passe-t-il avec sa fille ? Rien n'avait de sens. En secouant la tête, il se prépara à l'emmener.

* * *

Lorsque Kei se réveilla, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de paniquer et de crier à la seconde où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se débattit un moment avec les couvertures avant de se rendre compte de son environnement. Tatsuma fut à ses côtés une minute après, en la prenant dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Danielle reconnut sa présence et sa chaleur et se détendit un peu. En s'agrippant à sa chemise, elle pleura et enterra sa tête dans son torse, ses émotions déferlants sans qu'elle puisse même penser à les arrêter. Elle sanglota et cria en le serra fermement dans ses petits bras tandis que Tatsuma la laissa pleurer sur ses genoux tout en la couvant avec tout son corps.

La fatigue accumulée et pas encore totalement évaporée, le corps épuisé de Danielle la rappela dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Danielle resta un petit moment inconsciente, mais alors qu'elle reprit lentement conscience, elle en profita pour réfléchir.

Elle était sauvée.

"- _Yeah...!_ "

Tout s'était passé tellement vite durant sa tentative d'évasion... mais avec une seule émotion avait envahie la petite fille du début à la fin : la peur. Tout d'abord masquée par l'adrénaline. Cette étrange sensation de pouvoir, de puissance, cette liberté d'être en mesure de tout accomplir, de faire quelque chose, de ne plus rester impuissante, tremblante face à un danger. Ce danger paraissant insignifiant avec ce pouvoir dans la paume de sa main.

Néanmoins.

Néanmoins, ce laisser-aller a eu pour conséquence de la mettre dans une situation de mort. Elle allait mourir, elle en était absolument certaine. Le seul rempart entre elle et la Mort étant une simple porte, elle était entrée dans un état de terreur, paralysée et de nouveau impuissante. Cette impuissance... était le pire sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit jusqu'alors. Jamais, dans son ancienne vie, elle ne s'était sentie comme ça, c'était un sentiment tout aussi nouveau que cette nouvelle liberté qu'elle avait pu apprécier de goûter du bout des doigts. Cette puissance... c'était hors du commun et elle pouvait la sentir circuler dans son cœur.

Cette épreuve était un dur rappel à la "réalité". Elle était une étrangère. Elle n'était pas originaire de ce monde. Quelque chose comme ça ne lui aurait jamais arrivé normalement dans son ancienne existence. D'un autre côté, ces nouvelles sensations, ces nouvelles rencontres... Danielle n'était même plus sûre d'où elle appartenait vraiment. Avant, elle ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place depuis la mort de ses proches, elle cherchait et cherchait une place mais... rien ne lui convenait. Elle n'avait rien. La famille qui l'avait recueilli était gentille mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Ils avaient déjà vécu leur vie sans elle et elle sans eux. Ils n'étaient pas réellement proches. Elle avait déjà consulté pour ses problèmes à la demande de cette famille, et le spécialiste lui avait dit cash qu'elle ne ressentait plus les émotions de la même manière qu'avant. Elle était plus passive, plus durcie par les épreuves. Elle ne ressentait pas correctement. Elle n'avait pas d'empathie. Elle n'avait plus de rêves. Elle n'était rien, n'avait rien et n'avait rien à donner. Elle se sentait impuissante dans sa propre existence et tout lui échappait par cette impuissance... mais tout avait changé lors de son arrivée dans ce monde.

Quelque part dans son esprit, elle était profondément reconnaissante à Tobias, son ange. Son ange qui tout comme elle ne ressentait pas les choses correctement. Son ange qui de ce qu'elle avait vu, était stupidement sérieux, extrêmement méticuleux, inflexible, indifférent la plupart du temps et incapable de lire entre les lignes.  
Son ange qui se souciait assez d'elle pour faire tout ça. Pour la protéger. Elle. Pas une autre. Elle. **Elle**.

Inconsciemment, à défaut de consciemment, Kei lui avait déjà pardonné pour ses actions, elle l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ses méthodes, quelque part, elle pouvait le comprendre... et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir tenté la quête impossible de la faire sortir de son état de légume émotionnel. En la transférant dans un autre monde, certes pas la meilleur idée, mais c'était une idée avec des intentions purement innocentes à la base. En soupirant intérieurement face à ses tourments, Danielle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas juste pour son ange de le laisser sans nouvelle. Elle se rendait compte que bien qu'elle avait ses raisons de détester tout ça, elle agissait comme une gamine et ne s'était contenté que du chemin le plus facile en faisant porter la faute sur un être innocent. Bon, innocent et inconscient. Elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait essayer de tout clarifier. Tout remettre en ordre.

En soi, la jeune fille ne savait plus réellement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se sentait perdue et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait appris à s'attacher à ce monde et à ses habitants mais tout ça, semblait... à la fois si faux, et si aberrant. Cette existence était surnaturelle et miraculeuse, une abomination et une merveille, elle n'était pas censée exister ici et pourtant elle s'y sentait si bien.

* * *

Lorsque sa vision devint totalement nette, la première personne qu'elle vit, fut Tatsuma.

Un léger rougissement naît sur son visage alors qu'elle rappelait leur dernière conversation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là, c'était que celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile et soigné ne connaisse aucun sentiment de culpabilité ou autre sentiment négatif de ce genre. Il ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était entièrement la sienne. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir toute seule, surtout pas en entraînant son meilleur ami.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en pensant à lui.

Elle se redressa à la seconde en jetant un regard inquiet à l'homme.

"-Comment va Seijuro ?"

Tatsuma fronça les sourcils à l'inquiétude de sa fille et la poussa avec douceur et fermeté vers le lit.

"-Il va bien. Reste tranquille.

-Hm. Merci."

Danielle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il semblait plus distant... ou peut-être avait-elle perdu l'habitude de voir cette attitude ? Pourtant, la posture grave de l'homme devant elle n'était en rien détendue. Elle était sérieuse et traduisait une tension que la fillette pouvait facilement déchiffrer.  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de larmes et elle baissa la tête.

"-Pard-

-Non."

La voix de l'homme était calme mais Danielle sentit une telle froideur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière.

"-Je voudrais que tu me racontes tout s'il te plait."

Danielle se sentit mal à l'aise immédiatement. Sa tête toujours baissée, elle regarda ses mains qui serraient sa couverture. Son corps se tendit en se rappelant de tout. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Kei ne se sentait pas prête à raconter toute cette horrible expérience. Elle se sentit très mal et commença à respirer plus rapidement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler avec facilité sur ses joues.

"-Je..."

La petite fille avala durement mais elle eut l'impression que sa gorge était remplie d'aiguilles. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains vinrent cacher son visage et elle haleta. Le regard de Tatsuma se fit plus doux et il regretta de la pousser. Il la prit dans ses bras en murmurant combien il fut désolé, pour tout. Implicitement pour ne pas être là au moments cruciaux mais aussi pour ne pas être capable de la protéger correctement. Sa fille eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration mais elle essaya de le frapper avec ses petits poings pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense comme ça.

"-Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir toute seule. Tu le sais. Tu le savais."

Le coeur de Danielle se sentit broyé par ses paroles.

"-Mais j'aurais dû être là. Je suis désolé."

Danielle sanglota mais ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ?

"-Pourquoi es-tu sorti toute seule ?"

Kei s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'étreinte du brun. De manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, sa honte et sa culpabilité.

"-Je sais plus."

Tatsuma fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il devait la pousser. Ce qui est fait est fait, il ne pouvait rien changer à cet évènement.

"-Ne refait plus ça, d'accord ?" Lui dit-il durement.

La brune hocha la tête dans sa poitrine et ne dit plus rien. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée qu'il ne l'interroge pas plus sur ça.

"-Danielle ?" Demanda avec précaution Tatsuma après quelques minutes.

Son petit corps se mit à trembler. Elle s'agrippa plus férocement à son haut en gardant le silence.

"-Est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose ? Un visage, un nom, une signe ?"

Kei voulut parler mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya une nouvelle fois. Puis encore et encore.

"-Danielle ?

-Je..."

Elle inspira profondément en avalant.

"-Parmi eux, il... il y en avait un qui... m'a parlé."

Kei ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas fait que lui "parler".

"-C'est sans doute un faux nom, mais... il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Kibach Hisoka."

Les yeux de Tatsuma s'écarquillèrent. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant.

"-Il avait... les cheveux bruns très clair. Il n'arrêtait... jamais de sourire." sanglota la petite fille en parlant très lentement.

Elle sentit qu'on lui caressait le dos et elle n'arriva plus à garder sa voix stable.

"-Il était... tellement effrayant. Il... a t-t-tué un autre qui était là aussi, mais avant... i-il a arraché sa... l-langue."

Tatsuma plissa les yeux dangereusement et Kei prit une profonde inspiration.

"-J'ai... fermé les yeux et... j'ai appuyé mes mains contre les oreilles de Seijuro. Pour pas qu'il entende, et... je lui ais bloqué la vue. Mais... je..."

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

"-C'est bon Danielle."

La fillette garda le silence pendant un moment et n'ouvrit plus la bouche.  
Avec une précaution calculée, Tatsuma ferma les yeux et soupira. Il serra plus étroitement sa fille dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.  
Kei sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glisser sur sa tête, mais n'a rien dit. Elle était choquée et ça n'aidait pas à son sentiment de culpabilité et à son impuissance.

"-Je me sens assez cupide et confiant pour pouvoir t'appeler ma fille, Danielle."

Leurs coeurs mutuels sautèrent un battement chacun à ses mots.

"-Et un père est censé protéger son enfant." Dit-il.

Sa voix, même si elle se voulait nette et sérieuse, était emprunt d'une inquiétude et d'un amour sincère. Ces émotions, que Danielle pouvait ressentir dans leur étreinte fit à la fois gonfler son cœur et lui fit ressentir quelque chose de semblable à un sentiment de trahison. Personne n'avait prit la peine d'essayer de la comprendre de cette manière là, en prenant ce rôle si important pour un enfant et cela lui fit réellement un coup dans son coeur, mais elle avait également l'impression de remplacer son père biologique, chose dont elle rejetait même la pensée. Elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête dans sa réflexion mais la secoua en décidant de ne pas penser à ça maintenant et profiter plutôt de cette chaleur agréable. Sa prise sur la chemise de Tatsuma se resserra alors qu'elle entendit ses prochaines paroles.

"-Un père est censé protéger et garder sa précieuse fille à l'abri."

Kei sentit qu'une longue charade émouvante allait être les prochaines paroles que Tatsuma dirait. Chose que son coeur ne pourrait pas supporter, pas un troisième assaut. Alors elle se redressa un peu et mit sa main sur la bouche de l'homme.

"-Je te fais confiance pour ça alors. Pendant que je ferais des bêtises dans ton dos, tu les répareras, ok ?"

Il se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'il souriait et la regardait affectueusement.  
Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever alors que Tatsuma bordait sa fille, hésitait un moment, avant de s'en aller discrètement dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte au cas-où Kei aurait besoin de lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'espace.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la conscience de la petite fille n'était pas endormie et qu'une présence les avait observé tout du long.

* * *

"-Danielle."

La fillette sursauta violemment au point de se faire mal à la nuque en entendant son nom être soudainement appelé.  
Elle gémit et plisse les yeux vers son ange.

"-Je suis désolé." Dit-il.

"-Tu n'as pas l'air désolé." Lui lança-t-elle.

"-Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas réellement."

Danielle eut envie de lui envoyer quelque chose, de préférence quelque chose de lourd dans la figure. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira longuement en essayant de se calmer et de faire passer sa douleur dans la nuque.  
Soudainement, l'homme étant devant elle et sa main était très proche de son front. Elle recula par réflexe et il la regarda avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude, mais cette lueur avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Leurs attitudes respectives changèrent et Kei baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

"-Je... Je suis désolée de m'être emportée la dernière fois. - _Ca y est, je lui aie dit !-_ "

Tobias ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il l'observa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lui prit soudainement la main en entrant dans sa bulle personnelle.

"-Où est ton bracelet ?"

Danielle fut surprise par cet emportement mais lui répondit en se dégageant de sa prise :

"-Je ne sais pas... j'ai dû le perdre."

La posture de son ange changea encore et il parut plus stressé, chose qui inquiéta Danielle.

"-Quoi ?"

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la petite fille se sentit un peu en colère.

"-Quoi ?"

Tobias passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait l'air vraiment stressé.

"-Ce bracelet... comment dire... il était très important. Pour moi, je veux dire."

Danielle pencha la tête. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il sentit son regard et détourna le sien. La brune commença à se sentir méfiante.

"-Ah bon ? Pardon alors. Je t'en offrirais un autre si tu veux.

-Ce n'est... Enfin... merci."

Encore une fois, l'homme entra dans son espace personnel et se mit à son niveau pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-Et comment tu te sens ? Malade ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Danielle se sentit mal à l'aise et recula un peu.

"-Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête mais c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Tu es sûre ?"

Tobias parut réfléchir en continuant de la regarder. Kei eut envie de lui demander s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais se retint.

"-Danielle... j'ai... comment dire ? Il y a quelque chose que je..."

Il soupira et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordre. La petite fille le regarda en étouffant son impatience. Il prit une longue respiration avant de décider de se lancer :

"-Ecoute, et s'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas paniquer d'accord ?

- _Dire ça me donne **exactement** envie de faire le contraire vois-tu ?_"

"-Essaie de faire de ton mieux s'il te plait."

Kei hocha la tête, prête à l'écouter.

"-Tu vois, quand je t'ai fais venir dans ce monde, je me suis un peu renseigné avant et..."

Il marqua une pause en avalant.

"-... et j'ai vu que les capacités, le corps et la performance des gens de ce monde était bien plus élevés que dans ton monde, ou du moins dans le basket, ton sport préféré, et je me suis dit que... tu serais sans doute dépassé... et que tu serais sans doute triste du coup, et donc... c'était pas du tout le but et alors je me suis demandé comment te mettre au niveau et j'ai tout alors pensé à te donner certaines... capacités."

Les yeux de Danielle s'écarquillèrent et son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement en entendant "certaines capacités"... mais elle patienta et écouta. Tobias continuait en se tenant les mains, signe de sa nervosité.

"-... mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que ton corps humain était trop développé pour pouvoir accueillir ces capacités. Ton corps d'adolescente les aurait interprété comme des intrus, des virus et il les aurait combattu jusqu'à s'épuiser et causer ta mort... donc j'ai eu l'idée de rajeunir ton corps au stade le plus jeune pour que je puisse te les donner sans danger pour toi."

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils et voulait éviter de lui dire, qu'il était essentiellement en train de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et lui demander si ce n'était pas contraire à la loi des anges. Oui, elle allait éviter... et puis Tobias était trop perdu dans son stresse et dans son monologue pour faire attention. Danielle décida de se mettre dans un coin de sa tête que son ange devenait plus bavard quand il était nerveux ou en panique.

"-Seulement... je me suis aussi rendu compte, juste après te les avoir donné, que... eh bien... comment dire...? En bref, que je t'en avais donné beaucoup trop ! Trop pour un être humain normal, même dans ce monde et donc... pour résoudre le problème, j'ai dû demander à quelqu'un de me confectionner un bracelet qui étoufferait, voire supprimerait l'excessif, chose extrêmement difficile à faire mais j'ai réussi en négociant et..."

Il soupira lourdement.

"-Je suis désolé.

 _-Oh ! Il a l'air vraiment désolé cette fois._ " Se dit Danielle, un peu surprise mais en souriant intérieurement.

"-J'ai envisagé te les reprendre, mais ça pourrait endommager ton corps ou pire, ton âme parce qu'elle se sont déjà incorporées en toi, et les retirer serait comme essayer de t'enlever un bras ou une jambe.

-Ah. Je vois."

Sincèrement, Danielle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, peut-être qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute l'étendue de la situation, mais elle se disait qu'un petit boost dans ses capacités ne peuvent pas apporter beaucoup de mal, alors... en détournant la tête pour éviter que Tobias ne la voit, elle laissa naître un sourire intéressé sur son visage.

"- _Ça m'ouvre quelques portes intéressantes..._ "

Kei s'imagina pouvoir écraser quelques personnes exécrables et se mit à rêver, la bave aux lèvres... oubliant son désir de ne rien changer. Tobias la regarda et soupira, encore une fois.

"-Danielle, je ne pense pas que tu réalises. Tu pourrais te faire mal. L'utilisation de ses capacités, si tu n'es pas un ange, peut être très dangereuse." Dit-il sérieusement.

"-Je suis désolée.

-Je te demanderais de bien prendre cette situation au sérieux, s'il te plait."

Kei soupira imperceptiblement.

"-Pardon... mais c'est juste que..." Fit-elle en haussant les épaules, incapable de dire ses pensées à voix haute, préférant les garder pour elle.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde-ci, elle avait reçu tellement de choses formidables... la plus importante étant ce sentiment unique d'être toujours le centre d'attention. D'être spéciale, d'être unique. Chose qu'elle n'avait quasiment plus ressentit dans son propre monde. Que ce soit avec Tatsuma, Tobias, Seijuro... elle ne pouvait pas rejeter facilement cette attention, et quelque part, Kei avait honte de ressentir cette impression, ce doux sentiment vaniteux de supériorité.

En fermant les yeux, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette sensation de pouvoir qu'elle ressentit tantôt. Avec ces révélations, la tentation de croire qu'elle était _spéciale_ , qu'elle avait été choisi pour une raison pour devenir plus forte, plus intelligente et plus puissante que les autres, devenait tellement plus aguichante qu'auparavant. Aussi, le fait qu'elle connaissait le destin de tous, ou pratiquement tous les personnages importants du manga, n'a absolument pas aidé et Danielle pouvait sentir le complexe de supériorité essayer de la faire passer du côté obscur de la force. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de plier ce monde à sa volonté, si Seijuro n'avait jamais appris le basket ? S'il y avait eu un rival digne pour Aomine, si Kuroko avait eu une lumière qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, si Kagami n'était jamais venu à Seirin ou même au Japon... et si, et si quelqu'un avait réussi à garder l'équipe soudée ? Et si quelqu'un avait empêché la deuxième personnalité de Seijuro de naître ?  
Cette horrible tentation de faire **quelque chose** , n'importe quoi pour voir les conséquences. Cet élan de pouvoir qui venait si elle parvenait à changer les évènements d'un monde à elle seule. Cette connaissance. Ces possibilités. Tellement de possibilités. Tellement de choix. C'était tellement tentant. Tellement enivrant. Tellement prometteur.  
Danielle soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

"- _Non._ "

Quelque part, Kei ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas céder. D'autre part, il y avait une partie d'elle qui vivait dans une peur incessante de tous ces choix, de toutes ses possibilités, de tout ce pouvoir parce que le changement lui faisait atrocement craindre de marcher dans un brouillard inconnu, dans un monde inconnu et dangereux. Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre... mais en même temps, combien de fois y avait-elle pensé en regardant Seijuro et sa joie de vivre ? Le pouvoir de tout changer.

"- _Un peu hypocrite non ?_ " Lui chuchota une voix à l'arrière de son esprit.

"- _Oui. C'est vrai._ "

C'était aussi une vérité. Si elle décidait de faire quoi que ce soit, ce serait peut-être pour son meilleur ami, mais ce serait surtout pour elle. Ce serait un pouvoir, une liberté nouvelle. Le pouvoir de se défendre, le pouvoir de choisir son propre destin. Cela ne concernait pas seulement les personnes de ce monde. Cela concernait aussi sa propre existence. Se choisir, n'était-ce pas humain ? N'était-ce pas naturel ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas changer quelques évènements ? Juste... pour voir ? Juste un peu ? Avec cette force donnée par son ange ? Juste un peu ? Juste à son avantage et à ceux qu'elle a appris à aimer ? Juste un tout petit peu ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir modeler son propre destin au lieu de prendre le moins mauvais choix sur quelques options présentées... au diable les conséquences si c'était juste un peu non ? Elle n'avait jamais été une personne chanceuse, toujours à tirer le mauvais numéro... alors au lieu de s'adapter à ce monde, pourquoi ce ne serait pas à lui de s'adapter à elle ?

* * *

Tobias ne dit rien en entendant le conflit intérieur de sa protégée. Il pouvait la comprendre mais ce n'était pas son rôle de lui faire la leçon. Il devait simplement faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, en sécurité et en bonne santé, en soi, c'était moins difficile qu'essayer de l'éduquer comme on le voulait. Enfin, la plupart du temps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait l'air tellement désespérée et faible...

Il ne s'attendit pas à attendre de nouveau le son de sa voix et fut surpris dans ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent.

"-Qu'est-ce que je ne réalise pas en fait Tobias ?"

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir au sujet.

"-Même si ton corps a effectivement assimilé ce pouvoir, il ne s'est pas encore adapté à eux. Ton esprit non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ça veut dire que c'est imprévisible. Tu ne peux pas encore les contrôler ! Tes pouvoirs sont encore au niveau du subconscient, c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un moyen de sortir, ils vont le faire indépendamment de ta volonté surtout quand tes émotions seront fortes. Peur, excitation, joie, tristesse. A un niveau trop élevé, ces pouvoirs peuvent sortir à n'importe quel moment. A mesure que ton corps se développera, tu pourras apprendre à les contrôler, à y accéder. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec, et alors, ils s'adapteront à toi, à ta volonté, à tes souhaits."

La petite fille ne dit rien et ce contenta de regarder sa main avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"- _Trop cool..._ "

Son esprit était encore trop immature pour comprendre toute l'étendue du problème d'avoir les pouvoirs d'un ange. Une mentalité "mature" d'une adolescente n'était pas suffisante pour garder cette maturité alors qu'on avait un corps très très jeune. Danielle était à présent une petite fille, et bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, elle était très enfantine avec un esprit fort, ludique et actif, mais surtout très influençable. Alors c'était tout naturel pour elle de trouver des pouvoirs "cools" et se sentir excitée. Tobias le savait, et se demandait si tout ça était réellement une bonne idée. Il ne regrettait pas, mais il s'interrogeait sérieusement.

"-Et... ils me guérissent en cas de blessure ?"

La petite fille pensait furtivement au moment où sa jambe avait impitoyablement été charcutée. Intérieurement, Tobias fut dégoûté, et en colère.

"-Oui. Ils augmentent ta capacité de guérison et de régération.

-Je vois." Sourit la fillette.

Elle se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer un long séjour à l'hôpital. Elle détestait cette endroit.  
Tout à coup, l'ange sentit une main toucher la sienne. Ses yeux lui firent voir une petite fille brune aux yeux bruns chocolats prendre sa main et la serrer en baissant la tête.

"-Merci. Pour tout, je veux dire. tu m'as encore sauvé... et encore pardon pour avant."

* * *

Tobias la regarda. Il se souvenait de la sensation du sang coulant sur ces mains, l'une que sa protégée tenait. Des os qui se brisaient, des horribles bruits lorsqu'il arrachait membre par membre les bras, jambes, têtes, et autres des humains qui avaient osé s'en prendre à cette petite fille. Quand elle avait enfin dit son nom après leur dispute, il avait ressentit des émotions tout à fait nouvelles. Le soulagement. Et aussi l'espoir.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il a vu la situation, il est devenu quelque chose d'autre. Il a vu rouge. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout, mais... quand il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux, un tableau morbide s'était offert à lui... et curieusement, il n'en était que plus satisfait. Il avait même souri.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après, que lorsque les autres humains étaient venu secourir sa protégée, qu'il a vu la blessure causée par une balle perdue tirée par l'un des humains qu'il avait tué et qui avait atterrit dans l'épaule de la brune. Une faible et inutile tentative de lui faire face. A ce moment, il avait vraiment eu envie de leur redonner vie, rien que pour les faire souffrir encore plus. Bien que ce soit un tabou d'arracher une âme à la Mort. Il ne l'avait pas fait évidemment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie à ce moment.

Tobias frissonna.

"-Tobias ?"

La fillette retira rapidement sa main avec un regard blessé sur son visage. L'ange fut surpris et alla s'excuser mais elle prit la parole en veillant à supprimer cette piqûre émotionnelle.

"-Dis Tobias, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire comment rentrer ?"

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. avant qu'il ne reprenne son calme en soupirant.

"-Parce que je ne suis pas capable de te faire revenir dans ton monde.

-Pourquoi ?"

Kei n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle s'y attendait mais elle voulait quand même y croire, ses yeux étaient tristes mais son cœur battait rapidement.

"-Tu veux y retourner ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

"-J'aurais aimé avoir le choix.

-Je ne peux pas parce que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour te transporter avec moi. Je suis désolé.

-Ca va, mais tu pourras ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut calculer. Je te dirai quand je me sentirai prêt."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Tobias ne parte avec un dernier "au revoir", sachant que sa protégée n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

* * *

A un moment donné, Kei s'était demandée comment tout s'était terminé. Elle se demandait vraiment... mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait été qu'elle regardait le visage de Seijuro pendant que la porte résistait... avant que... non, ensuite plus rien.  
Elle avait demandé à Tatsuma mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui répondre, l'enquête était toujours en cours, en plus, il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise sur le sujet. Elle comprit et ne poussa pas plus loin... mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger.  
Quelque chose l'empêchait de se rappeler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle-même... et elle commençait à se rappeler de moins en moins ce qui s'était passé, elle y pensait de moins en moins. Elle se sentait de moins en moins mal. Quelque chose l'aidait sans qu'elle en soit consciente.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Danielle ou Tatsuma ne laisse l'un ou l'autre. La première nuit avait été remplie de cauchemars, à peine Danielle avait-elle fermé les yeux après le départ de son ange... mais elle ne se souvenait pas en quoi ils consistaient au matin. Seul la peur restait mais si ce n'était que ça, Kei pouvait le supporter. Tout du moins pour le moment. Tatsuma disait qu'ils partiraient vite.

Ils avaient également reçu un appel des Akashi, chose que l'homme de la maison avait détesté, qui leur avait demandé de leurs nouvelles. D'autre part, Kei put parler un peu avec son ami qui n'arrêta de s'excuser et de pleurer que lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui donner un de ses moshi plus tard en riant faiblement.

''-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Kei ?

-Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

-Père me demande beaucoup si je vais bien et demande parfois aussi pour toi. Quand il m'a vu, il a a pleuré. Pourquoi il pleurait à ton avis ?"

Danielle marqua une pause en pensant à Tatsuma. Son soulagement, sa douleur et son inquiétude à son égard.

"-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il était heureux."

A l'autre bout du fil, Seijuro ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou froncer les sourcils.

"-Et ta mère ?

-Elle ne me quitte plus. Je suis content de passer plus de temps avec elle mais j'aimerais venir jouer avec toi." Dit-il avec une voix mi-timide mi-déterminée.

Danielle rit et pensa affectueusement :

"- _C'est vraiment lui, l'empereur, le tyran, la gars le plus dangereux de la Générations miracles ? Celui capable d'attaquer quelqu'un avec des ciseaux ? D'écraser des joueurs pour la victoire ? Ce petit qui veut jouer avec moi ?_ "

La fillette ria mais marqua une pause une seconde après, la mine soudainement sérieuse.

"Dis Seijuro..."

Le garçon à l'autre bout du fil fredonna.

"-Je... Je peux... venir chez toi ? J'aimerais te montrer un truc vraiment trop cool !" Fit-elle en accentuant sur le "ai".

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda l'autre avec enthousiasme.

"-Je peux venir ?

-Je vais demander à Mère."

Elle entendit des bruits et il revint après une ou deux minutes.

"-Elle est d'accord !

-Super ! J'arrive dans une heure."

Seijuro gémit.

"-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-J'ai encore des choses à faire. On se retrouve après ok ?

-Bon, d'accord."

Danielle raccrocha. Elle se pencha en arrière et se coucha sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà j'espère que vous ne trouverez aucune incohérence, parce que... fiou... O_O J'y aie mis tout mon cœur durant ces derniers jours.  
**

 **J'ai déjà répondu à la plupart d'entre-vous par message privé mais j'espère que mes réponses vous ont plu :) et que j'ai pu vous aider dans vos interrogations (N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose). Encore merci à tou(e)s !**

 **Réponse review :**

 **RenAkashi** : Ohayo ! Bon, voilà qui conclut à peu près l'arc kidnapping ! Oui, c'est vrai mais Imayoshi même si c'est un fourbe, moi je l'aime bien x) Comme Hisoka de HxH d'ailleurs (même s'il lui manque sérieusement quelques neurones et qu'il est fou, mais à part ça...). Alors je te le dis, je vais le ramener dans l'histoire dès le chapitre suivant mais j'avais besoin de focaliser l'attention sur ma Oc mais on revient au manga juste après (elle va chez lui donc obligé ;)).  
Oui, je sais c'est pas cool mais c'est tellement drôle xD (et tu me connais, j'adore faire rire !). Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas la première à m'exposer cette interrogation sur le surnom que pourrait avoir Danielle aux côtés de Seijuro (j'ai déjà une idée, mais libre à toi de m'en donner !). Merci encore et toujours pour m'avoir écrit ce commentaire et merci pour ton avis sur la question j'ai pris en compte ton avis ! x). A la prochaine !

 **F** : Ah oui en effet, ils ont du souffrir. Bah c'est sûr qu'il va pas être calme pendant un moment xD. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux les sentiments des personnages ! (Enfin, tu me diras ? -yeux de chiots-). Merci pour ton commentaire et ton avis est prit en compte, et bien sûr, une équipe d'Oc était juste une possibilité, ce n'était pas définitif x). Encore merci et à la prochaine !


	25. Liens

Danielle fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait la fissure de son bureau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils dérivèrent lentement sur sa main.

C'était dangereux.

"- _Wow..._ "

L'estomac de la petite fille se tournait sur lui-même en pensant à ce que dirait Tatsuma en voyant les dégâts.

"- _Tobias n'exagérait pas quand il disait que ça sortait sans que je puisse le contrôler._ "

Elle s'était sentie très excitée de sa prochaine rencontre avec son ami Seijuro, cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, surtout qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose de très important pour elle, et tout à coup, la fillette avait entendu un craquement effrayant. C'est à peine si elle avait effleuré le meuble et tout à coup, il se retrouvait cassé.

En pensant soudainement aux accidents qui pourraient se produire alors qu'elle seraient proches d'autres personnes, Kei commença à paniquer. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son bracelet et qu'elle aurait pu écouter plus attentivement son ange quand il l'avertissait il y a quelques jours.

* * *

La fillette sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit avec soulagement son ange. En fronçant les sourcils, Danielle put effectivement voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

"-Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps."

La petite fille détourna les yeux en gémissant pitoyablement de honte. Timidement, elle tint un petit morceau du pantalon de Tobias dans sa petite main et enterra son visage dans sa jambe.

"-Je suis désolée." Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans qu'elle puisse le voir, l'ange fit un visage mi-déchiré, mi-attendri. Il soupira.

"-Tiens. Durant ces quelques jours, j'ai réussi à te trouver un nouveau sceau."

Il lui tendit l'objet. Identique à celui d'avant. Fait qui ne déplut pas à la petite fille qui aimait la douceur et la familiarité de cette chaleur présente sur son poignet. Elle le mit avec empressement à sa place habituelle et sourit à son ange. Elle fit à nouveau le même mouvement qui avait détruit le bureau plutôt et à sa grande joie, le mur resta intact.

"-Mais comment ça marche en fait ?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Tobias la regarda avec un regard vide.

"-Je sais pas. Je suis l'acheteur, pas le concepteur."

La petite voulut lui demander plus, mais se dit rapidement que cela devait avoir un rapport avec les anges donc n'en fit rien.

"-Merci Tobias."

Il hocha la tête et partit. Sans oublier de remettre en état le meuble. Danielle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kei se sentit assez forte pour aller demander à Tatsuma si elle pouvait aller voir Seijuro. En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle toqua timidement à la porte de son bureau. Elle entendit "entrez" et vit son tuteur penché sur son bureau.

"-Tatsuma ?"

Il leva ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. À tous les coup, il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. La lueur que tous les enfants ont quand ils veulent demander quelque chose à leur parent. Il sourit.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je me demandais si..."

Elle s'arrêta un petit moment, s'approchant jusqu'à se tenir à côté de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"-Désolé de te déranger...

-Non ça va. Je revoyais quelques dossiers."

Il la prit sur ses genoux et Kei jeta par hasard un coup d'œil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la photo de Kibach Hisoka. Immédiatement, Tatsuma ferma les yeux en dissimulant l'image et lui fit doucement un bisou sur la tête.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?"

Danielle hésita un petit moment mais lui comme elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

"-Je... je me demandais si... si ce serait ok pour moi et toi, si on était tous les deux ok... pour toi et moi..."

La fillette se tordit les mains en bégayant. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer rapidement.

"-Comment dire... je voulais te demander, si je pouvais aller jouer chez Seijuro."

Là, à la seconde, Tatsuma ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère. Danielle sentit son changement et baissa les yeux.

"-Je... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps et j'aimerais... voir comment il va. Je..."

Le policier soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait l'autre enfant, ce n'était pas lui qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était le nom Akashi. Il leur avait donné énormément de problème, et le dernier incident n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et il n'avait pas envie que sa fille s'approche de cette famille. Surtout que plusieurs mystères n'ont pas était complètement résolus dans cette affaire...

De son côté, Danielle savait qu'au moindre problème, son tuteur ne voudrait plus qu'ils se voient. Une seule goutte, une dernière pouvait faire déborder tout le vase.

Les deux ne parlèrent plus pendant un petit moment. Tatsuma réfléchissait. Devait-il être égoïste, méfiant et protecteur ou indulgent, compréhensif et surtout très inquiet ?

Seulement, il se rappela des sourires que faisait sa fille quand elle était autour du plus jeune Akashi. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux en soupirant lourdement.

"-D'accord, mais je serai tout le temps avec toi. Tu ne quittes pas ma vue, compris ? Pas même pour une seconde." dit-il d'une voix sévère.

"-Oui !"

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'entoura de ses petits bras fins. Tatsuma ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter qu'une si toute minuscule et petite fille pouvait l'influencer à ce point.

A côté, Danielle cacha un sourire un peu moins innocent alors qu'elle plongeait sa tête contre le torse de l'adulte.

* * *

Danielle sourit alors qu'elle trottait vers son ami, la mine réjouie. Tatsuma pas trop loin, s'installa avec Shiori sur un banc. Assez près d'eux pour les surveiller mais pas trop pour les laisser avoir leur moment tranquille. Même s'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le domaine des Akashi, le policier tenait férocement à surveiller lui-même la fillette. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin de leur manoir, un très grand jardin. Un très très grand jardin.

"-Kei !

-Hé Seijuro ! "

La fillette s'arrêta devant lui, et avant qu'elle ne puisse même cligner des yeux, elle sentit deux bras autour de son cou et un corps s'affaissant contre le sien. Elle rattrapa de justesse le petit garçon et les deux échangèrent une étreinte chaleureuse. Seijuro put sentir avec plaisir l'odeur de son amie et il inspira un grand coup. Ils se séparèrent et il prit la parole :

"-Je suis super content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?" Il demanda avec un regard inquiet, mais toujours joyeux de la voir.

Le petit garçon était étonné mais pas moins soulagé de ne voir aucune séquelle sur la brune. Il avait tellement eu peur pour elle, surtout quand il a vu du sang sur sa jambe.

Pour Danielle, autant de joie et d'innocence après leur épreuve réchauffaient son cœur, peut-être était-ce ce qui lui fallait. Elle ne put cependant pas répondre avec le même entrain :

"-Ca va." Lui dit-elle calmement mais toujours en lui souriant.

Le sourire de Seijuro se fana un peu en voyant l'état quelque peu mou de son la fillette. Il détourna rapidement la conversation.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?"

Une lueur plus excitée naît dans les yeux de la brune alors qu'elle ramassait le ballon très orange qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans leur câlin. Elle le leva légèrement et parla d'une voix presque timide :

"-Ça fait vraiment très longtemps que j'ai pas pu jouer, et je me disais que, peut-être, si tu veux bien évidemment, et si je ne te dérange pas ou..."

La fillette continua encore sa tirade pendant une minute en bégayant un peu et l'autre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir amusé par cette facette enfantine de Kei.

"-Enfin voilà, désolé, je... enfin bref, tu voudrais bien jouer avec moi ?" dit-elle finalement avec une politesse nerveuse.

Puis tout à coup, ce fut au tour d'Akashi Seijuro de se sentir soudainement timide.

"-Oh... ce serait génial ! J'adorerais, mais... c'est juste que, enfin... je n'y connais rien en basket." Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Oh... oui, je comprends... mais, je peux..."

Danielle avala nerveusement.

"-Je... Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?"

Seijuro sourit en hochant avec enthousiasme la tête. Elle lui sourit et commence à lui expliquer le plus simplement possible les règles du jeu, puis les différents postes, tout en faisant tourner la balle sur son doigt pour l'amuser.

"-... et on fait rebondir la balle comme ça."

Elle dribbla doucement en se déplaçant autour de lui. Seijuro avait la bouche en o. Kei rit et il rougit en reprenant une expression plus digne.

"-Je peux... ?

-Oui bien sûr !"

La fillette lui passa le ballon et le regarda. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives.  
C'est avec une certaine innocence que Danielle s'était dit que si Seijuro avait une autre figure positive du basket en dehors de sa mère, alors lorsque celle-ci sera... partie, elle pourrait, en quelque sorte, essayer de tempérer ou au contraire faire avancer son ascension afin d'éviter au maximum la possibilité qu'il ne crée cette seconde personnalité. Cette personnalité de l'empereur.

Danielle soupira en fermant les yeux. Dans son monde, elle avait aimé l'idée de cette deuxième personnalité, c'était une promesse très intéressante de la part des réalisateurs pour les fans, avec deux points de vue certainement très différents. Elle avait aimé l'aura qu'il dégageait, sans parler de l'influence qu'il possédait sur les autres personnages et de sa force colossale. Seulement, Kei ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si ce regard, celui de l'empereur, si froid, si mortel et si... vide, était dirigé contre elle. Leur relation en sera changée inéluctablement et durablement. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de ne plus pouvoir interagir avec cet Akashi si innocent, gentil et mignon.

"-Kei ? Tout vas bien ?"

Des yeux réfléchis rencontrèrent ceux inquiets. Danielle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que son visage avait adopté une mine attristée. Elle lui fit un sourire très maladroit.

"-Ça va Seijuro."

À la seconde où il vit son sourire, ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent et il sembla très peiné.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais rien Kei ? Je vois bien que ça va pas..."

Il baissa la tête et la fillette se sentit, à contrecœur, énormément coupable. Ses yeux du monde réel pouvait presque distinguer les petites oreilles et la queue de chiot qui pendaient tristement. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Qu'elle connaissait son avenir et qu'il allait se transformer en monstre à sang-froid ? Oui bien sûr et ils mangeraient des mochis en prenant le thé...

"- _En plus il n'a que cinq ans bon sang ! Je ne vais pas infliger mes problèmes à un tout petit..."_

Une image de l'empereur apparut dans son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle vit la lèvre de son ami trembler.

Danielle soupira en se mordant la lèvre.

"-Je suis désolée Seijuro..."

Son ami garda le silence, Kei aussi. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre dans les yeux. L'un ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle prenait tout sur elle comme ça, sans parler et pourquoi elle lui avait sourit comme ça, parce que tous ceux qui lui avait fait ce sourire n'était jamais resté longtemps avec lui et parlait toujours de lui avec des paroles méchantes quand ils pensaient qu'il n'entendait pas.

"- _Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_ "

L'autre, ressentait de la culpabilité et de l'impuissance.

"- _Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas être simples ?_ "

Incertaine, Danielle prit la main de Seijuro. Il se laissa faire mais c'est yeux regardait dans le vide. La brune sentit une piqûre se planter dans son cœur. Elle avait tellement eu envie de voir Seijuro dans sa zone de confort à elle. Elle en avait frémit de joie.

"- _Pourquoi est-ce que je gâche tout ?_ "

La petite fille n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots mais en voyant son meilleur ami souffrir de son silence, elle pensait que ce ne serait pas si mal de lui dire, même une partie, de la vérité. Très lentement et avec hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche :

"-Je... C'est juste que je m'inquiète de... ton bien-être."

Le petit garçon sentit ses yeux s'élargirent un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle vraiment mais il en était heureux.

"-C'est que... Tu es mon meilleur ami Seijuro, je... j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi."

Danielle continua malgré sa gêne très apparente. Elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

"-... je... je ne cherche pas à te faire de la peine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin quelque chose à moi... quelque chose de précieux que je peux protéger... et je ne veux pas te peser avec... mes problèmes."

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots d'un murmure à peine inaudible, mais l'autre l'entendit et lui répondit avec une voix forte :

"-Mais moi aussi, je veux être fort et te protéger ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir avec moi ! ALORS ARRÊTE !"

Et puis, en colère, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

* * *

Danielle sentit une puissante incompréhension la saisir et détourna les yeux de la figure tremblante de son meilleur ami. Une seconde, Seijuro faisait rebondir le ballon avec joie et enthousiasme et une seconde plus tard, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Pourquoi et comment ça avait pu finir comme ça ?

"- _C'est vrai que les petits peuvent être vraiment instables."_

Tatsuma l'avait examiné mais n'avait pas trouvé de blessure apparente, pareil pour l'Akashi. Shiori l'avait pris dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter tandis que le brun avait pris la main de sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essaierait pas de s'éclipser.

En réalité, bien qu'elle n'était pas extrêmement fan des plus petits humains et de leurs émotions et actions plus qu'imprévisibles, voir Seijuro dans cet état lui fit ressentir, à nouveau, un sentiment d'impuissance... et aussi insupportable qu'était cette émotion pour elle, Kei ne savait pas comment réagir lorsque son ami était comme ça, pas comme Shiori en tout cas. Normalement, elle essaierait de le calmer avec des gestes et pas de douces paroles, mais cela semblait plus efficace car le petit roux ne pleurait plus quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant cela, Danielle put sentir une pression supplémentaire sur son cœur. Seijuro était habituellement une boule de bonheur et d'innocence à lui seul. D'une part, le voir dans cet état l'a déchiré, de la même manière que si on l'avait poignardé et d'autre part, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire pour l'arrêter. Les deux détestaient voir l'autre bouleversé, c'était bien connu de tous.

En poussant ce ressentiment dans un coin sombre de son esprit, les yeux bruns chocolats s'illuminèrent quand les sanglots de son ami cessèrent.

En reprenant le ballon, elle fit plusieurs petits tours avec lui devant l'enfant, ce qui amena ses yeux rubis à briller avec admiration et le coeur de Kei gonfla. Elle lui sourit et Seijuro constata que c'était _son_ sourire, revenu à la normal. A son tour, il étira doucement ses lèvres, soulagé et amusé par la brune. L'incident fut clos, mais il resta dans les mémoires.

Shiori regarda avec amusement les deux enfants converser silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait causé la crise de pleurs de son fils mais visiblement cela lui était passé. Elle remercia la petite fille devant elle avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. Même sans être réellement sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à la fillette, elle voulait pouvoir entendre son fils rire et voir pour toujours son sourire radieux et lumineux, ce qui arrivait très souvent lorsqu'il était autour de Danielle. En soupirant, elle souhaitait que son mari puisse être là. Encore une fois.

* * *

"-Tu t'es amusée ?"

Danielle releva la tête et regarda Tatsuma.

"-Oui." Sourit-elle.

Les yeux de la petite se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'elle repensait à cet après-midi. Après le crise de nerf de Seijuro, et après s'être calmé, Shiori lui avait gentiment demandé ce qui n'allait pas... seulement pour que celui-ci secoue la tête et garde obstinément le secret, et ce, avec une teinte délicate de rouge sur ses oreilles et ses joues. Surtout que de repenser à la peur d'être abandonné par sa meilleure amie fit remonter l'envie de pleurer alors la maman ours changea rapidement de sujet en demandant ce qu'ils faisaient avant. La fillette n'avait de son côté pas voulu l'accabler davantage alors elle n'avait rien dit.

Ils avaient joué ensemble au basket, un adulte avec un enfant contre les deux autres. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps, son corps avait bougé avec la grâce familière de son ancien corps. Malheureusement, à la fin, elle s'est sentie tellement épuisée... épuisée mais très contente. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient toutes envolées, merci au basket et à toute la joyeuse petite équipe. Danielle avait eu l'impression de revenir dans le temps où tout allait bien. C'était un sentiment indescriptible.

En fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit dériver et alors qu'elle était bercée par les douces vibrations du moteur de la voiture, elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Le plus jeune Akashi, après avoir été nourrit, lavé et bercé, regardait le plafond de ses yeux rouges.

Il repensa à sa journée et un beau sourire niait fit son apparition sur son visage juvénile. Revoir Kei avait été une bouffée d'air frais, et tout avait été parfait... hm bien sauf le petit incident causé par leur conversation mais tout avait été parfait par la suite. Sur le coup, il avait été très vexé des paroles de son amie, parce qu'il estimait que c'était son rôle à lui de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger... mais après coup, il en était très heureux et son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait envie de pleurer... mais pas de tristesse.

En souriant encore plus largement, il repensa également aux autres moments où son coeur avait palpité agréablement. Soit tout au long de leur temps de jeu... Particulièrement quand il avait vu la passion et l'amour que portait son amie pour ce sport, le basketball. Elle avait sourit tout du long et Seijuro se retrouva en train de se demander que, s'il devenait plus fort à ce jeu, est-ce que Kei serait encore plus heureuse, sourirait encore plus et l'aimerait encore plus ? Comme ça elle n'aurait pas l'idée de l'abandonner ou quoi que ce soit... Et puis, s'il devenait plus fort que Kei elle-même, est-ce qu'elle reconnaîtrait sa force ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait enfin la protéger lui-même, et pas l'inverse ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui donner autant qu'elle lui donne ? Est-ce que ces sentiments d'impuissance et d'injustice qu'il ressent s'en iront ? Est-ce que cette force lui permettrait d'arrêter de pleurer, de devenir puissant pour elle ?

Ses yeux rubis s'illuminèrent alors qu'il serrait fermement sa peluche dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelque part, tout au fond de l'esprit encore juvénile du futur empereur, brillait une lueur dorée... bien que très faible, elle irradiait d'une détermination inébranlable.

* * *

Shiori était heureuse d'avoir passée du temps avec son fils, Tatsuma et Kei. Bien qu'elle avait encore une certaine réticence pour la dernière, ce n'était qu'une petite fille et elle gardait son fils rayonnant de bonheur, alors...

* * *

Tatsuma soupira en se frottant les yeux, ce fut une dure journée. Tout d'abord, il avait dû accompagner sa fille chez les Akashi, jouer avec elle au basket, puis rentrer et la mettre au lit sans la réveiller. Il s'est retrouvé très impressionné par l'aisance de la fillette dans le basketball. Une chose de plus qui faisait le mystère de Nakamura Kei. Un mystère qu'il ne pouvait désespérément pas résoudre... mais cette journée avec sa propre petite boule d'énergie avait fait palpiter son cœur froid et il avait beaucoup souri.

Seulement, il avait malencontreusement oublié la vie en dehors de sa fille adorée, et avait pris du retard dans la paperasse et dans son travail. Damn la paperasse. Cauchemar de tous.

Il était très fatigué et très engourdi. En se craquant les doigts, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait repris de son père, il vérifia ses messages.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nombre de message venant de ses coéquipiers de l'affaire de l'enlèvement.

Il saisit l'appareil plus fermement et appela Aida sans se soucier de l'heure. Tatsuma sentait que c'était le genre d'homme à faire des nuits blanches pour une enquête.

Effectivement, il décrocha quelques secondes plus tard. Sa voix était frénétique :

"-Nakamura-san ! Enfin...

-Il y a un problème Aida-san ?"

Il entendit l'autre prendre une inspiration et d'une voix grave, il parla avec beaucoup de prudence et d'anxiété :

"-Nakamura-san, tout d'abord, je vous demande de garder votre calme."

Le brun fronça les sourcils et plissa les traits de son visage dans une expression sérieuse.

"-Je vous donne ma parole.

-Très bien. On a essayé de tuer le kidnappeur de votre fille et d'Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

 **NDA : Et un nouveau chapitre il était temps ! Pour ceux qui liront ce chapitre et cette note le 23/07/2017 avant environs... 15h de l'après-midi, UN DEUXIEME CHAPITRE SORTIRA D'ICI 13 HEURES (environs, on verra mais ce sera aujourd'hui : en écrivant cette note, il est 3h du matin alors... je sais pas quand je me lèverai x))  
Bref ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes qui me vaudraient l'échafaud, que ce chapitre vous plaira, que je n'ai pas fait d'incohérences (je jure que je deviens allergique) et... que je n'ai pas mélangé quantité et qualité ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque, comme d'habitude, je les prendrais soit avec un sérieux digne de vous, soit avec un humour digne de moi xD hehe...**

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Ayone** : Oh mon dieu l'énormité de ton chapiiiitre merrrrciiiii OwO !  
Alors tout d'abord, j'espère que ça t'a plus et merci pour ce commentaire ! Oui c'était triste mais les retrouvailles n'en sont que meilleures ! x) AW MERCI J'ai essayé tellement fort de transmettre les justes sentiments de douleur et de souffrance donc je suis tellement contente que ça t'a presque fait pleuré (nan pas que ça me fasse plaisir de t'avoir fait pleurer mais d'avoir bien écrit AU POINT de te faire pleurer ! :)). Deuxièmement, pour Tobias... bah fallait bien qu'il bouge son cul à un moment mais il fallait que Danielle l'appelle, sauf qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à lui parce qu'elle était toujours en pétard ! Malheureuse décision xD  
C'est juste au point culminant de sa vie qu'elle a eu des regrets et a finalement appelé Tobias.  
Haha mais faut bien que je les rapproche x3, la seule chose qui me fait peur c'est de les faire se rapprocher beaucoup trop vite genre en trois jours, ils passent d'étrangers complet à famille unie et chaleureuse, c'est trop pas crédible xD mais je me rends pas compte de ce genre de trucs quand c'est MOI qui les écrits (c'est pour ça que je compte sur vous, non mais sérieux parfois que je crie devant une fic et c'est mes mots exacts : 'NON MAIS T'ES FUCKING SERIEUX ? ILS SE CONNAISSENT DEPUIS TROIS FUCKING HEURES TROIS HEURES ! ALORS POURQUOI ? CA N'A AUCUN SENS !' après ça dépend le contexte mais voilà c'est ça en gros quand y a deux perso qui se connaissent depuis trop peu de temps pour genre... faire quelque chose que seuls deux amis proches feraient tu vois?)  
BREF, c'est pour ça que ça paraît sans doute un peu lent...  
Ensuite, oui comme tu l'as dit elle est traumatisée donc c'est normale qu'elle se repose davantage sur les autres, ce qui amplifie son côté enfant. Mais étant donné que je ne peux pas la faire traumatisée trop longtemps, je dois la faire passer d'une quelconque manière, même si elle est cheatée. Donc oui, c'est voulu, mais pas trop xD.  
Nooon, c'est pas qu'elle est froide, mais c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux ASSEZ maladroits en ce qui concerne tous ce qui est sentiments (ex : Danielle a eu du mal à s'attacher à Tatsuma, Tobias et surtout, elle ne sait pas troooop comment le montrer, ce qui est gênant pour elle. Mais son côté enfant essaye de la pousser, même si c'est dur.)  
L'erreur est modifiée je crois !  
Sur ce, bonne nuit et à TRES bientôt (j'espère :))

 **F** : YES MERCI O.O ! Je rattrape tes fleurs xD  
Ah là c'est toi qui me fait pleurer TT^TT avec tes compliments ! Wow trop sympa merci ;)  
J'adore les vagues x)  
AH MAIS J'AI REMARQUE xD un truc, dès que je fais un chapitre mignon un peu bisounours j'ai une réaction après deux ou trois jours, mais dès que je mets du sang, de la souffrance, des enfants, et un psychopathe avec des yeux fermés et un sourire à la "Here Johnny !", là y a du monde ! xD NAN MAIS SERIEUX VOUS ETES TOUS DES PSYCHOPATHES HAHAHA XD C'EST VOUS QUI M'ENCOURAGEZ A FAIRE SOUFFRIR LA PAUVRE PETITE KEI MDR XD.  
Mais sérieux je suis contente de vous faire plaisir mais je vous jure, je commence à me poser des questions xD  
Les CDM sont apparus et on va bientôt en comprendre la signification.  
Encore merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine ! OVER


	26. NON

"-Qui pensez-vous être capable de vouloir vous tuer ?"

L'homme rit en regardant Araki depuis son lit d'hôpital.

"-Qui sait ? Je me suis fait un tas d'ennemi...

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non inspecteur, je crains que non."

Son visage avait pris une mine plus sérieuse bien que ces yeux reflétaient un amusement qui faisait plisser de colère les yeux de Tatsuma. Cela semblait n'être qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu dont deux enfants innocents n'étaient que des pions. Oh s'il se retrouvait tout seul avec cet homme pendant seulement quelques minutes... non une minute serait suffisante.

Aida a jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Nakamura avant de changer de sujet. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de le faire participer à l'interrogatoire de celui qui avait tant blessé sa fille.

"-Alors peut-être que vous pourriez nous parler de votre contrat."

Hisoka inspira profondément en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

"-Originellement, on a été chargé de kidnapper qu'un seul gamin, les cheveux et yeux rouges, il fait partie d'une famille riche... mais l'autre fille ne quittait quasiment jamais ses côtés quand il n'était pas protégé par sa famille. Alors on a dû improviser."

Un petit sourire naît ses traits et Tatsuma serra silencieusement les poings.

"-Il s'est avéré qu'elle était bien plus intéressante à étudier que l'autre gamin pour lequel on a été engagé. Malgré son tout jeune âge, elle avait un côté très sauvage...

-Revenons aux faits !" Dit durement Araki.

L'homme soupira.

"-Bien... elle était bien plus intelligente que l'autre, alors c'est elle que j'ai averti des règles : rester tranquille et empêcher l'autre de faire des bêtises. C'est tout. Au début, ils se tenaient tranquille... mais ils ont essayé de s'enfuir. On a réussi à les encercler et à les ramener."

Le cœur de Tatsuma se broyait à mesure que l'histoire continuait.

"-Étant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher l'héritier, je lui ai dit que c'est elle qu'on allait devoir punir."

Il laissa un silence affreusement théâtrale.

"-Elle est restée étonnamment calme. Je vous passe les détails de sa lutte quand j'ai dû lui tirer dessus et retirer la balle."

Aida dut poser une main sur l'épaule du brun pour l'empêcher de se lever et de garder son sang-froid. L'homme rit et continua en regardant directement dans les yeux de Tatsuma.

"-Je vais pas la plaindre parce que croyez-le ou non, elle a tenté de me tuer juste après. C'est une sacrée survivante."

Un silence étourdi envahit la pièce. Une si petite fille ? Comment serait-elle capable de blesser à ce point un homme adulte en parfaite santé et qui faisait trois fois son poids et sa taille ? Avec de si petits bras ?  
Intérieurement, Tatsuma gonfla de fierté sa poitrine. Bien que lui aussi s'interrogeait.

"-Je sais, c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité."

Il ricana et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Eux non plus n'aimait pas son ce rire-là.

"-Elle a utilisé une technique très étrange... je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ça m'a fait perdre mon équilibre et puis, je n'ai même eu le temps de dire "ouf" qu'elle me frappait à la jambe avant de me sauter dessus pour me frapper à l'estomac et ensuite à l'épaule. C'était très impressionnant... et très violent."

Les autres ne dirent rien, abasourdis.

"-Ensuite, comme j'étais à peine vivant, j'ai dû perdre connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, parce que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. Attaché." dit-il en soulevant son poignet menotté.

Donc l'individu devant eux ne pourrait les renseigner sur la boucherie qui avait sans doute eu lieu après.

"- _Les seuls personnes encore en vie pour nous dire ce qui s'est passé sont donc les deux enfants. Et le tueur._ " Pensa Araki et Aida à l'unisson.

"-Qui a ordonné la capture d'Akashi Seijuro ?"

Tatsuma parla pour la première fois et sa voix était glaciale. Sa question implicite se traduisait plutôt par " **Qui** a eu l'audace de faire du mal à Kei et à un autre enfant par **ton** intermédiaire ?".

L'œil d'Hisoka se fit aussi plus froid et vide... mais son sourire resta toujours où il fut.

"-Si vous me donnez quelque chose que je veux, je veux bien vous le donner."

Les trois se concertèrent silencieusement du regard. Araki parla assez brutalement mais toujours avec calme :

"-Si tu nous donnes la totalité des informations qui nous intéresse, sans distinction et sans aucun mensonge ou demi-vérité, nous pourrons, dans la mesure du possible, accéder à ta demande.

-C'est bien !"

Hisoka semblait être l'homme le plus heureux et le plus satisfait du monde.

"-Alors je veux parler Kei-chan."

* * *

"-NON, il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'approche de ma fille.

-Nakamura-san, s'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre..."

Tatsuma ne pouvait pas croire qu'Araki lui demandait sérieusement d'envisager même la possibilité qu'il puisse regarder sa fille. Il se souvint de ses cris, de sa douleur, de sa peur... Elle avait tellement eu de chance, que ça tenait du miracle qu'elle soit même encore capable de sourire malgré le traumatisme.

"-Non. Sur mon cadavre. La discussion est terminée.

-Alors comment voulez-vous que nous trouvions le commanditaire qui a enlevé votre fille ?"

Nakamura garda le silence pendant quelques instants et soupira.

"-Je ne veux plus en reparler. Ma réponse est non. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois trouver le commanditaire qui a ordonné le kidnapping que de ma fille et de son ami."

* * *

Tatsuma se mordit la lèvre et passa une main sur son visage.

Rien, il ne trouvait rien. Même l'origine de l'argent versé par le commanditaire pour Hisoka avait pris toutes les précautions et il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. C'était comme essayer de chercher une aiguille dans de la paille qu'un animal aurait déjà mangé.

En soupirant, il prit sa veste et partit en direction de la sortie pour aller chercher sa fille chez les Akashi. Le brun ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule sans surveillance, alors même s'il n'aimait pas ça, il l'avait confié à la garde de Masaomi Akashi le temps qu'il trouve des indices sur l'affaire.

Pourtant, il avait beau s'atteler à la tâche, il ne trouvait rien de nouveau et ce, depuis plusieurs jours. La date de l'audience contre les Walker approchait à grand pas et rien ne semblait les lier à l'enlèvement.

* * *

"-Pardon ?"

Les mains de Nakamura faillirent agripper violemment les épaules de l'employé devant lui.

"-L'amie de Akashi-sama est déjà partie avec l'une de vos collègue. Elle nous a présenté son badge, nous a dit qu'elle vous connaissait et après quelques vérifications de notre part, nous l'avons laissé partir avec elle."

Tatsuma serra les dents mais garda son sang-froid. Il demanda durement :

"-Comment s'appelait-elle et de quoi avait-elle l'air ?"

L'homme fredonna en se souvenant.

"-Hm... Je crois me souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Araki Masako. Elle avait... de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus foncés et... Elle était habillée en costume noir à manches longues.

-Je vois. Merci."

Et il partit.

* * *

"-Et il est comment Tatsuma au travail ?

-Il est connu pour être l'un des meilleurs.

-Non, je veux dire..."

Danielle marqua une pause avant de détourner la tête.

"-Non, laissez tomber."

Araki regarda la petite fille. Incapable de la sonder correctement. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire était que cette fillette semblait très spéciale.

"-Il est très sérieux. Enfin, je ne le connais pas vraiment, on travail juste ensemble pour résoudre ton..."

Elle se rétracta vite en essayant de soutenir le regard de l'enfant devant elle qui avait une petite étincelle dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler de son père.

"-... une affaire en commun. Seulement, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait gagné pleins de médailles. Tu dois être très fière de ton papa."

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Interloquée, elle baisa une nouvelle fois des yeux pour voir Danielle la regarder avec beaucoup d'insistance. Araki avait la légère impression de passer un examen.

"-Je suis désolée Araki-san, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez venue sous les ordres de Tatsuma.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Demanda la femme en lui faisant un sourire maladroit.

"-Il aurait prévenu les Akashi et même, je doute qu'il me laisserait plus qu'il ne le faut hors de sa surveillance. C'est quelqu'un de très protecteur et il n'aurait jamais envoyé une personne qui "ne le connait pas vraiment"."

Les yeux de Kei se firent plus durs.

"-Vous avez l'air gentille, mais vous n'êtes pas l'amie de Tatsuma. Sa collègue, probablement, mais pas son amie. Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous vouliez de moi au point de venir me chercher. Vous avez dû faire vos recherches en plus pour aller me trouver chez les Akashi."

Discrètement, elle enleva son bracelet derrière son dos. Si elle subissait une attaque, ce serait de la légitime défense. Elle ne savait pas si son ange viendrait donc elle voulait prendre des précautions.

Danielle doutait sincèrement que la future entraîneuse de Yosei lui fasse du mal, mais elle se sentait un peu à cran et évitait au maximum de se retrouver avec des personnes en dehors de celle qu'elle connaissait bien, toute seule. Là, elle n'était partie que parce qu'il faisait presque nuit et qu'elle ne voulait pas ennuyer plus la famille de son ami... et aussi qu'elle avait reconnu la personne.

Honnêtement, la venue de La Masaomi Araki devant la porte du manoir Akashi l'avait vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un personnage du manga aussi tôt, bien que ce ne soit pas très étonnant de la voir policière vu son tempérament austère et sévère à l'encontre de l'équipe violette.

Manquait plus qu'elle rencontre Aida avec son flingue et ce serait magnifique.

Bonne joueuse, Araki sourit mais avait l'air gênée.

"-Bon... tu m'as eu. Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tromper. Je voulais parler avec toi d'une affaire importante.

- _Logiquement, Tatsuma ne doit pas être au courant._ "

"-Tu vois... nous avons arrêté l'homme très méchant qui t'as pris avec lui. Seulement, il ne veut pas nous dire qui lui a demandé de te prendre et parle trèèèès bizarrement, on n'arrive pas trop à e comprendre ton papa et moi. Alors, on s'est dit que peut-être tu pourrais lui parler toi.

-Moi ?"

* * *

Kei avait du mal à rester calme, les souvenirs commençaient à se revisionner devant ses yeux. Toute cette violence, toute cette douleur... des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa main alla à l'endroit où son cœur battait...

"- _ **NON**_ "

Puis tout à coup, sa respiration ralentit et son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Elle essuya les légères larmes qui s'apprêtèrent à couler et regarda la culpabilité dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Tout à coup, elle se sentait un peu irritée du ton long que prenait l'adulte pour lui parler depuis tout à l'heure, comme si elle était débile. En maudissant son corps enfantin, elle compris cependant que ce n'était pas la faute de l'autre et inspira une longue bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Le fait qu'ils étaient juste devant la porte de sa maison, dehors, aida à faire respirer ses poumons. Allez savoir pourquoi elle refusait de faire rentrer l'étrange personne devant elle qui était venue la chercher chez les Akashi. En regardant ses petites mains jointes, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

"-Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que ça aidera vraiment ?

-Sans aucun doute." Répondit l'inspectrice sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Toujours la tête baissée, la fillette réfléchit.

"-Ton papa est très fort, mais nous doutons qu'il puisse continuer à te protéger si celui qui a demandé à te prendre ton ami et toi, est toujours en liberté. Je te demande, pour sa sécurité, celle de ton ami et la tienne, d'accepter. Tu ne veux pas les aider ? "

Danielle répondit après avoir mordu sa lèvre. Elle a très bien reconnu la technique de l'inspectrice consistant à la faire culpabiliser.  
Le pire ? Ça marchait à fond.

"-Si, je ne veux pas que Tatsuma ou Seijuro soient en danger."

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent et elle sourit à la petite fille.  
Cependant, elle prit en note la remarque de l'enfant.

"-Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Nakamura-san "papa" ?"

Kei se raidit imperceptiblement. L'inspectrice le vit mais ne dit rien.  
La fillette se perdit dans son silence pendant quelques secondes.  
En détournant les yeux sur le côté, elle lui dit :

"-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander."

* * *

Tatsuma n'avait été que rarement en colère dans sa vie... mais depuis que Danielle Kei Nakamura était apparue dans sa vie, il était souvent épris d'une colère destructrice.

Comme maintenant.

Alors qu'il jetait un regard vif à la femme qui avait emmené sa fille **sans** son autorisation et qui lui avait parlé **sans** son autorisation.

* * *

Danielle ne dit rien quand Araki a pris quelques pas en arrière. Face à cette brûlante colère, elle aurait probablement fait la même chose.

"-Naka- Nakamura-san !? Hum... S'il vous plaît, je...

-Araki-san. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec vous si vous ne partez pas sur-le-champ. Bonne soirée."

Sa voix était faible, mais lourde et froide comme la glace. On ne sentait aucune once de respect ou de sincérité dans ses mots, on pouvait même y percevoir une menace implicite.

"-Bon-Bonne soirée, Nakamura-san, Kei-san."

Elle serra la main de la fillette et sans attendre plus longtemps, partit.

Une minute plus tard, Tatsuma marcha rapidement jusqu'à Danielle et la porta jusqu'au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé en la plaçant sur ses genoux.

* * *

En soupirant, Danielle regarda le plafond de la chambre de Tatsuma. Ce dernier se reposait à côté d'elle et ronflait paisiblement.  
En repensant à sa soirée, les mots d'Araki et sa conversation avec son cher tuteur défilèrent devant ses yeux.

 _Flash Back (les pensées seront en écriture normale)_

 _"-Kei, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?" avait demandé Tatsuma d'une voix sévère._

 _"-Elle a essayé de me convaincre de parler avec... Hisoka-san."_

 _Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, la petite ne ressentit plus de peur à l'égard de ce nom, mais elle n'était toujours pas complètement à l'aise. Elle en fut heureuse, mais se demanda si c'était normal. Une partie d'elle lui disait que non, que quelque chose n'était pas bon... mais une autre lui chuchotait de ne pas poser de question et de profiter. En se sentant faible, elle prit le chemin le plus facile et essaya de ne pas y penser.  
En secouant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, puis regarda Tatsuma. _

_"-Elle voulait mon aide pour faire avancer l'enquête." Avait-elle ajouté._

 _Le brun n'avait pas parlé pendant quelques minutes._

 _"-Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de **lui** , ou d'elle. _

_-Je vais bien._

 _-Je veux pas le savoir."_

 _Tatsuma ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait aller bien. Même si son jeune âge pourrait expliquer, ou pas, le fait qu'elle oublie aussi vite l'incident, ne signifiait rien pour le jeune papa et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque._

 _"-Mais elle a dit..._

 _-Non. Si elle revient, tu m'appelles tout de suite. Fin de la discussion."_

 _Danielle avait froncé ses sourcils. Confusion, frustration et compréhension. La fillette comprenait évidemment pourquoi il refusait si vivement toute communication avec sa collègue, mais le fait qu'elle pensait réellement pouvoir tenir le coup la frustrait._

 _"-D'accord."_

 _Il avait hoché la tête._

 _"-Allons nous coucher."_

 _Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, Tatsuma la borda avant de se coucher à côté d'elle._

"-C'était prévisible."

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est en regardant rire Seijuro qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne laisserait rien arriver aux personnes qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Rien. Même au péril de sa propre santé.

Elle en fit le serment.

Serment difficile, mais elle fera tout pour essayer de le suivre.

Alors, en prenant le téléphone, elle composa le numéro inscrit sur le papier que l'inspectrice lui avait glissé la nuit dernière en serrant sa main.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà désolé ! Je me suis réveillée un peu en retard ! Prochain chapitre, je terminerai toute l'histoire de l'enlèvement et DANIELLE VA UTILISER SA FORCE D'UNE FAÇON TRÈS... PARTICULIÈRE O_O. Les psychos aimeront sans doute xD. Pauvre Danielle.  
**

 **Réponse review :**

 **F** : Au nom du père, du dieu des manga et de ma sainteté xD. Et je reprends les saintes fleurs que tu me donnes encore. J'espère que celui-ci aussi te donnera aussi envie de m'en jeter x). Haha, qui sait ? Tobias pourra toujours la ramener à la vie ? x) OOOOOOOOOOOH ! xO  
Yeah merci pour tes encouragements et ton commentaire !  
PS : CDM : oui au prochain chapitre et comme toi t'aimes le frisson... hehe, je suppose que tu aimeras l'idée x3 (ou pas, on verra)  
PPS : Miki... t'es carrément partis trop loin mais pourquoi pas ? xD  
Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a séduit et à la prochaine OVER !


	27. Terminé !

"-Je dois te demander, est-ce que ton père est au courant de ta décision ?"

Araki regarda nerveusement la petite fille à côté d'elle.

"-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Surtout pour vous."

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Danielle sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle se sentait plutôt calme malgré les circonstances... Mais rencontrer l'auteur du kidnapping de son ami et parallèlement le sien n'avait pas l'air d'être une si mauvaise expérience. Quelque part, elle sentait que ce serait un passage utile pour guérir et grandir. Elle en avait besoin. C'est ce lui disait son instinct.

Seulement, à mesure que ses pas l'amenaient de plus en plus vers la chambre de Kibach Hisoka, son corps devint plus tendu. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer et ses mains devinrent un peu moites.

"- **Calme**." lui chuchota quelque chose dans son esprit.

L'espace inconscient du cerveau de la petite fille prit le conseil et tentait de calmer celui conscient qui paniquait et qui était beaucoup moins sensible à la voix. On pouvait dire que Danielle ne pouvait pas consciemment l'entendre mais que son corps oui. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et un calme olympien reprit possession de la fillette.

Kei n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car elle et l'agent était déjà arrivées devant la porte de la chambre.

"-Tu seras seule avec lui. La porte sera fermée et la pièce est insonorisée mais soit assurée que nous interviendrons au moindre geste suspect. Il est peut-être immobilisé mais il reste dangereux donc reste à bonne distance s'il te plaît."

Son ton sérieux déstabilisait la fillette parce qu'elle lui avait toujours parlé assez légèrement, comme à une enfant. L'adulte dut détecter son malaise parce qu'elle lui fit un sourire maladroit et désolé.

"-Nous serons dans la pièce avec plein de caméra. Ça nous permettra de voir et entendre votre conversation. Donc il ne pourra pas te blesser, d'accord ?"

Elle lui tendit également une série de questions qu'elle devait poser. En s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, la jeune femme mit une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Danielle. Le corps de celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se tendre au contact inconnu. Immédiatement, elle retira sa main en s'excusant mais son regard fut déterminé quand elle reprit la parole :

"-Bonne chance.

- _C'est peut-être pas le meilleur truc à me dire étant donné que maintenant j'ai l'impression de partir pour une mission suicide dans un abattoir de chaton."_

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Kei mit son meilleur sourire sarcastique et répondit avec le même ton :

"-Je vous remercie pour votre encouragement Araki-san. Ça me rassure vraiment."

Sans sentir le ton particulier dans la bouche de la fillette, l'inspectrice lui sourit.

Finalement, Danielle entra.

* * *

Hisoka n'a pas été capable de percevoir tout de suite la nouvelle présence, semblant être profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Danielle hésita avant d'annoncer sa venue mais prit finalement son courage à deux mains et referma bruyamment la porte. Toujours en essayant de rester calme quand les yeux de son agresseur se posèrent sur elle, la fillette se tint droite.  
Un joyeux sourire naît sur les traits de Kibach avant qu'il ne parle :

"-Kei-chan ! Tu es venue ! C'est vraiment sympa de te voir."

Danielle fronça les sourcils. D'une voix neutre, très contrastée de celle de l'autre, elle lui répondit :

"-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose Kibach-san... mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être mourant."

Hisoka rit pendant quelques secondes et Kei ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale et des flashs désagréables du passé défilèrent devant ses yeux. Une expression sérieuse reprit rapidement le visage de son interlocuteur, mais toujours ce ton insupportablement enjoué :

"-Ouais, merci à toi Kei-chan."

Il y eut un silence quand Danielle parla une nouvelle fois. Désireuse de terminer vite.

"-On m'a demandé de te poser quelques questions.

-Fais-donc. Tu ne veux pas t'assoir ? - _et t'approcher ?_ -"

En l'ignorant délibérément, Danielle jeta un coup d'œil sur la fiche. Hisoka soupira.

"-"Test de psychologie : Avez-vous vous-même conscience que vous avez enlevé deux jeunes enfants pour de l'argent ?" Lu-t-elle.

"-Oui.

-"Avez-vous vous-même conscience que cela représente un acte illégal et qui va à l'encontre de la morale humaine ?"

Les deux haussèrent un sourcil à la question mais Kei beaucoup plus discrètement.

"-Oui.

* * *

"-Elle les lit avec beaucoup de soin pour quelqu'un de son âge." Fit Aida un peu impressionné.

"-Oui. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien.

-Espérons que ça continue."

* * *

"- _Où est-elle ?_ "

La température de la pièce descendit de plusieurs degrés à mesure que Tatsuma parcourut la maison vide.

"-Kei ?" Appela-t-il.

Son corps se figea en voyant le numéro de téléphone de sa collègue oublié négligemment près du téléphone.

"- _Quand...?_ "

Tout à coup, leur conversation lui revint en mémoire. Kibach Hisoka.

"-ARAKI !"

* * *

\- "Avez-vous vous-même conscience que vos actes sont une véritable honte et que... Vous êtes un déchet de l'humanité qui devrait être balayé ? - _Qui a écrit ces questions ?_ "

-Non... mais tu ne serais pas en train d'inventer au fur et à mesure Kei-chan ?"

Danielle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"-Qui a écrit les questions ? L'inspecteur qui a toujours l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir ? La femme flic brutale ? Ou le mec aux cheveux noirs avec des problèmes de colère ?"

La fillette parcourut la fiche des yeux en l'ignorant.

"-Je l'ai jamais vu... Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait au juste ?

\- "Qui vous a engagé ?"

Hisoka la regarda en arrêtant de parler. Son sourire se fit plus sauvage et les yeux de Danielle se creusèrent de méfiance.

"-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dénoncer mes employeurs. Sinon je finirais au chômage."

La brune gardait toujours le silence. Ses yeux allèrent à la prochaine question. Avec ce genre de cas social, essayer de le supplier pour répondre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et elle ne voulait pas entrer dans un jeu de pouvoir avec lui. En ouvrant la bouche, elle fut interrompu par l'autre.

"-Mais juste pour Kei-chan, je veux bien." Dit-il en penchant un peu la tête.

Intérieurement, l'homme avait deviné que c'était son employeur qui avait attenté à sa vie pour éviter qu'il ne le dénonce, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un imbécile lui faisait ce coup. Au début, il n'avait pas directement l'intention de le faire, juste laisser quelques indices pour le sport, mais l'autre avait tenté de l'assassiner donc... ô les cœurs, la guerre était déclarée. Il avait cependant vu une opportunité et c'est avec joie qu'il l'avait pris. Son marché avec les inspecteurs lui avait permis de retrouver l'une de ses seules sources d'amusement.

Danielle attendit. Elle attendit même deux minutes. C'était beaucoup trop long. La fillette voulait s'en aller et rentrer à la maison.

"-Oui ?" Fit-elle, faisant un geste impatient.

Il rit.

"-Je veux bien te le dire, mais à l'oreille !"

Le corps entier de la petite fille se tendit et repoussa absolument cette possibilité. Rien ne put empêcher le mouvement de recul qui s'empara d'elle.

Une nouvelle fois, Danielle entendit Hisoka rire.

"-Tu me fais tellement penser à un petit animal, effrayée et méfiante. A vu de nez, un petit chat errant."

En souriant cette fois de manière sinistre, il se pencha en avant :

"-J'ai bien envie de te recueillir."

Kei sentit quelque chose de son estomac essayer de remonter.

* * *

Puis tout à coup, une vague de calme détendit son corps. Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle regarda très rapidement son bracelet _._ La petite fille se demandait tout à coup si ce n'était pas ses nouvelles capacités qui la calmaient de force... mais elle détourna vite son esprit de cette hypothèse pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'autre. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.  
En essayant de son mieux de cacher les changements de son corps, Kei oublia de réguler le ton de sa voix. Résultat, on pouvait aisément y sentir le dégoût, supprimant la neutralité qu'elle avait adoptée :

"-Je ne suis pas un animal." cracha-t-elle avec haine.

Hisoka parut surpris.

"-Alors arrête d'agir comme l'un d'eux. Approche. Je ne te ferais aucun mal."

Toutes les pores du corps de Danielle refusèrent viscéralement cette proposition.

La logique par contre se disait qu'il était enchaîné et lui rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici.

Son cerveau calmé de force poussa de côté ses sentiments et agit alors logiquement, bien qu'à contrecœur.

* * *

Se rapprochant doucement, et prudemment, Kei ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

Les pas furieux de Tatsuma l'amenèrent devant les grandes portes de l'hôpital. En prenant une grande respiration dans une tentative de se calmer, il s'avança.

* * *

Les deux inspecteurs de la pièce étaient trop concentrés pour se rendre compte de la nouvelle présence qui se dirigeait vers la chambre du suspect.

* * *

Danielle sentait le froid accablant de doigt d'Hisoka qui touchait son poignet et la dureté de ses ongles qui s'y enfonçaient.  
Elle essaya de le repousser, mais dans un mouvement vif et rapide, Hisoka hissa son petit corps sur le lit et l'emprisonna dans ses bras en tirant ses deux poignets dans le dos.

La fillette tenta de toutes ses forces de lutter, ou du moins de réussir à enlever le bracelet qui scellait ses capacités mais l'autre la tenait très fermement et sa force normale ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

Effrayée, Danielle ouvrit la bouche pour crier désespérément à l'aide, mais Kibach prit d'une main ses deux minuscules poignets et mit sa main libre sur sa bouche.

Le souffle court et rapide, la petite fille se rendit compte qu'elle était, une nouvelle fois, totalement à sa merci. La situation, plus des souvenirs qui remontèrent vivement à la surface fit couler des larmes sur son visage.

Hisoka lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

"-Tu sais Kei-chan, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton ami. Les vrais amis sont censés se dire tout, pas vrai ?"

Sans pouvoir réellement répondre autre que par des cris étouffés, il continua :

"-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises tes secrets. Comment tu as pu me casser des côtes, l'épaule et la jambe par exemple... Comment se fait-il que la tienne par contre n'est rien et que tu puisses marcher... comment diable t'en es-tu sortit vivante ? Tu vois, j'ai beau y réfléchir mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à trouver la solution. Alors, c'est d'accord ? On devient amis et tu me racontes tout ? Les petits enfants ont toujours besoin d'amis non ? En échange, je te promets de tout te raconter aussi et de ne pas te faire du mal... à toi et à ceux que tu aimes bien ok ?"

Avec un bruit fort, la porte s'ouvrit et tout à coup, la prise sur ses poignets se fit plus légère et elle sentit être tirée en arrière. Avec un autre bruit sourd, Hisoka retomba sur son lit, le sang s'écoulait d'un grand trou dans son épaule déjà blessé et Danielle put voir des minuscules morceaux de viande et d'os s'échapper de la blessure. Sans pouvoir arrêter le cri horrifié, Kei détourna les yeux avec dégoût et peur.

Gémissant, Kibach serra fermement la source de sa douleur en jetant un œil dans la direction du tireur.

Tatsuma était là, à genoux. Une main était sur la tête de sa fille, l'autre tenait une arme. Ses yeux emplis d'une fureur brûlante et destructrice. Seul sa prise sur Danielle était douce, mais ferme et il détourna son regard du mercenaire pour se concentrer sur sa fille, la prendre et la sortir de la pièce.

* * *

"-Ça va ?" Il a demandé doucement après s'être isolé.

Danielle se tourna vers lui et elle vit de la douleur dans ses yeux. Son corps se tendit et immédiatement, elle sentit une culpabilité naître en elle.

"-Oui."

* * *

CLAP

Danielle tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Ses doigts touchèrent à peine la peau mais ça piquait.

La fillette avait mal à la joue. Elle avait presque arrêté de respirer. Elle entendait quelqu'un crier mais son esprit était concentré sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis, elle avait compris, vu sa situation que Tatsuma lui criait dessus après l'avoir giflé.

Son état de choc inquiéta son tuteur même si elle était entièrement méritante de cette claque. Le brun savait qu'elle était parfaitement lucide dans ses actions, elle était assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte... mais il doutait sérieusement de toutes les conséquences et implications qui iraient avec sa décision. Même s'il savait qu'elle était plus avancée que les autres enfants de son âge, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle lui avait désobéi exprès pour se mettre sciemment dans une situation dangereuse. Ça rendait la situation encore plus compliqué. Si l'enfant avait été manipulé sans s'en rendre compte, _il_ aurait été le coupable mais là, Araki lui avait laissé un choix.

* * *

Le retour jusque chez eux avait été glacial et Danielle s'empressa de suivre l'ordre de Tatsuma quand il lui avait d'aller dans sa chambre. Le dîner n'avait pas mieux. Kei dormit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'avère qu'Hisoka avait tout raconté à la police.

Cependant, bien que l'affaire soit bien terminée, la police n'avait apparemment pas encore trouvé le coupable même si elle savait qui il était. Quand la fillette avait demandé, son tuteur avait été très vague et refusait de lui donner la moindre information.

Avec un peu de culpabilité, Danielle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement satisfaite qu'elle ait contribué à tout ça. Même si la conversation l'avait rendu encore plus craintive de l'homme, elle était heureuse que tout se termine bien.

Tatsuma était également satisfait mais il était toujours déçu et en colère.

Les deux évitèrent de se confronter l'un à l'autre et la tension entre eux était palpable.

Kei détestait ça et encaissait encore moins les gestes et regards froids que lui donnait son père. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle le regrettait. Tatsuma en était également conscient mais ne voulait pas que la petite fille soit louée pour lui avoir désobéi. Tout ça parce que tout c'était pratiquement bien fini, il devrait ignorer tout et oublier ? Non pas possible.

Donc il attendit.

* * *

20:00

Sans surprise, c'est Danielle qui craqua la première. Ne supportant plus la situation.

"-Tatsuma... je..."

L'homme la regarda avec un visage vide.

En affrontant son regard directement depuis des jours, Kei prit une profonde inspiration.

"-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je voulais juste..."

Elle avala.

"-... aider. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'impliquer mais... Je voulais juste vous protéger et... si lui parler pouvait aider, al-alors..."

Kei ignora son ventre qui se tordait et reprit une inspiration mais avec une voix encore plus lente qu'au début :

"-J-je ne vais p-pas... Non, j-je n-ne veux pa-pas m'excuser po-ur ça, parce... que..."

Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait continuer à parler alors que Tatsuma était quasiment en train de la tuer du regard mais, même en bégayant, elle voulait vider son sac et lui expliquer à haute voix :

"-Parce que j-je pen-se qu-que ce que j'a-ai fait ét-était ju-juste et nécé-ssaire... po-pour moi et pour vo-vous. Mais... j-je suis dé-solée par-ce q-ue j-je ne vou-lais pas q-ue t-tu te fâches contre m-moi."

En fait, Danielle n'avait pas fait exprès, mais des larmes avaient commencé à couler et avec leur tailles différentes, Tatsuma avait du mal à garder sa concentration et sa déception contre la fillette... principalement à cause des yeux larmoyants de chiot qu'elle lui montrait en s'expliquant et en s'excusant. Tout à coup, c'est lui qui se sentait coupable et qui avait l'air d'être le méchant.

Intérieurement, il se grondait d'être aussi faible devant une petite fille mais c'était tellement difficile de rester en colère contre sa fille. Il avait tellement eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras ces derniers jours.

Ce besoin de donner sa protection, Tatsuma pouvait le comprendre mais _lui,_ n'avait pas besoin de protection. Ce n'était pas lui le plus petit des deux.

"- _Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant._ "

L'adulte serra les poings en fermant les yeux.

"-J'ai besoin de me calmer et de réfléchir à tout ça."

Puis il tourna le dos à Kei.

Son petit cœur se cassa en mille morceaux.

Et une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait de si _mal_ ?

En serrant les poings, elle reprit son calme. Sa fureur s'évanouissant.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle se mordit la lèvre.

"- _Pourquoi je peux pas être en colère ?"_

Sans avoir de réponse, la fillette fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait dans ce genre de cas. Enfouissant au plus profond d'elle-même ses sentiments négatifs. La colère, la confusion, l'impuissance, la tristesse, le sentiment que c'était injuste.

"- _Ça sert à rien, il ne voit pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il me voit comme une petite fille. Il ne sait pas que je n'en suis pas une._ "

En détournant la tête, Kei partit dormir.

Même avec son âge intérieur, Danielle ne se rendait pas exactement compte à quel point son cas émotionnel n'était pas normal.

* * *

21:00

Tatsuma soupira en se massant l'arête du nez. Il voulait dormir. Il se sentait si engourdi, épuisé. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il ne voulait pas en venir à ces extrémités avec sa petite. D'autant plus qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver le commanditaire de l'affaire kidnapping malgré le fait que son nom et sa photo soient placardés partout dans la ville.

"- _Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ?_ "

Les lignes des rapports sur son bureau devenaient floues et son siège devenait plus confortable à mesure que les heures passaient.

Le jeune père laissa son esprit dériver, pour finalement s'éteindre.

Son père à lui aurait été déçu de constater son état.

D'autant plus que l'heure n'était pas la plus idéale pour dormir...

* * *

23:00

Il semblait au jeune policier qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une seconde avant que son téléphone ne l'arrache au délicieux bras de Morphée.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder le correspondant, il répondit d'une voix mi-froide mi-agressive :

"-J'espère que c'est important.

-Ça concerne l'affaire."

Tatsuma hésita un moment en entendant la voix d'Aida. Il avait toujours en travers de la gorge la petite manipulation de sa collègue Araki.

"-Je vous écoute.

-Notre bon monsieur a rendu une petite visite à la famille Akashi, ainsi qu'au poste de police.

-Pardon ?

-Apparemment, il se serait introduit discrètement.

-Vous l'avez ?

-Non il n'a pas traîné.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Je suppose qu'il cherchait les preuves de sa culpabilité."

Tatsuma jeta un regard vif sur l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

"-Développez.

-Il est connu comme quelqu'un d'intelligent mais aussi d'impulsif. Le désespoir s'est peut-être emparé de lui en constatant que sa vie actuelle allait prendre fin.

-Il veut détruire les preuves.

-Il a déjà vérifié au poste, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il a tenté de pénétrer dans le manoir mais je pense que ce n'était qu'une diversion...

-... pour envoyer des renforts chez les Akashi et concentrer l'attention sur eux.

-Il connaît bien l'affaire. Il sait que vous avez eu accès aux plus grosses preuves quand vous avez cherché un lien extérieur quand vous avez vérifié les comptes. Il sait que vous les avez rapportés.

-Il va venir."

Son ton était plus calme, mais d'un tranchant mortel.

"-Je l'attends.

-Et j'ai déjà envoyé des renforts au cas où. Ils savent qu'il y a une petite fille dans la maison."

Tatsuma hésita avant de soupirer.

"-Merci."

L'autre ne répondit pas.

"-Faites attention, il peut être armé. Il est désespéré et ça le rend extrêmement dangereux.

-Bien."

* * *

23:05

Tatsuma entendit la sonnerie de la porte. En prenant une arme avec lui, il alla ouvrir.  
Il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'agent. Ce dernier lui expliqua où ils se situeraient pour ne pas créer de fausses alertes et pour ne pas effrayer la fillette.

Le jeune agent les remercia et ferma la porte.

23:07

Un bruit précipité à peine perceptible se fit entendre dans le bureau, puis des frottements, un clac et puis des bruits de pas.

23:11

Tatsuma revint dans son bureau et alla s'installer tranquillement à sa chaise. Toujours une arme à portée de main, il fut content de poser toutes ces sécurités, en particulier la serrure de la porte de Kei qu'il avait verrouillée en revenant. Heureusement, sa fille n'ouvrait jamais sa fenêtre. D'habitude, ça le gênait mais ce soir, il était bien content.

23:15

Un mouvement silencieux se déplaça juste avant qu'une fine ligne blanche floue ne s'échappe d'une des armoires du bureau et que la substance ne se repende silencieusement et lentement dans la pièce.

03:10

Tatsuma jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure en soupirant. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Son corps criait d'épuisement et ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il prit le talkie walkie et annonça qu'il allait se coucher.  
Il se leva mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, les forces dans ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Sa vision devenait trouble, il respirait lourdement et ses oreilles sifflaient. En toussant, il cligna des yeux en essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

Il réussit à se relever avec l'aide de sa prise sur le bureau mais d'un coup, il sentit une douleur aiguë dans sur sa tête.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il évitait par pur instinct le prochain coup et se retourna pour faire face à la menace.

"- _Merde..._ "

03:20

Danielle se réveilla en baillant. Ses yeux étaient rouges et douloureux.

"- _Soif..."_

Elle se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté et se dirigea vers la porte. L'esprit pas tout à fait encore réveillé, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était verrouillée et appuya encore... et... encore et... encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'avec une grande fissure, elle s'ouvre de force.

Un autre bâillement lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se dirige lentement vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau.

* * *

03:28

"-Je vais pas aller en taule. J'ai travaillé trop dur !"

Tatsuma sentit sa joue brûler alors qu'un nouveau coup de poing lui frappa le visage. Il tomba une nouvelle fois et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il sentit un corps, déjà faible, se mettre sur lui. Immobilisé, son cœur s'accéléra quand il sentit deux mains s'envelopper autour de sa gorge.

"-Je vais prendre les preuves et les détruire. Je vais tuer cette petite merde de mercenaire et je vais prendre ta gamine. La famille Akashi ne pourra rien faire contre ça, la police ne pourra rien faire contre ça et toi, tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça et je sortirais libre !"

Tatsuma ne sentait qu'un amer regret alors qu'il essayait en vain de se débattre.

"- _Danielle... non... Pas elle... Elle est... trop... jeune. Pourquoi... toujours... elle... ? Non non non..."_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours être sa petite fille ? D'abord l'histoire avec le parc, l'école, les Akashi, tout.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de la protéger ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait autant souffrir ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée ?

Non.

NON !

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !

Tatsuma étouffait et pourtant, ses yeux étaient toujours en feu.

La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter alors qu'il essayait désespérément de respirer de l'air. Chose si précieuse. Il haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ou quelqu'un qui se faisait effectivement étrangler. Un cri silencieux déchira sa forge en même temps qu'une douleur intense et c'était comme si dix mille aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge.

03:30

Danielle avait peur, non elle était terrifiée. Et bien réveillée. Presque.

Bref, depuis tout à l'heure, elle entendait des bruits effrayants. Elle détestait les bruits effrayants dans le noir. Elle détestait la pénombre en général... qui sait ce qui pouvait vous sauter dessus.

Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout son genre, elle décida d'aller voir la source _**A CONTRECŒUR**_. Dans les films, elle avait toujours trouvé les héros débiles quand ils ne s'enfuyaient pas directement après avoir entendu le premier bruit suspect.

Danielle s'était toujours dit que si elle était à leur place elle prendrait directement ses jambes à son cou.

A la place, elle cherchait et cherchait.

"- _Rien que pour ça, je devrais être nommée Championne de GRYFFONDOR ! BORDEL !"_ se dit-elle en rigolant dans une tentative de se rassurer.

Ses pas la menèrent inexplicablement au bureau de Tatsuma.

03:30

Silencieusement, timidement, Kei ouvrit la porte.

* * *

"-Mais meurs !" rugit l'homme alors qu'il appuya plus fort.

Le corps de Danielle gela quand elle ouvrit la porte. Une image effroyable se peignait devant elle : L'homme qui l'avait recueilli à terre, son cou enveloppé par deux mains fermement serrées, son corps mou et les yeux à peine ouverts.

La vision de la fillette lui jouait sans doute des tours, mais... le temps semblait ralentir.

Son sang coulait furieusement dans ses veines et elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser sa tête sans pensée, ou d'agir sans réfléchir, ou même de voir quelqu'un en danger de mort... Son esprit était étrangement vide alors qu'elle regardait la scène. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient de fureur alors qu'elle s'avançait silencieusement.

"- _Faire quelque chose."_

Le battement s'arrêta et Kei ne put plus rien entendre.

Son cœur redevint calme.

Sa peur avait disparu.

Sa vision semblait s'éclairer malgré la pénombre et elle pouvait voir tellement de choses avec une clarté aveuglante.

Le visage de l'homme, sa panique, son désespoir, la fatigue de son père, la force exacte qui pesait sur sa gorge, l'impulsion des doigts qui la serraient, les tremblements de leurs corps. C'était... indescriptible.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite.

Danielle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

Elle se sentait si paisible. Ses pas étaient légers et imperceptibles.

Elle avait l'impression de rêver... mais son esprit la faisait garder un pied dans la réalité. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme dans un songe, mais que ça se passerait dans la réalité. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

"- _L'arrêter. Il lui fait mal._ "

La fillette aurait dû s'arrêter, prendre en compte la possibilité qu'elle puisse se faire tuer ou même tuer.

Seulement, si elle devait choisir, elle choisirait de vivre et de sauver son père. Alors, peu importaient les conséquences.

Elle était son seul rempart entre lui et sa mort.

Alors...

Pourquoi être terrifiée ?

* * *

Avec une force mortelle, Danielle frappa.

Un bruit de déchirement distinct puis d'écoulement.

Une seconde de silence.

 ** _Quelque chose_** tomba sur le sol.

Ensuite, la chute d'un corps, dénué de vie.

Puis plus rien. Le silence.

La mort.

Seulement Tatsuma qui put enfin reprendre de l'oxygène, si précieux. De grandes bouffées pour étancher sa soif, de soulager sa gorge rappée.

Puis, une nouvelle pénombre.

Et un autre corps tomba, plus petit.

* * *

La mort.

La mort.

La mort.

 **La mort.**

Tout était fini.

Complètement et définitivement terminé.

* * *

 **NDA : VOILA comme promis, l'affaire est terminée (ou presque mais comme Hisoka a été arrêté et le commanditaire tué, il ne reste que les explications, qui je vous rassure seront rapides, claires, concises et ne prendront pas tout le prochain chapitre -bravo à toi** DangerJacky972 **je sais que tu as essayé de trouver et je suis sûre que tu VEUX savoir x) ) ET Danielle a EFFECTIVEMENT utilisé sa force d'une manière TRÈS particulière :3.**

 **Encore et toujouuuurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque, ça m'aidera dans tous les cas (ou ça me fera rire, OU ça me fera tout simplement plaisir).**

 **QUESSSTIOOOON POUR LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT : Tatsuma va bientôt, très très bientôt apprendre la vérité à propos de Danielle. J'ai déjà décidé qu'il saurait pour sa force (là je pense que même un aveugle aurait remarqué qu'il y a QUELQUE CHOSE de bizarre avec sa force), mais je ne sais pas encore très bien si je vais lui faire savoir à propos de Tobias ou du fait qu'elle soit d'un autre monde. Ca peut être un peu beaucoup, même pour Tatsuma xD. Du coup, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **F :** Hehe, j'avoue que j'aime assez les lys. Blanche, belle aaah. MERCI POUR TON COMMENTAIRE !  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu et que cette attente en valait la peine ! x)!  
Ps : oh je te rassure, il aura bien plus qu'un simple coup de poing dans la figure ;)  
Pps : J'ai un serpent dans ma botte.  
AAAA LAAAA PROOOOCHAIIINE ! N'oublie pas, de répondre à la question (je ne t'influence pas du tout) et OVER !

 **Siell** : Non, je finirai cette fanfiction, même si ça me tue ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)


	28. Nouvelles

Tatsuma soupira en posant son regard sur la silhouette paisiblement endormie.

"- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours depuis que sa fille avait perdu connaissance. Quatre jours qu'il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Quatre jours qu'il demandait aux médecins quand elle allait se réveiller. Quatre jours qu'il secoue la tête négativement quand la famille Akashi lui demande s'il y a du nouveau. Quatre jours qu'il voit leurs mines tristes et déçues.

Le temps passait si lentement qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir ses cheveux blancs commencer à pousser. Son corps était épuisé à force d'être négligé. Il ne dormait plus, passait toutes ses journées dans la chambre de sa fille et mangeait à peine. Son expression habituellement stoïque était maintenant constamment remplacé par l'inquiétude et le regret.

Au moment où il avait repris connaissance ce jour-là, ses instincts avaient tout de suite deviné ce qui s'était passé. Son ventre s'était tordu. Peu importe combien il essayait de le nier, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

Tatsuma fronçait violemment ses sourcils en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait d'abord entendre la version de Danielle et ne voulait pas encore regretter ses actions envers elle.

Il baissa la tête et prit la main de la petite silhouette couchée.

* * *

 _Alors que le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit semblait peu à peu disparaître, une figure accroupie se dessinait devant la fillette. L'être lui caressa doucement la joue et elle sentit une surface chaude entrer en contact avec son front. Elle distinguait certaines couleurs mais rien de précis, à part... la couleur bleue, sa couleur préférée. Les yeux de la silhouette étaient sombres et froids. Très froids. Orageux et sauvages, aussi indomptables que typhons, tornades, tempêtes, cyclones, instruments implacables de la nature._ _ _C'était des yeux qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer._ Capables d'infliger chaleur et protection mais également châtiment et douleur._

 _Et c'était des yeux qui contenaient indéniablement une volonté de protéger._

 _ _Son esprit s'embrouillait, tentant de recouvrir sa lucidité et inconsciemment, toute son attention était figé sur ses yeux bleus_. Elle avait l'indéniable sensation d'être un bébé dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
Tobias était quant à lui stupéfié alors que qu'il regardait directement dans le blanc de son œil. La couleur de celui-ci correspondant à la même que le sien.  
_

"- _Danielle..._ "

* * *

A mesure que les secondes passaient, Tatsuma sentit le corps de Kei commencer à trembler.

* * *

 _Elle cligna les yeux en sentant la sensation familière des larmes qui montaient._

 _Puis d'un coup, la fillette sentit une douleur, si soudaine et si vive... Cette piqûre atroce, intense qui étouffa son coeur et qui prenait possession de son corps tout entier. C'était une douleur, une tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Même lors de la mort de ses parents. Même lors de sa venue dans ce monde. C'était trop._

 _Danielle avait mal à la gorge, elle ne pouvait pas respirer et elle entendait crier._

 _Elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était elle qui criait._

 _Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait._

* * *

Les yeux de sa fille restait fermés, mais son corps semblait se rebeller de lui-même. Un cri s'échappa du corps inconscient.

* * *

 _Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et l'enterra dans ses genoux, respirant lourdement. Haletant, elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration._

 _Elle n'avait pas la chance d'être aussi inconscient qu'une réelle petite fille de cinq ans. Sans savoir exactement d'où, la brune avait entendu que les très jeunes enfants n'avait pas encore construit leur morale et ne différenciait donc pas très bien le bien et le mal... des sortes d'anges psychopathes._

 _Danielle souhaitait parfois que Tobias lui ait **enlevé** l'intégralité de sa mémoire._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et la famille Akashi rentra. Le plus jeune se précipita vers la forme tremblante de sa meilleure amie et lui prit la main avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Ses cris lui déchiraient le cœur.

"-Kei...

* * *

 _Kei se recroquevillait sur elle-même en sanglotant._

 _Elle avait prit une vie._

 _ _Et elle ne le regrettait pas.__

 _ _Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir tuer quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à le frapper avec une force mortelle.__

 _ _Elle se souvenait de chaque détail.__

 _ _Son tout petit poing s'était élancé directement à travers la tête de l'homme et Danielle avait vu quelque chose de visqueux, gros et variant entre le rose clair et le beige s'échapper de la tête avec beaucoup, beaucoup de liquide rouge qui sortait avec.__

 _La force, la précision, l'impact, ce sentiment... accomplissement._

 _Et c'est là où était le problème. Elle se faisait peur à elle-même._

 _En prenant la vie de cette personne, elle s'était sentie satisfaite et contente d'elle-même et ce, pendant quelques instants !_

 _Un humain n'était pas censé se sentir heureux quand il tuait un autre être humain. Il n'était pas censé ne rien ressentir en dehors de ça. Il n'était pas censé ne pas éprouver de remords, ni de dégoût._

 _Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Hisoka._

* * *

 _"-Danielle..."_

 _La fillette sentit une main caressant délicatement ses cheveux. Elle sentait quelque chose s'insinuer dans son corps, la soulageant, essayant de la réconforter, de la faire oublier._

 _"-NON !"_

 _Son corps se tendait en essayant de repousser le sentiment, pensant ne pas mériter cette sensation agréable._

* * *

 _Tobias regardait sa protégée avec une patience et une tristesse qu'il ne souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti un jour pour qui que ce soit, même pas pour lui-même. Chose qui le poussait à essayer de la faire se sentir mieux._

 _La petite fille recroquevillée sur ses genoux avait toléré ces bizarreries, son manque d'humanité et l'avait pardonné de l'avoir arraché à sa vie d'humaine normale. Ce n'était pas commun. C'était même très rare. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il méritait son pardon._

 _Il avait vu, qu'habituellement, les Protégés n'aimaient pas savoir la vérité. Quand ils l'apprenaient, cela finissait toujours mal. Soit il devenait fous, soit il trahissait leur Protecteur, soit il essayait d'atteindre à leur propre vie, ou d'autres choses tout aussi horribles. Tellement d'entre-eux avait péris._

 _Pourtant, Danielle était une exception._

 _Elle n'était pourtant pas parfaite, loin de là... mais pourrait bien être considérée comme une personne exceptionnellement indulgente et dont la capacité d'adaptation était loin d'être normale._

 _Au début, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas bien pris toute l'histoire, ni même d'être en présence d'un pilier important dans l'histoire "Kuroko Basket". Il se souvint de ses nombreuses méfiances, surprises, déceptions et colères._

 _Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour elle. Au début._

 _Puis elle a accepté de s'ouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle a laissé entrer Tatsuma Nakamura, puis Seijuro Akashi, et lui évidemment. Elle ne se souciait pas qu'il ne partage pas ses secrets, qu'il ne partage ses connaissances sur les anges, sur Dieu (?), sur les humains, sur les catastrophes de la nature, leur existence secrète, sur l'humanité... Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était curieuse, mais elle avait déjà fait beaucoup que d'autres n'auraient jamais fait._

 _Danielle avait apporté quelque chose dans sa vie, qui n'avait jamais été là avant. Même pas dans sa vie d'humain. Sentiments._  
 _Il se voyait de plus en plus sourire en pensant à elle, ressentir des choses. La joie. La compassion. Le besoin de protéger. La tristesse. L'inquiétude. L'amusement. La frustration. La colère. Le dégoût. Le regret. La culpabilité._

 _"-Alors c'est ça ? Prendre soin de quelque chose." Se demanda-t-il en enveloppant la fillette dans une étreinte chaude sans se soucier des protestations qu'il recevait._

 _Danielle avait ouvert son coeur et l'avait regretté._

 _Quant à lui, elle lui a forcé son coeur sans même s'en rendre compte et il l'avait laissé entrer... mais lui ne regrettait pas._

* * *

Tatsuma regardait le médecin prendre la température de sa fille qui avait soudainement eu une poussée de fièvre.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est commun chez les jeunes enfants. On va lui administrer un traitement et elle va vite guérir.

-Mais ça fait quatre jours qu'elle ne se réveille pas..." Fit silencieusement Seijuro en regardant sa mère.

Masaomi avait dû partir mais avait poliment demandé à ce qu'on lui donne des nouvelles.

"-Nous pensons que c'est dû au stresse... mais c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel pour une si petite fille de s'effondrer de fatigue comme ça."

Puis sans tarder, il partit s'occuper d'autres patients.

* * *

 _"-Danielle..."  
_

 _La fillette essayait de repousser les mains qui l'enveloppaient._

 _Tobias essuyait distraitement les larmes qui tâchaient ses joues._

 _"-Danielle... je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu as dû le faire, pour toi et Tatsuma Nakamura, tu as dû le faire pour que vous puissiez continuer à vivre ensemble, à vivre heureux. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir tué la personne qui a lui-même tenté de prendre une vie qui t'es cher."_

 _Kei ne répondit pas et les deux restèrent immobiles pendant un petit moment. Tobias ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire pour améliorer la condition émotionnel de sa protégée. En écoutant ses instincts, il se pencha et embrassa le front de Danielle en continuant de caresser sa tête._

 _"-Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. Pardon. J'étais... Je suis... Je suis censé être ton Protecteur !"_

 _Tobias était trop conscient de son incapacité à protéger la brune, il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés 24h/24h mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'avait pas pu intervenir. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir faire mieux pour elle dans le futur. Il baissa la tête en plongeant son regard dans celui redevenu brun chocolat de Danielle. Leurs yeux étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs cœurs semblaient se transmettre mutuellement la brûlure de leur tristesse. Tobias pouvait voir la douleur, et il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. De petits bras l'entourèrent lentement et elle a pleuré sur son épaule.  
_

 _Elle était tellement mal. Brisée._

 _Lui se sentait aussi mal._

 _L'ange cligna les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'humides couler._

 _"-Des larmes."_

 _En fermant les yeux, il se demanda s'il avait l'air comme les humains en pleurant. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas si c'était ses propres larmes ou si c'était celles de Kei._

 _"-Je suis désolé."_

 _Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa protégé en inspirant avec difficulté._

* * *

 _Quand Danielle avait enfin relevé la tête, elle avait rencontré les yeux humides de son ange. Elle avait entendu sa voix et ses mots mais ne les comprenait pas._

 _"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Tobias s'excuse ?" Pensa-t-elle.  
_

 _"-Parce que je n'ai pas pu être là. Encore."_

 _Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de baisser brièvement les yeux et de le regarder à nouveau._

 _"-Non, tu n'as rien... à te reprocher."_

 _Tobias la regarda intensément. Soudain, quelque chose semblait cliquer dans son esprit._

 _"-Danielle. Veux-tu que j'efface ta mémoire ?_

 _-Hein ?"_

 _Tobias lui laissa le temps d'y réfléchir mais elle secoua vivement la tête, se rappelant de l'épisode avec l'autre ange qui l'avait terrifié._

 _"-Non !"_

 _L'ange ne comprenait pas ce refus. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour elle d'oublier l'incident... ou du moins oublier **toute** cette douleur. Il s'était également demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite effacé sa mémoire. Sans cesse, il s'était demandé. Il avait réfléchis longuement à certaines questions qui se posaient dans son esprit...  
_

 _Pourquoi la faire garder ses souvenirs et ne pas la transformer en une vraie petite fille, ou même un bébé pour un nouveau départ ?  
Pourquoi les garder alors qu'ils ne sont qu'une source permanente de douleur ?  
Pourquoi a-t-il été assigné à sa protection à elle ?  
Y avait-il d'autres humains comme elle ?  
Quel avenir pour Danielle Kei Yegunn ?_

 _Tobias savait qu'elle aussi se posait ce genre de question. Il le savait._

 _Toute cette détresse, cette douleur à cause de son choix de ne pas lui retirer sa mémoire. Et cette souffrance à cause de son choix naturel de défendre ce qui lui était cher, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait tout simplement ignorer._

 _Elle n'était plus Danielle Yegunn, elle était Kei Nakamura. Elle devait arrêter de se concentrer sur le passé et sur ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour le bien.  
_

 _"-Ce n'est pas **ta** faute."_

 _ **Sa** protégée avait plus que suffisamment souffert. _

_C'en était **assez**. _

_**ASSEZ** !_

 _ **Sa** protégée n'aurait plus aucune raison de pleurer. Elle allait arrêter de pleurer. De ce faire du mal.  
_

 _Il allait réparer son erreur._

 _Lentement, il s'approcha en lui souriant doucement._

 _"-Ca va aller. Tout ira bien. **Tu** iras mieux dans peu de temps. _

_Son front toucha celui plus petit de Danielle._

 _Leurs yeux se refermèrent._

* * *

Lorsque Seijuro et Tatsuma sentirent les mains de Danielle se crisper et bouger, leurs yeux se fixèrent vivement sur son visage. L'espoir pouvait se voir dans leur regard. Inquiétude et espoir se transforma en joie et en reconnaissance en voyant la fillette reprendre connaissance... mais les deux froncèrent les sourcils en observant la couleur bleutée inhabituelle de ses yeux. Ils clignèrent leurs yeux mais la vision avait déjà disparue.

"-Kei..." Appela le plus jeune.

Son coeur se gonfla de soulagement en voyant que l'attention de sa plus proche amie se tourna vers lui.

"-Danielle."

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Tatsuma.

En refermant ses yeux, elle inspira et expira lentement. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée.

* * *

"-Elle est prête à quitter l'hôpital.

-Pardon ?"

Tatsuma s'était absenté avec un médecin qui était venu. Une heure après que sa fille ne se soit réveillée puis rendormie.

"-Elle ne présente aucune blessure interne ou externe, elle ne subit qu'une légère fatigue dû au stress. Elle va parfaitement bien. Tout est normal, mais dans la mesure du possible, nous vous recommandons de ne lui faire faire le moins d'activités physiques possibles et de lui éviter le stress."

Hochant la tête lentement, il cligna ses yeux et repartit dans la chambre.

* * *

Après avoir discrètement demandé à Shiori de partir avec son fils, il annonça à sa fille qu'il partiraient dans une petite demi-heure, le temps de régler les derniers papiers pour sa sortie.

Elle avait simplement hoché la tête. Sans dire un mot.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis son réveil. Pourtant, il devait absolument faire le point avec elle.

* * *

Lorsque Tatsuma revint pour la dernière fois devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita avant d'entrer.

Puis, il se demanda exactement de quoi il avait peur.

Il cligna des yeux alors que son esprit lui chuchota la réponse : "Que sa fille soit définitivement rompue, et qu'elle ne puisse plus vivre une vie normale."

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Immédiatement, il sentit des yeux venir sur lui et il regarda directement dans ceux de Kei.

"-Danielle...

-Papa... _-Et Tobias-_ " dit-elle en saluant le premier à voix haute et le second dans ses pensées.

Les yeux de Tatsuma s'élargirent. La seule fois où elle l'avait appelé ainsi, elle était en danger de mort. En avalant nerveusement, il prit une autre souffle et ferma la porte.

Kei ne quittait pas Tobias du coin de ses yeux, confuse de la raison pour laquelle il serait ici, mais elle devinait que comme son père n'avait pas réagit à sa présence, il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se dissimuler.  
Lentement, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le bracelet noir. En essayant de garder son calme, Danielle lui demanda silencieusement de s'approcher et de le lui remettre. Elle mit discrètement sa main sous le drap en concentrant son attention vers Tatsuma.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. Leurs yeux respectifs ne se quittant jamais. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, il prit place sur le lit.

Le cœur de Danielle battit de façon irrégulière en voyant deux de ses pôles les plus importants dans sa vie être si proches sans que l'un puisse le savoir.

En tentant très sérieusement de se concentrer sur l'être le plus normal de la pièce, Kei prit la parole.

"-Est-ce qu'on va bientôt rentrer ?" Elle demanda d'une voix lente et fatiguée.

"-Oui."

Elle sourit. En partie par sa réponse et en partie par la douceur familière du bracelet remis à son poignet.

"-Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

-Tu y as déjà été ?"

Danielle fredonna, ne donnant aucune autre réponse. Un silence les enveloppa.

La fillette avait du mal à garder son esprit sur Tatsuma tandis que lui reprenait la parole :

"-Danielle, j'aimerais qu'on discute.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qui s'est passé.

-Quand ?" Elle demanda avec un peu de mal tout en jetant brièvement un regard à son ange, toujours à ses côtés.

La bouche ouverte, Tatsuma se sentait abasourdi.

"-De ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours.

-Oh."

Kei baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Tout à coup, son attention était complètement sur lui.

"-Est-ce que... je vais avoir des problèmes ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

"-Non, bien sûr que non."

En arrière-plan, elle entendit :

"- _Je ne l'autoriserais pas._

 _-Mais je le mérite._

 _-Non._ _"_

Kei laissa échapper un rire sans joie à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais Tobias resta ferme :

"- _Ce n'était pas de ta faute. De plus, qui croirait qu'une frêle petite fille pourrait infliger de tels dégâts à un humain adulte ?_

 _-Tobias..."_

Ses yeux bruns regardèrent momentanément à la fois sa main jointe à celle de son père, aux yeux de l'ange, avant de les rediriger une nouvelle fois vers ceux de Tatsuma.

"-Papa..."

Encore une fois, un souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de l'homme.

"-J'ai tué... J'ai tué une personne. Un être humain."

Sa voix ne convenait pas à la jeunesse de son corps. Le contraste était presque effrayant. Elle serra sa prise.

"-Je vais forcément avoir des problèmes. Ce ne serait pa-

-Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé." Dit-il en l'interrompant.

Kei hésita et son regard fuit celui du jeune policier.

-Quand tu es... partit, je suis allée me coucher. Dans la nuit, je me suis réveillée pour prendre un verre d'eau... mais j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis allée regarder..."

Kei prit une grande inspiration. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

"-L'homme, il était sur toi, avec ses mains sur ta gorge. Tu avais l'air d'avoir très mal et je ne voyais pas ton torse monter et descendre comme il le fait normalement. Alors, j'ai..."

Sa voix se fit plus silencieuse.

"-J'ai... - _Tobias, qu'Est-ce que je dois lui dire ?_

- _Tout sauf la vérité._

- _Mais, il va savoir que je mens... est-ce que je ne pourrais pas... lui parler de... mes capacités ?" Lui demanda-t-elle timidement._

 _"-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Ca perturberait l'ordre naturel des choses."_

 _Kei plissa intérieurement les yeux d'incompréhension._

 _"-Attends, est-ce que ma seule existence n'a pas perturbé "l'ordre naturel des choses" ?_

 _Tobias ne répondit pas tout de suite._

 _"-C'est illégal._

 _-J'ai tué, c'est aussi illégal.  
_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas comparable. Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'es pas autorisée à lui dire. Je suis contre."_

Sans pouvoir faire face aux yeux de Tatsuma, elle continua son récit avec un chuchotement.

"-J'ai frappé l'homme. Je voulais qu'il arrête. Alors je l'ai frappé.

-Avec quoi tu l'a frappé ?

-Je ne sais plus. Il faisait trop noir."

Le plus vieux Nakamura fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se forma dans une ligne mince qui exprima son mécontentement.

"-Danielle..."

Le cœur de la brune sauta quelques battements et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

"-Tu mens."

Ces deux mots firent tressaillir la petite.

"- _Ne dis rien. Garde ton calme."_

Kei sentit un calme anormal la reprendre. Tatsuma continuait, inconscient de ce qui se passait juste devant lui.

"-Il y a des éléments qui ne correspondent pas à ta version."

Tatsuma s'en voulait de prendre son ton habituellement utilisé pour les interrogatoires sur sa fille, mais il parla avec fermeté :

"-Premièrement, tu dis être sortie pour prendre un verre d'eau... mais j'avais fermé la porte de ta chambre à clé. J'ai aussi examiné la porte, et il s'avère que le verrou est pratiquement détruit."

Il attendit quelques instants, pas exactement sûr si Kei comprenait qu'est-ce que cela impliquait exactement.

"-Ça veut dire qu'elle a été enfoncée."

Danielle ferma les yeux en cherchant dans sa mémoire la réponse à ce problème...

Et puis sa confusion à ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte, son acharnement, un bruit et puis la porte était ouverte.

"- _Est-ce que j'avais mon bracelet à ce moment-là ?_

- _Je suppose que non, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu ouvrir la porte._

- _Il a des preuves, comment je lui explique ? Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité et si je mens, il le saura_.

- _Je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs et réparer la porte._

- _Ce serait encore plus suspicieux !_

- _Il ne te croira jamais. Il pensera que ce n'est que le produit de l'imagination d'une petite fille._

 _-C'est possible... mais je veux quand même essayer._

 _-Il te rejettera peut-être au point de ressentir de la peur à ton égard. Tu perdras tout ce que tu as construis ici. Il est un membre respecté des forces de l'ordre. Il t'enfermera, te donneras peut-être à des chercheurs. Tu seras peut-être torturée. Que feras-tu à ce moment-là ?  
_

 _-Il a promis de me protéger._ _Il était sincère, j'en suis sûre ! Il me l'a promis._

 _-Les humains ne tiennent pas toujours leur promesse. Peux-tu être absolument certaine que tout se déroulera comme tu le désires ?"_

Tobias soupira tandis que Danielle essaya de cacher sa crainte. Ses mains vinrent cacher son visage et elle frotta nerveusement les yeux.

"- _J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges Tobias. J'en ai marre. Je..."_

Elle avala anxieusement sa salive avant de continuer.

Depuis que Kei avait appris pour son ange et tout ce que cela impliquait, elle n'avait fait que se cacher et mentir. Ne rien dire, c'est mentir. Cacher. Ne pas faire confiance, se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Être constamment aux aguets.

Et elle était fatiguée de mentir. Lutter. Se retenir. Tout.

"- _Je choisis de lui faire confiance. Complètement. Tu peux arrêter de veiller sur moi si tu veux, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tu m'as déjà sauvé à plusieurs reprises._ "

Tobias baissa les yeux et serra fermement ses mains en poings.

"- _Comment tu peux dire ça ? J'ai également échoué à te sauver plusieurs reprises. Je veux seulement te protéger."_

Tobias l'avait toujours calmé avec des mots attentifs, mais à la fin de la journée, elle se trouvait toujours à se poser des questions. Toujours, toujours les mêmes questions. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, elle avait pensé à tout dire à Tatsuma. Surtout depuis leurs disputes. Il comprendrait alors pourquoi elle était si différente et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger constamment.

Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Mais l'homme qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert dans son cœur, ne méritait-il pas de connaître son histoire ? Ne l'avait-il pas gagné ?

Tatsuma Nakamura lui avait donné tellement...La chaleur, la joie, l'amour. Un amour dont elle avait désespérément manqué la présence.

"- _Je suis désolée."_

L'ange avait bien évidemment suivit les travers de ses pensées et il allait l'arrêter quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Cette fois, Danielle n'hésita pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pendant un long moment.

"-Danielle ?" Demanda Tatsuma.

Kei détourna son regard de l'autre et le dirigea vers celui de son père. Elle lui reprit la main.

"- _Pardon... mais je dois vraiment le faire._

- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne... tu ne sais pas tout._

- _Quoi ?_

 _-Je... ne t'ai pas tout dit._

 _-Hein ?"_

Il ferma ses beaux yeux bleus puis disparu.

* * *

"-Papa, je vais tout te raconter, mais je pourrais le faire à la maison ?"

* * *

Les choses ne se passaient pas très bien pour l'ange Tobias. Alors que les anges pouvaient ressentir des émotions à travers leur pouvoir empathique, ils éprouvaient rarement d'eux-même des sentiments. Le fait qu'ils étaient chargé de protéger les humains était surtout vu comme un devoir, pas un sentiment. Pourtant, Tobias en ressentait lui, et il ne comprenait pas comment c'était même possible pour lui.

Tout ça à cause d'une petite fille.

Il était là quand elle est née, il était là quand elle a fait ses premiers pas, à son premier anniversaire, à son premier Noël il était là durant son premier jour à l'école, il était là quand elle pleurait, il était là quand elle riait... il était aussi là quand elle a tout perdu, quand elle s'est lentement effondrée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre à cause de sa faiblesse.

C'est pour cela après tout qu'il l'avait envoyé dans ce monde.

Seulement, maintenant, c'est lui qui était en train de changer.

En soupirant, Tobias passa une main sur son visage. C'était trop lent. Il avait accéléré le processus quand il avait voyagé dans ses rêves, mais c'était encore trop lent.

"- _Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon du tout."_

Il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, quand Danielle grandirait et que lui, prendrait plus d'expérience. Il fera tout pour la protéger, mais il se rendait compte combien c'était difficile de la protéger contre elle-même... et de lui. Elle lui donnait beaucoup de travail. D'autant qu'il avait commis nombre d'erreurs mais la plus importante étant qu'il s'était trop exposé. Il en avait trop dit. Il avait trop fait... et en même temps, pas assez. Il aurait dû rester dans l'ombre.

Il espérait que tout se déroulerait selon ce qu'il avait prévu.

"- _Ce qui est fait, est fait._ "

Il espérait que tout ce qu'il entreprenait depuis un moment fonctionnerait et qu'il n'aurait pas à devoir réfléchir plus longuement aux conséquences de ses actions qu'il n'en fallait.

Mais il avait déjà commis pas mal d'erreurs.

La première ? Se dévoiler. C'était nécessaire oui, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée après réflexion.

La deuxième ? Donner une partie de son pouvoir d'origine à une humaine. Qu'il avait rajeunie **en plus** de ça. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu savoir que donner une infime étincelle de son pouvoir allait entraîner tout ses problèmes ? Encore une fois, c'était nécessaire à ses yeux, mais pourquoi tout devait échapper à son contrôle ? Il aurait du scinder le bracelet sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez mature pour commencer à les contrôler. Ainsi, elle aurait eu plus de contrôle ET son corps se serait habitué à la présence de cet élément non-naturel et extérieur.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se maudit lui-même.

Sérieusement, c'était comme donner des allumettes à un bambin.

Il aurait dû scotcher la boîte et enlever le scotch plus tard, même si cela rendrait le bambin conscient plus tôt des dangers des flammes.

Est-ce que Tobias pensait que ce qu'il avait fait été inconscient et irresponsable ? Non.

Est-ce que ce qu'il avait fait était inconscient et irresponsable ? Oui.

"- _Mais en même temps, Danielle a plutôt bien accepté l'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs, et elle sait qu'ils viennent de moi... en quelque sorte. Alors si je lui dis, est-ce que ça fera une grande différence ?_ "

Tobias n'était sincèrement pas trop inquiet au sujet de cette nouvelle information qu'il pourrait révéler. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment ses nouveaux pouvoirs allaient s'adapter dans le futur et si une nouvelle bavure du même genre que le dernier en date allait se manifester. Danielle était un être d'un tout nouveau genre... il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer avec elle.

Par contre, une chose était sûre.

Il devra lui expliquer... et au plus tôt.

* * *

Seijuro était en colère. Il ne le montrait pas, mais Shiori le sentait.  
Il se sentait frustré depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas pu passer autant de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu avec sa meilleure amie. Il voulait jouer avec elle. Pourtant on l'en empêchait tout le temps.

Il voulait voir Kei. Maintenant.

Il voulait qu'elle puisse voir son nouveau ballon. Son ballon de basket.

Il voulait voir son sourire, et l'entendre rire.

Il en avait tellement envie.

C'était vraiment énervant.

Le petit garçon fit un moue silencieuse et jeta la balle avec plus de force que nécessaire sur le sol. En se détournant, il courut et laissa son ballon rebondir.

En soupirant, la maîtresse de maison se détourna de la fenêtre.

C'était dans ces cas-là que ressortait les côtés les plus enfantins de son fils et elle était habituellement amusée, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête. Danielle avait, une nouvelle fois, assisté à quelque chose de potentiellement traumatisant, et Tatsuma ne la laissera pas sortir avant un petit moment.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre la famille Nakamura et leur foyer se rétrécissait, elle sentait ses émotions se calmer et au contraire sa détermination croître.

Elle avait toute confiance en l'homme qu'elle avait appelé "papa".

Il la protégerait.

* * *

Lorsque Tatsuma l'avait détaché et porté lui-même jusqu'au salon, elle avait failli protesté, mais finalement c'était abstenu. Le mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour ses prochains aveux n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée.

Il l'avait posé doucement sur le canapé et c'était ensuite assis à côté d'elle, en lui donnant suffisamment d'espace.

En prenant une grande inspiration, une lueur dur et plus adulte fit apparition dans les yeux de Danielle. Ca ne la dérangeait plus de cacher cette lueur puisqu'elle allait avouer bien pire.

Cependant, elle n'allait pas être la seule à confesser.

"-Papa."

Sa voix était tout aussi sérieuse que l'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait. Ce qui laissait Tatsuma perplexe.

"-Je vais tout te dire... et dorénavant, je te promet... sincèrement, que je ne te mentirais plus. Je te dirais toujours tout. Parce que je te fais confiance. Tu m'as pris sous ton toi, élevée comme si j'étais ta fille, tu m'as aimée et tu me protèges sans rien attendre en retour.

-Danielle...

-Non, laisse-moi..."

La fillette ne laissa pas un tremblement se glisser dans le son de sa voix. Même si c'était difficile.

"-Je sais que tu... ne veux pas de remerciements, mais avec tout ce que tu m'as donné, je veux pouvoir t'en donner autant."

Elle avait dit ses prochains mots avec hésitation. Pas qu'elle ne les ressentait pas, mais elle ne les avait pas depuis tellement longtemps. Ils avaient l'air étrangers, et laissaient un goûts bizarre dans sa bouche. Sur sa langue.

"-Je t'aime."

Le corps de Tatsuma resta calme face à cette déclaration. Ces yeux cependant, étaient brumeux et étincelaient avec un bonheur qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentit dans sa vie. C'était pratiquement impossible de rester stoïque en écoutant ses mots, mais il se retint efficacement en voyant que Danielle n'avait pas fini, et restait silencieux.

"-Et je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'ait trouvé."

En baissant les yeux un instant, Kei serra les poing en reprenant son souffle.

"- _Par quoi commencer...?_ "

Sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit pendant les premiers instants, la fillette ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne sut quoi dire ou par quoi commencer.

Pourtant, le regard de Tatsuma l'encouragea à continuer et elle retrouva sa voix.

Et c'était comme si un barrage avait été levé. Les mots coulèrent aussi naturellement que si elle avait préparé cette cinversation depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde.

Elle lui parla de son pays natal, de son village natal, de ses parents, de son frère, sa situation familiale... jusque-là, tout avait été facile. Puis, avec plus de difficulté, elle lui parla des circonstances de son arrivée au Japon... puis dans _ce monde_ en particulier.  
Ensuite, elle lui parla de ses pouvoirs, des sensations incroyables qu'ils lui apportaient, des problèmes qu'ils lui apportaient et du bracelet à son poignet.

Même son âge réel.

Elle lui avait tout dit. Tout.

Excepté un seul et unique point. Le seul. Uniquement ce point.

L'existence des anges. Elle avait trop peur que Tobias ait des ennuis si elle parlait de ce point.

Elle demanderait s'il pouvait se présenter, mais jusque-là, elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à se dévoiler sans son consentement.

* * *

Tatsuma était resté silencieux pendant un long moment, mais le contact visuel n'avait jamais été cassé entre eux.

En se rapprochant, il lui prit doucement la main et l'embrassa délicatement.

"-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Danielle."

En la prenant dans ses bras, le cerveau de Kei n'avait pas encore su comment la faire réagir, ce qui la mit dans un état de transe. Finalement, quand elle se rendit compte que son étreinte, sa chaleur, et ses sentiments étaient bien réels, elle sentit un sentiment intense et indescriptible enveloppa et fit fondre son cœur.

Comme si un fardeau avec le poids d'une planète avait été retiré de ses épaules. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer cette réaction, et cette acceptation, cet amour. Elle avait imaginé être enfin libérée de ces cicatrices, de ses cadavres, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait s'en débarrasser pour de vrai. Qu'une grande partie de sa nouvelle vie accepterait l'ancienne. Kei sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et elle voulait pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le câlin.

"-Jamais."

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

"-Je t'aime."

Puis, à son tour, il lui raconta ce que lui avait vécu. Son enfance avec un père ridiculement autoritaire mais aimant, ses passages à tabacs par ce même père plus tard, sa mère qui était partit avec lui en fuyant son père, son engagement dans l'armée, dans les services de renseignements, la mort de sa mère, retrouvée et tuée par son père, le fait qu'il ait abattu son paternel, puis son engagement pour la police pour protéger ceux qui en état dans le besoin, tout comme l'avait été sa propre mère.

Il lui raconta comment sa vie avait été avant l'arrivée de Danielle : calme et monotone, sans amour, sans partenaire durable, sans couleur.

Il lui raconta ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait été poussé dans sa vie, comment il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour l'avoir mis dans ses bras. A cela, Danielle avait souris intérieurement.

Il lui raconta toute la vérité à propos de l'affaire qui la concernait sans rien cacher et ce, depuis le début. Parfois même en utilisant des mots crus. L'affaire de la WalkerCompagnie, ses soupçons, ses recherches... ce qu'ils avaient réussi à retrouver des autres kidnappeurs... Le nom d'Hisoka, qui n'était en réalité pas le sien mais celui du commanditaire de l'enlèvement, Kibach Yami. L'assistant du procureur qui profitait de ses contacts à la WalkerCompagnie pour détourner des fonds qui devaient normalement servir à la création et au perfectionnement des produis, ce qui le rendait responsable de tous les chefs d'accusations reliés à son kidnapping. Hioka Hiyuki ayant pris ce pseudo parce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment son employeur et qu'il voulait le faire arrêter... en plus du fait, selon Tatsuma, qu'il n'aimait pas prendre des missions concernant des enfants... bien qu'il soit parfois obligé. Bref, il torture des enfants, mais seulement dans le cadre de ses missions.

"- _C'est rassurant..._ "

Pour finir, Tatsuma l'avait pris sur ses genoux et rapprocha son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment et n'écartèrent pas leurs yeux, même pendant une seconde, pour prouver leur sincérité mutuelle.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le brun soupira et mis son front contre celui de Kei. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

"-Tu resteras quand même ma petite fille."

* * *

 **NDA : FINI... O_O -tête qui retombe sur le bureau-  
Bon en vrai, si certains d'entre vous se demandent, j'ai perdu mes notes sur Yami, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi peu présent et qu'il a un peu servi à rien haha. J'espère que tout ce chapitre vous aura plu, y a beaucoup d'explications, j'espère que c'était pas trop barbant.  
**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : NORMALEMENT : discussion Tobias/Danny et rencontre Tatsuma/Tobias (ça va être très gênant xD)+ petits épisodes avec la famille Akashi (mais surtout Sei-chan, je pense faire une TOUTE PITITE rencontre avec l'empereur hehehehehehe).**

 **QUESTION ! : EST-CE QUE JE TUE HISOKA ? (oui pour clore DÉFINITIVEMENT l'affaire, et si non, j'ai prévu quelque chose d'autre pour lui au cas-où). Dîtes-moi x3**

 **ANNONCE : il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant... LA PÉRIODE TEIKOOOO, genre trois-quatre-cinq max. J'espère que la fin de leur enfance vous plaira x3**

 **PS : Désolé pour les fautes. J'espère qu'il y en a pas trop au point de gâcher le plaisir de lire. (Vous me dîtes les trop grosses fautes ?)**

 **Sur ce, réponse REVIEW :**

 **Siell :** Hello Siell, et je te remercie de m'avoir mis un commentaire, c'est très gentil ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente (tu dois pas te souvenir ce que tu y as mis... x) ) Comme tu vois, elle a tout avoué (ou presque, mais ça ne saurait tarder). J'espère que ça t'as plu. Pour ta dernière question, REGARDE L'ANNONCE x3.  
Merci encore, ton soutien me fait extrêmement plaisir ! (Quand on aime, la fatigue, c'est pas trop grave mais merci de t'inquiéter ;) ) **  
**

 **F :** MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, je sais je sais, je suis une méchante auteur ;). BAH JUSTEMENT, tu as le droit à une voix pour décider du sort d'Hisoka hehe x3.  
Ps : Elles sont blanches les miennes.  
Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout pour ton soutien, comme toujours, tu m'as fait rire avec ton commentaire xD. oula, tu pars trop loin avec Miki, il est pas encore là xD. Je t'avoue que j'ai prévu sa première apparition à Teiko, je pense en dernière ou avant dernière année de collège mais on le verra beaucoup plus dans la période Lycée !  
Sur ce, OVER !


	29. Confrontation

Danielle regarda Tatsuma avec hésitation.

Quand il avait parlé d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait un peu jouer au basket et s'exercer au tir, et s'était donc préparée et avait apporté son ballon.

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle allait faire, pour le prévenir et s'était joyeusement dirigée vers la cage, heureuse que personne n'utilisait le terrain.

En s'échauffant soigneusement mais rapidement, elle avait commencé par des tirs simples, des dribbles et s'amusait lentement avec le ballon. Puis, en sentant une certaine nostalgie, elle s'était reculée, encore un peu et encore un peu plus. Son corps bougeait tout seul alors qu'elle se préparait à marquer un trois points et alors qu'elle sautait, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la porte de la cage qui s'ouvrait derrière elle. Quand la fillette entendit le ballon traverser le filet et retomber sur le sol, Danielle se félicita intérieurement et se sentit fière d'avoir repris certaines de ses forces antérieures.

Lorsque la brune sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta tandis qu'elle fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées.

Tatsuma se tenait derrière elle, son propre sourire fier sur son visage.

"-Eh, ça te dit un petit match ?"

Elle avait froncé les sourcils mais Tatsuma l'avait pris comme une acceptation. Il enleva sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Il se tint ensuite devant elle, lui faisant obstacle et la défiant de mettre un autre panier.

C'est à ce moment, qu'elle l'avait regardée avec hésitation.

Tatsuma était clairement plus fort qu'elle, d'autant qu'il avait de très bons réflexes... et en prenant en compte le fait que Danielle n'aimait pas particulièrement perdre, elle ne s'avança pas immédiatement.

En voyant son doute, Tatsuma lui dit :

"-Allez, je suis sûre que ça peut être amusant."

* * *

Il l'avait dit en lui souriant.

Leur temps ensemble avait été considérablement diminué depuis leurs révélations respectives d'il y a trois jours. Tatsuma devait expliquer ce qui s'était passé lors de l'incident Kibach et donner une version officielle. Le jeune père voulait rectifier cela.

En réalité, il était impossible, même pour le Nakamura de supprimer les preuves d'une agression et d'un meurtre dans son bureau complètement. Et ce, pour deux raisons : le désordre engendré (la pagaille, le sang, le corps et quelques parties plus gluantes) ; et l'urgence de la situation, soit le fait que Danielle ait perdu connaissance, que cela pourrait être grave, le sang qui s'écoulait trop vite du corps de Kibach et surtout le fait que sa fille ait du sang sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et il le savait. Donc, même s'il n'avait pas pu supprimer les preuves, il avait pu dissimuler lé vérité : vu le trou anormal de la tête de Kibach, Tatsuma avait dû penser vite et bien. Donc, il a pris son plus gros calibre, a visé la tête du mort, a tiré et ce, après avoir organisé la scène telle quelle : Kibach Yami entre dans la chambre de Kei, en défonçant la porte. Le bruit des premiers coups réveille la petite et celle-ci se cache derrière la commode, se glissant dans le petit espace entre le mur et le meuble. La porte finit par céder et l'homme entre dans la chambre. Tatsuma est beaucoup trop épuisé pour entendre ce qui se passe. Danielle, réussi, grâce à la pénombre, à s'échapper de sa cachette et se précipite vers le bureau de son père, où il cache normalement ses armes et où il y a le plus de chances que ce soit la pièce où son protecteur soit. Sauf que Kibach se rend compte de son absence et entend les bruits de pas. Il se précipite pour l'attraper. Seulement, Danielle a quelques secondes d'avance, et elles suffisent à ce que la petite fille arrive à entrer et à appeler Tatsuma. Par contre, c'est insuffisant pour se mettre à l'abri et l'agresseur arrive à l'agripper. Bien qu'encore sous le choc, Tatsuma agit très vite.

Il s'est réveillé en entendant sa fille appeler à l'aide, a ouvert les yeux, a prit l'arme de gros calibre qu'il a gardé avec lui et a tiré plusieurs fois dans la tête de Kibach. Ce dernier tombe, malheureusement sur Kei, et du sang se répand sur elle et enfin, sous le choc, elle s'évanouit. Le coup de feu a attiré l'attention et une minute plus tard, des agents sont entrés.

C'était la version officielle.

Pas de témoin, Kibach était une personne dangereuse et recherchée, il y avait un enfant en danger, Tatsuma étant respecté dans la police comme étant un agent efficace et blanc comme neige, c'était de la légitime défense. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sa fille n'aura pas de problème.

Mais ils devront bientôt parler.

* * *

"-Allez !" S'exclama Tatsuma.

Le fait de voir sa fille s'amuser rassura autant qu'il s'en inquiéta. Des séquelles devaient forcément être toujours présentes.

En secouant la tête, il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard et s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Kei et ce n'est que par un réflexe musculaire qu'elle réussit à esquiver l'attaque et garder le ballon. En fronçant les sourcils, Danielle dribbla en tentant de dépasser son père, changeant rapidement de direction plusieurs fois... mais son corps était trop lent. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un adversaire aussi solide que Nakamura Tatsuma. Il n'était pas habitué, même s'il avait gardé certains de ses anciens réflexes.

Autant dire que même si Danielle avait tenté de résister de toutes ses forces, la force et la vitesse d'un adulte, ancien militaire de surcroit, l'avait entièrement écrasé.

Pourtant, elle avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment essayé. De toutes ses forces... normales.

"-On va faire une pause." Dit simplement son père.

Tatsuma n'avait même pas l'air de transpirer alors qu'elle, elle avait du mal à rester debout.

"-Non non, ça va !"

Il la regarda avec inquiétude mais resta silencieux. Perplexe. Sa fille dégageait une aura de bonheur intensément lumineuse. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux emplis de joie. Tatsuma soupira.

Quelque part, c'est quelque chose dont il était très fier. Puisque c'est lui qui avait fait naître cette joie particulière.

Seulement, il était aussi confus étant donné qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

Non, décidément, même après avoir appris les secrets de Danielle, elle restait un mystère.

* * *

A un moment donné, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la tenir et elle tomba effectivement sur ses genoux. Haletante, elle toussait en tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Tatsuma s'accroupit à côté d'elle en lui caressant le dos.  
Après quelques minutes, elle releva la tête.

"-On recommence ?"

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il allait accepter mais secoua la tête au dernier moment.

"-Non, tu en as assez fait. On rentre."

Ses yeux furent immédiatement tristes et des yeux de chiots prirent immédiatement place sur son visage.

"-Oh..."

La respiration de Tatsuma se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux évitèrent ceux de la plus jeune puis dérivèrent doucement vers le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet. En plissant les yeux, il lui prit l'avant bras pour le soulever devant elle.

"-Tu m'as dit que ça supprimait tes pouvoirs, non ?"

-Ou...oui ?" Répondit-elle, confuse.

Tatsuma observa les alentours. Il ne vit personne et fit une mine sérieuse.

"-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui."

Soudainement, la sensation de son bracelet avait disparu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que Tatsuma recula avec le précieux objet dans sa main.

"-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends le moi !"

Elle tendit le bras mais ne bougea pas plus. De peur de faire une bêtise.

"-J'aimerais voir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs." Dit-il en rangeant le bracelet dans sa poche.

Il reprit le ballon et le fit tourner sur son doigt.

"-Allez, relève-toi."

En fronçant les sourcils, Danielle se leva. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer. Elle secoua la tête.

"-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est dangereux."

Le brun soupira en reprenant l'objet dans sa main.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la fillette en devenant plus sérieux.

"-Je me suis posé la question dès le moment où tu m'en as parlé. Tu as une force impressionnante. Une force qui peut détruire les verrous d'une porte, une force qui peut faire mal..."

Danielle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un léger frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

"... et tu m'as aussi dit que tu avais ce bracelet."

Les yeux de Tatsuma se firent plus durs, mais préoccupés.

"-Comment as-tu eu cette chose ?"

Le cœur de Kei rata un battement. En fermant les yeux, elle put ressentir la déception venant de son père.

"-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne mentirais plus."

La fillette détourna les yeux.

"-Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ? Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Les yeux de la fillette s'élargirent. Son visage montra sa peine.

"-Non ! Je... C'est... Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, je... C'est juste que..."

Tatsuma plissa les yeux.

"-Quelqu'un te menace ?

-Non !" Répondit-elle rapidement.

"-Alors ?

-T... Un... Quelqu'un me l'a donné. Je...

-Qui ?" Demanda-t-il en passant en revue avec qui sa fille avait été en contact.

Danielle ne répondit pas. En prenant une voix plus sombre, Tatsuma continua :

"-Quoi, exactement ?"

Ses yeux bruns s'élargirent et elle mordit sa lèvre.

"-Ecoute Danielle, ce n'est pas pour te punir. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Tu m'as déjà fait confiance. Refais-le encore une fois. Ne pas contrôler cette force peut s'avérer dangereux mais dépendre d'un objet aussi petit et sujet à être perdu pour la supprimer peut s'avérer être encore plus dangereux. Dis-moi."

Elle mit une main sur son visage et frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

"- _Tobias..."_

Immédiatement, Kei sentit sa présence derrière elle. Puis derrière Tatsuma. En voyant détourner les yeux pour regarder derrière lui, Tatsuma se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils alors que sa fille gardait le silence et que ses yeux restaient dans le vide. Son visage était calme mais un sourire très discret vint germer sur son visage, une salutation pour l'ange.

Tobias regarda douloureusement la petite fille devant lui. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à son appel, mais c'était son rôle, son devoir en tant qu'ange gardien. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'un nouveau partage d'informations, que ce soit entre lui et Kei ou elle, lui et cet humain. Encore une fois, il aurait voulu tout garder secret, réparer tout en effaçant la mémoire de tout le monde et laisser Danielle faire sa vie en la protégeant passivement, pas en s'impliquant toujours... et la confiance n'avait rien à voir. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être encore plus découvert ou être celui qui apportait de potentielles mauvaise nouvelles.

En voyant le bracelet dans les mains de Tatsuma, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa protégée mais elle secoua la tête. Il soupira, regrettant une énième fois. Même si son pouvoir lui avait bien rendu service, il causait aussi beaucoup de problèmes.  
En passant une main sur son visage, il soupira.

Kei se sentait nerveuse, il lui semblait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais elle attendait surtout son accord pour faire acte de sa présence.

Tobias plissa les yeux vers elle en hochant de la tête.

Un tant soit peu soulagée, elle parla avec hésitation.

"-Je l'ai eu par... un ami."

Tobias sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

"-C'est... aussi lui qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs. Et celui qui m'a amené _ici._ C'est un peu... mon _ange_ gardien."

Danielle détourna les yeux, intimidée par le fait de parler de Tobias pour la première fois à voix haute.

Tatsuma fronça les sourcils.

"-Et... est-ce que cet _ange_ gardien est avec nous, _ici_." Il demanda en jetant des regards autour de lui.

"-Oui." Avoua-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

"-Où est-il ?"

En pointant du doigt l'ange, Kei lui parla vraiment pour la première fois.

"-Il s'appelle Tobias."

L'ange soupira et ne fit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent pendant une seconde et Tatsuma se tendit.

"-Tu as intérêt à donner une explication, Danielle."

En baissant les yeux, Kei se tortilla un peu sur elle-même.

"-On rentre. En discuter ici serait risqué."

En prenant la main de sa fille, il se dirigea vers leur maison après lui avoir laissé le temps de reprendre son ballon.

* * *

Tobias, Tatsuma et Danielle était assis dans le salon. Les deux Nakamura avait pris possession du canapé tandis que l'ange avait été invité à s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

La tension était telle, que la fillette n'osait pas lever les yeux. Danielle ne pouvait pas sentir précisément les sentiments des deux adultes qui accompagnaient cette friction, mais les deux dégageait une aura noire et emplie de... curiosité, de méfiance et un peu de rivalité. Les deux, déterminés à protéger eux-même la fillette. Cependant, Kei pouvait pratiquement voir, même la tête baissée, la puissance de ses deux auras qui se confrontaient. Tobias arborait un air fier, et il émanait de lui quelque chose de noble, puissant, mais sombre à la limite de l'oppressant, alors que Tatsuma semblait le plus calme et le plus serein des deux.

Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment. Tatsuma prit la parole le premier, faisant sursauter sa fille :

"-Je crois que nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Je m'appelle Nakamura Tatsuma."

Il inclina poliment la tête. Cependant, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il fut coupé par l'ange :

"-Je sais qui vous êtes." Lui dit-il platement.

Danielle fit une grimace mais Tatsuma se contenta de plisser légèrement les yeux.

"-Eh bien, contrairement à vous, moi je ne sais pas _qui_ vous êtes." Répondit-il avec diplomatie.

Ils avaient tous compris le "quoi" implicite, plutôt que le "qui" poli... mais cela rassurait Kei que son père essayait de lier de bonnes relations avec son ange. Bien que ce dernier ne fasse au contraire aucun effort pour démarrer ou continuer la conversation. En lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, elle lui demanda silencieusement d'y mettre un peu plus du sien.

"- _Je ne te demande pas de lui faire un câlin, juste..."_

Elle l'entendit soupirer intérieurement. Il garda le silence. Danielle fit une moue en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête.

Tatsuma, qui avait remarqué leur conversation muette, repris avec patience :

"-Écoutez, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis un ennemi, ou une sorte d'obstacle. Je veux pouvoir parler et connaître celui qui a amené Danielle ici."

Kei le regarda avec une once de fierté, sans se douter que dire ces mots avait demandé beaucoup d'effort au militaire. Il laissa ses paroles flotter autour d'eux. Cependant, Yobias n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et ne fit que regarder la fillette sans faire grandement attention à l'adulte devant lui. Adulte qui gardait étonnamment son sang-froid.

En s'arrêtant de parler, Danielle comprit que son père allait arrêter de gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Il avait bien compris que Tobias ne voulait pas être ici et parler. En soupirant, il se massa l'arête du nez.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas tout Danielle puisque ton ami ici, ne veut pas parler."

Son cœur sauta quand elle entendit son nom. Aucun mot ne put se former dans son esprit alors qu'elle commença à bégayer.

Elle regarda frénétiquement son ami.

"-Je... On... Heu... Tobias, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?"

Les yeux implorants de sa protégée le firent soupirer mais finalement, sa posture se détendit un peu et il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

"-Mon nom est Tobias. Je suis un ange. Je suis en charge de Danielle Kei Yegunn depuis sa naissance, c'est également moi qui l'ai apporté en ce monde, lui ais donné ses pouvoirs et ce bracelet pour les restreindre le temps que son corps grandisse et qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais je préférerai que vous vous absteniez de parler de moi ou des particularités de Danielle à d'autres personnes.

- _Simple, mais précis. Non, c'est bien..."_

Tatsuma fronça ses sourcils, vexé qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne le connaissait pas puisse même concevoir l'idée qu'il pourrait parler de cela à quelqu'un sans l'accord de sa fille.

"-J'accepte également de coopérer avec vous. C'est une douloureuse vérité, mais je ne peux pas tout le temps la surveiller. Intervenir de moi-même en ce monde avec une forme physique est très difficile pour moi. Normalement, Danielle doit m'appeler et cela me permet d'ouvrir un chemin et ma vision d'elle quand elle est dans ce monde est limité. Si je dois apparaître de moi-même, cela me prend une grande partie de mon énergie et c'est très gênant pour moi car je dois matérialiser les composantes de ce corps molécule par molécule. Cependant, si vous prenez le relais quand je ne peux pas, je vous en serez reconnaissant et même si je ne le souhaite pas, une grande charge me sera enlevée. Je pourrais cesser de m'inquiéter du temps que je ne pourrais pas surveiller Danielle.

-Je le ferai bien sûr."

Si l'homme pouvait apparaître n'importe où sous la demande de Kei, cela expliquait certains évènements.

"-C'est donc vous qui l'avez sauvé de sa chute chez les Akashi ?

-Oui."

Le souvenir des corps mutilés des kidnappeurs lui revinrent en mémoire.

"-Oui, je l'ai fais aussi."

La santé mentale de sa fille qui allait soudainement et étonnamment de mieux en mieux après son geste de légitime défense...

Tobias détourna le regard pendant un bref instant, mais il suffit à faire comprendre à l'homme. Immédiatement, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et quelque part, une pression était exercée sur son cœur. Surpris et choqué, Tatsuma faillit perdre son souffle.

"- _N'en parlez à_ **personne** _. Ne pensez plus à_ **ça** _._ **Tout** _ce qui compte, c'est qu'_ **elle** **aille bien** _."_

Le visage du policier se crispa légèrement de douleur, mais à part son froncement de sourcil, il ne laissa rien échapper qui aurait pu traduire la douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment.

Lui qui avait baissé son regard pendant une seconde à cause de la brûlure dans son cœur releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Tobias sans ciller, leur yeux respectifs se plissèrent mais Tatsuma hocha la tête de quelques millimètres et l'ange le lui rendit. Il avait compris la menace implicite et ne ferait rien... pour le moment en tout cas... mais il ne rechercherait pas la confrontation avec l'être devant lui. Après tout, il y avait une vérité dans ses dires. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que sa petite fille aille mieux.

Quelque part, un respect mêlé une méfiance instinctive s'installa en eux. Les deux pourrait collaborer, ils pourraient être alliés, mais être amis ? Jamais.

Danielle, inconsciente les observa avec confusion mais ne posa pas de question. C'était déjà bien qu'ils arrivent être dans la même pièce sans vouloir se blesser.

Tobias hocha la tête poliment avant de se lever. Il eut un temps d'hésitation avant se s'incliner.

"-Je vous remercie de vouloir protéger et prendre soin de Danielle."

Puis, avant il s'approcha et leva sa main. Tatsuma alla lever la sienne pour serrer celle de l'ange mais avant que le policier ne puisse s'y attendre, Tobias hissa rapidement sa main au niveau du front de son interlocuteur et lui fit une pichenette.

Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux s'élargirent et l'ange disparu avec un dernier sourire et une dernière pensée pour eux deux :

"- _Pour avoir inquiété et fait pleuré ma protégée._ "

Kei rit doucement.

Pour sa part, l'adulte eut l'impression qu'un marteau avait été en contact avec sa tête mais en entendant le rire de Danielle, il ne fit que froncer ses sourcils.

* * *

Danielle chercha frénétiquement un endroit où se cacher alors que la voix de Seijuro lui parvenait. Elle avait pas eu une première cachette mais son ami avait été tellement proche de ma trouver qu'elle avait rapidement, mais discrètement, commencé à chercher une autre cachette. A l'insu de son ami, c'était plus devenu un jeu de chasse à la souris plutôt qu'un vrai cache-cache.

En essayant de se faire la plus silencieuse possible, Kei se déplaça vers un autre potentiel abri.

Seijuro se révéla être très compétant dans sa capacité à la trouver, elle avait été plusieurs fois obligée de changer et à chaque fois, c'était une ou deux minutes avant que l'autre n'arrive à sa précédente cachette.

"- _Il triche ou quoi ?_ "

En cherchant une nouvelle fois, son regard traversait le salon pendant une demi-seconde avant dériver vers l'un des couloirs. Trouvant que se cacher dans cette pièce était très risqué et peu innovant, Danielle se précipita dans le couloir menant aux diverses chambres... et sans doute à d'autres pièces, du manoir Akashi. La fillette était surprise à quel point le niveau de difficulté à bien se cacher était haut. Bien que son ami devait connaître sa maison comme sa poche, Kei pensait qu'elle serait suffisamment grande pour combler cet avantage.

Ô combien elle avait tort. C'était atrocement injuste. Si Danielle n'avait pas été plus âgée mentalement, elle savait qu'elle aurait été très frustrée.

En fait, Kei soupçonnait que Seijuro savait exactement ce qui se passait et faisait exprès de lui donner une minute pour changer de cachette et recommencer le processus. Dans plusieurs de ses cachettes, elle l'avait vu sourire et parfois entendu rire. Ce qui lui avait fait faire une moue enfantine sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte.

En passant plusieurs portes par précaution, elle décida de prendre la cinquième qui venait à elle quand elle entendit les pas dangereusement proche de quelqu'un. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, ferma la porte silencieusement et passa rapidement en revue quelle cachette pourrait être la plus avantageuse.

Le bureau, puisque c'en était vraisemblablement un, ressemblait énormément à celui de son père. Il était sobre mais pratique et moderne.

Puis en réfléchissant davantage pendant quelques secondes, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Un bureau._

A la limite, si ce n'était qu'un bureau normal... mais ce bureau dégageait une... sorte d'aura. Danielle a soudainement eu l'impression d'être entrée dans l'antre d'un monstre. D'autant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son propre père qui était lui-même assez imposant.

La panique prit possession de la fillette qui se retourna vivement pour sortir de la pièce.

Sa main atteignait presque la poignet quand celle-ci se tourna d'elle-même.

"- _Oh merde._ "

Son cerveau se mit sur pause. Son corps lui se précipita par réflexe vers la cachette la plus proche, en l'occurrence à dans l'angle mort de la porte, derrière celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit et le cœur de Kei tambourinait sur sa poitrine aussi fort que les pas, le bruit de talons qui entraient dans la pièce.

Mettant sa main sur sa bouche, la fillette essaya de garder son calme, voire de ne pas respirer du tout.

La porte se referma brusquement et elle laissa échapper un souffle, heureusement, le paternel Akashi s'était avancé et ses lourds bruits de pas étouffèrent son halètement. Kei, maintenant complètement à découvert parcourut en quelques secondes la pièce du regard. Il atterrit sur la porte, maintenant fermée.

"- _Sortir ? Non, du bruit_."

Ensuite, Masaomi, qui n'était plus très loin de son bureau et donc de se retourner.

"- _Derrière le canapé !_ "

Aussitôt, elle se jeta derrière le canapé et surtout, le plus discrètement possible.

Honnêtement, Danielle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se cachait mais se retrouver seule dans la même pièce avec le chef de la famille Akashi ne la rassurait pas vraiment. En comparaison, Shiori paraît bien plus gentille et aimable, si on mettait de côté son côté de maman ours féroce.  
La fillette sourit et rit silencieusement lorsque divers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

"Sors."

L'ordre, le mot, le ton de la voix, même la voix en elle-même, grave, basse, lisse et dangereuse, firent trembler l'échine de la fillette. Elle sortit prudemment après quelques secondes de sa cachette. A sa grande fierté, elle put diriger son regard directement dans celui de Masaomi.

Sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent, Kei s'inclina poliment en s'excusant et en expliquant rapidement la situation avant de reculer lentement vers la porte de sortie, sans jamais tourner le dos à l'homme.

« -Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir. »

Kei se figea instinctivement.

« - _Fichus instincts._ »

Akashi Masaomi l'observa pendant un petit moment. Un très long petit moment. Le petit moment le plus long dans la vie de la fillette.

En soupirant, il reposa son menton sur sa main et se mit soudainement à parler :

« -Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, toi et moi. »

Danielle cligna des yeux. Confuse et perplexe.

« - _De quoi il voudrait parler avec une fillette de cinq ans ? »_

Puis, il sortit une fiche blanche de nul part.

 _-_ Nakamura Kei. Son nom d'origine : Danielle-Kei Yegunn. Originaire : vraisemblablement de France. Fille adoptive de Nakamura Tatsuma. »

Il continua avec diverses informations sur elle.

« - _Pas du tout glauque..._ »

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, il releva les yeux de son papier et la regarda.

« -… et montre une intelligence et une maturité inhabituellement grande pour son âge. »

Un silence s'en suivit et Kei commença vraiment à se demander le sens de cet entretien.

« -Mon fils aime beaucoup passer du temps en ta compagnie. »

Elle hocha la tête, en se retenant de hausser les épaules et terminer par :

« -J'aime aussi passer du temps en sa compagnie. »

A son tour, il hocha la tête.

« -Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? »

Kei ne dit rien mais dut se retenir de rire.

« - _C'est vraiment un entretien ? Genre le parent qui se demande si l'amie est digne de son fils ?_ »

En toussant discrètement, Danielle se réprimanda intérieurement et décida d'être un minimum sérieuse. En prenant une inspiration, elle lui répondit sérieusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore une idée précise mais qu'elle aimerait se diriger vers le domaine de l'édition. Entre autres choses.

Masaomi parut perplexe mais pas mécontent qu'elle puisse lui donner une réponse malgré son jeune âge et surtout qu'elle n'ait pas dit quelque chose de trop enfantin.

Il lui posa ensuite une série de questions sur ses matières préférés, celle qu'elle n'aimait pas, celle où elle avait des difficultés, sur sa personnalité, etc. Un vrai questionnaire d'orientation… Et le tout, posé sur un ton aimable, presque léger et innocent.

Kei n'avait pas arrêté de rire dans sa tête. Elle trouvait cette situation comique bien qu'elle sache que l'enjeu serait assez sérieux sur la perception que le père de son meilleur ami aura sur elle. Sans nul doute que si elle avait été une enfant normale, elle n'aurait pas pu répondre à une seule question sans bégayer. D'ailleurs, même à son arrivée, elle aurait eu du mal. Merci à Seijuro, à Tatsuma et à Tobias qui avaient grandement contribué à reconstruire sa fragile confiance en elle. Surtout qu'être en contact avec ses deux protecteurs l'avait habitué à supporter les auras noires et pesantes. Avec le temps, elle put s'habituer à celle d'Akashi Masaomi plus facilement et on pouvait discerner une confiance prudente dans sa voix.

En ayant complètement oublié son ami qui, sans doute, la cherchait toujours, Kei attendit le constat, ou même une autorisation de sortie.

« -Quel âge as-tu rappelles-moi ? »

La fillette n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

« -Cinq ans. »

Il fronça ses sourcils en hochant la tête.  
A la fin, il lui fit un visage absolument neutre, et lui posa une autre question :

« -Comment tu te vois exactement dans… disons sept ans ? »

Danielle réfléchit attentivement avant de répondre à celle-ci. Se projeter n'était habituellement pas son point le plus fort, mais ici, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait un avantage.

En lui passant quelques détails, elle raconta sommairement ce qui pourrait se passer pour un membre lambda de l'équipe de basket de Teiko pour les activités extrascolaires et à son niveau dans les études à ce moment-là si elle ne se relâchait pas.

« -Et par rapport à Seijuro ? »

Encore une fois, Danielle fit une pause et lui fit part de son envie de passer ses études avec son meilleur ami.

« -Tu as donc bel et bien prévu de faire partie de la vie de mon fils jusqu'à au moins le collège. »

Kei fronça à son tour les sourcils, la manière dont il le formulait et le ton qu'il utilisait, même si le fond était correct, ne lui plaisait pas.

« -Et le lycée ? »

Sans le vouloir, la fillette laissa échapper une expression triste, mais Masaomi la vit.

« -Tu comptes donc te séparer de lui après le collège ? »

Danielle lui fit un visage qui criait « hésitation ». Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas énormément réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer au lycée. Ira-t-elle à Rakuzan ? Non, elle risquait de frapper quelqu'un et de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterai. Une autre équipe de la Génération des miracles alors ? Ou même l'équipe Seirin ?

« -Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis. »

Le chef des Akashi soupira.

« -Je vais te confier quelque chose si tu promets de ne le dire à personne. »

Surprise, Kei hocha rapidement la tête.

« -Je pense honnêtement que de te permettre et même avoir encouragé le développement de votre relation était une erreur. »

Danielle ne put cacher sa surprise et la peine reçues comme s'il avait enfoncé une poignard dans son coeur. Son amitié avec Seijuro avait été l'une de plus belles choses qu'elle avait réussi à construire depuis longtemps. Cependant, avant même qu'elle puisse réagir plus que cela, il continua :

« -Il est beaucoup trop attaché à cette relation éphémère. Pire, en vous regardant, je ne sais même plus si c'est simplement une grande amitié ou juste une grande dépendance. Seijuro n'a jamais eu d'autres amis, c'est pour cela que j'ai encouragé ton père pour vous permettre de vous voir. Seulement, je me dis que ta relation avec mon fils est peut-être bien plus négative que bénéfique pour vous deux. »

Kei serra les poings en essayant de garder un visage calme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« -Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous vous voyez, ni même que mon fils te considère comme une amie. Cependant, je ne veux que son bonheur entier et la construction de ses émotions et les changements de son humeur dépendent uniquement de ta personne. Ce serait égoïste de vouloir cela n'est-ce pas ? De plus, tu ne sais pas toi-même, si vous resterez toujours ensembles. Le maintenir à un tel niveau d'affection avec une issue aussi hasardeuse est dangereux. »

Il laissa ses paroles monter avant de reprendre :

« -C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'on discute tous les deux. Tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre la situation, et j'aimerais qu'on puisse coopérer. »

Danielle plissa les yeux, se posant tout un tas de question dans sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la conversation.

« -Je compte, lentement, l'habituer à l'idée de se séparer de toi.

-Nous sommes dans la même école.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Je ne vais pas lui dire que je n'aime plus passer du temps avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je voudrais que tu refuses parfois des invitations, que tu lui parles avec moins d'implications, que tu lui rendes ce qu'il te donne, etc. »

Honnêtement, Kei ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère, pleurer ou si elle devait juste rire de tout cette situation. Cependant, bien qu'elle n'aime pas la possibilité, ni les implications de Masaomi, Danielle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle pourrait être amenée à se séparer de Seijuro avec les aléas de la vie, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses projets. Elle comptait réellement se tenir à ses côtés pendant la période Teiko, l'aider et éventuellement le laisser ou l'empêcher de devenir aussi impitoyable qu' que disait l'Akashi devant elle n'était pas faux, et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses intention de le faire souffrir ou de faire qu'il dépende d'elle, apparemment. Cependant… :

« -Je dois malheureusement refuser. Veuillez s'il vous plaît accepter mes excuses pour mon égoïsme. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant et en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

L'aura noire de Masaomi semblait avoir triplé de volume alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de reprendre :

« -Je ne veux pas me séparer consciemment de mon meilleur ami parce que même s'il est bien possible que tout ce que vous venez de dire soit vrai, votre fils est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, et c'est très difficile de devenir l'une d'entre-elles, pourtant, Seijuro m'a prouvé qu'il en était digne, malgré les fois où j'ai essayé de garder mes distances avec lui. J'ai appris à me méfier de la plupart des gens, mais votre fils est l'enfant le plus gentil et le plus mignon que j'ai rencontré, donc non, je dois refuser de faire tout ce que vous avez cité… monsieur. »

Avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Danielle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter :

« -Si dans le futur, Seijuro souhaite arrêter de passer du temps avec moi, alors je le laisserai tranquille et je ne chercherai pas à me rapprocher de lui plus qu'il ne le permettra. D'ici là, je vous demande, Akashi-sama, de bien vouloir laisser choisir votre fils s'il veut ou non ma compagnie. Sinon, si vous continuez à essayer d'interférer dans ses relations, cela risque de vous porter préjudice et moi, je ne vous laisserais pas m'éloigner. » Dit-elle avec une voix sérieuse.

Elle pensait à la relation de Seijuro et son père montrée dans l'anime, l'atmosphère froide, dure et empreinte d'une attente démesurée pour l'héritier de la grande famille Akashi… mais cela sonnait comme une menace et elle regretta de le dire de cette manière.  
Le silence lui répondit et Kei sentit un vrai frisson lui parcourir le dos quand Masaomi plissa les yeux. La fillette allait s'excuser de l'impolitesse, lorsque le dernier son qu'elle pensait entendre atteignit ses oreilles.

Akashi Masaomi était en train de rire, il riait derrière sa main.

Kei ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser. Serait-ce le dernier son qu'elle entendrait avant son exécution ou… ?  
C'était étrange et inhabituel et complètement surnaturel. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un air autre que neutre, menaçant, indifférent, supérieur, suffisant, etc.

Cependant, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, son rire disparu et il la regarda comme si de rien n'était.

« - _C'était un rire non ? Un toussotement ? Un soupir? Non, c'était définitivement un rire ! »_

Son visage confus et sa tête qui pendait sur un côté. Il toussa et reprit la parole d'une voix grave :

« -Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai reçu beaucoup de menace dans ma vie, mais jamais de la part d'une petite fille. »

Kei se tortilla nerveusement les pouces alors qu'elle vit les yeux de son interlocuteur se durcirent.

« -C'est mon rôle en tant que parent de protéger Seijuro et de le préparer à la vie qu'il va mener. Simplement, comme tu es sa première amie, je crois que je me suis laissé un peu trop emporté. » Commença-t-il, en laissant la leur dure dans son regard s'adoucir.

Danielle détourna une seconde le regard, comprenant son point de vue.

« - Je suis bien conscient que choisir à la place de mon fils, en particulier pour sa première vraie amie ne fera que me porter préjudice et qu'il devra un jour se débrouiller seul. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre autant la pression, mais j'ai effectivement oublié à qui je parlais. De plus, ta voix était très sérieuse, et j'ai arrêté pendant quelques minutes de voir une petite fille devant moi. Tu devras me pardonner… »

Kei hocha faiblement la tête.

« -Seulement pour l'instant, il est encore jeune et Shiori et moi-même restons à l'affût. Les enfants ont besoin d'amis, de se socialiser, mais Seijuro a toujours attiré jalousie et admiration de ses pairs. Tu comprendras notre méfiance. Nous attendions de voir comment aller se former ta relation avec notre fils avant de te faire passer un petit test.

- _Un test ?_

-Tu ne pourras pas nous blâmer de nous faire du soucis j'espère.

-Ça va. »

Danielle n'a pas du tout apprécié en fait. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle détestait le plus en fait mais elle tint sa langue. Pas besoin de refaire des vagues pour rien. Il sourit en voyant son visage, semblant très conscient de ses pensées.

« -Sache que ma femme et moi garderons un œil sur l'évolution de votre relation, alors ne va pas croire que tu es tirée d'affaire. Cependant, tu peux être sûre que nous n'interférerons pas. S'il s'avère que Seijuro se lasse de toi, tu sauras que ce ne sera dû qu'aux conséquences de tes actions. »

Les deux gardèrent le silence pendant un petit moment. Danielle sentit que la conversation n'était pourtant pas terminée alors que Masaomi ouvrit encore une fois la bouche.

Seulement, la porte s'ouvrit et on put voir un petit Seijuro regarder timidement dans la pièce. Sans aucun doute, Kei n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de voir son meilleur ami.

Cependant, les deux personnes dans la pièces froncèrent les sourcils au nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci gardait les mains sur son visage, mais on pouvait clairement apercevoir des traces caractéristiques de larmes sur son visage à moitié et mal caché. Les deux plus âgés comprirent en même temps que le plus petit avait entendu toute ou en tout cas une partie de la conversation. Ils se firent un contact visuel mais ignorèrent les traces et ont tous les deux agis comme si de rien n'était.

Danielle s'inclina en s'excusant pour le dérangement puis suivit son meilleur ami vers la sortie… mais juste avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir complètement, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper mais elle crut voir Masaomi lui sourire et articuler : « C'était un plaisir, Nakamura Kei. »

* * *

Masaomi soupira, sa main vint pincer l'arête de son nez et frotter ses yeux. Le regard de la Nakamura Kei était fort, déterminé. Il montrait une certaine ambition et un amour fidèle pour ceux qui le gagnait qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. À ses yeux, la fillette n'en était pas vraiment une. Il s'était un peu moqué de Shiori quand elle lui avait parlé d'elle mais la petite avait bien dépassée toutes ses attentes et même au-delà. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau de maturité de la part d'une enfant. Et pourtant... Danielle - Kei Yegunn l'avait surpris et impressionné par ses manières sages et son attitude très -trop- sérieuse, sa compréhension de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise et la manière diplomatique qu'elle avait eu de lui donner son point de vue, même s'il avait clairement vu des signes de colère.

"-Et tout ça a un si jeune âge..."

Non, Akashi Masaomi et Akashi Shiori n'interfèreront plus entre les deux enfants. Kei avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de leur fils et elle était très légèrement remontée dans son estime. Bien sûr, ils veilleraient à ce que leur attachement n'entrave pas leur croissance respective.

Danielle-Kei Yegunn, non Nakamura Kei n'avait pas gagné le respect d'Akashi Masaomi.

Elle avait cependant obtenu son approbation.

C'était un bon début.

* * *

 **AMIS ROMAINS !**

 **Ce chapitre sera malheureusement le seul pour Noël, je suis réellement désolée de ne le mettre que maintenant, en plus il est assez maigre niveau histoire mais j'espère tout de même que la qualité sera aussi importante que la qualité (près de 7000 mots quand même, c'est pas non plus une brindille TT^TT). Les points en haut sont ceux que j'avais laissé un peu en suspend et que je voulais éclaircir mais si vous avez remarqué des INCOHÉRENCES, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, sur ce, OVER !**

Réponse Review :

F : Pardon. Désolé, j'essaie de pas me perde dans mes idées mais même moi parfois je me perds un peu tu m'en excuseras '_'. Comme tu as plaidé en sa défense, j'ai laissé son sort en suspension, on verra. Il peut être utile pour l'avenir qui sait ? Hehehe x)  
Tu as eu quoi pour Noël ? Des chaussettes accompagnées de tes chaussons très jolis ?  
Haha oui tu as remarqué ? Elle mérite la médaille de la VDM et du courage (mais tu me le dis si elle se transforme en Mary-Sue)  
Sur ce... BON NOËL ET BONNES FÊTES !

Siell : Bonjour "encore toi" ! Ca fait plaisir comme toujours de te voir ;). Kei ne va pas oublier son passé mais elle va arrêter de rester bloqué dessus ! Voilà, sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et OVER ! :D


	30. Le temps passe

Akashi Seijuro avait six ans. Six ans, sept heures, trente-deux minutes et huit secondes. Déjà le 20 Décembre.

La veille, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de le fêter avec sa mère et son amie.

Le matin même, il s'était réveillée en sautant, avec dignité, de son lit.

Il se fichait complètement qu'il y avait école le jour même et s'était préparé avec un sourire gigantesque sur son visage.

Il alla à l'école vit son amie, lui fit part de la nouvelle, elle le lui souhaita.

La fête après l'école le combla. La chaleur qui était dans sa poitrine lorsque Danielle était à ses côtés avait amplifiée de 1000 alors qu'elle lui donnait son cadeau, une petite montre avec un ballon de basket sous la vitre et un livre sur le shogi.

Il s'était beaucoup beaucoup amusé.

En plus, le cadeau déposé sur sa table de nuit, probablement par son père lui avait également fait plaisir.

Ce fut un bon anniversaire.

* * *

Danielle regarda avec une certaine confusion l'enfant devant elle. Il semblait nerveux et lui faisait un sourire très maladroit.

Les premières minutes, la confusion avait pris possession de ses traits. Plus elles passaient, plus l'enfant semblait nerveux et incapable de parler et Danielle ressentit alors à la fois une certaine pitié et un certain agacement pour le garçon. Pitié parce qu'il paraissait perdu dans ses propres mots et lui faisait un visage frustré et mignon, et agacement parce qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, rester dans la cour de son école, l'heure où elle peut enfin rentrer chez elle avec un garçon qui l'avait appelé pour finalement être incapable de lui parler. Surtout que c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, période ô tant attendue.

"-Oui ?" Fit-elle avec une voix calme en essayant de cacher son impatience.

"-Je... Je veux être ton ami !" Cria-t-il avec rapidement avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Le garçon avait l'air de vouloir s'enterrer vivant quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il mit adorablement ses mains sur sa bouche et la regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'appréhension. Danielle haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête.

"-Bah... si tu veux." dit-elle en rigolant.

Son rire semblait le détendre et il lui sourit timidement. Danielle faillit hausser les épaules mais se retint, et partit en direction de la sortie. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et sa main fut prise par le garçon.

"-Je suis Ogiwara Shigehiro ! Tu peux m'appeler Hiro si tu veux..."

Son sourire était toujours maladroit mais il parut plus confiant.

"-Nakamura Kei.

-Je peux t'appeler Kei-chan ?

-Si tu veux."

Danielle avait la désagréable d'avoir déjà entendu son nom... Quelque part.

"- _Ah... je l'aurais déjà entendu quand la prof faisait l'appel."_

Sans faire plus attention à ce sentiment déplaisant dans sa poitrine, elle marcha vers la sortie avec son nouvel "ami". Puis, elle parut se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"-Oh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Danielle parcourut des yeux les alentours... jusqu'à apercevoir une petit tête rousse devant le portail, dos à eux.

"-Seijuro !"Appela-t-elle.

Son ami se retourna et elle vit son sourire. Ogiwara cependant vit ses sourcils se crisper légèrement quand ses yeux atterrirent sur lui et sur leurs mains jointes.  
Danielle ne faisait pas attention à celles-ci et se rapprocha avec légèreté vers lui.

"-Hiro, c'est Akashi Seijuro, mon meilleur ami. Seijuro, c'est Ogiwara Shigehiro, un nouvel ami. Ca ne le dérange pas si on l'appelle Hiro."

Encore une fois, Danielle ressentit une familiarité inhabituelle quand elle prononça son nom et son esprit s'échappa pendant quelques secondes... mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la fillette ne vit pas les regards méfiants échangés entre les deux garçons. Ni la posture raide de Shigehiro lorsqu'il s'inclina poliment pour saluer l'Akashi, ni le ton à la limite de l'impolitesse de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il répondit à sa salutation.

"-Danielle, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? On pourra te déposer devant ta maison si tu veux." Proposa Seijuro en pointant du doigt le garde du corps qui était près de la voiture des Akashi et l'autre qui était proche d'eux.

"-Non merci, ça va, Tat- papa va venir me chercher. Il devrait arriver bientôt."

Seijuro hocha la tête. Avant de reporter un regard froid au nouvel ami de sa meilleure amie.

"-Donc... Hito.

-Hiro... ou Ogiwara Shigehiro, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Akashi-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir être ami avec Kei ?" Continua-t-il en passant rapidement la dernière déclaration du brun.

Il sourit joyeusement sans faire plus attention à l'attitude de l'autre.

"-Parce qu'elle est géniale ! Elle est très forte au basket, elle sait se battre, elle n'a pas peur des autres garçons qui l'embêtent et elle est super super intelligente, et mature, et calme ! Puis, aussi elle est gentille et... mignonne."

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé très faiblement et Danielle pensa n'avoir pas bien entendu ou même compris, il pouvait lui arriver que les mots lisses japonais portent à confusion pour elle, mais même sans cela, le reste des compliments la fit un peu rougir puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi estimée et flattée. De plus, elle trouvait la maladresse, l'optimisme et l'enthousiasme de ce garçon très touchante et très mignonne, attendrissante. Bref, elle était très charmée par son innocence. Elle lui sourit en le remerciant et lui-même se mit à rougir profondément.

De son côté, Seijuro n'aimait pas du tout l'entièreté de sa situation. Il avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir sa façade polie, mature et surtout diplomatique comme le lui avait appris ses professeurs. Il tenait ses mains derrière son dos pour masquer ses poings serrés.

"-Je vois. C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment impressionnante."

Kei regarda à tour de rôle, plusieurs fois, les deux garçons. Elle commençait, pour une raison quelconque, à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise dans ses baskets et ressentit un soulagement inhabituel à quitter son meilleur ami quand elle vit la voiture de Tatsuma.

Elle leur dit joyeusement au revoir avant de courir vers son père.

Immédiatement, le sourire forcé de Seijuro disparut et ses yeux se plissèrent vers Shigehiro. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal d'être brave face à son regard.

"-Je peux savoir quel est le problème, Akashi-kun ?"

L'autre ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

"-Là, c'est ça !" Fit l'autre en pointant son visage mécontent.

La langue de Seijuro tiqua et il frappa la main qui le pointait. Ensuite, il poussa l'autre enfant. Surpris, Ogiwara tomba par terre.

Le regard de l'Akashi a ce moment se fit encore plus glaciale alors qu'il regardait l'autre sur le sol.

"-Kei est **ma** meilleure amie. Tu ne pourras pas me la voler.

-Mais t'es dingue !" Dit le brun en se relevant.

A son tour, Seijuro fut poussé et tomba au sol. Sans attendre, il se releva.

Ainsi commença une bagarre dont Ogiwara n'eut pas tout à fait compris la raison.

* * *

 **Les vacances de Noël.**  
Danielle état plutôt heureuse de ce Noël avec son père.

 **Bonne nourriture.**  
Honnêtement, la fillette ne savait pas ce que les japonais mangeaient pour Noël, mais Tatsuma lui avait cuisiné les plats de Noël typiques qu'elle mangeait normalement en France. Ce fut une agréable surprise.

 **Cadeaux.**  
Son père l'avait également couvert de cadeaux coûteux et normalement pas adapté pour un enfant comme une tablette, une console, etc... et elle s'était sentit gênée de ne pouvoir lui offrir que des dessins qui, même avec son esprit mûr, ressemblaient à des œuvres d'un petit enfant. Il avait rit et l'avait accepté comme si elle lui avait offert de l'or en lui tapotant la tête. Kei le remercia également pour les cadeaux et finalement, il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir appris son âge réel car sinon, il lui aurait offert des jouets pour enfants de 5-6 ans, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vraiment apprécier.

 **Neige.**  
Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir de neige, alors 30 cm de neige, chose qui n'avait pas été vu depuis plus de 7 ans au Japon, n'avaient pu que faire naître des étincelles dans ses yeux. Déjà que les paysages enneigés l'avait toujours fascinés, mais un Japon blanc lui avait fait encore plus aimé ce pays.  
Tatsuma de son côté se demanda si cette miraculeuse tombée de neige n'avait pas été causé par Tobias. Il y réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Il devenait trop paranoïaque.  
Tobias sourit en ricanant alors qu'il regardait sa protégée admirative de tout le blanc autour d'elle, juste derrière Tatsuma.

 **Jeux dans la neige.**  
La bataille faisait rage. Danielle se jeta vers un abri alors qu'une boule de neige la frôla à l'arrière de la tête. Hiro et elle s'étaient retrouvés chez le rouquin, parce qu'il avait la plus grande maison, pour jouer tous ensembles dans la neige. Ils avaient "décidés" de faire une bataille de boule après que l'un d'eux, aucun nom ne sera cité, avait décidé que ce serait marrant de mettre de la neige dans le manteau de l'un d'eux.  
A partir de là, le sang coula.  
Sauf, que le niveau pour des enfants d'à peine six ans était tout à fait scandaleux. Surtout que les deux garçons avaient férocement décidé de se faire la guerre entre eux. Donc, Kei se retrouvait, soit comme dommage collatéral, soit comme objet de vengeance DES DEUX. Sauf que comparé à eux, elle avait l'air de se tourner les pouces...  
Peu à peu, la bataille se fit plus unilatéral quand Ogiwara se faisait de plus en plus écrasé par la précision mortellement scandaleuse de autre ami.  
Un froncement de sourcil se fraya sur son visage alors que ses yeux cherchaient une ouverture pour l'un des deux. Elle en trouva une quand elle vit Seijuro être trop concentré dans sa chasse et se glissa discrètement derrière lui...  
Cependant, elle ne prit pas en compte la projection de boule de neige maladroite de Hiro alors qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de riposter sous l'assaut de l'Akashi. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle vit une boule de neige, sans doute pas tout à fait dans les règles vu qu'elle remarqua des bouts de cailloux dépassant légèrement, foncer droit dans son visage. Elle mit rapidement ses bras devant elle et ferma les yeux pour se protéger.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, trop longues... Danielle ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle la main de Seijuro, écrasant la boule de neige qui fut seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
En soupirant de soulagement, elle sursauta quand la voix sifflante de son protecteur roux retentit :

"-Fais attention !" Cria-il vers le brun.

Ogiwara fit la moue et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire penaud en s'excusant.

Les deux virent cependant un sourire éclater sur le visage de la fillette et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait même le temps de cligner les yeux, ils sentirent une vague de froid sur le visage et dans leur cou. Le rire de Danielle leur remplit leurs oreilles alors qu'ils crièrent tous les deux en représailles en lui courant après.

 **Froid.**  
"- _C'est la dernière fois que je vais jouer dehors alors qu'il fait -8000 ! Surtout avec ces deux monstres..."_ Pensa-t-elle en éternuant.

* * *

Le Nouvel An c'était également bien passé. Les Akashi l'avait invité, ainsi que Tatsuma pour le fêter chez eux.

Enfin, mis à part une **petite** chose qui avait grandement perturbée la petite fille, pas si petite que ça en fait.

 _Les trois adultes étaient assis dans des fauteuils tandis que les deux enfants somnolaient sur le tapis au milieu et devant la cheminée. De l'avis de Danielle, la scène paraissait un peu clichée, mais elle était si bien, entourée de chaleur et se sentait très confortable, malgré le fait qu'elle soit couchée sur le sol, les mains derrières sa tête. Seijuro reposait la sienne sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, totalement serein._

 _Tous attendait minuit pour fêter la nouvelle année._

 _Seulement, les trois adultes étaient tellement absorbés dans leur conversation, qu'ils en oublièrent le compte à rebours et ce ne fut que quand l'horloge sonna minuit qu'il s'en rendirent compte._

 _Le bruit de l'horloge, plus les exclamations du personnel et de leurs parents réveillèrent le petit garçon endormi. Groggy, il bailla en se frottant les yeux. En observant autour de lui, il vit ses parents souhaiter à Tatsuma une bonne année et s'embrasser._

 _Doucement, il se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Kei qui elle, n'avait pas fait attention au tumulte autour d'elle et avait les yeux toujours fermés._

 _Il s'agenouilla._

 _Se pencha._

 _Se pencha encore plus._

 _Encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Presque._

 _En sentant une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne près de son visage, Kei ouvrit finalement les yeux pour rencontrer une autre paire rouge._

 _Trop surprise, elle n'eut même pas une seconde pour réagir et sentit ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Elle fut trop stupéfaite pour réagir, et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas put s'écarter vu qu'elle était sur le sol. C'était très rapide, très doux et très innocent, à peine un léger picotement sur les lèvres._

 _Les yeux de Kei étaient prêt à sortir de leurs orbites. Même lorsqu'il se releva, elle ne réagit pas, même quand il se recoucha sur ses genoux, elle ne réagit pas._

 _Elle ne réagit que quand son père laissa échapper un bruit étranglé. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, juste avec la bouche ouverte en plus._

 _Avec des salutations polies, ils sont partis après ça._

L'esprit de Kei lui chuchota que ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent d'enfants, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. De toute façon elle aurait été très mal à l'aise avec elle-même si ce n'était la cas.

Par contre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir affligée du fait que son premier baiser de ses deux vies avait été volé par son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le premier jour de l'an, Tatsuma l'avait emmené à un...

"-Hatumode ?

-Oui. C'est une sorte de cérémonie pour dire merci et bonne année aux divinités et leur prier de nous donner une bonne nouvelle année.

-Oh." avait-elle dit avec un 'O'

C'était sympa, elle avait pu voir Seijuro, sa mère et étonnamment son père.

Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'ils avaient prié, Shiori lui avait dit qu'elle voulait son fils et son mari heureux et en bonne santé (elle avait presque grimacé à cela), Masaomi avait demandé à ce que tout aille bien dans sa vie professionnel et que tout s'améliore avec son fils (elle l'avait deviné même s'il avait nié) et Seijuro lui avait doucement avoué qu'il voulait être plus grand, que sa mère et son père restent pour toujours avec lui (elle s'était empêchée de grimacer aussi, mais avait serré ses poings et la culpabilité l'avait envahie) toujours l'avoir avec lui (à cela, elle lui prit la main pour le remercier) et pouvoir protéger tout le monde (elle avait entendu plusieurs Awww).

Seulement lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé, elle se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant.

"-Secret."

Elle ne pourrait jamais leur dire.

* * *

Rentrée. Le pire jour.

Que ce soit petit ou grand, Danielle ne changerait jamais son point de vue sur la rentrée.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement.

Un weekend cependant, Danielle passa une journée plutôt inhabituelle.

Son père avait été appelé pour enquêter sur une affaire dans une ville voisine tout aussi soudaine qu'importante et il n'avait malheureusement personne pour la garder.

Donc, c'est ainsi que la fillette s'était retrouvée dans une voiture, à soupirer, un weekend de février avec un soleil qui semblait se moquer d'elle depuis la fenêtre.

Quelle tristesse...

"-Tu restes dans la voiture." Répéta avec ennui Danielle.

Cela faisait bien trente minutes que Kei était restée tranquillement dans la voiture, mais son corps exigeait de l'action. Alors, en prenant son ballon qui était à côté d'elle, Danielle sortit de la voiture et se courut vers la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de la scène.

Elle se faufila parmi les jambes grâce à sa petite taille et se dirigea lentement vers un policier en uniforme.

Seulement, en se faufilant, elle fut en première ligne pour voir ce sur quoi travaillait son père.

Ces yeux se firent plus brumeux et une légère lueur bleue fit son apparition. Distraitement, elle tira doucement le pantalon de l'officier.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent et il fit de son mieux pour cacher avec son corps la scène.

"-Va-t-en, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu es autorisée à voir.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais mon père est là." Dit-elle en pointant Tatsuma.

Les yeux de l'homme suivirent la direction de son doigt et il se raidit.

"-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de l'appeler ?"

En hochant rapidement la tête, il rejoignit son père et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle fit les plus puissants yeux de chiots qu'elle put jamais faire.

Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, elle put voir clairement le froncement de ses sourcils.

"-Pardon, mais ça fait déjà 45 minutes. Je me demandais si tu me laisserais aller jouer au parc là-bas." Dit-elle en pointant les grilles du parc qu'on pouvait voir pas trop loin.

La puissance des yeux de chiots était une arme réellement terrifiante, car Tatsuma était passé d'un papa mécontent à un papa hésitant.

* * *

Finalement elle put y aller mais pas sans la présence d'un officier près d'elle.

En haussant les épaules, elle commença à s'étirer et à se chauffer lentement.

Les changements de son corps qui avait maintenant presque six ans avait été les bienvenus et s'étaient traduits par une endurance et des réflexes accrues grâce à ses activités, non seulement en solitaire mais aussi avec Seijuro et Tatsuma. Son corps s'adaptait de plus en plus à son mental et il retrouvait peu à peu ses anciens réflexes toujours stockés dans sa mémoire.

Seulement, la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais, c'était bien son niveau de concentration lors de ses entraînements. Elle était toujours complètement attentive à ce qui se passait sur son terrain et oubliait ce qui se trouvait en dehors. Résultat, elle ne vit pas la petite forme qui s'était avancée jusqu'au bord et la regardait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Comme ils n'étaient pas encore au printemps, la température était relativement basse malgré le soleil. L'enfant était donc bien couvert avec une écharpe et une veste ample avec une capuche relevée sur sa tête, ce qui cachait la plus grande partie de son visage.

« -Hey ! »

Danielle sursauta alors que sa concentration fut brutalement cassée. Elle faillit tomber et regarda autour d'elle. Quand elle repéra la source de la voix, elle plissa les yeux. Elle alla parler quand il lui coupa la parole.

« -Joue contre moi ! »

La fillette haussa un sourcil à la voix bruyante et exigeante.

« -Tu joues pas trop mal, je suis impressionné et je pense que tu ferais un bonne adversaire. »

Kei fit une tête hésitante « Il est sérieux là ? ». Il semblait lui ordonner de jouer avec lui. Si la brune n'avait pas été en contact avec les Akashi et les enfants de son école, elle aurait sérieusement pu s'énerver. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira en riant légèrement dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre un petit. Surtout un petit si plein de lui-même. De toute façon qu'il gagnait ou qu'il perdait, elle l'entendrait crier. Elle aimait généralement jouer avec les petits parce que leurs erreurs lui rappelait elle mais elle évitait d'aller à son maximum étant donné que les enfants contre qui elle jouait n'était encore assez mature pour faire face à sa force (et surtout à l'écrasante défaite que ce serait si elle utilisait toute ses compétences)

« -Non merci. Je dois y aller. »

Avec toute franchise, Danielle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre la voiture et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter le terrain mais elle sentait que l'autre allait lui donner une migraine, rien qu'à l'aura de confiance qu'il dégageait. Elle pouvait pratiquement le sentir sourire d'une oreille à une autre alors qu'il faisait rouler avec toute la confiance du monde son ballon sur son doigt.

« -Oh allez… me dit pas que t'as peur ? »

Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent imperceptiblement, sachant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« -Non. »

"-C'est totalement nul ! Joue avec moi, je te promets qu'on s'amusera !"

Danielle garda un visage impassible alors qu'elle répondit d'une voix neutre, retenant un soupir.

"-Non merci.

-Allez... j'ai personne avec qui jouer aujourd'hui, ils sont tous chez eux, et ça fait des jours que j'ai pas joué ! Si tu veux, je me donne un handicape !"

Kei roula les yeux. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

"-Je dois refuser, désolé."

L'enfant fit une moue et continua d'essayer de la convaincre, lui barrant même la route et à son irritation, elle dut utiliser plus de force que nécessaire pour le pousser hors de la voie. elle le passa sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Normalement, elle essaierait d'être un peu plus aimable mais elle n'était pas dans une très bonne humeur.

Danielle allait sortir quand elle sentit un choc brutal au niveau de son dos. Cela ne fit pas mal mais son souffle fut coupé. La fillette se retourna vers le garçon, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. L'autre tressaillit mais sourit, semblant fier de lui.

"-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si nul que ça."

Si Danielle avait eu des lunettes, elles se seraient brisées en même temps que sa patience.

"- _Oh diable l'innocence de ce bébé. **Je vais me le faire.**_ "

* * *

Kei sourit alors qu'elle faisait une nouvelle fois trébucher le petit et sautait pour lancer le ballon.  
Prenant son haut, elle essuya la sueur qui coula sur son front et jeta un coup d'œil vers son adversaire qui lui faisait dos, toujours au sol, à genoux.  
Sans se sentir coupable, la fillette se dirigea vers lui et lui lança le ballon de la même manière qu'il lui avait faîtes plus tôt. En un peut plus doucement quand même. Elle laissa échapper un grand souffle pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Étonnamment, elle s'était beaucoup amusée.  
Il n'était pas si mal en fait. Il était même très bon. Danielle pensait même qu'il surpassait l'entièreté d'au moins deux de ses premières années de basket quand elle avait commencé. Son style était un peu brouillé et bâclé à cause de son âge, mais il était très rapide, agile, très énergique et surtout très imprévisible.

"-Attend !"

Elle sentit une main l'agripper et la retourner.

Elle pouvait voir la sueur sur sa main.

"-Encore !"

Danielle haussa un sourcil.

"-Encore ?"

Il hocha vivement la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller et son sourire de s'élargir.  
L'heure suivante passa à une vitesse incroyable. Danielle ne savait pas d'où venait toute l'énergie du petit mais il en avait beaucoup en réserve. a chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait assez de jouer ( et de perdre) et qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'en aller, il lui criait "Encore ! Encore ! ENCORE !".  
Danielle s'était beaucoup amusée.

Seulement, après la première heure. L'enfant commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup lents, sa vitesse plus aussi rapide, son jeu de jambe plus aussi bon, il faisait plus d'erreurs et devenait prévisible. Quand dix minutes passèrent et qu'elle gagnait encore une fois, elle décida que s'en était assez. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, sa respiration était sifflante, il était en sueur (il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas retiré son manteau, apparemment, on lui avait interdit de l'enlever en le menaçant et en affirmant **_qu'ils le saurait_** s'il l'enlevait.), et il tenait sa main sur son cœur. A genoux, il murmura "encore...". Danielle, elle, était en bien meilleure condition que lui, mais n'était pas si loin. Encore au moins dix minutes et elle serait dans le même état. La sueur perlait son front et elle respirait lourdement.

"-Bon, là. Stop. Tu peux même plus tenir debout."

Elle l'aida à s'assoir contre la grille et se releva pour prévenir le policier.

Encore une fois, elle sentit une main l'agripper.

"-Encore."

Kei soupira. Il semblait être proche de la folie à ce stade... mais sa main était molle. Elle la lui prit et s"agenouilla devant lui.

"-T'étouffes là-dessous. Tu crois pas que c'est un cas de force majeur là ?"

Il ne répondit pas, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle soupira.

"-Bon, bah tu m'excuseras."

En ouvrant sa fermeture éclair, elle lui enleva son écharpe et fit retomber sa capuche.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'élargirent.

"-T... Que... Mais..."

Puis sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, elle se mit à rire doucement. Amèrement, avec amusement, sans humour ? Elle ne savait pas trop elle-même.

Finalement,en secouant la tête, un mot sortit de sa bouche, un murmure, une pensée :

"- **Putain...** "

Elle en avait même perdu son japonais. Revenant au français.

Les yeux fermés du petit s'ouvrir légèrement, la regardant, avant de se refermer, sa main la lâchant.

Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes, l'examinant, avant de partir en courant vers la voiture. Un sourire sur son visage et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Danielle était assis sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle pendait toujours à l'incident. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une secousse à côté d'elle et vit Tatsuma assise à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait ce regard sérieux et cette posture tendue qu'il avait quand ils allaient entamer une discussion importante.

"-Danielle.

-Oui ?" fit-elle, nerveuse.

"-Quand tu es sorti de la voiture..."

La fillette se mordit la lèvre quand il fit une pause.

"-Tu... un agent m'a dit que tu avais pu apercevoir..."

Il soupira en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois. Danielle sourit avec maladresse pour l'encourager à continuer.

"-Oui. J'ai pu... mais pas grand-chose !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" Demanda-t-il, la mine sévère.

Kei déglutit. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir, ses yeux devinrent bleus. Tatsuma plissa les yeux quand il les vit mais ne dit rien.

"-Je... J'ai vu un peu de sang... un bras. Je suppose."

Ses orbes bleus regardaient dans le vide et son père la prit sur ses genoux. Elle posa la tête contre son torse en respirant son odeur et se laissa entourer de sa chaleur.

"-Est-ce que ça va ?"

La voix de la petite fille était tout aussi vide que ses yeux.

"-Oui.

Puis, celle de Tatsuma se fit plus hésitante, mais il essaya d'être aussi rassurant et calme que possible, pour ne pas la brusquer :

"-Est-ce que ça t'as rappelé... certaines choses ?"

Danielle fronça les sourcils, c'était son premier mouvement qui traduisait son trouble depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la conversation. Elle ne répondit pas et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de croiser les bras en signe de défense, fut sa position étroite dans les bras de son père.  
Tatsuma prit une profonde respiration avant de forcer le visage de sa fille à remonter pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Danielle ne détourna pas son regard. Cependant, elle reprit en se détournant et en enlevant doucement les mains du brun de son visage.

"-Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Tatsuma vit qu'elle se mordit la lèvre. Il lui releva la tête et lui baisa le front. Quand elle baissa à nouveau la tête, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

"-Nous n'avons pas pu en parler. Je pense que tu en as besoin, ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi. Dis-moi, Danielle."

L'accentuation de son prénom la fit céder et elle fit une moue. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne commença pas immédiatement et une minute passa.

"-Danielle."

La fillette enterra son visage dans le cou de son père.

"-Je me souviens pas de tout, tu sais... mais tout ça ne me dérange plus."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua :

"-Il y a des moments où je ne sais plus, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est arrivé et en fait, non ou l'inverse. J'ai l'impression que parfois... Enfin c'est bizarre, mais je me souviens comment j'ai tué. Je me souviens du sang. Je me souviens aussi que tu avais besoin d'aide, alors je me souviens que j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur et d'hésiter, parce que tu en avais besoin."

Ce fut au tour de Tatsuma de se mordre la lèvre.

"-J'ai entendu ses battements de cœur s'arrêter."

Danielle ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer son propre cœur.

"-Et j'ai trouvé ça satisfaisant parce que ça t'avais sauvé."

Elle marqua une pause et Tatsuma la força à le regarder. L'étincelle bleue semblait plus forte. Sa fille essaya de résister.

"-Ensuite, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de remords, parce que je n'étais pas censé prendre du plaisir en tuant quelqu'un. Et puis après... j'ai vu ça comme une nécessité. Quelque chose de normal à faire. Vouloir protéger ce qu'on aime, c'est normal, non ?"

Sa voix se fit beaucoup plus douce :

"- Il a choisi cette voie, on ne l'a pas forcé à entrer dans la maison, on ne l'a pas forcé à essayer de te tuer, ça résulte de ses propres actions.

-Tu penses qu'il a causé sa propre mort ?"

Danielle ne répondit pas tout de suite et quand elle le fit, sa voix fut un peu hésitante.

"... Oui ? Je suppose. Sinon, je sentirais encore plus de remords, de la culpabilité, quelque chose, non ? Je me sentirais très très mal, non ?"

Tatsuma ne répondit pas.

"-C'était toi, ou lui. Alors..."

Kei leva un instant les yeux pour le regarder mais elle baissa à nouveau la tête pendant que son père lui caressa les cheveux.

La peur s'insinua dans sa voix.

"-Est-ce que je devrais avoir... honte ? De penser comme ça. De penser que je peux prendre une vie contre une autre ? C'est... jouer à être Dieu, non ?

-Vaste question."

Tatsuma soupira.

-Tu as tué un homme."

En ignorant son frisson, il continua :

"-C'est quelque chose avec lequel tu devras vivre toute ta vie."

Danielle ne dit rien pendant un moment. En resserrant sa prise, elle reprit :

"-Je le referais si je devais encore le faire. Je te choisirais encore.

-C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai tué. J'ai dû aussi vivre avec ça."

Il regarda sa petite tête enterrée dans sa chemise et la lui baisa.

"-On vivra avec ensemble, d'accord ?"

Avec hésitation, Danielle hocha la tête. Écoutant la voix sage, rassurante et calme de son père. Elle n'avait pas aimé cette conversation.

* * *

Tatsuma n'aimait pas du tout cela. Tobias avait trafiqué la mémoire et la façon de penser de sa fille. C'était mal, et vicieux. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas pour sa fille. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété de sa santé mentale après l'incident et l'avait observé très méticuleusement pour voir si elle montrait tout signe de psychotraumatisme ou de sociopathie. Pourtant, rien à part une attitude de malaise quand il l'évoquait, comme s'il lui parlait de la fois où elle aurait volé des bonbons et aurait été pris en flagrant délit. Tobias avait fait un merveilleux travail pour la rendre insensible à tout cela tout en trouvant une logique qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir comme un être humain normal. Elle avait ressentit de la culpabilité, mais...

Tobias avait réglé le problème... mais il n'aimait pas comment il l'avait fait. Elle allait parfaitement bien. En théorie.

Tatsuma jeta un regard à Kei, les sourcils froncés.

Non, même si elle allait bien, il n'aimait pas du tout, tout cela.

* * *

Le temps passa tranquillement, les jours se transformèrent en semaine, les semaines en mois et les mois en années. Danielle avait presque oublié l'incident du parc et ne pensait plus du tout à celui auquel elle avait discuté avec son père, alors que Seijuro, Ogiwara et elle avait traversé vents et marées ensembles : anniversaires, vacances, noël, nouvel an (Tatsuma n'avait pas laissé se reproduire la dernière expérience), pâques, le premier avril, les rentrées, les cérémonies traditionnelles et plus de choses et encore plus. Même si le temps passait, ses deux amis ne s'entendaient jamais et se supportaient à peine juste pour elle. Ogiwara avait finalement compris quel était le problème de Seijuro et pourquoi ils ne seraient jamais amis.

Bref, tous les trois en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres tout au long de leur enfance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un des trois déménage.

Ogiwara déménagea à 9 ans de leur ville. Ils se promirent de s'écrire... sauf que Danielle avait oublié à Ogiwara de lui demander sa nouvelle adresse. L'autre était tout aussi étourdi et oublia de lui donner ET Seijuro ne fit rien pour les aider.

Kei avait versé une larme ce jour-là. Pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué.

* * *

 **NDA : HELLO ! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin de leur enfance et le début du collège ! (TROIS AU PLUS... NORMALEMENT). Je sais je sais c'est trop facile d'accuser l'ange mais AU MOINS, la page est définitivement tournée sans que Danielle ne soit traumatisée à vie x).  
**

Réponse reviews :

 **F** : Merci ô grande F U_U ! BONNE ANNÉE BONNE SANTÉ (lol, on est le 22) ! Je suis devin à mes heures perdues, je pratique ce métier en même temps que la lévitation. Oooh, il a de la chance ton frère ! J'ai eu des bottes, deux bds, deux parfums, un PULL HARRY POTTER SSSSSSERPENNNNTARRRRRRD ! (la fille qui me l'a donné à TRES BIEN CHOISI MON CADEAU) ! x). Haha, elle a des tripes danny.  
Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et OVER !

 **Ezer** : O_O -prend la pelle et frappe le bras plusieurs fois- UN ZOMBIE ! Ah non c'est Ezer... UN ZOMBIE ! -frappe- xD  
BREF, ne tkt pas encore une fois, je ne te force pas VRAIMENT à mettre un commentaire t'fais comme tu veux -met le canon du pistolet loin de ta tête-, mais je super heureuse d'en avoir reçu un de ta part hehe.  
AGENOUILLE TOI DEVANT MA PUISSANCE MA PUISSANCE MOUAHHAH -tousse tousse- Bon bref (2e fois), tu me diras cette épopée un jour si tu le désire, noble troubadour...  
Haha, "ce chapitre a été écrit par la préfecture de police du ministère de la protection de l'enfance de "onsaitpasoù-onsaitjamais", merci de ne pas, non de ne JAMAIS suivre un inconnu et de prévenir tout adulte si vous voyez un intrus, MERCI.". parano = prudent si tu veux mon avis x). AH BAH TANT MIEUX ET J'ESPERE BIEN QUE C'ÉTAIT REALISTE, JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT IECH à REGARDER DES SÉANCES DE TORTURE DE SAW (LA scène toi-même tu sais à la fin), et sur OUTLAST quand le mec se fait empaler à LA JESUS-CRIST pour faire un truc nul ! O_O (hehehe un point plus pour avoir réussi à mettre un ref de Détective Conan, même si c'était pas trop dur en vrai x'D)  
Ensuite, merci. Ouais, c'est vrai pas con (pour l'idée du génie mais en vrai, Danielle et Tatsuma n'aurait pas voulu, elle doit s'habituer aux coutumes et à la langue japonaise donc elle doit retourner au premier niveau pour certaines choses, mais c'est pas con.). Haha, ça aurait été un cauchemar vu qu'ils s'entendent comme chien et chat (j'avais pas prévu de les faire comme ça mais finalement je trouve que ça rend bien). x)  
MERCI J'ETAIS PAS SURE AVEC MASAOMI. TT^TT  
Ton avis a été pris en compte.

Cordialement une auteur compréhensive avec un flingue x3


	31. Finalement

Danielle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était la faute de Tatsuma, pas la sienne, alors pourquoi c'était elle qui devait réparer les pots cassés ?

En jetant un regard agacé à son père qui ne fut pas capable de rencontrer ses yeux, elle soupira.

Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était désolé et lui avait promis de se rattraper plus tard mais elle n'aimait toujours pas la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise.

Deux semaines auparavant, Tatsuma avait reçu la visite d'une jeune femme qui faisait de la publicité pour une compétition de basket junior qui devait servir à financer une association humanitaire dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Quoiqu'il en soit, à ce moment-là, Danielle n'était pas à la maison et Tatsuma travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines sur un cas particulièrement épuisant. Ce faisant, lorsqu'il a reçu sa visite, il n'était pas dans son meilleur état psychologique et avait apposé sa signature sans beaucoup faire attention. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était "basketball", "prix", "aider", et "nourriture", "votre fille".

C'est ainsi, que Kei se retrouva dans une compétition de basketball pour enfants. A la fin, chacun gagnerait un prix, l'argent qu'allaient dépenser les parents pour la nourriture allait servir à aider l'association humanitaire dont Tatsuma n'avait pas retenu le nom.  
Kei ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père d'être impliqué dans son travail... mais elle pouvait lui en vouloir de l'avoir inscrit dans quelque chose sans la consulter.

En grimaçant lorsqu'un enfant cria particulièrement fort, Danielle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Bon, elle allait jouer au basket, ce qui était un bon point mais ces adversaires seraient assez... ou pas assez... Enfin, elle allait voir. Peut-être que ce serait amusant.

* * *

Danielle ne ressentait pas beaucoup d'excitation en voyant les divers enfants bruyants et débutants devant elle mais s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'un des adultes qui avaient l'air d'encadrer l'évènement.  
L'homme avait un regard perçant et menaçant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. La fillette déglutit et elle dut se retenir de détourner le regard tant il était imposant et intimidant.

"-Bienvenu. Tu es venue pour jouer ou pour regarder ?"

Sa voix était bien plus douce et calme que son apparence et Danielle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu rassurée par son ton.

"-Pour jouer... monsieur."

Ca lui paraissait un peu évident vu la tenue de sport qu'elle portait mais bon...  
L'homme hocha la tête. Son manque évident d'enthousiasme. En plissant les yeux, la brune sentit cependant une familiarité. Son apparence ne lui était pas étrangère... très grand, cheveux blonds courts, yeux brun doré, lunettes, un ballon dans les mains...  
Concentrée, Danielle ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

Le blond la sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il répéta plus fort :

"-Dis-moi ton nom, on va te mettre dans une équipe.

-Nakamura Kei." Répondit-elle avec hâte.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

"-Très bien va te mettre avec les autres." Dit-il en pointant une petite foule d'enfant.

En soupirant en blâmant sa mémoire défaillante, elle rejoignit les autres en haussant les épaules.

"- _On s'en fout."_

* * *

Tout n'allait pas si mal en fin de compte, Danielle arrivait à s'amuser malgré le niveau assez faible de ses adversaires, le fait de simplement bouger pour faire rentrer le ballon dans le cerceau suffisait à ne pas l'ennuyer. Arriver à contrôler son minuscule corps était déjà un problème à résoudre en soi mais le niveau n'était pas très haut donc elle pouvait se permettre de faire des erreurs.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait qu'accumuler les victoires et éviter les défaites, parfois de peu, mais les membres de son équipe étaient aux anges. Les autres équipes semblaient avoir plus de mal entre elles et Danielle repéra de bons éléments parmi les petits joueurs.

Elle avait également vu ceux qui n'avait absolument pas l'air à l'aise avec un ballon dans les mains.

Un garçon par exemple, qu'elle n'avait pas osé approcher... jusqu'à ce que son équipe arrive irrémédiablement contre la sienne.

Danielle se mordit la lèvre en supprimant un sourire en voyant le garçon tenter de faire une attaque offensive, ou autant offensive que possible pour un enfant, et se ramasser lamentablement sur lui-même. La balle revint à elle et en un instant, elle fut en l'air, sautant pour marquer un panier. L'enfant était toujours au sol et il la regardait avec de grands yeux.

A la fin, son équipe fut vainqueur, principalement grâce à ses paniers.

Elle regarda avec curiosité le garçon qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Plus tard, pendant la pause, il vint la voir, l'air hésitant. Tatsuma les regardait avec amusement.

Le petit la pointa du doigt en fronçant les sourcils avant de parler d'une voix forte.

"-Je... Je... Tu... étais... COOL !"

Sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que soit, il partit en courant.  
Ses yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce que l'enfant rejoigne l'homme qui lui avait été familier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le petit se jeter au cou de l'adulte _._

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se dirigea vers la pair et se retrouva devant le garçon, le regardant avec amusement et curiosité.

"-Je... je te remercie." Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

* * *

A la fin du tournoi, son équipe fut vainqueur.

Quelle surprise...

Encore plus surprenant pour Danielle, le garçon plus tôt revint la voir.

Avec des yeux pleins d'une innocente incompréhension, il demanda :

"-Comment tu peux être aussi cool ? La majorité des points que t'as gagné c'était avec des lancers...

-Les lancers c'est cool.

-Oui t'étais super cool, mais... c'est toujours ceux qui font des dunks, ceux qui sont les plus agressifs et qui arrivent à marquer directement qui récoltent la gloire..." Dit-il e baissant les yeux.

Kei haussa un sourcil, ne tentant même pas de cacher son regard "t'es sérieux là ?" qui le faisait ce sentir comme le mammifère le plus attardé qu'elle ait pu avoir en face d'elle dans sa vie. Seulement, le petit devant elle avait l'air sincèrement triste et confus. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils en reprenant d'une voix confiante :

"-Quoi, t'étais pas au courant ?"

Il la regarda en penchant la tête.

En lui souriant, elle prit une pause classe et lui dit en le pointant du doigt :

"- "Même un singe peut contrer des dunks. C'est facile de mettre un panier d'aussi près. Seuls les tirs à longue distance ont de la valeur." Un tireur, le **meilleur** tireur de sa génération a un jour prononcé ces mots. Alors ne sous-estime pas la valeur d'un tir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour devenir aussi cool que toi ? Me mettre au tir ? Abandonner ?"

Encore une fois, Danielle haussa un sourcil en reprenant une position plus neutre. En posant simplement sa main sur sa hanche.

"-Tu fais comme tu veux, je suis pas ton coach !" Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'autre avait l'air abattu. Kei fit une grimace.

"-Bon, tu aimes le basketball, non ?"

L'autre hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"-Alors continue, découvre-toi des talents."

L'autre la regarda, attendant qu'elle continue. La fillette résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux. Se rappeler qu'il était encore très jeune.

"-Je sais pas moi, si t'es si mauvais pour faire des dunks, alors ouais essaye les tirs, si t'es mauvais au tir, alors essaye autre chose. Si t'es mauvais dans tout, alors perfectionne-toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois parfait ! Ou satisfait de toi-même, à toi de voir... Si tu veux une recette je peux te recommander, la confiance en toi, un peu de chance, pas prendre la grosse tête... Mais c'est à toi de voir ce que tu vas mettre comme ingrédient ! Tu crois qu'ils font comment les joueurs pros ?"

Kei avait largement conscience qu'elle s'emballait contre un petit et sans doute allait-elle se frapper la tête contre un mur quand elle rentrerait chez elle.

Le garçon par contre la regardait avec étonnement. Puis il sembla perplexe.

"-Je vois... j'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça..."

Il lui sourit timidement avant de la remercier en s'inclinant légèrement puis repartit en courant.

Danielle ne l'a pas revu après. Bizarrement, elle se sentait comme un tyran qui avait pris quelque chose à un autre enfant.

* * *

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Ce n'était pas sa première expérience après tout. Elle s'y attendait et avait craint à tout moment après son septième anniversaire de remarquer et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Heureusement, elle put les dissimuler rapidement avant que quelqu'un la voit. C'était nerveux, elle ne se sentait pas réellement triste. Juste peinée.

Danielle avait trouvé ça injuste. Et d'une coïncidence abominable.

Tout comme elle dans son ancien monde, Akashi Seijuro allait perdre sa mère, son pilier, son monde très jeune. Presque au même âge qu'elle.

Kei remarqua les symptômes à partir de la moitié de leur septième année. Elle ne savait pas quelle maladie, mais elle en avait remarqué quelques signes. Avant, lorsque elle et Seijuro jouaient ensemble, la jeune mère participait activement à leurs activités. Seulement, elle avait arrêté et se contentait de les regarder. Elle avait commencé à tousser souvent, beaucoup et Danielle avait également remarqué qu'elle semblaient avoir des vertiges et que son visage se crispait sans raison apparentes parfois. Seijuro lui racontait aussi qu'elle dormait beaucoup et semblait fatiguée malgré les nombreuses heures passées à dormir et qu'elle ne jouait plus aussi souvent que d'habitude avec lui.

* * *

Alors que le temps que passait Seijuro avec sa mère diminuait, celui des deux enfants ne faisait qu'accroître.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle et Shiori se croisaient et elle fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître la moue triste de son ami.

Plus elle voulait l'aider, plus elle se sentait impuissante. De retour à son monde, elle n'aimait pas être réconfortée et préférait largement évacuer sa tristesse à l'abri des regards. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus quand quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras et se tendait au moindre contact. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule.

Danielle soupira, ce fut dans ses moments là qu'elle se reprochait de voir la situation d'une façon trop enfantine.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que voudrait son ami. N'aimant pas faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse -la plupart du temps- elle avait des difficultés à comprendre les attentes des gens dans ce genre de situation. Voudrait-il être réconforté ? Ou comme elle être laissé seul ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et elle ne savait plus comment l'original Seijuro avait réagit à la mort de sa mère.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses yeux chocolats viraient souvent au bleus. Elle se sentait plus calme dans ces moments et tentait de réfléchir à une solution.

"- _Mais je ne peux pas guérir une maladie..._ "

Avec un visage triste, elle laissa échapper un soupir discret.

"-Ca va ?" Lui demanda Tatsuma.

Elle avait vu son père l'observer pendant plusieurs minutes mais n'avait pas pu cacher son angoisse plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, même sans camoufler ses émotions de son visage et de son attitude, l'autre avait vu qu'elle était inquiète à cause de ses yeux luisants. Kei déposa ses couverts autour de son assiette, et cacha une partie de son visage avec son poing fermé.

La fillette hésita pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par lever les yeux avant de lui répondre.

"-La mère de Seijuro est malade."

Tatsuma ne dit rien, mais son regard reflétait son agitation.

"-Elle va mourir... Sans doute."

Danielle n'avait pas eu envie de déclarer froidement la mort de la mère de son meilleur ami. Donc elle a rajouté "sans doute"... mais elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son ton vide et Tatsuma en avait parfaitement compris le sens.

Ils ne parlèrent plus après.

* * *

Kei était couché dans son lit, ses yeux bleus contemplant le vide de son plafond. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, d'essayer de trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des pouvoirs de guérison, et la médecine n'avait pas réussi à soigner la mère de Seijuro dans l'anime.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une lumière très intense, et malgré son calme face au destin funeste de Shiori, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ce sentiment d'impuissance. Encore. Elle pensait à son ancienne elle, tellement dévastée après la mort de sa mère. Un morceau de son cœur avait été arraché, poignardé, écrasé, et brûlé en même temps qu'elle avait vu le corps inerte, gris et froid de son parent entrer lentement dans le four de crémation. Si elle avait eu quelqu'un, si son meilleur ami de l'époque avait eu la possibilité de guérir sa mère, alors elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il le fasse. Même après, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de cette perte. A défaut de se reconstruire petit à petit par le temps, elle avait toujours l'impression déchirante d'avoir un poignard coincé dans la poitrine.

La fillette mit son poing au niveau de son cœur.

En soupirant lourdement, elle se redressa en grommelant.

"-Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête d'y penser !" se cria-t-elle en mettant son autre main sur son front.

En se levant, elle se mit à marcher en essayant de trouver une solution. Encore.

Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas de quelqu'un dans sa chambre, elle se retourna en trébuchant lorsqu'elle vit le visage impassible de son ange.

"-Tu m'as fait peur."

Elle crut voir un sourire mais elle ne put le confirmer à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce.

"-Tu... enfin tes pouvoirs semblent émettre une énergie instable depuis peu. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien."

Danielle le regardait avec des yeux bleus correspondant aux siens et l'autre sentit quelque chose en lui à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la peur alors qu'ils firent un contact visuel.

"- _Est-ce qu'elle sait ?_ "

Kei fut la première à baisser les yeux. Avec un soupir triste, elle lui raconta tout.

Tobias ne l'interrompit à aucun moment et la laissa parler et déverser tout.

"-Je comprends."

En se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, Danielle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

"-Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose toi ?"

Il la regarda longuement.

"-Oui. Je pourrais effectivement faire quelque chose.

-C'est vrai ?!" Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme retrouvé.

Tobias sembla mécontent mais répondit à sa question avec calme et tact. Cela était dotant plus difficile vu qu'elle avait agrippé doucement son bras en le regardant avec espoir.

"-Oui, mais je préfère ne pas m'impliquer avec d'autres personnes que toi ou ton père adoptif."

Le visage de sa protégée tomba. La déception et la tristesse claires devant le propre visage de l'ange.

"-Mais t'as pas besoin de te montrer, tu peux juste la guérir quand elle dort ou tu peux te rendre invisible pour la guérir, ou...

-Danielle."

Il l'interrompit d'une voix dure et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder face à ses yeux de chiots confus.

"-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Non...

-Honnêtement, je préférerais éviter parce que..."

Tobias s'arrêta pendant une seconde avant de soupirer et reprendre.

"-Notre loi ne nous interdit pas d'aider les autres humains dans le besoin, mais il y a certaines conditions à respecter. Et ces conditions peuvent parfois être bien plus importantes que le résultat.

-Mais... c'est possible, non ?" Demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait entendu que la moitié de la phrase.

Tobias n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de Kei et acquiesça à contrecœur.

Kei avait tellement fait chauffer ces neurones qu'elle se laissait aller au soulagement de l'existence d'une solution.

"-Danielle, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es dans le déni.

-Quoi ? Non..." fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

"-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit."

Il avait prit sa main de son bras et l'abaissa lentement.

"-Je préfère ne pas intervenir... et je ne vais pas le faire. C'est définitif."

La fillette baissa la tête mais Tobias put sentir son mécontentement, sa colère et son impuissance.

"-Je n'ai pas l'obligation de protéger qui que ce soit autre que toi. Je te suis assigné, seulement toi.

-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est sa mère ! J'aurais tout donné moi, pour avoir cette opportunité !"

Kei inspira et expira goulument de l'air pour maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. Ses yeux juvéniles brillaient d'un bleu furieux.

Tobias plissa les yeux en soupirant.

"-C'est donc ça."

Soudainement, Tobias portait le visage de quelqu'un qui était coincé en plein champ de mine.

"-Danielle. Ce n'est pas..."

Il s'interrompit, ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche. Tout à coup, son regard devint plus dur.

"-Ta mère est morte. C'est un fait. Guérir Akashi Shiori ne vas ni la ramener, ni t'aider toi. Je n'ai aucune obligation de t'obéir."

Kei sentit les larmes venir très très vite. La lueur bleue dans ses yeux clignotait faiblement et l'ange regretta le ton dur qu'il avait utilisé.

D'une petite voix, elle lui répondit :

"-Je sais ça. Ce n'était pas un ordre ou quoi que ce soit, c'était... je te le demandais parce que... je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami connaisse ce que j'ai connu. Moi, j'aurais tellement voulu que... j'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps, j'aurais tellement voulu l'entendre dire "je t'aime", "bonne nuit", "bon anniversaire", "c'est très bien" encore et encore. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ait assez de temps pour répondre à mes messages. J'aurais tellement voulu m'endormir sans me dire que je passais une autre année sans elle, sans me demander comment j'ai pu la perdre aussi vite, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle me rassure encore quand j'avais peur. Elle me manquait, tout me manquait, sa chaleur, sa voix, son visage, ses bras, son rire."

A ce stade, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues et elle les essuya furieusement. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait quelque chose dans la gorge et sa respiration s'accélérait.

Tobias s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains. Regardant dans ses yeux redevenus chocolats.

"-D'accord."

Sa protégée releva timidement la tête.

"-D'accord. Je vais le faire."

Doucement, il approcha son front du sien et Kei se laissa faire.

Ses larmes s'effacèrent et elle s'endormit.

* * *

Tobias se tenait devant le bureau d'Akashi Masaomi. Invisible de tous.

En soupirant, il fit un mouvement vif de la main et un livre près de l'homme tomba.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour ramasser l'objet, l'ange déposa la note qu'il avait préalablement écrite sur son bureau bien en évidence.

En ignorant le brusque bruit d'une chaise qui tombe sur le sol, il quitta silencieusement la pièce.

- _Akashi Shiori_ _va mourir. Très bientôt. Si vous voulez la sauver, rendez-vous...-_

* * *

"-Attend attend attend attend. Tu as fait quoi ?" Demanda Danielle en essayant de garder une voix calme.

"-J'ai déposé un mot sur le bureau d'Akashi Masaomi en lui disant qu'Akashi Shiori allait mourir et que s'il voulait la sauver, il devait..."

Kei leva la main pour l'interrompre. Se pinçant l'arête du nez de l'autre, elle sentit une migraine venir.

"-Attend attend attend attend."

Malheureusement, elle avait bien entendu. En passant une main sur son visage, Kei lui jeta un regard incrédule, en colère et un petit peu avec pitié.

"- _Ca doit pas être facile d'être aussi c-... maladroit, tous les jours."_

Ses pensées volaient dans toutes les directions, mais elle se força à se calmer.

"-Tobias. En écrivant ça de cette manière, et en plus, sans donner le moyen de répondre immédiatement, de discuter, de s'expliquer il va prendre ça comme une menace directe contre sa femme !"

Tobias sembla se rendre compte de son erreur. Ses yeux impassibles se firent plus penaud.

"-Ah. Je suis désolé. Le papier était assez petit donc j'ai dû être bref."

Danielle résista à l'envie de se facepalmer. En faisant des mouvements apaisants dans sa tête, elle le rassura en disant que ce n'était pas... très grave.

"- _Ce n'est pas comme si maintenant, le dirigeant d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays allait nous traiter comme des menaces."_

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une lourde main se poser sur son épaule.

"-Ca va aller. Je vais lui parler.

Kei ne dit rien, inquiète et entoura avec ses petits bras son torse pendant quelques instants, le visage grave.

"- _Calme-toi, calme-toi. Respire. Ça va bien se passer._ "

Les mains tremblantes, Danielle prit une plus grande inspiration et calma son anxiété. Tobias n'avait pas besoin qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

L'ange de son côté sourit sans qu'elle puisse le voir et lui rendit son câlin.

Ils se séparèrent et Tobias partit pour rencontrer Masaomi Akashi.

* * *

 **NDA : Alala, tellement de jours sans nouvelles, je suis désolée x'(**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et... sinon... voilà. Rien de spécial à dire mais si j'ai oublié quelque chose, vous pouvez me le dire. (Surtout les incohérences comme d'hab, je répondrai avec plaisir ou je changerai). J'avoue que ça fait quand même longtemps que je me suis pas penchée sur Danielle donc j'ai pu perdre le fil et faire quelques erreurs avec elle. Désolé d'avance (encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer)  
**

 **Réponse review :**

Shirayuki Yukine : Rhaa désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant x( ! Oui, j'ai voulu rajouter un personnage, je trouvais que Danielle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intéractions avec les membres du manga, alors je l'ai rajouté ! Je suis contente que son apparition t'ai plu. Seijuro montre quelques côtés posséssif c'est normal vu qu'elle est sa (seule) meilleure amie, c'est si enfantin et mignon x3 mais sacrément méchant. Oui, ça va être important (bien qu'à la base, elle devait le rencontrer avec Kuroko mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop facile et que ce serait une trop GROSSE COICIDENCE. Surtout que je ne sais pas si elle pourra supporter un chibiKuroko -yeux qui brillent-). Hehe oui, c'était son premier, il pourra le revendiquer et la taquiner plus tard mouhaha xD. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te dis à la prochaine !

 **Siell** : Merchiiii ! Aaaah, et tu as deviné ? x3. Oui très proche mais ils me restent quelques petits détails à régler. Je te remercie (jusqu'à la mort) et je te dis à une prochaine fois peut-être ;)

 **F** : F, chère F, grande F. Je te demanderais de bien garder ce secret pour toi, en effet, je n'ai pas envie que le gouvernement vienne tout le temps me voir dans ma caravane verte à poids jaune dans la rue du trois quart pour me demander des conseils pour diriger le peuple. Alors chuuuut ;). Sinon... je me souviens plus pourquoi on... parlait d'avion ? -regard perplexe- tu me rediras ? Perso j'aimais bien l'avion quand j'étais plus jeune (j'imaginais ça comme une attraction, mais en plus cool) mais maintenant moi aussi ça me fout les jetons !  
Haha oui j'ai un peu de serpentard en moi. Je n'ai rien contre les Poufsouffle, mais je n'ai pas lu les livre du coup je n'ai pu faire leur "connaissance" qu'à partir du film "Harry Potter et la coupe de feu" où on les rencontre FINALEMENT (avec Cédric Diggory et tout... remarque le "et tout" puisque c'est le seul Pouffsoufle que je connais). Ils ne sont pas vraiment mis en valeur par rapport aux autres maisons (ce qui est injuste tu vas me dire mais c'est un débat pour un autre jour), mais c'est vrai que leur proximité des cuisines (surtout des gentils elfes de maisons) hachtag bonbon/sucre/salé/collations minuits -bave-. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH mais c'est pour ça que le slogan qu'ils arboraient était "Potter pue" ou "Potter schlingue" ? (RE-VE-LA-TIOOOON). Je rigole, je rigole tkt tkt xD. Surtout ton mode à la Danny au contact d'Hiro et ta réaction à la chocapic (perso je suis plus pour TOPCAO -tousse tousse- placement de produit -tousse tousse-) ils m'ont fait bien rire.

N'EST-CE PAS ? N'EST-CE PAS ? Je suis d'accord, rien de telle qu'une petite touche de jalousie et oui, A-chan va en chier avec tous les membres virils de la GdM et les autres membres des autres équipes ou les autres perso plus secondaires, il va pas arrêter. haha xD. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ai pluuuuuuuuuuuuu et j'espère que celui-ci t'aura pluuuuuuuuuuuuu.

OVER.

Ps : Oui on est d'accord, c'est qu'un bisou mais A-chan étant A-chan, ça va revenir la hanter hehe x)

Pps : Pauvre Tobias, ange un peu bizarre.


	32. Incendie criminel

Tobias donnait un regard impassible à l'homme devant lui.

Akashi Masaomi n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère, mais l'ange n'avait pas peur de lui, ni des hommes postés tout autour d'eux.

D'une

* * *

voix calme, Tobias commença à expliquer la situation tout en présentant ses excuses pour la frayeur, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de tuer la mère du meilleur ami de sa protégée.

L'Akashi ne sembla pas se détendre. Étrangement.

Masaomi plissa les yeux. Ne le croyant pas.

L'ange avait envie de hausser les épaules, ce n'était pas son problème si l'autre ne le croyait pas mais Kei le lui avait demandé. Il avait tenté.

Dans un dernier effort, Tobias dit à l'homme devant lui que s'il changeait d'avis, il devait simplement revenir au même endroit et l'appeler en lui donnant un numéro factice. En fait, c'était un objet qui lui permettait de savoir l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un si ce dernier le touche si lui-même était trop loin pour entendre les pensées. Si Masaomi revenait avec cette carte sur leur lieu de rencontre, il saurait immédiatement sa décision.

Puis, avec une distraction bruyante sous la forme d'un lampadaire qui tombait derrière l'un des hommes postés, il disparut dans un écran de fumée.

Danielle aima la sortie dramatique lorsque Tobias lui raconta tout.

En soupirant, elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'anxiété. Elle était contente de savoir qu'au moins, Masaomi aurait le choix.

* * *

Le temps passa tranquillement. Tatsuma et sa fille passèrent du temps ensemble et quelques fois, Tobias les rejoignait et appréciait leur compagnie, ou plutôt celle de la petite.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air de s'aimer, avait remarqué la brune.

Elle passa également beaucoup de temps à étudier la calligraphie japonaise en compagnie de son ami Seijuro, c'était amusant. Les deux faisaient des fautes mais c'était Kei qui en faisait le plus souvent. Ce qui lui faisait faire une moue, chose qu'elle n'admettrait jamais, sous le rire de son ami.

Akashi Shiori cependant, n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal qu'avant sachant qu'il y avait une alternative mais elle faisait tout son possible pour distraire Seijuro lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter ou lorsque elle avait besoin d'aller se reposer en interrompant leur session de jeu.

* * *

Les deux enfants avaient fêté leur 10ème année chacun.

Le temps de Shiori fut soudainement écoulé lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance lors d'une fête de l'école.  
A ce stade, non seulement son fils était au courant qu'elle était dans un état maladif, mais aussi toute la ville. D'ailleurs, Danielle se demandait comment elle avait même pu se lever.

Plus tard, elle avait eu la réponse à sa question lorsque Seijuro était venu la voir en pleurant et en lui demandant si cela était de sa faute parce que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que sa mère viennent à cette fête parce qu'elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec lui qu'avant et lui avait demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus.

Cela avait rendu triste la mère et elle s'était levée pour assister à la fête de son fils. Malgré son état.

Kei le rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait, que ce genre de choses arrivaient parfois et qu'elle guérirait bientôt.

Le rouquin l'avait regardé avec tellement d'espoir. Avec cette petite voix d'enfant vulnérable en lui demandant si c'était vrai.

Kei espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Tobias était apparu devant elle alors qu'elle était en train de somnoler sur son lit en fin d'après-midi. Sa surprise l'avait bien réveillée. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"-Il a appelé. Il y a quelques secondes."

Danielle hocha la tête.

Et il est partit.

* * *

Tobias n'était revenu que le lendemain, le visage sombre. La fillette avait craint le pire mais il avait juste hoché la tête en lui disant que c'était fait. Que Shiori ne souffrait plus de sa maladie et qu'elle vivrait.

Le sourire brillant et reconnaissant de la petite fille faillit faire taire l'ange sur la suite des évènements, mais finalement, il dut se résoudre à lui dire toute la vérité.

La condition pour que Akashi Shiori puisse vivre, était... "partiellement horrible" avait-il dit. "Mais équitable" avait-il rajouté.

En échange de sa vie, Shiori avait dû échanger celle de l'enfant, ou du fœtus, à l'intérieur d'elle.

Et encore, l'ange lui avait dit avoir été généreux car normalement, il aurait dû prendre sa capacité à féconder pour rassembler suffisamment d'énergie. Au lieu de cela, il avait pris une partie de sa propre énergie pour sauver quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas la charge.

Le visage de Kei tomba et son cœur se remplit d'un effroyable sentiment de culpabilité... et de soulagement.

Elle agrippa son t-shirt à l'endroit où se tenait son cœur, prit d'une piqûre à la poitrine. La couleur bleue éclata sur ses iris. Des yeux humides regardaient l'ange alors que ce dernier la regarda avec sympathie. Il la prit lentement dans ses bras avant d'observer les traits de son visage. En lui fermant doucement les yeux avec ces pouces, faisant couler plus rapidement ses larmes, il posa son front contre le sien.

La douleur s'en alla peu après et Tobias continua son récit : Shiori n'était pas d'accord. Masaomi avait donc dû agir vite.

 _Manoir Akashi_

 _"-Quoi ?"_

 _Masaomi regarda l'homme devant lui. Shiori était enceinte... et il demandait la vie de ce futur enfant contre la vie de sa femme._

 _Cette dernière écoutait avec fureur les nouvelles et agrippa avec force les draps autour d'elle._

 _"-Hors de question." siffla-t-elle._

 _Masaomi les regardait avec de grands yeux, à tour de rôle. Il serra violemment ses poings, son sang se glaça et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'ange les regardait avec impassibilité._

 _"-C'est votre choix. Sachez cependant, que si je n'interviens pas ce soir, vous mourrez. C'est quelque chose d'inévitable."_

 _Lorsque cet homme était d'abord venu le voir, Masaomi l'avait appelé dès qu'il avait appris que Shiori s'était effondré. Le brun lui avait montré des preuves qu'ils possédaient des capacités hors-normes. Des capacités qui pourraient sauver le plus grand amour de sa vie._

 _Il essayait de garder son sang-froid, mais son anxiété était palpable._

 _"-Allez-vous abandonner votre vie, plutôt que d'abandonner une vie à peine formée ? Vous ne survivrez pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse naitre de toute façon."_

 _La voix froide de l'homme avait fait frissonner les deux parents de la pièce. La jeune mère le regardait avec une haine silencieuse tandis que Masaomi prenait en considération ses paroles._

 _Masaomi passa une main sur on visage alors qu'il entendit la voix de l'homme résonner dans la pièce :_

 _"-Refuser cette opportunité pour sauver votre foetus ne vous apportera aucun bénéfice si la mère meurt." Avait-il dit en se tournant vers le chef Akashi._

 _Shiori porta également son regard sur lui._

 _"-Quand je pense à ce **bébé** , je pense à Seijuro... et pour rien au monde, je ne l'aurais abandonné." Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. _

_Des larmes émergèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle continua :_

 _"-Si je dois abandonner un de mes enfants, je pourrais aussi bien être morte."_

 _Masaomi haleta silencieusement._

 _"-Shiori. Tu es..."_

 _Il ferma les yeux en faisant une pause, rassemblant ses pensées pour soigneusement choisir ses prochains mots. Il rouvrit les yeux._

 _"-... l'amour de ma vie, tu es la femme la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus déterminée et la plus forte que je connaisse."_

 _Ses propre yeux se durcirent et il fallut toutes ses années de contrôle pour continuer sa phrase :_

 _"-Mais nous... nous pourrons réessayer. Nous pourrons avoir un autre enfant, des dizaines, si c'est ce que tu veux."_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement les mains._

 _"-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Pas s'il y a une autre possibilité. Et il y en a une !"_

 _Shiori arracha brusquement ses mains des siennes, comme si elle s'était brûlé en reculant._

 _"-Tu..._

 _-Shiori. Je suis dé..._

 _-Non !" Cria-t-elle._

 _Masaomi avala nerveusement. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de partir de la pièce en prenant soin de prendre l'ange avec lui._

 _Une fois hors de la pièce, il se tint fermement devant l'étrange être._

 _"-Je veux que vous le fassiez."_

 _L'autre haussa un sourcil._

 _"-Mais elle ne le veut pas."_

 _Le jeune père ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il secoua la tête._

 _"-Elle n'a pas la capacité de réfléchir rationnellement. Elle est malade, elle est fatiguée. Il n'y aura aucun accouchement si elle meurt. Elle préfèrerait mourir que de perdre l'enfant. Je préfèrerais mourir que de la perdre."_

Tobias plissa les yeux pendant une seconde avant de remettre son masque

* * *

de neutralité.

 _"-Et votre aîné ? Il a besoin d'un parent." Répondit Tobas en pensant à sa propre protégée. Comment elle s'était retrouvée seule.  
_

 _Masaomi parut se sentir coupable pendant un moment mais il ne dit rien._

 _"-Faîte-le. S'il vous plaît."_

 _..._

 _"-Non... Non !_

 _-Shiori, s'il te plait..._

 _-Non ! N'approchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas !"_

 _C'est tout ce que la jeune femme put dire avant de sentir comme une violente brûlure dans son ventre. Son cri résonna dans la pièce. Heureusement, la chambre était insonorisée.  
_

 _Puis elle s'évanouit_

 _Sans attendre, il effaça la mémoire des deux adultes et implanta de faux souvenirs : un médecin avait guérit la jeune femme lors d'une opération longue et périlleuse, elle s'en était tirée mais au prix de leur enfant à naître. Masaomi ayant fait pression pour que sa femme subisse cette opération car c'était sa dernière chance._

 _Et l'étrange être partit._

* * *

 **(NDA : J'étais vraiment tentée d'arrêter ici, mais je trouvais le chapitre un peu court, alors j'ai continué. J'espère que vous aimez, bonne lecture.)  
**

Danielle évita de se rendre au manoir Akashi pendant quelques temps, prétextant être plus occupée. Elle pouvait voir Seijuro pendant les cours mais elle refusait quand il l'invitait. Il était cependant tellement heureux que sa mère soit guérie qu'il n'en fut que légèrement déçu.

La fillette restait enfermée dans sa chambre, à réfléchir.

Elle réfléchissait à la petite vie précieuse et vulnérable du bébé de Shiori. Le temps qu'elle passait à y penser avait augmenté de plus en plus depuis que Tobias lui avait donné les nouvelles. En serrant les poings, elle ferma les yeux. Puis les ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Elle se redressa et vit son père à la porte.

"-Ca va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle."

Kei répondit rapidement par un hochement de tête.

"-Ton ami a appelé. Il voudrait savoir si tu voulais venir chez lui."

Danielle baissa la tête durant quelques instants. Elle en avait envie, mais...

Elle le sentit s'assoir à côté d'elle.

"-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore à propos de sa mère ? Ou de Tobias ?

-Comment tu sais ?" Répondit-elle, en relevant la tête avec des yeux comiquement ronds.

Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête pour voir s'il y avait des caméras autour d'eux. Tatsuma rit.

"-Tu y penses beaucoup. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était guérie. Ton ange a fait quelque chose ?"

Immédiatement, le ton léger de la pièce disparut.

"-Oui. Je lui ai demandé.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui. Tobias a assuré."

Tatsuma ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque une voix le coupa :

"-Tu y penses encore ?"

Danielle sursauta et Tatsuma avait sortit une arme en la pointant dans la direction de l'ange par réflexe.

Le visage du père était hésitant pendant quelques instants, ne baissant pas son arme malgré sa reconnaissance de l'individu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa fille le regarda d'une manière confuse, en penchant la tête, qu'il baissa le bras.

"-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y penses autant." Dit l'autre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La fillette baissa la tête en entendant sa déclaration. Elle entendit des pas et sentit sa présence tout près d'elle.

"-Tu es trop sensible. Tu as pourtant eu ce que tu voulais, je ne te comprends pas." Lui murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il mit ses mains sur ses joues et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux brillèrent d'une même lueur. Avant que Danielle ne soit brutalement arrachée du contact.

Tatsuma ne chercha pas à cacher son mépris alors qu'il regardait l'ange. La fillette se laissa faire, un peu étourdie.

"-Va-t-en. Sors de ma maison."

Tobias parut confus et légèrement agacé, mais disparut.

Tatsuma regarda le visage endormi de sa fille. Il se coucha sur son lit et la laisser se reposer près de lui.

* * *

Plus tard, Danielle n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation de son ami. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer ensemble et cette fois, il avait eu l'air très triste lorsqu'elle refusa dans un premier temps.

Le weekend, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Seijuro à jouer à un jeu de société.

L'ambiance autour d'eux était légère et emplie d'une joie enfantine venant du petit roux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des cris non loin d'eux. Danielle reconnut la voix de Shiori et Masaomi, leur dispute sembla assez animée.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son meilleur ami et ce dernier baissa la tête avec un air attristé.

En clignant des yeux, Kei lui sourit et lui proposa de jouer à un jeu qui nécessitait de crier ou d'écouter de la musique.

L'autre parut se détendre.

A la fin, Seijuro la remercia de cette journée.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que l'année passait et que les visites de Danielle s'enchaînaient, elle put se rendre compte des changements dans le manoir Akashi. Par exemple, la relation entre Shiori et Masaomi s'était tendue. De plus, les deux devenaient, sans s'en rendre compte parfaitement, plus distant avec leur fils. Shiori avait également tendance à devenir plus émotive et réagissait parfois excessivement pour de petites choses. Elle peinait à garder on calme d'avant et elle devenait plus facilement en colère contre tout le monde.

La seule personne qui semblait être un temps soit peu à l'abri était son fils bien aimé.

Elle ne criait pas après lui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son visage se crispait et ses yeux jadis heureux devenaient tristes.

Danielle n'aimait pas non plus la lueur dangereuse dans son regard à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Masaomi.

* * *

Lorsque Kei entendit des coups à la porte, elle ne fit pas immédiatement un mouvement pour aller ouvrir.

Seulement, elle se souvenait que son père était dans son bureau et qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas entrer parce qu'il serait très occupé.

En prenant une chaise pour regarder dans le trou, elle vit de courts cheveux roux.

En ouvrant la porte, Danielle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre une respiration avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement projeté en arrière.

"-Kei... Pardon." Dit-il en se relevant et en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle lui fit un signe pour dire qu'elle allait bien avant de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

Timidement, il demanda un jus de fruit.

Elle prit quelque chose à manger et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

"-Je... Désolé, je n'ai pas de jeux, mais on peut regarder la télé si tu veux."

Danielle le regarda, mais il ne répondit pas. La tête basse. Un silence les entoura et Kei se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si confus et perturbé.

Toujours sans dire un mot, il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

"-Kei..."

* * *

Seijuro regardait avec tristesse son amie alors qu'il lui prenait la main, la rapprochant. Son contact chaud le calma un peu. Elle le regardait avec une confusion et une inquiétude qui lui serra joyeusement le cœur.

Il repensa aux moments où il entendait ses parents se disputer, crier et parfois il entendait des bruits d'objets qui se cassaient.

Depuis que sa mère est guérie de sa maladie, elle est peu à peu devenue plus froide avec son père et il se sentait vraiment seul parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à jouer avec lui.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait seul, sa mère le laissait toutefois rarement tout seul, mais c'était la première fois que ses parents se disputaient autant au point de le délaisser, cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Avant sa rencontre avec Danielle, il avait l'habitude de lire un livre dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envie. Il n'avait pas non plus d'amis.

Maintenant, il se sentait seul.

Alors il est venu voir sa meilleure amie.

Il est venu voir ses yeux bruns chauds, ses cheveux noirs brillants, son visage mignon, son sourire chaleureux.

Il aimait voir ses yeux chocolats et son sourire dirigés uniquement vers lui, juste lui. Il aimait lorsqu'elle le protégeait, le rassurait, lui parlait. Il aimait sa chaleur, il aimait leurs câlins. Il aimait sa préoccupation et son inquiétude qu'elle lui montrait lorsqu'il était triste. Sa gentillesse, son intelligence, il aimait sa façon d'être, même lorsqu'elle gardait rancune contre les gens. Certaines personnes n'aimaient pas Kei parce qu'elle était avec lui, il aimait le fait qu'elle s'en fichait.

Il l'aimait. Elle était très précieuse pour lui.

Et il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

C'est vrai, elle n'allait pas le délaisser, pas comme ses "amis" d'avant, pas comme son père trop occupé, pas comme sa mère pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner. C'est vrai, non ?

Bien sûr que oui.

N'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment.

Sans aucun, aucun doute.

Seijuro hocha fermement la tête pour lui-même alors que ces yeux bruns le regardaient.

* * *

"-Je crois que maman ne m'aime plus."

Danielle fronça ses sourcils en entendant la déclaration triste de son ami.

"-C'est faux."

Le petit roux releva la tête, et lui jeta un regard hésitant.

"-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle te regarde comme si tu étais fait d'or."

En penchant la tête, il fronça à son tour les sourcils.

"-Quoi ?

-Ca se voit que pour elle, tu es la chose la plus unique et la plus précieuse au monde. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça."

Seijuro cligna ses yeux.

"-Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne passe plus de temps avec moi maintenant qu'elle est guérie ? Ca fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu me dire "je t'aime" ou..."

Il baissa un peu la voix et la fillette put voir une teinte rose sur ses joues.

"-... "mon bébé" ou "mon chéri"".

Danielle lui sourit.

"-Elle doit être fatiguée. Et occupée. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle te regardait comme si tu étais une des merveilles du monde."

Avec une brève hésitation, elle lui passa la main sur la joue.

"-Seijuro, ta mère t'aime, c'est évident. N'importe qui pourrait te le dire."

Kei sentit les bras chaud de son meilleur ami s'enrouler autour de son torse. Il la rapprocha et elle put sentir ses cheveux la chatouiller. Elle ne fit pas de remarque quant à l'humidité qui s'échappait de l'endroit où était enterré le visage de l'autre. En passant une main dans ces cheveux rouges, elle essaya de le réconforter.

Lorsque Seijuro renifla, et la serra plus fort, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

Danielle n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement.

En fait, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué si les problèmes ne seraient pas venus directement à elle. Son père était très énervé ces derniers temps. Enfin c'était plus comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait.

Tatsuma était encore une fois dans son bureau lorsque qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte.

Encore une fois, elle avait prit une chaise et regardé dans le trou de la porte.

Elle vit un homme, en uniforme militaire, l'air sérieux et dur.

Elle avait ouvert avec une grande hésitation et s'était rappelé les recommandations de son père.

"-Oui ?" Avait-elle demandé timidement, prête à crier si l'homme était un danger.

L'homme ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, et baissa le regard vers elle en entendant sa voix.

Il s'accroupit et lui sourit.

"-Bonjour mademoiselle, est-ce que Nakamura Tatsuma serait ici par hasard ?"

Danielle hocha la tête.

Il se présenta en donnant son nom, son rang et l'objet de sa venue, soit parler à son père.

Elle alla chercher son père en refermant la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit l'étranger, le visage de Tatsuma se crispa.

En allant dans sa chambre, comme il lui avait demandé, Kei se demandait si son père avait des ennuis et essaya de les espionner discrètement.

"-Vous avez du culot pour venir chez moi, déranger ma fille et interrompre mon travail." Avait-elle entendu dire d'une voix dure son père.

"-Je voulais simplement vous amener à considérer notre proposition, Nakamura-san. Vous devez...

-Vous ne me direz pas ce que je devais ou ne devrais pas faire dans ma propre maison.

-Mes excuses. Seulement...

-Je vous ai déjà dit non. J'ai une fille, j'ai des responsabilités, je ne veux pas partir.

-Vous ne serez pas sur le terrain ! Vous ne ferez que recruter, entraîner et enseigner aux jeunes comment faire votre ancien travail.

-Vous avez déjà entendu ma réponse, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mes supérieurs...

-J'ai déjà dit à vos supérieurs que je refusais. Maintenant, partez. Je ne serais pas une monnaie d'échange pour les politiciens.

-Votre expertise nous serait d'une aide précieuse, je vous en prie, Nakamura-san...

-Je suis policier, pas militaire. Au revoir."

Et il entendit la porte se refermer.

Le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

"- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ "

* * *

Lorsqu'un appel de la maison Akashi lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien venir, Danielle ne s'attendait pas à ce soit Masaomi et non Seijuro qui la demandait.

Pendant une petite seconde, elle s'était demandé avec angoisse s'il avait découvert que c'était elle qui avait envoyé son ange et que par conséquent, elle était entièrement responsable de la perte de son bébé.

Cependant, l'idée était partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tobias lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard et qu'il avait même modifier la mémoire des hommes du chef Akashi qui l'avait vu lors de la premier rendez-vous.

Alors, la voilà devant le paternel Akashi.

Un peu nerveuse, elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

"-Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-il avec une voix fatiguée.

"-Bien. Et vous ?

-Ca va.

-Vous semblez fatigué."

Masaomi la regarda puis soupira. Il passa une main sur on visage.

"-Je n'ai pas pu dormir dans mon lit depuis longtemps. Shiori..."

Il marqua une pause.

"-Les autres lits sont beaucoup moins confortables."

La fillette était confuse de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé.

"-J'ai entendu qu'elle était guérie, félicitations." Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire.

Les yeux de l'Akashi se firent beaucoup plus triste.

Il ne parla pas pendant un moment.

En faisant un contact visuel avec l'enfant devant lui, il finit par laisser échapper un lourd soupir exaspéré.

"-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça."

Danielle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.

"-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé."

En penchant la tête sur le côté, Kei décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et parler :

"-Peut-être que vous... vouliez parler ?"

Immédiatement, la fillette regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire alors que Masaomi plissa les yeux vers elle.

"-Je n'ai pas besoin...

-On a tous besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Si vous ne voulez pas d'une petite fille, vous devriez parler à un ami adulte, ou même à un psychologue."

Il sembla qu'elle l'avait insulté.

"-Les psychologues sont des escrocs.

- _Il n'a pas nier qu'il voulait parler à un ami._ "

Les sourcils de la brune se soulevèrent.

"-Il y a de bons psychologues comme de mauvais."

La voix convaincu de Kei fit à son tour lever les sourcils de Masaomi.

"-Qu'en sais-tu ?"

La petite fille ouvrit d'un millimètre la bouche avant de la refermer.

"-J'ai connu une personne qui en avait besoin. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très précieux. Elle ne voulait pas non plus voir un psychologue et finalement, ça l'a un peu aidé le temps que ça a duré."

Les yeux suspicieux du chef Akashi l'observaient attentivement.

"-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un."

Danielle hocha la tête, et ses épaules se soulevèrent légèrement.

"-Mais... je pense que Shiori en aurait besoin. Elle ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci. Elle..."

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle le fit à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui, il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

"-Elle devient un peu irrationnelle. Et peut-être un peu... hystérique."

Kei ne savait pas pourquoi il le lui disait à l'oreille, ou même le lui disait tout court. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les deux finirent par discuter d'elle et de Seijuro, et d'autres choses qui le concernait. Danielle sourit quand elle vit l'intérêt caché du jeune père pour son fils. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait tant d'effort pour nier et ignorer son comportement de père attentionné et protecteur.

Elle laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il grommelait doucement près d'elle alors qu'elle y avait fait implicitement allusion.

* * *

Cependant, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là, que Masaomi fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau, la mine méfiante et le corps en alerte.

Danielle sursauta à son mouvement.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte. Il fit quelques pas pour l'atteindre et l'ouvrit.

Son visage perdit toute sa couleur. Il mit sa manche devant son nez et sa bouche et se recula. Kei qui était devenu aussi pâle que Masaomi. Ce dernier pouvait même apercevoir un début de larmes dans ses yeux. Il avala et tenta de garder son calme. En refermant la porte, il alla dans la salle de bain attelée à son bureau, pris des serviettes, les humidifia et les utilisa pour colmater la porte.

En prenant la main de Kei, il composa frénétiquement le numéro des secours puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

La fillette sembla pétrifiée et s'accrocha à l'homme alors qu'il la tenait.

Cette fois, Danielle n'hésita pas :

"-Tobias !"

A peine avait-elle crié le nom de son gardien qu'il apparut dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant la situation. Il prit ensuite Kei et Masaomi hors de la maison.

"-Et Seijuro ?" Cria-t-elle.

"-Il est partit faire des courses, personne n'est à la maison. Les employés ont tous été congédiés." Avait répondu l'Akashi, encore abasourdi.

Presque une seconde après qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Tobias modifia sa mémoire et partit après avoir pris soin de calmer sa protégée.

Les secours arrivèrent peu après et commencèrent à éteindre le feu qui ravageait le manoir Akashi.

"- _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"_

* * *

La police, dont Tatsuma qui avait demandé à être sur l'affaire, avait conclu et ce, avec l'expertise des pompiers, à un incendie criminel. Un incendie criminel camouflé en un excellent accident. Danielle était fière de dire que c'était son père qui avait émit cette hypothèse.

* * *

Une enquête a été ouverte et Masaomi a donné carte blanche aux inspecteurs, enragé que quelqu'un puisse faire ça.

Sa propre maison.

Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de blessé.

La police et Masaomi se demandaient cependant qui aurait pu déclencher l'incendie.

* * *

NDA : merci à Guest pour son commentaire, j'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre a

été moins pénible que le dernier.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaire et si vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être l'incendiaire !

Voila j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, à la prochaine !


End file.
